Le clan des ténèbres
by sorciere noire
Summary: D'accord, entre un démon et un Dhampir le choix est vite fait. Ouais pas sûr! et si je me trompe? se demande Harry Potter en regardant severus Snape avec circonspection.
1. La vie continue

Cette histoire est relue et corrigée par Imliel, je la remercie beaucoup pour son travail car ce n'est pas toujours si évident que ça.

^o^o^

1 La vie continue.

Harry ne dort pas. Oh ! Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas, non, au contraire. Son regard se porte vers la fenêtre de sa chambre à Poudlard, le jour se lève enfin ! Encore une belle journée en ce mois de juillet. Un seul bémol, trop de choses envahissent son cerveau. D'abord la bataille avec Voldemort, bataille qu'il a remportée haut la main oui, mais combien de morts ? Combien de blessés ? De familles déchirées et de maisons détruites ?

Toutes ces horreurs tournent dans sa tête sans fin, et la nuit quand il ne peut fermer l'œil c'est pire.

Il y a des images qu'il aimerait occulter, pas facile d'oublier les mangemorts tuant pour le plaisir, jetant des sorts qui ne faisaient pas que tuer les sorciers ou les hybrides venus à leur secours. Ils les faisaient souffrir au-delà du supportable, alors pas facile d'oublier les hurlements d'agonie des pauvres gens, pas facile d'oublier le rire de Voldemort quand les prisonniers entre ses mains suppliaient pour leur vie.

Pourquoi s'en est-il sorti, lui, Harry Potter ? Enfin sorti est un bien grand mot. Seul Merlin le sait ! Vivre pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Il n'a personne, pas de famille. Il a bien des amis mais ça n'empêche qu'il se sente seul, très seul.

Finalement il aurait voulu disparaître pendant cette bataille, ne plus être obligé de faire semblant d'aller bien alors qu'en lui-même c'est un véritable combat qui se livre. Arrivera-t-il à supporter encore longtemps sa vie ? Combien de temps encore va-t-il prendre de la potion antidouleur et de la sommeil-sans-rêves ? Là il n'en peut plus, même le bâtard graisseux ne fait plus grand cas de lui, l'homme l'ignore la plupart du temps.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux quelques secondes, somme toute il préfère quand l'homme le houspille au moins cela veut dire qu'il existe toujours, les autres passent à côté de lui comme s'il était transparent c'est frustrant, bordel !

Aujourd'hui le jeune homme a dix-huit ans, il se fout de son âge, pas de danger qu'il le fête, ce stupide anniversaire ! Le professeur Dumbledore lui a permis de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire, non ? Parce que retourner au square Grimmaurd était au-dessus de ses forces. Dans un mois c'est la reprise des cours. Seuls le directeur de l'école, le concierge et Snape sont restés au château cet été, tout doit être en ordre pour la rentrée de septembre.

Albus insiste pour que ses chers élèves puissent reprendre une vie normale. Il n'y a que lui pour croire que tout va redevenir comme avant, que tous auront par miracle oublié un parent, un ami, un père, une mère, mort sous le règne du Mage Noir.

Harry a élu domicile dans le château il y a un mois déjà, il a même une chambre pour lui tout seul pour toute l'année qui arrive. Eh oui ! il doit refaire sa septième année que Voldemort a complètement gâchée, cette foutue face de serpent débile !

Hermione et Ron ont pu passer leurs Aspics et s'inscrire dans une école de formation. Hermione pour entrer au ministère et Ron pour devenir auror. Le petit brun, à cause des entraînements et autres missions comme la recherche des horcruxes, a perdu complètement sa septième année. Bah ! Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon il ne savait pas quoi faire ni où aller et puis s'il veut avoir la chance de rentrer dans la prestigieuse Ecole des Aurors il vaut mieux qu'il ait ses Aspics.

Le jeune homme se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, le soleil maintenant entre à flots dans la chambre du rouge et or où tout est en désordre. Sa malle ouverte regorge de vêtements qui auraient bien besoin d'un nettoyage, des livres parsèment son bureau, il y en a même sur les chaises. Ses chaussures traînent à droite et à gauche. L'éclair-de-feu gît dans un coin de la pièce, abandonné, avec sa baguette. Le jeune homme soupire, il aurait bien besoin d'une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve. Ce soir il faut absolument qu'il s'en procure une, passer encore une nuit blanche est au-dessus de ses forces.

Harry ferme les yeux fortement et essaye de ne plus penser à rien, peine perdue. Le cerveau a la capacité de se souvenir du moindre détail, c'en est trop pour Harry qui se lève en rabattant le drap violement tout en poussant un soupir excédé.

-Putain ! crie Harry, foutez-moi la paix ! Arrêtez !

Les paroles du jeune homme résonnent sur les murs épais de la chambre comme une prière qui met du temps avant d'être exaucée, chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt.

Le survivant s'assoit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il en a marre de tout, de la douleur, de sa vie, des autres qui l'évitent, du bâtard qui l'ignore. Peut-être qu'avec la reprise des cours, le bruit, les devoirs, il sera trop fatigué pour penser. Bah ! Il peut toujours rêver non ?

Faisant un effort colossal il prend sa canne, se lève en prenant appui sur le lit, et va à la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Il ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche, enlève son bas de pyjama et se met sous le jet d'eau puissant. Ses muscles se détendent, la douleur diminue légèrement, toutes ses blessures ne sont pas guéries loin s'en faut. Les sorts de magie noire laissent des séquelles et des traces qui ont la vie tenace.

C'est surtout sa jambe qui le fait atrocement souffrir, seules les potions antidouleur lui permettent de marcher et encore ! Le mage noir avait un répertoire suffisamment complet des sortilèges les plus tordus et les plus vicieux, Harry le sait pour en avoir expérimentés certains sous la baguette du lord. Le jeune homme se savonne le corps, se rince puis éteint le robinet et enfin sort de la douche dans une serviette blanche qu'il a fait léviter jusqu'à lui.

En passant devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo il s'arrête et se regarde, c'est un rituel qu'il fait tous les matins depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. Alors il voit la marque, cette hideuse cicatrice qui lui barre le côté droit du visage, de l'œil jusqu'au menton. Comment ne pas la voir cette affreuse plaie. Albus dit qu'un jour elle disparaîtra, toujours optimiste le vieux fou citronné, en attendant il doit vivre avec. Voilà ce qu'il est devenu, un infirme défiguré. Ah il est beau le héros du monde sorcier ! Il peut rire désormais le maître des potions dans ses cachots, il doit jubiler de voir le fils de son ancien ennemi si affaibli, si diminué.

Harry s'habille, enfilant un boxer noir et prenant dans sa malle un vieux jean au hasard, ainsi qu'une chemise un peu froissée. Le jeune homme descend à la cuisine lentement en faisant de courtes haltes. Il chatouille la poire qui se trémousse sous ses doigts et entre dans la grande cuisine de Poudlard. Les elfes de maison accourent aussitôt vers lui pour le servir avec dévotion et gentillesse.

Le survivant demande à Dobby de lui préparer un petit déjeuner léger, l'elfe de maison obéit avec grand plaisir tout en sautillant à droite et à gauche, bavardant comme une pie. Les autres, dépités de ne pas avoir été choisis par le héros du monde sorcier, repartent à leurs tâches. Harry sourit de voir Dobby faire le service en tournoyant, c'est surtout la nouvelle tenue que l'elfe a adopté qui le sidère, une jupe écossaise qui lui arrive juste sous les genoux, des chaussettes dépareillées, l'une verte l'autre rouge, et une vareuse de marin. Dobby est très fier de ses nouveaux habits.

Devant son plateau bien garni comme d'habitude, Harry rêvasse en picorant un morceau par-ci par-là. L'elfe le gronde gentiment et l'oblige à prendre une pomme avant de le laisser repartir dans sa chambre, le moral dans les baskets. Le jeune homme longe les murs où les tableaux le regardent passer en discutant entre eux.

Un parchemin attend le jeune survivant sur le petit bureau où il entrepose ses livres, il le fait venir d'un wingardium et l'ouvre avec appréhension, s'attendant encore à une invitation d'un journaliste avide d'écrire un papier sur la véritable mort de Voldemort. Bande d'abrutis ! Espèce de parasites ! Comme s'il a envie de ressasser ses horreurs. Non, c'est tout simplement Albus, le directeur de Poudlard, qui lui demande de venir dans son bureau pour discuter de la rentrée prochaine.

Le jeune homme pousse une plainte résignée, encore des discussions en perspective. Voulant se débarrasser de la corvée tout de suite, il se rend dans l'antre du directeur de l'école, donne le mot de passe aux deux gargouilles en pierre, puis se laisse porter par les escaliers tournants et entre dans la pièce pleine d'objets hétéroclites et insolites.

-Albus, vous m'avez fait demander ?

-Oui, Harry, assieds-toi, dit le vieil homme à la barbe blanche, je vois que ta jambe te fait encore souffrir.

-Albus, venez-en au fait s'il vous plaît, s'agaça le jeune homme, fatigué.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Voilà, dans un mois c'est la rentrée, je crois, non, je sais que tu n'as pas ton matériel scolaire de cette année. Je veux savoir si tu veux que quelqu'un aille le chercher pour toi au Chemin de Traverse ? Le professeur Snape doit justement s'y rendre cette après-midi.

-Non, je vous remercie, je compte y aller moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de Snape !

-Harry ! Il y a encore cette animosité entre vous ? Quand est-ce que cela cessera ?

-Quand il arrêtera de me prendre de haut, Albus, et puis je préfère acheter mes affaires moi-même.

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est raisonnable ? Voilà trois mois que tu n'as pas mis les pieds dehors.

-Et pour cause, professeur ! je suis resté deux mois allongé dans un lit entre la vie et la mort, à Sainte-Mangouste. Maintenant je réapprends à marcher et à vivre, je me débrouille très bien pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un homme qui me déteste depuis des années fasse semblant de me supporter pour vous faire plaisir, à moins que vous lui ayez promis une contrepartie ?

- Non, pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être votre habitude de vouloir que tout aille dans votre sens !

-Je n'ai rien promis à Severus, dit le vieil homme, offusqué.

-Alors il n'est pas au courant de votre proposition ?

-Non, il ne sait pas encore, alors que décides-tu ?

-Même avec ma patte folle, je me rendrais moi-même au Chemin de Traverse, Albus.

- Je déplore que tu ne sois pas complètement rétabli, crois-moi !

-Il est bien trop tard pour ça, Albus, c'est avant qu'il fallait y penser, souffle le jeune homme d'une voix amère.

-Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix, Harry ? Tu étais désigné pour le combattre, pas un de nous n'aurait réussi ce que tu as fait. Je t'en prie, ne nous embarquons pas dans cette conversation stérile, cela ne nous mènera à rien. Je voulais juste te dire que tu gardes la chambre de préfet pour l'année. Je t'annonce aussi que Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini font partie de la huitième année, comme tu le sais eux non plus n'ont pu passer leurs Aspics, ainsi vous voici trois. Vous avez chacun une chambre dans le même couloir, je n'ai pas voulu vous séparer puisque vous allez suivre les mêmes cours. Chacun arrangera sa chambre à sa manière. Est-ce que madame Pomfresh a trouvé un remède pour tes blessures ?

-Non, pas encore. Elle ne sait pas quel sort a utilisé Voldemort pour m'infliger ça, à Sainte-Mangouste ils sont déstabilisés par la difficulté du sort, ça risque d'être long. Sur ce, je vous laisse j'ai des choses à faire, bonne journée, Albus.

Le jeune homme repart en claudiquant vers ses quartiers, au moins le directeur lui a annoncé une bonne nouvelle. La présence de Draco et de Blaise sera un réconfort, les trois jeunes gens sont amis depuis le début de la bataille, même avant puisqu'ils se faisaient passer des renseignements concernant les horcruxes. Le blond a durement été touché, sa mère est morte pendant la grande bataille, tuée par un auror, jusqu'au bout elle est restée une mangemorte. Lucius Malfoy, à la dernière minute, a sauvé la vie de Draco et de Ron en tuant Rodolphus Lestrange.

L'homme a été assigné à résidence, Harry est intervenu auprès d'Arthur Weasley arguant que Lucius Malfoy, si on lui en laisse la possibilité, pourrait changer sa vision des choses. Après tout le mangemort aime son fils et puis il est sous surveillance, impossible qu'il tente quoi que ce soit. Le jeune Malfoy a hérité du manoir et de la fortune familiale de justesse grâce à son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, pour une fois Dumbledore a fait quelque chose de bien en témoignant en faveur de Draco au cours d'une réunion du Magenmagot, plus la voix prédominante du nouveau premier ministre, Arthur Weasley, les autres n'ont pas eu le choix.

Quant à Blaise il vient de passer un mois à Sainte-Mangouste, il en est ressorti complètement guéri, juste un peu affaibli. Par contre lui a tout perdu, parents, frère, maison, argents, il ne lui reste rien. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il a décidé de refaire une année de plus afin de trouver plus facilement du travail. Draco lui a proposé de venir habiter chez lui le temps qu'il faudra, pas question qu'il laisse son ami dehors.

Le jeune survivant croise dans le couloir le professeur de potions qui avance d'un pas pressé, ses chaussures claquent sur les dalles du château. Harry ne le regarde pas, il marche lentement, s'intéressant subitement aux portraits qui jalonnent le couloir. Depuis la fin de la bataille l'homme au caractère impossible ne lui a pas adressé la parole, à croire que rabaisser le Gryffondor ne le stimule plus, qu'il n'y prend plus plaisir. Pourtant ils ont combattu côte à côte, l'homme a protégé ses arrières et arrêté des sorts lui étant destinés.

Harry sent souvent le regard de Snape s'attarder sur lui, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il aimerait bien savoir à quoi pense le ténébreux professeur. L'homme poursuit son chemin sans un regard pour Harry, pire, il l'ignore purement et simplement.

Le Gryffondor tourne en rond dans sa chambre, les journées sont tellement longues, il regarde le désordre qui traîne par terre, hausse les épaules fataliste et décide de descendre dans le parc où le soleil brille pour faire une petite promenade et s'asseoir au bord du lac sous l'ombre d'un saule. Il ne rencontre personne dans les couloirs, le bruit de sa canne résonne dans le silence du vieux château.

Harry ouvre la grande porte et reçoit de plein fouet la lumière du jour, il cligne des yeux, attend une seconde ou deux et s'avance vers le lac. Epuisé après les cent mètres qu'il vient de faire, le jeune homme s'assoit sur l'herbe tendre, pose sa canne et s'allonge de tout son long. La chaleur est étouffante, il déboutonne sa chemise, l'enlève, la pose sur le côté et se rallonge.

Son torse a pris une jolie couleur miel, tous les jours pendant deux heures il vient faire le plein de soleil près du lac. Ses beaux yeux verts se ferment malgré lui, le jeune homme aime entendre les bruits familiers des alentours, de temps en temps le calmar géant sort un de ses tentacules et fait jaillir des gerbes d'eaux. Quelques animaux viennent boire en plein jour, comme les licornes ou les sombrals, chose rare mais la soif est forte par temps d'extrême chaleur. Le bruit des vaguelettes berce Harry et l'apaise en même temps, ses longs cheveux noirs se soulèvent sous la légère brise qui vient caresser son visage meurtri.

Au loin un homme debout dans le parc, l'observe. Son visage pâle reflète tout sauf de l'indifférence, il ne s'en rend pas compte pourtant c'est là. Ses yeux noirs comme de l'onyx fixent le survivant comme on fixe un fruit défendu. L'homme en noir ne peut s'empêcher de détailler le corps du jeune homme et les multiples cicatrices qui le parcourent. Le jeune Harry Potter est devenu un homme, un homme très amoché mais un homme quand même. Severus Snape reste planté là un bon moment à regarder le jeune Gryffondor endormi. Il observe les mèches noires qui se soulèvent, le torse délicatement dessiné, le ventre plat, la fine ligne de poils qui disparaît sous le jean, puis ses lèvres pâles mais si appétissantes, et enfin son cou délicat là où l'homme aimerait poser ses propres lèvres.

-Severus, mon ami, que pensez-vous de son état de santé ?

L'homme ténébreux ne sursaute pas en entendant Albus lui parler, il a perçu son odeur depuis un petit moment déjà, comme celle d'Harry qui répand un parfum fruité et masculin qui enchante l'être qui est en lui.

-Je n'en pense rien, Albus, cela m'indiffère vous le savez bien, ment l'homme en noir.

-Harry est en train de sombrer, ses cauchemars ne le laissent pas tranquille et ses blessures ne guérissent pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Severus !

-Vous en avez assez fait, il me semble, laissez-le tranquille, gronde le maître des potions en colère. Déjà bien beau qu'il soit venu se reposer ici, Albus !

Au loin les deux hommes voient le jeune survivant se réveiller en proie à une terreur indicible, ses bras s'agitent dans tous les sens et un cri sort de sa gorge. Harry s'assoit les yeux hagards, il reprend son souffle la tête entre les mains puis doucement il remet sa chemise. D'une main tremblante il prend sa canne entre ses doigts et essaye de se relever. Rien à faire, sa jambe s'est encore raidie. Harry se tourne sur le côté, prend appui sur son genou valide et aidé de sa canne se relève doucement.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'en va laissant là le maître des potions qui lui se dirige vers Harry.

-Alors, monsieur Potter, toujours à faire votre intéressant ?

Snape ne peut s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que lui, il faut qu'il le provoque sans cesse, alors que tout ce qu'il veut c'est le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui et caresser son corps délicieux pour ne plus le quitter.

-On vous a rien demandé, Snape, foutez-moi la paix ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'abord ? Toujours en train d'épier les autres ? vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire comme par exemple faire tourner vos potions ? ronchonne le survivant.

-Disons que vous voir dans cet état rend ma journée plus belle, Potter, je ne vais pas me priver du spectacle de vous voir diminué.

-Espèce de foutu bâtard, murmure Harry entre ses dents.

-Qu'avez-vous marmonné, Potter ? je n'ai pas bien entendu.

-J'ai dit que si ça vous fait plaisir, pourquoi vous en priver en effet, monsieur. Sur ce je vous laisse, pas que votre conversation ne soit pas captivante loin de là mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-Comme quoi, Potter ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, est-ce que je vous demande ce que vous allez faire vous, espèce de…..

-Restez courtois, morveux, je suis toujours votre professeur ne l'oubliez pas, râle l'homme en partant vers l'école.

Harry regagne sa chambre un tantinet énervé, non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ? un coup je te parle un coup je t'ignore ! Bah ! Ne plus penser à la chauve-souris là, il est temps pour lui de se préparer pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le survivant enfile un pantalon bleu de toile légère, un tee-shirt blanc et une paire de basket. Après un dernier coup de peigne inutile, il sort de Poudlard et transplane pour la célèbre rue où l'on trouve de tout.

Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, le regard des sorciers se fait tantôt consterné tantôt attristé. Harry fait mine de ne pas les voir, il joue l'indifférent, tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'on lui foute la paix.

Gringotts ! Toujours la même effervescence. Les gobelins s'activent pour satisfaire leurs clients en grommelant, le jeune homme s'approche de l'un deux et demande à ce qu'on lui remplisse la petite bourse qu'il tient à la main. L'affreux petit bonhomme prend la bourse, demande à Harry sa clé, et disparaît derrière la porte de la salle des coffres là où se trouve tous les petits wagonnets.

Harry ressort de la banque cinq minutes plus tard avec une bourse pleine de galions. D'abord se rendre chez le marchand de plumes et de parchemins. Le jeune homme traverse la rue en passant au milieu des gens qui murmurent sur son passage, des chuchotis qu'il préfère ne pas entendre. Harry rentre dans la boutique, assez nerveux.

-Bonjour, monsieur Potter, que puis-je pour vous ? demande une petite sorcière replète au teint rubicond.

-Bonjour, madame Poiloup, il me faut des parchemins, de l'encre, et trois plumes d'oie.

La femme part dans les rayons et revient trois minutes plus tard avec les effets demandés, elle dépose le tout sur le comptoir et encaisse le prix des achats.

-Voilà, jeune homme, ce sera tout ? s'enquit la femme en lui tendant un sac contenant ses acquisitions avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, merci, madame Poiloup.

Prochain magasin, pense Harry, les ingrédients pour les cours de potions. Le Gryffondor traverse la rue et se retrouve devant l'échoppe de « Plantes et fleurs pour potions en tout genre » il entre, fait le tour des rayons, pose dans un petit sac en toile les feuilles de ciguë, les racines de digitale, un petit bocal d'yeux de tritons, sans oublier l'asphodèle et des écailles de dragons verts et enfin la poudre de dents de rats-nains-danseurs, puis il se rend au comptoir paye et sort de l'échoppe.

Bon sang ! ils n'ont pas fini de le regarder comme une bête curieuse, ces imbéciles ! Ils n'ont pas autre chose à faire que de le poursuivre. Harry s'énerve vraiment quand il voit arriver une horde de journalistes courant vers lui. Pitié pas ça ! ils ne le laisseront donc jamais tranquille ! Il n'a pas envie de parler avec qui que ce soit et surtout pas à ces affreux journalistes toujours prêts à écrire des idioties sur son compte.

Le jeune homme panique, ses yeux cherchent une sortie de secours, il serre entre ses doigts sa canne et dans un pop disparaît du Chemin de Traverse. Le professeur Snape n'a rien perdu de la scène et se retourne d'un air dégoûté envers les requins de la gazette des sorciers et autres journaux à sensation, il n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le cas Potter.

L'homme lance en toute innocence et discrètement un sort sur les reporters de la gazette du sorcier, qui se retrouvent tous avec une langue démesurément gonflée et verte.

Bien fait pour vous, pense le maître des potions agacé, la prochaine fois ce sera votre langue que je ferai disparaître, bande de véracrasses.

Harry jette d'un air rageur ses affaires sur la table de sa chambre, la prochaine fois qu'il les voit, pense-t-il, il leur jettera un sort qui les rendra muet et rempli de boutons pendant un bon mois. Non mais pour qui ils se prennent, ces cancrelats puants ?


	2. Trois amis réunis

Trois amis réunis.

Dans la journée, le survivant reçoit par hibou le programme de ses cours. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, une fureur sans nom lui serre la gorge. Mais merde ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Harry se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil juste derrière lui en oubliant sa jambe malade. Il pousse un juron bien senti quand la douleur se rappelle à lui. Le jeune homme serre les dents et insulte tous les directeurs d'école quels qu'ils soient.

Passe encore que Dumbledore les isole dans une classe désaffectée, passe encore que le bâtard des cachots leur fasse les cours de potions. Harry se dit qu'il faut bien en passer par là puisqu'il est le seul dans ce domaine. Il est même le meilleur, il faut bien le reconnaître, même si le caractère de l'homme laisse à désirer.

Mais que le directeur au cerveau troué par l'acide du citron ose mettre Snape comme responsable de la classe, alors là il dit non ! Pas question de l'avoir comme directeur de la huitième année, et puis quoi encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la cervelle, ce vieux gâteux ? Va bientôt falloir le mettre à la retraite, le jeter manu militari hors de Poudlard, l'enfermer avec Mimi geignarde dans les toilettes, lui confisquer ses bonbons.

-Ce n'est pas possible, se lamente Harry. Albus le fait exprès, grogne le jeune homme tout haut en jetant sa canne contre le mur de sa chambre dans un geste rageur. Il sait pourtant qu'on ne peut pas s'entendre, Snape et moi, c'est comme s'il mettait deux loups dans une même pièce. Tout se qu'ils vont faire c'est s'entretuer.

Mais après tout, qui a dit qu'il devait se laisser faire ? Il n'est plus le gamin qui a peur de son professeur. Ça, c'était bon quand il avait onze ans. Après tout c'est bien lui qui a vaincu l'autre taré ! Ouais ! Je crois que Snape va avoir des surprises, lui faire quelques crasses ne peut faire de mal à personne, hein ? En même temps l'homme ne peut pas le faire disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme repose le parchemin sur son bureau et soupire, découragé. Pourquoi c'est toujours à lui que ça arrive ces trucs-là, hein ? Le survivant fait venir sa canne d'un accio et décide de s'occuper l'esprit, il va finir par devenir fou à force de rester dans cette chambre à tourner en rond.

Harry traîne dans le château, finalement il lui tarde que les cours commencent même si Snape est le directeur. Non ! Il ne vient pas de penser ça ? Là pour le coup le soleil lui a brûlé le cerveau, il ne devrait pas rester aussi longtemps dehors à se faire bronzer.

Le jeune homme n'a reçu aucune visite, aucun de ses amis n'est venu le voir. Depuis qu'il est rentré à Poudlard, il n'a vu personne. Une petite déprime pointe le bout de son nez, un homme qui le surveille de loin s'en aperçoit et maudit tous les soi-disant amis du survivant. Enfin de toute façon, cela n'a aucune importance et puis cela ne le regarde pas.

Harry rejoint son coin favori sous le saule. Emerveillé, il regarde une licorne et son petit boire l'eau du lac. La mère relève la tête, renifle l'odeur du garçon et se remet à boire tranquillement : les animaux se sont habitués à voir le jeune homme au bord du lac, ils ne le craignent pas.

Severus Snape, bien malgré lui car l'homme s'en défend, surveille le Gryffondor au cas où celui-ci ferait une bêtise. Non, non ! N'allez pas croire qu'il est devenu gentil, simplement cela ferait désordre si le survivant mettait fin à ses jours dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de fois l'homme, sans se l'avouer, admire-t-il le corps du jeune homme sous le couvert des arbres ?

Samedi matin : dans deux jours, c'est la rentrée. Harry est réveillé par deux idiots qui lui arrachent son drap et se couchent contre lui en lui faisant des chatouilles. Le jeune homme brun grogne dans son sommeil et baragouine quelque chose contre les Serpentards sans-gêne et bavards qui l'empêchent de dormir.

-Potter ! Encore couché, rigole Blaise Zabini. Il est dix heures, mon vieux ! Allez réveille-toi ! On a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui !

-Ouais, Harry, c'est pas sérieux, pouffe un Draco hilare. On vient passer deux jours entiers avec toi avant la reprise des cours et toi tu te prélasses dans ton lit comme un gros paresseux.

-Draco, Blaise. J'étais en train de dormir, je vous signale, et je faisais un rêve super moi ! Pour une fois que ça m'arrive.

-On voit ça, ajoute le métis aux yeux noirs envoûtants. Dis, Harry, tu n'aurais pas un petit problème matinal là ?

-Quel problème, Blaise ? Ronchonne Harry encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

-Tu as une érection, dit simplement Draco en ricanant.

-Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ne suis pas discret, râle Blaise, eh bien tu repasseras, Draco.

-Bon, si on laisse de côté le fait que je bande le matin. Je suppose que ça vous arrive aussi ?

-Si c'était que le matin, Harry. Moi c'est tout le temps, s'amuse Blaise en passant sa main sur le torse d'Harry dans un geste équivoque.

-Ça on n'en doute pas, tu es pire qu'un chien en chaleur, Zabini. T'as toujours la queue dressée ! Et laisse Harry tranquille, obsédé !

Le brun se réveille tout à fait et pouffe devant la tête de Blaise faisant la moue.

-Bon, messieurs, que faisons-nous de notre journée ? Oh ! Je sais, s'écrit le blond, nous partons pour Londres rhabiller notre cher Gryffondor qui est vêtu comme l'as de pique. Il faut que ça change, Harry, si tu veux te trouver un beau mâle et passer quelques soirées très coquines.

-Je ne veux pas aller à Londres, Draco.

-Oh ! Si, tu viens, Potter. Pas question que toute l'année tu traînes à côté de moi et de Blaise attifé de cette manière, vu ? Nous allons faire de toi un mec très sexy. Il ne te restera plus qu'à mettre tes petites fesses à l'abri après ça.

-Et puis si tu as peur du regard des gens, met des lunettes de soleil, Harry.

-Blaise ! Pour le tact on repassera aussi.

-Ben quoi c'est vrai, on est ses potes alors on peut bien parler franchement, non ?

-T'as raison, Blaise, je vais mettre des lunettes de soleil et je vais m'acheter des fringues à mon goût. Avec vous deux pour m'aider à choisir, ce sera facile.

-Alors file sous la douche, beau brun. Tu as une demi-heure pour te préparer ensuite on part faire les boutiques, annonce satisfait Draco.

-Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas allé faire les boutiques, Draco ?

-Quoi ? Ça fait seulement deux jours que je n'y suis pas allé, répond le jeune homme outré des sous-entendus d'Harry.

-Ouais, je me disais aussi, ricane Harry.

Sous les coups d'oreillers que Draco lui donne en rigolant, le Gryffondor se rend dans la salle de bain aidé de sa canne. Il en sort vingt minutes plus tard habillé et coiffé.

Blaise soupire devant le Gryffondor magnifique, il en ferait bien son quatre heures lui ! Et même plus ! Mais Draco a dit pas touche, il faut laisser le temps à Harry de se remettre de la bataille et de ses blessures. Blaise sait que son ami a raison, tous les trois ont des problèmes à régler avant de se lancer dans une aventure sérieuse. Mais en attendant, rien ne les empêche de s'amuser et de profiter un peu de la vie qui ne les a pas gâtés jusqu'à maintenant !

Les trois jeunes gens sortent de l'école en pouffant et en braillant comme des gosses. Parvenus au portail, ils transplanent dans une ruelle de la grande ville. Harry a un vertige fugitif qu'il cache aux deux Serpentards, pas la peine de les inquiéter sinon ils l'obligeraient à rentrer et finalement ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

-Londres ! Ça y est nous y sommes, messieurs, commençons d'abord par changer les fringues de notre ami. Je prends les choses en main, avouez que pour la mode je m'y connais, se vante Draco avec son air suffisant que Harry connaît par cœur.

-Je te fais confiance, Dray, où allons-nous ? demande le petit brun.

-A la meilleure boutique que je connaisse, chez Paul Portalus. Vous allez voir il vend des merveilles, c'est tout simplement superbe. C'est un sorcier reconverti dans la mode, tu pourras payer avec des galions, Harry. En plus il a un goût exquis pour ce qui est de la mode.

-Ouais. Ça je demande à voir, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des couleurs criardes sur le dos.

-Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu avec des fringues clinquantes, Potter ?

-Non, c'est vrai que tu choisis toujours des vêtements super classe. Je me suis toujours demandé où tu t'habillais, d'ailleurs !

Les trois jeunes gens sortent de la ruelle et débouchent sur une rue commerçante très chic de la capitale londonienne. Il fait une chaleur étouffante mais les rues sont pleines de mondes, certains se retournent sur Harry et le dévisagent sans vergogne. Le jeune homme défiguré les ignore royalement, mais en son for intérieur il en souffre. Enfin ils entrent dans une boutique luxueuse et profitent de la climatisation qui les rafraîchit quelque peu. Harry en profite pour se reposer quelques secondes.

Un homme se précipite vers eux à grand renfort de gestes exagérés, Harry ravale un rire qui ne serait pas bien vu. L'homme en question est tout de rose vêtu et se pavane en prenant des poses ridicules. Il tend une main manucurée aux trois jeunes gens pour les saluer. Blaise retient un rire vite rentré quand Draco lui enfonce son coude dans les côtes tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Draco ! Mon cher ami, je ne vous attendais pas sitôt, dit l'homme d'une voix empruntée. La nouvelle collection ne sera là que dans une petite quinzaine, mon chou.

-Non, je ne suis pas là pour moi. Paul, j'aimerais que tu habilles mon ami Harry que voici.

Draco et Blaise poussent Harry devant le bonbon rose qui se trémousse en gloussant comme une jeune jouvencelle.

-Heu, Draco, Blaise, vous restez avec moi, hein ? panique le survivant pas rassuré du tout.

-Mais c'est qu'il a peur, ce jeune homme tout mignon ! Ne t'en fait pas, mon bichou, je vais prendre soin de toi. Et d'abord tu vas m'enlever ces guenilles que tu appelles vêtement. Ce n'est pas possible de porter ça, chéri, où as-tu trouvé des horreurs pareilles!

-Quoi ! C'est pas des horreurs ! Et il n'est pas question que je me déshabille ici devant tout le monde !

-Mais non, gros bêta, dans la cabine d'essayage. Il est drôle ton ami, Draco.

Harry jette un œil vers Blaise et Draco. Il fulmine quand il voit les deux Serpentards pouffer de rire. Il suit pourtant le dénommé Paul-bonbon-rose et se retrouve dans une cabine avec un homme qui derechef entreprend de lui retirer sa chemise. Harry lui tape vivement sur les mains et lui affirme qu'il peut le faire lui-même. Il a une blessure au visage, pas dans la tête enfin ! Un rire tonitruant retentit derrière le rideau.

-Blaise, attend que je sorte de là. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, espèce de traître.

-Harry, c'est trop drôle, j'en peux plus. Aie ! Draco, arrête de me frapper, ça fait mal à la fin !

Un Paul Portalus légèrement vexé sort de la cabine et se dirige vers le rayon des pantalons en se déhanchant, suivi par Draco. Les deux fous de mode choisissent pour Harry deux pantalons habillés et trois paires de jeans, trois chemises, quatre polos, trois pull-overs, des boxers et enfin des tee-shirts. Le survivant ravale un cri de découragement quand il aperçoit ce qu'il doit essayer.

-N'oublie pas de nous faire voir, Harry, demande Draco, je veux tout voir !

-Ouais, dit Blaise, même les boxers. On te dira ce qui ne va pas, tu peux nous faire confiance.

-Blaise, tais-toi ! crient les deux garçons de concert.

Harry pose sa canne et essaye les pantalons pour commencer. Il ne défile pas devant ses amis, il ouvre simplement le rideau pour qu'ils puissent lui dire ce qu'ils pensent des vêtements.

-Super ! Tout te va comme un gant, Harry. On prend les pantalons.

-On prend tout, dit Harry, je suis fatigué. De toute façon, je suis sûr que le reste me va aussi bien, Draco. Monsieur Portalus, mettez tout dans un sac s'il vous plaît.

L'homme, ravi que le petit brun lui achète le lot, se précipite vers la cabine, ramasse les vêtements neufs et les emballe dans une grande poche au nom du magasin. Harry passe à la caisse, paye ses achats et ressort avec Blaise et Draco. Celui-ci prend le sac, le réduit et le met dans sa poche, tout ça à couvert bien sûr.

-Maintenant que diriez-vous d'un bon verre ? La chaleur m'a complètement déshydraté, suggère Draco.

Harry et Blaise opinent. Les trois jeunes gens traversent la route et s'assoient à la terrasse d'un pub sous les parasols, puis passent leur commande. Harry regarde les passants d'un œil distrait, subitement ses yeux fixent un homme sur le trottoir d'en face. Grand, mince, cheveux noirs aile de corbeau, le teint pâle. Un mâle dans toute sa splendeur, superbe et très tentateur. Harry n'a pas de peine à reconnaître Severus Snape, l'homme discute avec un autre homme plus jeune, probablement une trentaine d'année. Est-il possible qu'il soit son amant ?

Les deux hommes discutent âprement. Visiblement, cela a l'air important, il faut que cela le soit pour que le professeur quitte ses chers chaudrons !

C'est la première fois que Harry voit le professeur ainsi habillé. Il reconnaît que Snape sans sa robe est plutôt bien fichu, enfin ça il s'en doutait déjà, mais le voir confirme sa théorie. Le professeur de potions fait demi-tour et disparaît à sa vue en tournant au coin de la rue. Le jeune homme laisse son regard revenir sur l'autre homme. Il sursaute quand il aperçoit celui-ci en train de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Après un petit salut de la tête envers Harry, l'inconnu fait demi-tour et disparaît lui aussi de la rue bondée de Londres.

Décidément sa préférence pour les hommes s'accentue, pense le Gryffondor. A vrai dire il n'a jamais été attiré par les filles. Il faut dire aussi que ses relations se limitent juste à quelques baisers, manque de temps ? Pas envie ?

-Harry, tu rêvasses là, deux noises pour tes pensées !

-Je ne rêvasse pas, Draco. Je réfléchis, nuance !

-Ouais, Potter, c'est ça. Tu matais des hommes.

-Je ne matais pas des hommes, Blaisou. Je contemplais un mâle dans toute sa puissance.

-On le connaît ? demande Draco.

-Oh oui, vous le connaissez !

Draco lève son verre en regardant ses deux amis et trinque à tous les beaux mâles de la planète. Harry et Blaise l'imitent en rigolant et boivent leurs bières fraîches.

Pour finir les trois garçons repartent à Pré-au-Lard. Blaise et Draco conduisent le survivant vers une échoppe où un sorcier spécialisé rectifie la vue afin d'éviter le port des lunettes. Pour une fois Harry se laisse faire, il y a longtemps qu'il pense faire corriger sa vue. Le jeune homme s'assoit dans le fauteuil, retire ses lunettes et attend avec un peu d'appréhension que l'homme jette son sort.

-Détendez-vous, jeune homme. Cela ne fait pas mal, juste un picotement.

L'homme pointe sa baguette sur les yeux d'Harry et prononce une incantation à voix basse. Une petite lueur dorée en sort et se pose sur sa rétine. Harry ressent en effet un petit picotement. L'homme recommence sur le deuxième œil et lui demande d'attendre cinq minutes avant de se lever. Pendant ce temps, Draco paye le spécialiste et rejoint Blaise et Harry.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-C'est incroyable ! C'est encore plus net qu'avant, waouh c'est super ! Je paye ce mec et on retourne à Poudlard si cela ne vous fait rien.

-C'est fait, Harry. Je veux dire : c'est déjà payé, ne t'occupe pas de ça. Ça me fait plaisir de le faire pour toi, dis-toi que c'est pour ton anniversaire. Maintenant retournons à Poudlard, nous avons un tas de travail à faire avant demain, et puis tu es fatigué.

Les trois garçons transplanent jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Harry a beaucoup de mal à faire les derniers mètres, les tremblements reprennent, la potion antidouleur ne fait plus effet. Blaise et Draco ralentissent et soutiennent chacun d'un côté leur ami épuisé. Dans sa chambre, le Gryffondor se couche sur son lit tandis que Draco lui apporte une potion et que Blaise le recouvre de son drap.

-Tu te reposes, lui dit le blond, nous reviendrons tout à l'heure. Blaise et moi, on va déballer nos affaires dans nos chambres. Nous sommes juste à côté, Harry. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu nous appelles, d'accord ?

-Oui, Dray. Heu ! Blaise, Draco, merci pour cette journée. Mes amis, il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusé. C'est formidable d'avoir des potes comme vous.

-C'est rien, Harry, ajoute Blaise en déposant ses paquets sur la table. Allez repose-toi, beau brun.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par Imliel.


	3. Premier cours de potions

3 Premier cours de potions.

Harry, Blaise et Draco passent leur dimanche à paresser au bord du lac. Les Serpentards ont même pensé à amener un pique-nique pour manger sous le saule tellement il fait beau. Dobby leur a préparé du poulet froid avec une salade de pommes de terre, ainsi que des glaces gardées au froid par un sort magique, sans oublier le jus de citrouille. Harry sourit béatement, le ventre plein. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé d'aussi bon appétit. Lorsque Dobby vient chercher les plats vides, il a un sourire éclatant de bonheur.

-Harry Potter monsieur a tout mangé. Dobby remercie les amis d'Harry Potter monsieur pour êtres venus plus tôt et lui tenir compagnie.

L'elfe prend le panier de victuailles vide, et s'en retourne vers les cuisines de Poudlard en faisant danser sa jupe sur ses maigres petites jambes.

Une journée comme on aimerait en avoir tous les jours : le lac est magnifique sous le soleil, l'eau amène une petite brise agréable. Les garçons se croient presque à la plage sauf que là, elle est pour eux toute seule. Blaise et Draco se déshabillent entièrement et plongent tête la première dans l'eau bienfaisante. Blaise, peu soucieux du ridicule, regarde sous l'eau en laissant ses fesses à l'air. Harry aimerait bien les rejoindre mais il est trop fatigué pour ça. Aussi reste-t-il allongé sur l'herbe, laissant les rayons de l'astre brillant caresser sa peau. Les pitreries des deux jeunes hommes le font rire de bon cœur. Une heure plus tard, après une course effrénée, Draco et Blaise sortent de l'eau et viennent s'allonger complètement nus à côté de Harry.

-Si Snape vous voit ainsi il va nous faire une crise, rigole le survivant.

-Moi je crois que s'il nous voit ainsi, comme tu dis Harry, ce ne sera pas pour nous engueuler mais plutôt pour nous mater.

-Pourquoi "pour nous mater", il n'est pas gay quand même ? demande Harry, curieux.

-Oh si, mon petit griffon. Snape est gay, demande à Draco !

- Pas question de parler de la sexualité de notre professeur, Blaise. Alors restons-en là !

-Mais, Draco ! Je veux savoir moi, supplie Harry en faisant une grimace comique.

-Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ? Tu veux que je lui demande s'il veut sortir avec toi, Potter ?

-T'es pas fou, la fouine, je ne veux pas finir dans une de ses potions !

Les trois garçons partent dans un fou rire contagieux, le rouge et or en a les larmes aux yeux. L'après-midi passe trop vite malheureusement. Après une petite sieste bienfaisante, Blaise et Draco retournent faire trempette, tandis que Harry, toujours torse nu, patauge au bord de la rive laissant les vaguelettes lécher ses chevilles.

-Harry, alors elle n'est pas bonne l'eau ? Viens avec nous ! Allez ne te fait pas prier ! Il fait si chaud.

-Il a raison. Juste cinq minutes ! Harry, ça peut pas te faire de mal !

-D'accord, sourit le petit brun tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Harry rentre dans l'eau, complètement nu, et rejoint ses amis qui s'amusent. Le jeune homme fait juste un petit tour en nageant. Profitant de la fraîcheur du lac, les deux Serpentards le rejoignent et l'éclaboussent en rigolant, faisant aussitôt jaillir des gerbes d'eaux tout autour d'eux.

Snape ne peut détourner son regard. Il est subjugué par la beauté du Gryffondor évoluant dans l'eau limpide du lac. Il est si fragile et si fort en même temps. L'homme se fait violence pour ne pas rejoindre le survivant et le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et embrasser ses lèvres au goût de pêche. Après un dernier regard, il se réfugie dans les cachots, préférant oublier le corps du morveux qui le nargue sans même s'en rendre compte.

Harry remarque que les professeurs absents de Poudlard arrivent les uns après les autres. Les elfes de maison remettent les classes en ordre depuis hier. Seuls les fantômes restent sages pour l'instant mais ce soir ce sera différent, ce soir ils seront déchaînés, si l'on peut dire. Espérons que Peeves ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. Enfin m'étonnerez qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer, comme d'habitude quoi !

Les trois garçons sortent du lac et s'allongent sur l'herbe pour se sécher aux rayons du soleil.

-Et si nous pensions à rentrer, demande Draco. Le festin est dans deux heures, j'aimerai bien me mettre à mon avantage, messieurs.

-Draco, qui veux-tu séduire ce soir ?

-Dans le lot, Blaisou, il y aura bien un jeune homme de potable, peut-être même deux.

-Je ne vais pas au festin, annonce Harry, je ne me sens pas prêt. Dans Londres, c'était autre chose. Personne ne me connaissait, tandis qu'à Poudlard, les regards de pitié ou de dégoût, très peu pour moi.

Draco et Blaise se regardent, que répondre à ça ? Harry a raison : il ne pourra pas éviter le regard des élèves trop curieux.

-D'accord, Harry, on se retrouve demain matin. Le premier cours est avec McGonagall, à neuf heures.

Harry s'endort tout habillé sur son lit, la nuit tombe sur Poudlard. En bas, dans la grande salle, le repas du début d'année a commencé. Les premières années ont été envoyées dans leur maison respective par le choixpeau magique qui a chanté une chanson un peu moralisatrice sur l'entente entre les quatre maisons. L'absence d'Harry a été remarquée par l'ensemble des professeurs. Un seul a émis l'hypothèse que le jeune homme se croyait trop bien pour le commun des mortels, que Potter décidément ne changera jamais.

-Mon cher Severus, je crois qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes, dit le directeur de l'école d'un ton sévère. Harry a beaucoup de difficulté à marcher, vous l'avez bien vu !

-Albus, vous lui concédez tout, alors bien sûr qu'il en profite, grogne l'homme en noir en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-Severus, vous êtes de mauvaise foi ! Ce garçon a suffisamment souffert. Laissons-lui du temps pour se remettre de ses blessures, ajoute Minerva, agacée par les paroles de son collègue.

L'homme en noir ne répond pas. Dans sa classe, il ne sera pas question que le sale morveux fasse ce qu'il veut. Le maître des potions se lève de table, il n'a presque rien avalé comme d'habitude. L'homme rejoint ses cachots puis entre dans ses appartements, ouvre une petite armoire et attrape une fiole qu'il porte à sa bouche. Le liquide envahit son organisme, le professeur Snape se sent revivre. Il sait pourtant qu'il ne pourra pas continuer ainsi. Tous ces produits de substitution ne sont pas bons, un jour ou l'autre il faudra qu'il trouve une source humaine, un calice. Bien sûr il n'est pas obligé d'en prendre un, mais sa vie s'en trouvera plus confortable.

L'homme secoue la tête, être tributaire de quelqu'un ne le remplit pas de joie. Il a toujours évité cette solution jusqu'à maintenant, pourtant il ne pourra pas y échapper. Le maître des potions repose la fiole sur son bureau. Que faisait Potter à Londres hier ? Pendant son rendez-vous avec Tobiak, il a aperçu le jeune homme avec Draco et Zabini sur la terrasse d'un café. Bah ! Probablement une innocente sortie, pense Severus Snape, il n'empêche il était superbe.

Lundi matin, le survivant se lève, la tête un peu dans le vague. Après une bonne douche revigorante, il s'habille d'un jean neuf, puis met une chemise légère. Enfin il prend ses affaires et se rend dans sa nouvelle classe. A la porte, il aperçoit Draco et Blaise qui discutent du repas d'hier soir. Une voix sèche leur dit d'entrer, le professeur McGonagall les attend près de son bureau, toujours aussi stricte et sévère.

-Bien, messieurs. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que je suis heureuse de vous revoir pour cette huitième année. Nous allons revoir les cours de l'année dernière, vous avez bien dû retenir plusieurs sortilèges de transformation ? Enfin nous verrons cela. Comme vous le savez, j'ai d'autres classes à m'occuper. C'est pourquoi nous nous verrons seulement une heure le matin du lundi au vendredi. Le plus gros de vos cours sera donné par le professeur Snape car vos lacunes en potion sont grandes, messieurs. Enfin d'après lui !

-Professeur McGonagall ?

-Oui, monsieur Potter, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pourquoi le professeur Snape est le responsable de notre classe ?

-Parce que le directeur a donné la priorité à la dominance des Serpentards. Voilà qui répond à votre question ?

-Oui, merci madame. Mais je dis que ce n'est pas juste alors !

-Bien, nous commençons, messieurs, dit la directrice des Gryffondors sans relever la remarque d'Harry ! Nous allons revoir les sorts de difficulté moyenne.

Le cours se passe tranquillement, tous réussissent jusque-là à reproduire les sortilèges. En partant, le professeur, un peu rigide, leur donne des exercices et un rouleau de parchemin à rendre pour mercredi. Les trois garçons soupirent, finies les vacances !

Les trois jeunes hommes rangent leur livre de métamorphose et sortent chaudrons, ingrédients et livres de potions. La porte s'ouvre brusquement et se referme tout aussi violemment, faisant trembler les étagères qui se trouvent sur le côté. Harry ferme les yeux en faisant une prière silencieuse pour que tout se passe bien. Pas question de perdre son sang froid parce que, malgré ce qu'il a dit, il faut qu'il réussisse ses Aspics cette année.

-Messieurs ! les toise Snape en allant vers le bureau d'un pas vif. Le directeur m'a imposé votre présence, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. Ouvrez vos livres à la page quarante-deux. La potion de vieillissement, je pense que vos cerveaux fatigués et paresseux doivent se rappeler de sa composition. Vous avez une heure pour la réaliser, je ne veux entendre aucun bruit et pas de bavardage !

Draco, le premier, allume le feu sous son chaudron à demi rempli d'eau. Il commence à découper les racines d'hibiscus en petits cubes. Blaise a enfin trouvé sa baguette et débute sa potion lui aussi. Harry quant à lui se lève comme les autres pour allumer le feu et mettre l'eau dans son chaudron. Le jeune homme prend appui sur son pupitre pour préparer ses ingrédients et se rassoit pour les couper en petits dés.

-Monsieur Potter ! Etes-vous si fatigué que vous restiez assis ? Vos camarades eux sont debout, faites donc comme eux !

-Non, professeur Snape, c'est ma…..

-Je ne veux pas savoir la raison, crache l'homme, levez-vous comme les autres, sinon sortez d'ici ! Les tire-au-flanc n'ont pas leur place dans ma classe.

Harry se redresse avec gêne, grince des dents et sans un mot découpe ses ingrédients. L'eau se met à frémir, le jeune homme ralentit le feu et plonge dedans les racines d'hibiscus, les dents de chauve-souris, les feuilles d'ortie puis il tourne trois fois vers la gauche et quatre fois vers la droite, attend cinq minutes et ajoute une écaille de poisson lune et trois gouttes de sang de sirène.

Le Gryffondor transpire énormément, il a du mal à garder son équilibre. Sa jambe, sans l'aide de sa canne, l'élance douloureusement mais, malgré tout, il est fier de sa potion qui arbore une belle couleur framboise. Draco qui range son pupitre voit Harry trembler de plus en plus. La potion antidouleur qu'il a prise ce matin ne doit plus faire effet. Harry aurait dû en prendre une dans sa poche, pense le blond très inquiet pour son ami.

-Monsieur Potter, arrêtez donc de gigoter et mettez de l'ordre dans vos affaires. C'est un vrai foutoir et vous êtes dernier comme d'habitude !

-Oui, professeur Snape, bien professeur Snape, ne peut s'empêcher de dire Harry sur un ton ironique.

-Je vois que cela vous divertit, messieurs. Malfoy ! Zabini ! Dehors tout de suite !

Les Serpentards jettent un œil inquiet vers Harry qui leur fait signe que tout va bien, il a l'habitude après tout ! Laisser Severus et Harry seuls dans une pièce n'est pas une bonne idée, pense le blond.

Quand la porte se referme derrière eux, ils entendent un clic qui leur indique que le maître des potions a mis un sort de fermeture. Pas rassurés, Blaise et Draco prennent appui sur le mur du couloir et décident d'attendre leur ami.

Dans la classe, c'est le silence. Harry, debout, range ses affaires de classe tandis que l'homme en noir s'approche silencieusement, tout en humant l'odeur excitante du sale gosse.

-Enlevez votre pantalon, Potter !

Harry sursaute violemment, il n'a pas entendu l'homme s'avancer vers lui.

-Hein ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Faite-moi voir votre jambe, espèce d'idiot.

-Oh pourquoi, monsieur ? demande Harry ironiquement, vous croyez que Voldemort n'en a pas fait assez ? Vous voulez peut-être en rajouter ? Après tout pourquoi pas. Foutu pour foutu, ça m'est égal maintenant.

-Potter, ne me faites pas répéter !

Harry repose ce qu'il tient dans ses mains et, à contrecœur, déboutonne son pantalon puis laisse tomber son jean sur ses chevilles.

-Asseyez-vous, dit le professeur d'une voix sèche.

Le jeune homme obtempère et tressaille quand Snape se penche et passe sa main sur la blessure qui s'étale du haut de sa cuisse jusque sous le genou.

-Aucun remède n'a été trouvé ? demande le professeur tout en tâtant d'une main experte la profonde blessure.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance répondit le jeune homme, troublé par la main de son professeur sur sa cuisse.

-Ils ne trouveront pas, Potter.

-Pourquoi ? Il existe bien un contre sort ou une potion ! Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie ! se rebelle Harry.

-Comme on a dû vous le dire, c'est un sort de magie noire complexe. Un de ceux que le seigneur des ténèbres aimait utiliser contre ses ennemis, vous en l'occurrence, Potter ! Les blessures qu'il vous a faites sont empoisonnées : petit à petit, le poison envahit votre organisme. Combien de temps agit la potion antidouleur ces temps-ci ?

-Pas plus de deux heures, professeur.

L'homme ordonne à Harry de se revêtir, non sans avoir passé une seconde fois sa main sur la cuisse du blessé.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Potter. Mais en contrepartie, j'attends obéissance pleine et entière. Est-ce que vous avez compris ?

-Oui, monsieur, j'obéis et je me tais, répète le jeune homme en se levant et en rajustant son pantalon.

-Et bien vous voyez quand vous voulez !

-Et pour mon visage ?

-Quoi, votre visage ! Prenez vos affaires ! N'abusez pas de ma patience, Potter, et rejoignez vos camarades qui vous attendent dans le couloir.

Harry pousse un soupir et d'un geste de la main fait entrer son matériel dans son sac, attrape sa canne et quitte sa classe en boitant fortement. La tête lui tourne subitement et une horrible nausée lui remonte à la gorge.

-Alors ? demande Draco, inquiet, il n'a pas été trop infecte avec toi ? Il t'a retiré des points ou mis en retenue ? Ben quoi parle, Harry !

-Draco… je ne me sens pas bien là vraiment je…

Harry souffre, la douleur est insupportable, sa jambe et sa joue sont en feu. Le survivant laisse tomber son sac et sa canne, puis dans un bruit mat s'effondre sur le sol du couloir. Les deux Serpentards se précipitent vers lui mais trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut, messieurs ?

-C'est Harry, professeur, il s'est évanoui !

-Poussez-vous !

Le maître des potions ramasse Harry et le transporte dans la chambre que Draco lui indique. Il le dépose sur son lit et fait venir une potion contre la douleur. Pas de celle qu'Harry prend d'habitude, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que Snape a confectionnée lui-même. L'homme fait partir les deux garçons et s'assied dans un fauteuil près du lit.

L'état du gamin empire assez vite. Il avait prévenu Albus que cela allait arriver : plus le temps passe et plus le gamin a du mal à se déplacer. La nouvelle potion qu'il lui donne n'agira pas longtemps, tout au plus un mois ou deux. Le temps pour lui de trouver une solution ou plutôt un contre-sort. Des recherches comme celle-là sont longues et fastidieuses, aura-t-il le temps de trouver ? Il pensait qu'il aurait plus de temps. Le maléfice de Voldemort est diablement efficace, même mort l'homme est redoutable.

Le jeune homme se réveille une heure plus tard et regarde autour de lui, se demandant comment il est arrivé dans son lit. La douleur a complètement disparu, par Merlin merci !

-Comment allez-vous, Potter ? Je vous ai fait boire un nouveau traitement antidouleur. Vous ne bougez pas de votre lit aujourd'hui, pas un pied par terre. Si vous désobéissez, je ne m'occupe plus de votre cas. Est-ce bien clair dans votre petite tête de morveux ?

-J'ai compris, professeur. Je ne bouge pas de mon lit, répondit le jeune homme étonné de trouver Snape à son chevet.

-Vous voyez, il vous arrive de comprendre !

Toujours aussi aimable la chauve-souris, râle le Gryffondor en lui-même.

L'homme ténébreux sort de la chambre du blessé et se dirige d'un pas vif vers le bureau du directeur de l'école. Il donne le mot de passe. « Caramel citron » qui a déjà vu des caramels citron ? grogne l'homme agacé par les mots de passe du vieux citronné.

-Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demande justement celui-ci.

-Votre protégé, Albus. Tout à l'heure j'ai dû passer à un antalgique beaucoup plus puissant. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Le sortilège agit plus vite que nous le croyons, il en a pour un mois, peut-être moins.

-Est-ce qu'il s'en doute ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclame l'homme. Enfin je ne sais pas, avec lui on ne sait jamais. Il n'est pas idiot au point de ne pas se rendre compte que son cas est grave. Je vais passer du temps à la bibliothèque pour trouver ce foutu contre-sort, je voulais juste vous prévenir. Je lui ai dit de garder la chambre la journée mais en réalité il ne doit pas bouger avant une bonne semaine, voire plus.

-Severus, merci pour ce que vous faites pour Harry.

-Je sais, j'ai dit que je ne l'aiderais pas mais je suis le seul qui connaisse assez la magie noire pour agir. Après cela, Albus, vous me serez redevable.

-Peut-être que vous trouverez aussi un nouvel ami, Severus, qui sait !

-Albus, vous et vos énigmes, vous m'agacez vraiment et arrêtez de sourire ! C'est énervant à la fin !

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par Imliel.


	4. Rencontre

Beta-reader : Imliel

4 Rencontre.

Draco et Blaise entrent dans la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Harry repose dans son lit, pâle, le visage marqué par la douleur. Les jeunes gens s'approchent doucement avec un air contrarié, pourvu que le directeur des Serpentards ne les surprenne pas ici.

-Hey ! Faites pas cette tête, je ne suis pas encore mort ! Plaisante le petit brun en se réveillant.

-On sait, Ry. On ne voulait pas te réveiller c'est tout ! On vient voir si tu vas mieux, on s'est inquiété tu sais !

-Harry, allez raconte, demande un métis très curieux. Que t'a dit Snape ? Il t'a retiré des points ? Il ne t'a pas mis une retenue au moins ?

-Blaise, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que Dumbledore a interdit les retenues et les points en moins, puisque nous ne faisons partie d'aucune maison ! Là tu deviens lourd quand même.

-Je sais, Draco ! Mais Snape et Harry, ce n'est pas pareil. Entre eux, c'est la guerre en permanence. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié toutes les fois où Harry a été en retenue avec Snape. Je me demande quand même pourquoi Dumbledore nous a mis sous sa coupe tout en sachant qu'Harry ne le supporte pas !

-Je n'ai pas de retenue ni de points en moins, les gars, soupire le survivant.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est resté près de toi pendant deux heures pour rien ! Demande un Draco ébahi.

-Il m'a donné une potion antidouleur beaucoup plus forte et il va essayer de trouver une solution pour soigner ma jambe. Et malgré tout ce que je pense de lui, je vous assure que s'il trouve une solution pour me guérir et bien je le remercierai de bon cœur.

-Tu veux rire, Harry! Snape, soigner quelqu'un de son propre chef ! T'es sûr de ne pas avoir pris trop de potion antidouleur justement ? Et puis, qui te dit que c'est sans danger ?

-Blaise, tu es injuste là ! Si tu te souviens, pendant la bataille, il en a sauvé plus d'un avec ses potions. Je l'ai vu faire et, crois-moi, certaines fois il prenait des risques inconsidérés au milieu des sorts qui partaient dans tous les sens. Personne n'aurait joué sa vie comme lui l'a fait. Cet homme a un courage extraordinaire, les gars, sans rire !

-Harry Potter qui défend son professeur de potions ! On aura tout vu, ricane Blaise. L'homme qui peut avoir qui il veut craque pour le beau ténébreux Snape ! Tu caches bien ton jeu, beau brun ! Cela dit, je ne peux pas te blâmer : il est à tomber quand il ne fait pas son abruti.

-Blaise, arrête de dire des conneries ! Je ne craque pas pour Snape, se défend Harry.

-Mais maintenant tu sais qu'il est gay lui aussi. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? A par un non ou un doloris : à toi de voir, Potter !

-Monsieur Zabini ? Toujours à sortir des bêtises plus grosses que vous ! Je désespère de vous voir un jour avec une cervelle remplie avec autres choses que des idioties.

Draco, Harry et Blaise se retournent, surpris et sursautent. Snape se trouve près d'eux et les regarde d'un regard noir et furieux. Harry remarque que les lèvres du maître des potions sont pincées, signe chez lui qu'il est très énervé. Le jeune homme se sent un peu gêné : il espère que l'homme n'a pas entendu les paroles de Blaise mais à voir sa colère, il en doute. Pourvu qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à lui !

Mais comment fait-il pour arriver dans une pièce sans qu'on l'entende ? Il y a un mystère là-dessous, pense Harry.

-Je vous avais dit de le laisser tranquille. Et vous, monsieur Potter, vous deviez m'obéir, peste l'homme d'une voix froide. Sortez messieurs ! Vous viendrez quand je vous le dirai !

-Mais, tente Harry, j'obéis ! Je suis toujours allongé dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre, monsieur.

-Je l'espère bien, Potter ! Les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour vous.

-Et mes cours ? Je veux réussir mes Aspics. Pas question que je refasse une autre année.

-Pourquoi, ma présence vous indispose ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, professeur Snape ! Je veux savoir si je peux continuer à étudier !

-Monsieur Potter, laissez-moi finir et cessez de m'interrompre à tout propos ! Cette après-midi, pendant que vous vous reposiez, je suis allé voir le directeur. Nous avons convenu de poursuivre les cours dans votre chambre pour la durée d'une semaine. Ensuite, je dis bien ensuite, si aucune douleur ne persiste, vous pourrez vous relever de nouveau.

-Je pourrai utiliser ma canne ? Même dans vos cours ?

-Bien sûr, Potter. Vous l'ai-je jamais interdit ?

-Vous m'avez obligé à rester debout tout le long du cours quand même! Comment voulez-vous que je découpe des racines tout en m'aidant de ma canne, c'est impossible !

-Je pensais que vous simuliez pour en faire le moins possible. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à voir votre jambe, proteste l'homme totalement de mauvaise foi.

-Et alors, je simulais à votre avis ? Qui penserait faire une chose pareille avec une jambe dans cet état ?

-Potter, si vous espérez des excuses, vous perdez votre temps.

-Je sais, pas la peine de le dire. Professeur Snape, encore une question ! Pour aller me doucher, je fais comment ? Sans bouger c'est difficile.

L'homme se pince l'arrête du nez et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

-Lévitation vous connaissez, monsieur Potter ?

-Si je peux y aller en lévitant, pourquoi ne pas me rendre en classe en utilisant la même méthode ?

-Il n'en est pas question ! crie l'homme. Votre magie ne supportera pas ce surplus d'effort, elle vous aide déjà à combattre le sortilège. L'épuiser plus arrivera à vous détruire, je ne veux pas vous voir vous fatiguer inutilement. Déjà que samedi et dimanche, vous en avez bien profité… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à mon bon vouloir, vous seriez resté enfermé dans votre chambre. Sur ce, bonsoir Potter. Si la douleur se réveille, pensez à prendre la potion que je vous ai laissée.

L'homme en noir sort de la chambre dans une envolée de cape soulevant quelques poussières au passage.

Harry ferme les yeux puis les ouvre brusquement, flûte et reflûte ! Il n'a pas pensé à demander de la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve. Le jeune homme ne peut pas bouger ni utiliser sa magie, "seulement en cas d'absolue nécessité" a dit Snape, mais c'est un cas urgent non ? Le problème, c'est que la potion se trouve dans la réserve de Snape puisque qu'il a épuisé celle de Pompom. Harry se concentre puis claque des doigts et se rallonge. La potion doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Heureusement qu'il a développé des pouvoirs plus importants. Pour ça, il doit remercier le mage noir qui l'a obligé à se perfectionner dans les sorts de magie, enfin remercier est un bien grand mot.

Le survivant se retourne et sursaute. Quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et claquer sur le mur, son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se fige quand il aperçoit un Snape plus que furieux tenant dans sa main la potion qui se débat pour aller jusqu'à Harry. L'homme en noir lâche la fiole qui se précipite dans la main tendue d'un Harry honteux d'avoir désobéi.

-La prochaine fois que vous voulez quelque chose, demandez-moi, Potter ! Pas la peine de voler dans ma réserve !

-Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je suis cloué sur ce lit.

-Vous êtes affligeant ! Légilimancie, vous connaissez ? Pas besoin de magie puisque chez la plupart des sorciers, c'est inné.

-Vous savez très bien que dans ce domaine, je suis nul monsieur.

-Raison de plus ! Cela vous fera de l'exercice et sera profitable pour vos aspics. Maintenant cessez vos idioties, avalez votre potion et dormez Potter ! Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à voler des potions ou à utiliser la magie ou il vous en cuira, espèce d'ingrat.

Le maître des potions referme la porte d'un geste sec et repart dans son bureau. Heureusement que ses sens aiguisés ont pu percevoir qu'un flacon lui était subtilisé dans sa réserve. Décidément Potter ne fait jamais rien comme les autres. Lui voler une potion juste sous son nez, faut le faire quand même. Rien ne l'étonne plus de la part de ce gamin totalement buté.

Après avoir corrigé une pile de copies, l'homme s'enroule dans sa cape et sort rejoindre ses frères d'adoption pour une heure ou deux, le temps de faire rechercher des parchemins par Tobiak dans les écrits des anciens. Et puis il en profitera pour saluer Slade. Voilà un petit moment qu'il n'a pas vu son ami et chef du clan des ténèbres. Ce sera l'occasion pour l'avertir de son arrivée prochaine avec le survivant si la santé du gamin empire.

Dans une chambre sur le même palier qu'Harry, deux garçons s'interrogent. Dans quel état Harry se trouve-t-il ? Est-il possible que cela soit plus grave qu'on le dit ? Et Snape l'aide-t-il vraiment ? Blaise et Draco ne savent pas quoi penser de tout ça. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils vont garder un œil sur leur ami.

Severus arrive dans sa deuxième maison qui se situe dans le clan des vampires. Il y vient de temps en temps pour se ressourcer : désormais ses racines sont ici.

« « « Voilà six ans qu'un soir dans la forêt interdite, alors qu'il ramassait des ailes de fées fraîchement tombées pour ses cours de potions, il perçut une présence malveillante. L'homme, car il s'agissait d'un homme, lui tomba dessus sans crier gare. Le professeur de potions essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son assaillant. La force d'un vampire est légendaire : rien ou presque ne peut lui faire lâcher prise quand il tient une proie. Le professeur tient bon : lui aussi a une force hors du commun, ce que l'autre ressent aussitôt.

Juste au moment de transpercer sa gorge, la créature de la nuit reprend ses esprits et regarde la proie qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Ses yeux perçants aperçoivent le teint pâle de Snape. Son odorat lui dit qu'il s'agit de l'un des leurs, pourtant il y a une légère différence.

-Qui es-tu ? Je te reconnais comme un des miens. Fais-tu partie d'un autre clan ? Je ne te connais pas ?

-Je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres ou si peu. Je ne fais pas partie d'un clan, je suis mon propre maître. Les tiens m'évitent et aimeraient me tuer. Les miens me haïraient s'ils savaient ce que je suis.

-Tu es un Dhampir, un tueur de vampires et de démons. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, qui est ton père ?

-Mon père est mort mais il s'appelait Marcus du clan Dimitrius.

-Je le connaissais, un homme très rigide et cruel. Puis-je te lâcher ? Tu ne tenteras rien contre moi ? Comment t'appelles-tu d'ailleurs, Dhampir ?

-Severus Snape et ne m'appelle pas Dhampir ! Tu peux me lâcher. Je ne tenterais rien contre toi, je ne suis pas un assassin. Les hommes que j'ai tués sont seulement ceux qui ont attenté à ma vie.

-Moi je m'appelle Slade. Je suis le chef du clan des ténèbres, dit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Le maître des potions dévisage le vampire en face de lui. Celui-ci a de très beaux yeux bleu foncé et des cheveux blond cuivré. Sur sa joue, Snape avise un superbe dessin. Après mûre réflexion, il prend la main tendue.

-Ton clan se trouve loin d'ici ? demande Snape.

-Non, pas très loin. Pourquoi, tu veux y faire un tour ?

-Non merci, peut-être un autre jour. Je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour savoir si je peux te faire confiance.

Au fil du temps, les deux hommes apprennent à se connaître, multipliant les rencontres dans la forêt interdite pendant la nuit, discutant de leurs vies. Slade lui raconte comment les démons ont voulu s'approprier sa magie et sa puissance quand il était jeune. Il lui raconte comment il a échappé à ces mêmes démons en se faisant mordre par un vampire à l'âge de trente ans. Pas question pour lui de devenir un monstre vivant dans les entrailles de la terre, semant mort et désolation.

Severus lui rétorque que pourtant c'est ce qu'il est devenu, où est la différence ?

-Non Severus, je ne tue pas mes victimes. Je me le suis promis en devenant un vampire. Et toi tu as besoin de sang tout comme moi, comment fais-tu pour te nourrir ?

-Je suis professeur de potions, je me fais des ersatz de sang. Pour l'instant, cela marche très bien.

-Pas de calice ? demande Slade.

-Non. Pas tant que je peux m'en passer. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Pourtant en cent-cinquante ans, j'ai eu le temps tu ne crois pas ?

Severus sourit. Il est vrai que son ami a reçu sa morsure il y a très longtemps. A le voir, on ne le croirait pas tellement l'homme est magnifique. Il est resté tel qu'il était dans sa jeunesse. Quoique lui n'a pas à se plaindre non plus puisqu'il va vieillir moins vite que les sorciers.

-Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas le nom de ton père Severus ?

-Ce monstre a tué ma mère le jour de ma naissance. Pour lui, elle n'était simplement qu'une sorcière mettant son fils au monde. Après il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, alors il s'en est débarrassé. Jusqu'à l'âge de six ans, il m'a élevé dans la crainte et les coups. Et puis un jour, il m'a abandonné dans un village. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu de la chance : une femme m'a recueilli et m'a élevé comme son propre fils. J'ai passé quatre belles années dans sa maison.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demande son ami curieux car c'est la première fois que Severus parle aussi longtemps.

-Il s'est passé qu'elle était une sorcière, elle aussi, et que, le jour de mes onze ans, elle a reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Tu aurais vu son visage, comme elle était heureuse que je sois reconnu comme son fils. Nous sommes allés sur le Chemin de Traverse acheter tous mes livres pour la rentrée. Elle m'a accompagné à la gare, m'embrassant et pleurant en même temps. J'ai tellement de merveilleux souvenirs de ma mère.

-Continue Severus, qu'est-il arrivé par la suite ?

-Quand j'ai eu seize ans, mon père m'a retrouvé. Il désirait… Non ! Il a ordonné que je retourne vivre avec lui. Voyant que je refusais, il a tué ma mère, cette femme que je chérissais le plus au monde. Fou de colère et de douleur, j'ai pris le poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture et je lui ai transpercé le cœur. Puis je l'ai regardé se vider de son sang, ensuite je l'ai enterré dans le jardin. Deux jours plus tard, on enterrait ma mère. Dans le village, ils ont tous cru à un crime de rôdeur. » » »

Severus se secoue la tête. Penser à tout ça lui fait mal. Il allume la cheminée d'un geste de sa baguette pour indiquer qu'il est de retour. Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année entre dans la demeure comme en terrain conquis.

-Déjà de retour Severus ? Quelque chose d'urgent je suppose ? Ou est-ce à cause des trolls qui nous donnent du fil à retordre depuis peu ?

-Quoi ! Encore une attaque ? Mais que ce passe-t-il avec eux ? Voilà plusieurs fois en une semaine qu'ils attaquent. Ce n'est pas normal Tobiak !

-Je sais Severus. Notre chef a envoyé des émissaires pour avoir des éclaircissements, les trolls ne sortent jamais le jour d'habitude. Bon, si ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là, c'est que ça a à voir avec ton protégé ? Le magnifique jeune homme que j'ai aperçu l'autre jour à Londres. J'avoue qu'il est sublime et je comprends pourquoi tu veux le sauver. Même sa cicatrice n'arrive pas à l'enlaidir. Enfin de mon point de vue bien sûr.

-Tobiak tu parles trop comme d'habitude et ce n'est pas mon protégé ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

-Si tu le dis, ricane le jeune vampire. Alors pourquoi tu te démènes pour lui sauver la vie si ce n'est pas pour le mettre dans ton lit ?

-Discussion close Tobiak. J'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose : je veux que dès demain matin tu ailles à la résidence des anciens. Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur les sorts de destruction corporelle et d'empoisonnement fait par un sortilège de magie noire.

-Tu crois que c'est ce qui lui arrive ?

-Voldemort n'était pas un tendre tu peux me croire. Il a utilisé ce qui a de plus vicieux et douloureux, il voulait être sûr que le gamin le suive dans la tombe en le faisant souffrir le plus possible.

-Que vas-tu faire Severus ?

-Trouver un remède Tobiak. Je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

-D'accord ! Aussitôt que je trouve tes parchemins, je te les amène à Poudlard. Avertis le directeur de mon passage ! Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver sous la baguette de cet homme.

-Je l'ai averti. Essaye de ne pas te faire remarquer quand même. Là-bas, personne n'est au courant que je suis un demi-vampire, sauf Albus bien sûr !

-Je pourrais voir le jeune Harry Potter de plus près et voir ce qui te captive chez lui. Severus, tu es trop secret mon ami et c'est la première fois que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un, alors il est normal que je sois curieux.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je m'intéressais à lui Tobiak. C'est un gamin borné et frondeur qui n'écoute jamais personne et qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il a une tête de cheveux qui lui donne l'air de toujours se lever du lit et il est d'une arrogance à toute épreuve.

-D'accord, n'en rajoute pas. Je me ferai une idée par moi-même, je pense que tu es injuste avec lui car son père t'a pourri l'existence. Sérieusement Severus, si tu ne trouves rien, que vas-tu faire pour lui venir en aide ?

-Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne me sens pas prêt à lier ma vie avec quelqu'un. Prendre un calice engage beaucoup de chose, surtout des concessions d'un côté comme de l'autre. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt pour ça, il est trop jeune. Et puis je l'entends d'ici.

« Snape vous me dégoûtez. Je ne vous laisserai jamais me toucher. »

-L'avenir te le dira Severus. Tu ne sais pas du tout comment il va réagir, peut-être qu'il te sera reconnaissant et qu'il acceptera !

-Je ne veux pas de sa reconnaissance Tobiak. Je veux qu'il guérisse et qu'il profite de sa vie. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a pas été gâté. Même ses moldus lui ont gâché ses jeunes années. Bien, je te laisse, dit l'homme en noir ne voulant pas s'extérioriser sur le cas Potter. Je vais rendre visite à Slade. A cette heure, il doit être dans son manoir j'aimerai lui dire deux mots.

-Pas la peine Severus. Il est parti aux renseignements lui aussi, il sera là demain matin.

-D'accord. Dis-lui que je suis venu Tobiak.

-Je te laisse. Je vais voir si le morveux ne fait pas des idioties derrière mon dos. Nous nous verrons demain, j'espère que tu trouveras un contre-sort ou un indice qui nous mènera quelque part.

Le maître des potions transplane directement dans ses quartiers à Poudlard. Il a la faculté d'aller où il veut du moment qu'il connait l'endroit. L'homme enlève sa cape et se rend chez Harry, traversant les couloirs déserts. Celui-ci dort à poing fermé, le drap rejeté au bout du lit. Le Dhampir se rapproche et le recouvre avec douceur, admirant au passage le corps délicat du jeune garçon. Le souffle du jeune homme est un peu laborieux et son corps transpire beaucoup trop. Snape regarde combien de fioles le jeune homme a pris ce soir. Deux sur une heure de temps, c'est énorme. Il va finir par s'intoxiquer !

Le professeur s'assoit sur le bord du lit, regardant le survivant dormir. Sa main repousse une mèche rebelle collée par la transpiration et caresse sa joue meurtrie, Harry a l'air si innocent dans son sommeil. Si l'homme ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux tuer le mage noir, il pourrait croire qu'il est totalement inoffensif. Ses yeux se posent sur la gorge offerte dans un abandon total et inconscient. Harry est si tentant ! Il suffirait que l'homme se penche légèrement pour s'abreuver à cette gorge si tendre et si douce.

Le professeur se lève précipitamment et sort de la chambre. Fuir, il lui faut fuir cet endroit où la tentation est trop grande, ses canines grandissent déjà. Le maître des potions court dans ses appartements, ouvre son armoire, prend une fiole et l'avale d'une traite. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ait les mêmes besoins qu'un véritable vampire par Merlin ! Peut-être la puissance de son père, ou alors le fait que sa véritable mère ait été une sorcière elle aussi.

Une brûlure lui dévore les entrailles, les imitations de sang qu'il ingurgite ne sont plus supportables. Il résiste de moins en moins au besoin de son propre corps qui lui rappelle sans cesse qu'il a besoin de sang humain. Le professeur Snape se couche tout habillé sur son lit attendant que la potion fasse effet. Demain il faut qu'il passe à autre chose. Est-ce que la forêt interdite ne regorge pas d'animaux ? C'est décidé : demain il part à la chasse au sang frais, plus question de penser au sang pulsant d'un jeune homme endormi.


	5. Promotion pour Blaise

Beta-reader : Imliel

5 Promotion pour Blaise.

-Installez-vous messieurs, je vous ai mis un bureau et une chaise à chacun, dit le professeur Mac-Gonagall. Cela ne va pas être facile de faire de la métamorphose ici mais nous allons nous débrouiller. Au pire, je repousserai les murs. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir les différentes façons de transformer un objet. Comme vous le savez il y a la méthode normale avec votre baguette puis celle sans baguette simplement avec la pensée. Là aussi, il faut faire appelle à votre magie, celle-ci est un peu plus sollicitée. C'est la deuxième option que je vais vous enseigner ce matin.

-Heu, professeur. Je pratique très bien cette magie sans baguette.

-Je sais monsieur Potter. Vous nous surpassez tous dans cette discipline. Faites donc une démonstration à vos camarades.

-Je ne peux pas. Le professeur Snape m'a interdit de faire de la magie avant une semaine.

-Oui, oui, c'est vrai, il m'en a averti. Alors en attendant, lisez votre livre de défense contre les forces du mal, Potter. Le professeur Lupin passera tout à l'heure après le professeur Snape.

Une heure plus tard, Blaise souffle bruyamment en rouspétant, l'exercice que leur a demandé le professeur au chignon strict est difficile. Le métis regarde Draco qui se débrouille plutôt pas mal. Bah ! Draco arrive à faire tout ce qu'on lui demande.

-Hé Harry ! Appelle Blaise sans se faire repérer par la directrice des Griffondors qui écrit sur un parchemin.

Le jeune homme ne répond pas tant il est captivé par sa lecture.

-Psitt ! Harry ! crie plus fort Blaise, deux secondes après que Mac-Go soit sortie de la chambre, une fois les cours terminés.

-Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaisou ?

-Savoir ce qui te passionne autant. Ça fait bien cinq minutes que je t'appelle, je te signale !

-Oui monsieur Potter, dites-nous ! dit la voix froide du maître des potions qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce en silence. C'est la première fois que je vous vois intéressé par un livre. Décidément vous êtes plein de surprise. D'où vous vient ce subit intérêt pour la lecture ?

-Ce n'est rien, juste un livre de défense, se renfrogne Harry qui n'a pas entendu le professeur de métamorphose quitter la pièce. Le professeur Mac-Gonagal m'a demandé de le lire, monsieur.

-Faites voir le sujet !

Harry tend son bouquin à l'homme qui le prend d'un geste vif. Il y jette un œil curieux et tombe sur le passage qui parle des vampires et des Dhampirs. L'homme le referme dans un claquement sec et le rend à son propriétaire sans commentaires.

-Sortez vos chaudrons, messieurs ! Dépêchez-vous ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit l'homme ombrageux, vous allez réaliser la potion de pimentine. Ne criez pas victoire, monsieur Zabini ! Pour corser la chose, je vous confisque vos livres. Vous devez êtes capables de l'exécuter sans regarder dans vos manuels, vous avez une heure. Le premier que je prends à tricher sera exclu de cette classe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Snape fait apparaître une table et une chaise qu'il installe entre Blaise et Draco, puis fait léviter Harry sur le siège devant son chaudron et ses ingrédients. Celui-ci ne proteste pas. Malgré tout, il aurait quand même aimé que son professeur le prévienne. Là, il a l'impression d'être transporté comme un vulgaire paquet. Bon, il ne va pas se plaindre : c'est agréable quand on s'occupe de lui. Pour une fois que l'homme ne lui crie pas dessus.

D'un geste de sa baguette, le maître des potions fait venir à lui les trois manuels de potions et les pose sur le lit. Les trois jeunes gens commencent leurs mixtures. Blaise est angoissé, il se demande ce que l'on met en premier dans la potion. Enfin bref ! On entend le bruit des couteaux qui découpent et les cuillères en bois qui tapent contre les chaudrons. A mi-chemin, juste au moment où ils doivent ajouter la poudre de serres de griffons Snape se lève et fait un tour regardant dans les chaudrons de ses élèves.

Harry appréhende l'arrivée du maître des potions à sa table. Nerveux comme il est, il va tout faire foirer. Ouf ! Ce n'est pas vers lui qu'il se dirige !

-Monsieur Zabini, vous avez oubliez de mettre vos feuilles de Gridarum-velue. Normalement, votre potion devrait avoir une couleur vert-bleutée. Monsieur Malfoy, c'est très bien continuez. Monsieur Potter, c'est très bien jusqu'à maintenant, plus petits vos dés de palme-piquant.

La leçon se passe dans le calme, chose rare pour Harry qui jusqu'à maintenant avait toujours Snape sur le dos. Cette fois-ci pas de méchanceté pas de vexation. Quand le professeur sort de la chambre, après avoir remis Harry dans son lit, le jeune homme pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Bon, dit Blaise qui décidément ne sait pas se taire. Il n'y a pas que moi qui me suis aperçu que Snape n'agit pas normalement ou alors les vapeurs de la potion m'ont grillé le cerveau ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Blaise. Les vapeurs ont bouffé tes neurones, mais c'est vrai que quelque chose perturbe Snape et je veux savoir quoi, dit Draco. Je sais qu'il a un cours dans une heure, je vais le voir, dites à Lupin que je reviens tout de suite.

-Mais que vas-tu lui dire pour justifier que tu te rendes là-bas ? demande Harry inquiet pour son ami. Il risque de te punir si tu n'as aucune raison.

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, Harry, c'est que Severus est mon parrain. Je lui dirais que tu veux une potion antidouleur.

-Quoi ton parrain ? Snape ? Ben depuis quand ?

-Depuis que je suis né idiot ! Rigole le blond.

-Rah ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Dray. De toute façon, c'est vrai, la douleur revient, avoue le jeune homme un peu contrit de devoir avouer qu'il a mal.

Draco se rend dans le bureau du maître des potions, frappe et entre sans attendre. Un Malfoy n'attend pas derrière une porte sauf pour écouter bien sûr, mais là n'est pas le propos. Draco se fige sur place, un autre homme discute avec son parrain.

-Draco, tu aurais pu attendre que je te dise d'entrer. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ?

-Non monsieur ! Harry se plaint de douleur à la jambe. Je suis venu chercher une potion, il m'a dit que vous en aviez.

-Est-ce lui qui t'envoie ?

-Non, c'est moi qui suis venue de mon propre chef. Pas la peine qu'il souffre si vous avez de quoi le soulager

Le blond s'avance dans la pièce, tout en dévisageant l'inconnu : grand, mince, la trentaine, des yeux d'un marron clair doré incroyable, des cheveux mi-longs de couleur noir bleuté. Tout simplement magnifique. Où le maître des potions est-il allé chercher un être comme celui-là ?

-Tu ne nous présentes pas, Severus, demande Tobiak d'une voix prédatrice.

-Tobiak ! Draco est mon filleul alors laisse-le tranquille. Va exercer tes talents de dragueur ailleurs que dans cette école.

L'homme n'écoute pas son ami et s'avance vers le blond en lui tendant une main fine.

-Puisque Severus ne veut pas le faire, je me présente. Tobiak Lancaster. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, dit l'homme en tenant entre ses doigts la main fine de Draco. Et vous vous appelez ?

-Draco Malfoy. Et je dois dire que l'honneur est pour moi, Tobiak Lancaster.

Le maître des potions fulmine contre son ami qui ne sait pas résister à un beau garçon. Même Draco a l'air subjugué par le vampire. Snape se dirige vers sa petite armoire, en prend une fiole qu'il tend à Draco.

-Porte ceci à Potter. Dis-lui de ne pas bouger de son lit, Draco. Sous aucun prétexte, tu as entendu ?

-Vas-tu me dire à la fin ce qu'il a pour que tu changes d'avis sur lui ? Je ne suis pas idiot parrain, tu me caches quelque chose ! Tu n'agis pas comme d'habitude avec Harry.

-Reviens ce soir avec Zabini, nous en discuterons tranquillement. Je vous demande le silence à tous les deux, ne dites pas à Potter que vous venez me voir. Tobiak, tiens-moi au courant de ces attaques contre le clan, dit Snape en se tournant subitement vers son ami. Essaye de savoir pourquoi ils sortent de leurs cavernes, cela ne s'est jamais produit avant.

-En un mot, tu me jettes dehors, Severus !

-Tu as tout compris, mon ami. Nous nous verrons bientôt.

Le vampire s'entoure de sa cape, jette un regard brûlant vers Draco et disparaît dans un pop.

-Draco arrête de rêvasser. Tobiak n'est pas pour toi, il est dangereux. Porte sa potion à Potter. N'oubliez pas de vous présenter à vingt heures dans mon bureau, et soyez à l'heure !

Le blond entre dans la chambre d'Harry où le cours de Lupin a déjà commencé. Le jeune homme se baisse de justesse pour éviter un sort que Blaise a jeté, celui-ci explose sur la porte qui se retrouve réduite en cendres.

-Putain Blaise ! Mais t'es con, peux pas faire attention ! T'es un vrai danger public, râle le blond. Où t'as appris à jeter un sort ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous en avez mis du temps pour aller chercher une malheureuse fiole de potion, demande le loup en réparant la porte d'un geste de sa baguette.

-Mais il faut descendre aux cachots, professeur Lupin.

-Oui bon, donnez la fiole à Harry. Je crois qu'il en a grandement besoin, dit le professeur de défense qui ne sait comment soulager le petit brun qui souffre.

-Excuse-moi Harry, dit le blond à voix basse. Si j'avais su que tu avais aussi mal, je me serai dépêché.

Le survivant attrape la potion, l'ouvre d'une main tremblante et l'avale en une seule prise. Heureusement que Snape est un très bon potionniste, la douleur diminue déjà. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle.

-Harry, demande le loup-garou, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Reste allongé ne bouge surtout pas.

-Pas de risques, Remus. Continue la leçon, je vais écouter.

-Asseyez-vous Draco, continuons cette leçon. Je faisais voir à monsieur Zabini comment se défendre contre un géant. Toujours attaquer au niveau des jambes cela les déstabilise. Une fois à terre, vous pouvez leur lancer un sort de stupéfixion. Mais cela ne durera pas longtemps, il vaut mieux leur jeter un sort d'entrave, cela vous donnera le temps de vous sauver. La grandeur des géants comme celle des trolls peut être un avantage pour vous. Il est très difficile d'en venir à bout : leur peau épaisse les met à l'abri de la plupart des sorts.

-Professeur, à part le troll qui est venu à Poudlard il y a quelques années, je n'en ai vu aucun. Restent-ils au même endroit ?

-Je pense que vous n'allez pas en voir beaucoup. En principe, les géants restent dans leurs montagnes ou dans de lointaines forêts. Quant aux trolls, on les aperçoit de temps en temps mais ils préfèrent rester à l'écart des autres races magiques. Il faut un événement exceptionnel pour les déloger de leurs habitats ils sont très casaniers.

Le cours fini, Remus demande à Harry comment il se trouve et s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Le jeune homme répond que tout va bien et que les potions de Snape le soulagent beaucoup. Le professeur de défense repart dans sa classe un peu anxieux. Il se désole que le jeune homme ne lui parle pas de ses souffrances. Il ne va pas bien, il le voit. Son énergie fond comme neige au soleil, il faut qu'il ait une explication avec Albus.

Draco et Blaise restent avec leur ami cinq minutes. Ils voient que Harry est fatigué. En effet, le brun se recouvre de son drap, ferme ses yeux et part dans le pays de Morphée. Les deux garçons sortent de la chambre en silence en fermant la porte derrière eux.

-Tu crois qu'il va guérir un jour, Draco ?

-Je ne sais pas Blaise mais si mon parrain s'en occupe, alors il à une chance de s'en sortir. Enfin je l'espère, nous le saurons ce soir peut-être.

-Pourquoi ce soir ?

-Ah oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit ! Ce soir, il nous attend dans son bureau.

-Heu, pour quoi faire Draco ?

-Pour parler de Harry, idiot. Il ne va pas te manger, arrête d'avoir peur de lui. C'est une image qu'il se donne. Après sept ans que tu le côtoies, tu as encore la trouille de mon parrain, Blaise ?

-Meuh non, même pas vrai !

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendent dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi et s'assoient à leur table. Blaise, entre deux plats dont il se sert copieusement il faut le dire, pense à son ami couché dans son lit et souffrant le martyr.

-Tu penses à Harry, Blaise ?

-Oui, peux pas m'en empêcher, Draco. C'est plus fort que moi. Après tous ces déboires, il faut qu'il lui arrive encore ça. Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ?

-Je suis bien de ton avis et je crois qu'un certain professeur de potions pense exactement comme nous.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va faire quelque chose pour aider Harry ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que Severus va agir.

L'après-midi, Harry la passe à dormir. Le maître des potions est venu plusieurs fois se rendre compte de l'état de santé du survivant, celui-ci a un sommeil très agité. Finalement, pense l'homme en noir, le jeune homme ne tiendra pas un mois, même avec ses potions. Rien que cette après-midi, il lui en a fallu trois. Il ne se donne pas plus d'une semaine pour trouver un remède dans le meilleur des cas. Dans les manuscrits que Tobiak lui a ramenés, il n'a rien trouvé. Il faut qu'il retourne là-bas et demande une autorisation pour chercher dans la salle des écrits interdits. Slade ne lui refusera pas ce service.

Le soir, le professeur assis devant sa cheminée ouvre la porte de ses appartements d'un geste de sa baguette à Draco et Blaise. Ceux-ci entrent et prennent place dans les fauteuils.

Snape se lève nerveux, sa robe claque sur ses jambes. Il tape sa baguette sur sa main dans un geste agacé. Les deux garçons attendent que l'homme prenne la parole. Pas question de lui demander quoi que ce soit, ils n'ont pas envie de se faire invectiver, ou pire recevoir un doloris.

-Messieurs, commence l'homme, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous avez vu que Potter ne va pas bien. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui a laissé avant de mourir un sort des plus vicieux. Je pense que d'ici une semaine ou deux il sera trop tard pour le sauver.

-Il va mourir ? demande un Draco stupéfait. Mais ce n'est pas possible, il ne mérite pas ça. Il n'y a rien à faire pour l'aider ? Parrain, fais quelque chose ! Finit par crier le blond.

- Draco pas le peine de t'énerver. J'ai besoin de l'un de vous deux. Je vous préviens tout de suite, nous partons assez loin de Poudlard pour un assez long moment. Donc cela veut dire que vos études seront interrompues. Normalement j'avais prévu d'attendre une semaine, mais là ça devient urgent.

-Je viens, dit Draco. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul s'il a besoin de nous.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Draco ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Enfin, pas tout de suite, cela peut durer tout au plus un mois

-J'en suis certain, parrain. Pas question de laisser Ry partir sans moi, quand partons-nous ? dit le jeune homme décidé.

-Aussitôt que je serais allé voir le professeur Dumbledore. Remonte dans ton dortoir, Draco. Prépare un sac avec deux ou trois affaires et fais la même chose avec les affaires de Potter. Je dois vous faire transplaner toi et Harry alors pas besoin de s'encombrer de choses inutiles.

-Bah ! Et moi, je fais quoi ?

-Monsieur Zabini, vous venez avec moi chez le directeur. J'ai un travail pour vous.

Draco se demande si Severus s'est rendu compte qu'il a appelé sa Némésis par son prénom, bah ! Probablement que sa langue a fourché. Le Serpentard fait ce que le maître des potions lui a demandé et se prépare un sac léger, flûte quoi prendre ? Il opte pour deux pantalons, deux pulls, plus le nécessaire. Le blond entre ensuite dans la chambre d'Harry et, sans faire de bruit, il remplit un sac de vêtements ainsi que les affaires de toilette du jeune homme endormi.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, Severus explique au vieil homme qu'il doit partir au clan avec Harry et Draco. Lupin qui entre à ce moment-là commence à s'insurger contre ça.

-Où comptes-tu emmener Harry, Severus ? Encore une de tes combines pour le rabaisser ? Pas question de le laisser partir avec toi je ne sais où !

-Il est au plus mal, Lupin. Mais si tu as une solution, alors ne t'en prive pas et dis-la nous que nous en profitions. Et si tu veux des explications plus approfondies sur ton protégé, commence donc par demander à Albus la vérité sur son état de santé.

-Mon ami, mon ami, dit l'adorateur de bonbons. Severus doit emmener Harry, élude le vieil homme. C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Seul lui peut le sauver.

-C'en est arrivé à ce point-là ? Pourtant il n'est pas venu se plaindre !

-Non jamais, Remus. Harry n'aime pas les regards de compassion.

-Vous lui faites confiance, Albus?

-Oui, Remus, une totale confiance. Je ne me suis jamais trompé, Severus va faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour lui venir en aide.

Le loup-garou sonde le regard du maître des potions. Ce qu'il voit le rassure car il accepte d'un mouvement de tête que l'homme emmène le survivant avec lui. Remus sait ce que le maître des potions est réellement sincère. Ses sens de loup ne le trompent jamais et, malgré leurs divergences d'opinion, il sait parfaitement qu'il ne fera pas de mal à Harry.

-Une dernière chose, Albus, avant de partir. Monsieur Zabini va s'occuper de ma classe pendant mon absence. Je vais lui donner le programme des cours…

-Ben ! Ben mais je….je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Bégaye Blaise. Professeur Snape, je ne sais même pas faire de la pimentine ! Dit Blaise qui a suivi l'échange entre les trois hommes sans rien dire.

-Et bien ce sera pour vous l'occasion de vous surpasser monsieur Zabini. Vous n'êtes pas si mauvais que vous voulez bien le dire. Je crois même que cela va vous stimuler.

-Vous voilà promu au rang de professeur, monsieur Zabini. Nous aurons l'honneur de vous avoir à la table des professeurs pour les repas dans la grande salle.

-Quoi ! Je dois dîner avec vous ?

-Hé bien oui ! C'est ce que font tous les professeurs. Vous verrez, vous allez vous y habituer assez vite. Bien. Maintenant que tout est arrangé, je vais avertir Minerva.


	6. Explication

Beta-reader : Imliel

Explication.

Le maître des potions retourne dans la chambre du survivant. Celui-ci n'est pas seul, Severus a la surprise de voir Ronald Weasley près du jeune homme malade. Hé bien, il n'est pas trop tôt ! Les deux jeunes hommes discutent tranquillement assis sur le lit et, d'après ce que Severus entend, ils parlent d'avenir.

-Tu vas voir Harry. Les entraînements sont supers, on voyage pas mal. Les instructeurs nous font faire des missions de recherche, c'est passionnant je t'assure. Mione dit que je m'emballe comme d'habitude et que, dans quelques mois, j'aurai changé d'avis, ah les filles ! Je te jure ! Toujours à croire qu'elles ont raison mais là elle se trompe. Quand tu auras fini ton année, nous serons tous les deux comme avant. Hein mon pote ?

-Ron, à t'écouter, c'est le paradis. C'est sûr que ça me plairait de voyager et de faire enfin quelque chose de ma vie, dit le jeune homme à bout de souffle. Mais tu vois, là je ne m'en sens pas le courage et puis j'ai encore mes études à finir.

-Oui bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours la joie. Mais moi j'ai trouvé le métier que je veux faire, Harry, continue Ron sur sa lancée. Il ne voit pas que le petit brun est triste de devoir être cloué sur ce lit. Toi, tu es obligé de rester ici. Je te plains mon vieux, surtout que Snape doit toujours être dans les parages et je te parie qu'il te cherche encore des noises.

Le maître des potions toujours près de la porte en a marre d'entendre des idioties, aussi il décide de couper court aux élucubrations du fils Weasley.

-Monsieur Potter, nous partons dans une heure assène l'homme en s'avançant près du lit.

Les deux jeunes hommes assis se retournent prestement.

-Hein ! Mais pour où, professeur ? demande le brun d'une voix tremblotante.

-Contentez-vous d'obéir et habillez-vous !

-J'aimerais savoir quand même où nous allons monsieur? Je ne vais pas vous suivre sans savoir dans quel endroit lugubre vous allez m'emmener !

L'homme s'avance encore plus près et regarde Harry droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Est-ce que vous me faites confiance Harry ?

-Vous dites ça comme si j'allais mourir demain, rigole le Gryffondor.

Le rire d'Harry se coince dans sa gorge quand il voit le sérieux de la situation. Snape l'a bien appelé Harry ! Alors là, il est mal, c'est sûr ! Voyons, que vient-il de demander à son professeur ? Ah putain, il vient de lui demander s'il allait mourir, mais ! Mais il l'a dit en rigolant non ! Non, Snape ne rigole certainement pas sur un sujet aussi sérieux.

-Combien de temps ? Demande le jeune homme fataliste. Répondez, s'il vous plaît professeur ! J'ai le droit de savoir, c'est ma vie après tout.

-Un mois et pas de lamentations je vous prie, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

-Professeur, puis-je vous parler dans le couloir, demande un Ron Weasley furieux.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire Weasley. Comme vous le voyez, je suis pas mal occupé avec votre ami.

Le jeune homme roux pointe sa baguette vers le maître des potions et l'exhorte à sortir dans le couloir sous la menace d'un mauvais sort. Snape le suit, il pourrait d'un geste le réduire en cendre mais Potter trouverait encore le moyen de lui crier dessus.

-Où emmenez-vous Harry ? Comment comptez-vous le sauver ?

- Vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il est gravement malade ? Un point pour vous, Weasley ! Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, vous ne pouviez pas le savoir puisque vous n'êtes pas venu lui rendre une seule visite de tout l'été, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis comment êtes-vous entré ?

-Oui, bon, ça va, je ne vais pas vous le dire aussi ! Manquerait plus que le vieux citronné le sache. C'est vrai, Harry est mourant, vous êtes sérieux ?

-Est-ce que vous croyez que je plaisante avec ça ? Je ne peux pas vous dire où je l'emmène ! Bon écoutez ! Je veux lui sauver la vie et je ne veux pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant. Pensez à votre ami, Weasley ! Il n'a pas besoin que les journalistes de la gazette accourent pour lui soutirer des informations qui seront honteusement transformées en élucubrations abracadabrantes. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "manquerait plus que le vieux le sache" ? Vous parlez de Dumbledore ?

-Ben oui. Qui d'autre ? Vous connaissez un autre tordu du citron ? Cela dit, je suis d'accord. Je vous fais confiance pour cette fois ! Mais quand je reviendrai à Poudlard, j'espère que vous serez revenus tous les deux.

-Monsieur Weasley, pas la peine de me menacer. Vous ne me faites pas peur. Retournez donc vers vos études d'auror si chères à votre cœur. Ça nous fera des vacances.

-Professeur Snape, je vous salue bien et à dans quelques jours.

L'homme ne répond pas et rentre dans la pièce de mauvaise humeur, laissant le roux repartir à Pré-au-lard. Puis il aide le survivant à enfiler sa cape, juste au moment où Draco arrive avec son sac et celui d'Harry sur l'épaule.

-Draco vient avec nous ? demande le jeune homme exténué.

-Oui monsieur Potter j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui fasse des recherches pour moi pendant que je m'occuperai de vous. Maintenant, finis les bavardages, nous partons. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Le maître des potions prend Harry dans ses bras et le cale confortablement contre son torse. Puis il demande à Draco de le tenir par le bras et de ne pas lâcher prise. Severus se concentre et, dans un léger tourbillon, les trois hommes disparaissent de la chambre. Les sensations que Draco et Harry ressentent ne ressemblent pas du tout au transplanage. C'est comme un voyage à travers différentes époques : il y a une multitude de couleurs, d'odeurs et de bruits bizarres. Draco ressent même les picotements d'un vent glacial sur sa peau pour ensuite respirer la délicieuse odeur de la lavande.

Le ténébreux professeur et les deux garçons se retrouvent dans une grande maison, dans un bureau pour être précis. L'homme allume les torches et les chandeliers d'un élégant geste de la main. Le petit brun n'a pas le temps d'admirer la pièce que déjà le maître des potions se dirige vers le hall, Draco sur ses talons.

-Draco, suis-moi. Je te montre ta chambre !

Tenant toujours Harry serré contre lui, le professeur monte un très bel escalier de marbre blanc. Harry, surpris, regarde autour de lui. Les trois hommes longent un long couloir tapissé en vert et argent.

Ben tiens ! pense le Gryffondor.

L'homme ouvre une première porte et fait signe à Draco qu'il s'agit de sa chambre. Le blond y entre et regarde admiratif la pièce magnifique qui s'ouvre sous ses yeux. Au premier abord, c'est la luminosité qui étonne la chambre n'est pas sombre comme on pourrait le penser. Tout est dans les tons bleus, du pastel pour les murs au plus foncé pour les rideaux et les tentures du baldaquin.

Quelques tapis blancs, disposés ça et là, déposent une touche de douceur, les meubles en bois de rose sont merveilleusement travaillés. Quelques tableaux représentant des paysages ainsi que des torches ornent les murs. Enfin des fauteuils disséminés près de la cheminée achèvent de décorer la pièce. Le lit est immense, on pourrait s'y perdre. Draco range ses affaires dans les tiroirs et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Et bien on dira ce qu'on voudra mais son parrain a du goût.

Plus loin, dans une autre aile de la maison, le sombre professeur entre dans une chambre et dépose son fardeau sur un lit à baldaquin, tout en respirant une dernière fois l'odeur si étourdissante du jeune homme.

- Reposez-vous Potter. Je vais avertir Slade de notre arrivée, j'en ai pour une heure tout au plus. Draco va vous rejoindre, demandez-lui ce que vous voulez.

L'homme part sans un regard et se retrouve dans une salle ou plutôt dans un bureau superbement décoré de vieux meubles. Des fauteuils et un canapé bordeaux garnissent la pièce alourdie par plusieurs objets d'art que l'homme affectionne particulièrement. Un lourd bureau en ébène où sont posés plumes, encriers et parchemins ainsi que divers papiers attendant une signature trône au milieu de la pièce.

-Severus, je t'attendais plus tôt !

-Un imprévu Slade, tu ne vas pas râler pour quelques minutes de retard ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je n'aime pas attendre, tu le sais bien ! Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Le jeune Potter se meurt, la transformation commence.

-De quelle manière ?

-Sa joue gauche est marquée d'un tatouage.

-Que représente-t-il ?

-C'est une épée plantée dans une fleur de ronce. Le dessin est magnifique tout en finesse, un peu comme le tien d'ailleurs !

-Donc nous sommes semblables, lui et moi, Severus ?

-Je le crains. Il subit maintenant ce que tu as subi, il y a cent-cinquante ans Slade. J'aurais dû m'en douter, le délai des cent-cinquante ans est en train de se produire. Ils cherchent un autre leader et quoi de mieux que Harry Potter le sorcier le plus puissant ! Ils profitent de sa faiblesse pour le ramener vers eux. Je hais ces démons Slade !

-Nous devons empêcher cela. Harry Potter deviendrait un démon des plus redoutables entre leurs mains avec sa puissance magique inégalée. Tu sais bien que les démons tirent leur puissance magique de leur chef. S'il s'avère qu'Harry Potter devient celui-là, alors le monde magique est foutu.

-Tu crois vraiment que sa personnalité, tout ce qui fait qu'il soit lui, change à ce point ?

-Severus, il n'y a pas que sa personnalité qui va changer. Son apparence va prendre une forme véritablement hideuse. Je les ai rencontrés quand ils ont jeté leur dévolu sur moi, et bien tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'ils sont épouvantablement laids.

-Je ne veux pas que l'on se serve de lui. Il n'est pas question qu'il endure encore une fois les caprices de fous sanguinaires tels que les démons. Même si nous sommes pleins de bonnes intentions, il faut qu'il ait son libre choix.

-Oh ! et comment vas-tu lui annoncer qu'il a le libre choix ? En lui disant « monsieur Potter, soit vous devenez un démon de l'enfer, leur chef pour être plus précis, soit vous devenez mon calice ». Et qui va-t-il choisir à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, en toute honnêteté, Slade! Je compte bien lui poser la question aujourd'hui même.

-Tu n'as pas peur de la réponse ?

-Oui j'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'il préfère la mort et les démons à mon offre. Je ne lui ai jamais rendu la vie facile à Poudlard.

-Sait-il que tu es amoureux de lui ?

-Grand dieu non ! Et je t'interdis de lui dire.

-Pourquoi lui dirais-je ? demande d'un ton innocent le chef du clan. Aime-t-il les hommes au moins ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Figure-toi que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ! dit le maître des potions d'un air pince-sans-rire.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Severus. Mais enfin, quand il était ton élève, tu as bien dû remarquer s'il regardait plus les filles ou les garçons ? Surtout qu'a cet âge-là, leurs hormones bouillonnent.

-Je te signale qu'il avait Voldemort aux trousses. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu le temps de se demander s'il était hétéro ou gay !

-Et bien, mon pauvre Severus, tu n'es pas dans la mouise là !

-Je sais, Slade. Je pense qu'on va entendre souvent les cris de ce jeune homme sortir de ma maison. De plus, il a un sacré caractère, le gamin. Il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, têtu comme ce n'est pas permis !

-Tiens ! Cela me rappelle quelqu'un quand il est arrivé dans ce clan ! Pas toi Severus ?

-Je ne suis pas comme ça !

-Oh si mon ami et je peux ajouter acariâtre, coléreux…

-D'accord, n'en jette plus c'est bon ! Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire. J'ai ramené avec moi mon filleul, c'est aussi un ami de Harry. Il va m'aider dans mes recherches. J'aimerais que tu me donnes l'autorisation de le laisser lire les écrits des anciens.

-Severus, tu sais ce que je pense des non-vampires dans l'enceinte de mon clan ! Ils n'amènent que des ennuis.

-Hé ! Moi aussi je suis un non-vampire, pourtant tu m'as accepté dans ton clan. Je me trompe ?

-Toi, ce n'est pas pareil, Severus. N'oublie pas que tu es un demi-vampire-démon, avec tout ce qui en résulte : le besoin de sang, le fait que tu doives prendre un calice, ta force, ta vitesse, enfin tout quoi !

-Slade, l'enjeu est important. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Laisse Draco rester parmi nous une quinzaine de jours.

-D'accord pour cette fois-ci. Je vais faire passer le mot qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il aura aussi libre accès aux écrits des anciens. Mais attention ! Interdiction de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un manuscrit ou un parchemin de l'édifice.

-Je le mettrai au courant, tu n'as pas à avoir d'inquiétude pour ça.

-Revenons-en à ce qui nous intéresse Severus. Si jamais le jeune Potter accepte de devenir ton calice, tu dois accomplir le rituel chez toi dans notre clan. L'impact sera d'autant plus fort si tu es chez ceux de ta race. Oui je sais, tu n'es pas un vampire à part entière.

-Comme tu dis. Est-ce que tu crois que l'impact sera le même que pour vous les vampires de sang pur ?

-Oui, tu auras ma protection en plus. Cela fait mille deux cent ans que les vampires vivent sur ces terres. Elles sont sacrées et surtout elles transmettent une protection à ceux qui vivent dessus ainsi qu'aux calices qui sont, comme tu t'en doutes, très protégés.

-Et s'il refuse ?

-Tu dois le faire Severus. Autre chose : quand tu auras fait le rituel du sang, tu devras impérativement le faire tien sans attendre.

-Tu veux dire devenir son amant sans attendre ? Mais il sera trop fatigué pour ça Slade. En principe, les calices dorment au moins une semaine. Ne peut-on attendre quelques jours ?

-Severus, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'attendre. Même s'il ne se rend compte de rien, fais le tien, je t'en conjure. Il faut qu'il soit marqué par ton sang et par ta semence. En temps ordinaire, je t'aurais dit oui. Mais avec la menace qui plane sur lui, on ne peut pas prendre de risques. Je suis désolé pour vous deux, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais fais-le.

-Là, quand il sera réveillé, c'est sûr il va fuir en courant. Mais avant il m'aura jeté un avada.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il est intelligent alors il acceptera.

Pendant que Severus discute avec le chef du clan, le jeune homme ébloui admire la chambre. Celle-ci est jaune, oh pas un jaune criard non ! C'est comment dire ? Reposant oui c'est ça ! On se sent bien dans cette chambre pas du tout lugubre comme il aurait pu le croire venant de la part de l'homme ténébreux qu'est le professeur de potions.

Harry n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la décoration qu'un nouveau malaise le prend et qu'il se met à trembler de plus en plus fort. Un froid le transperce méchamment, son corps tout entier est agité de soubresauts incontrôlables, sa tête semble sur le point d'exploser.

La porte s'ouvre sur le blond qui lui demande s'il veut manger un morceau. En voyant l'état de son ami, Draco se précipite et l'enroule dans une couverture. Cela ne suffit pas, alors le jeune homme court vers la cheminée, l'allume avec l'aide de sa baguette pour faire une bonne flambée puis retourne près du brun et le fait léviter dans un fauteuil qu'il transforme en canapé.

-Harry tu m'entends ? demande le Serpentard angoissé, réponds !

-Oui Draco, dit le jeune brun avec difficulté.

-Comment ça va ?

-Froid, mal partout. Draco, je t'en prie, fais que cela s'arrête. Donne-moi une fiole de Dijitax, Draco, je t'en supplie ! Je n'en peux plus.

-Harry, ne me demande pas ça ! Je ne peux pas le faire, tu es mon ami.

-Justement, à qui puis-je le demander sinon à un ami ?

-Et Severus qui est parti ! Non mais, quelle idée aussi de nous laisser seul.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande une voix près de la porte.

Draco se retourne et aperçoit Tobiak sur le seuil de la chambre.

-Harry se sent mal, il tremble terriblement et la douleur est de nouveau revenue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire moi. Severus n'a donné aucune instruction!

-Reste près de lui, et rajoute une couverture sur son corps. Je vais chercher Severus.

L'homme aux cheveux bleutés disparaît dans un pop et atterrit dans un bureau où les deux hommes discutent.

-Tobiak ! hurle son oncle, tu frises l'insolence ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de débarquer ainsi, on ne t'a pas appris la politesse ?

-Harry ne va pas bien du tout, Severus ! Je crois que tu devrais retourner là-bas. C'est sérieux cette fois, je l'ai entendu demander une fiole de Dijitax à Draco.

Le maître des potions se volatilise et réapparaît dans la chambre jaune. Ce qu'il voit le remplit d'effroi.

Le jeune homme brun saigne du nez et des oreilles, ses dents s'entrechoquent violemment.

-Sors d'ici Draco ! Hurle le demi-vampire en se précipitant vers le survivant.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas laisser Harry dans cet état. Et puis c'est quoi ce dessin sur sa joue, il ne l'avait pas hier, j'en suis sûr ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? Bordel, dis-le-moi ?

-Je m'occupe de lui maintenant. Sors d'ici, laisse-moi faire !

Le jeune blond ne sort pas, pire Tobiak revient dans la chambre.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les profondeurs de la terre, un homme laid à faire peur tape à tout va sur ses esclaves qui ne peuvent échapper aux coups. Le démon, fou de rage, s'acharne sur eux. Les pauvres hères se tordent de douleur, les cris d'agonies résonnent sous la voûte de la caverne. Un jeune homme aux superbes yeux noisette assis près de la table reste stoïque. Il sait que quoi qu'il fasse, cela se retournera contre lui et des coups, il en a reçu plus que sa part.

Les hommes qui font partie de la garde du démon en colère laissent partir un rire gras et méchant. Le seigneur Palmorg relit encore une fois le parchemin qu'il tient dans ses mains aux doigts difformes.

-Ils n'ont pas trouvé, hurle-t-il, ces incapables ne trouveraient pas un hippogriffe même si on le leur mettait sous le nez ! Délios, viens ici, rugit le démon. Pars là-bas avec quelques hommes et ramène-moi ce que je désire. Ma patience à des limites, ne l'oublie pas, je veux cet artefact ! J'en ai besoin pour vaincre Potter.


	7. Transformation

.

Beta-reader : Imliel

Transformation.

-Severus, je t'en supplie. Ne le laisse pas mourir, tu dois bien connaître un sort qui peut le sortir de là. Tu es le meilleur dans les potions, non ? Le professeur Dumbledore l'a toujours dit, c'est pas vrai ?

-Draco, ma science a des limites. Je ne suis pas Merlin, nous n'avons rien trouvé pour le soigner. J'ai personnellement passé la bibliothèque de Poudlard au peigne fin. Rien, pas un seul indice et maintenant il est trop tard.

-Mais d'habitude tu trouves toujours une solution, hurle le blond. Est-ce parce qu'il s'agit d'Harry que tu ne veux rien faire ? Tu l'as toujours détesté, ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ! Tout ça pour une vulgaire opposition entre toi et son père.

-Draco, tu m'insultes là ! Qu'il s'agisse d'Harry ne change pas le fait que je ne peux rien faire avec des potions ou des contre-sorts. Le sortilège que Voldemort lui a lancé a été fait pour tuer ton ami, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Le maître des potions se radoucit. Après tout pas la peine de s'énerver, Draco s'inquiète pour son ami.

-De toute façon il ne va pas mourir. Rassure-toi, j'ai une solution. Mais ! Je dis bien mais ! Si jamais cela ne marche pas, il mourra pour renaitre. Rooh ! C'est compliqué Draco !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là parrain ? Il va mourir oui ou non ?

-Est-ce que tu as remarqué le dessin sur sa joue droite ?

-Ben oui, difficile de ne pas le voir je te signale que tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé d'où il venait.

-Nous nous sommes rendu compte, Slade et moi, que ce tatouage désigne Harry comme le prochain maître des démons, ou des enfers comme tu veux. Ceux-ci veulent s'approprier la magie du survivant. Sa personnalité et son apparence vont changer. Il ne nous reconnaitra plus et deviendra dangereux pour tout le monde.

-Mais, ce n'est pas vrai ! On ne peut pas le laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi il attire les ennuis comme un aimant hein ! Tu peux me le dire ?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai une solution. Seulement acceptera-t-il sa nouvelle situation ? Rien n'est moins sûr, Draco.

- Quelle situation? Tu parles par énigme, Severus. Si tu peux le sauver alors agis par pitié. Tu ne vois pas qu'il souffre ! Je ne peux plus supporter de le voir comme ça.

-Il a raison, Severus, dit Tobiak qui n'a pas parlé jusque-là. Sauve-lui la vie, tu en as le pouvoir, ne le laisse pas devenir ce monstre qu'il risque d'être si tu ne fais rien.

-Il va me haïr, Tobiak ! Pourtant je n'ai pas le choix.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas le regretter mon ami. Et je te connais, tu ne lui survivras pas.

Les deux jeunes gens regardent une dernière fois Harry et sortent de la pièce se rendant dans le salon un étage plus bas.

-Je peux vous posez une question, Tobiak ?

-Je t'écoute blondinet, dit l'homme en se retournant vers Draco.

-Pourquoi avoir dit que Severus ne survivra pas à Harry ?

-Oh, tu n'as pas compris ?

-Ben non. Si je le demande, ce n'est pas pour rien !

-Ton parrain est amoureux de ton ami aux magnifiques yeux verts.

-M'étonnerez ça ! Je connais Severus et Harry et je peux dire qu'ils se détestent depuis toujours, depuis qu'ils se connaissent en fait !

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi aveugle que toi Draco Malfoy. Cela fait plus d'un an que ton parrain aime Harry Potter et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une vulgaire passade. Severus est irrémédiablement amoureux d'Harry Potter.

-C'est impossible ! Je n'ai rien remarqué. Si c'est le cas, je peux vous dire qu'il a extrêmement bien caché son jeu, vous pouvez me croire. A Poudlard, Severus est resté égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire râleur, acariâtre, imbuvable quoi !

-Tu as une autre question à me poser, je me trompe jeune homme?

-Non, en effet, j'ai bien une autre question à vous poser Tobiak. Depuis combien de temps Severus est un vampire ?

-Oh, tu as remarqué que Severus est un buveur de sang ?

-Oui bon, j'y ai mis le temps d'accord. Et alors ? Je veux savoir ce qu'il va lui faire.

-Pour te dire la vérité, Severus est un demi-vampire.

-Quoi ! Vous voulez dire qu'il est ce qu'on appelle un Dhampir, un tueur de vampires ?

L'homme ne répond pas et part chez son oncle préparer une autre patrouille pour tenir les trolls à l'écart du clan, laissant là un jeune homme étonné regardant la pièce vide.

-Ben c'est ça, ne répondez pas surtout ! Râle le blond, faites comme si je n'existais pas. Puff, tous les mêmes ces hommes !

Dans la chambre jaune, le maître des potions prend Harry dans ses bras et le remet sur le lit entre les draps de soie. Sa main caresse le visage du garçon endormi mais, à voir ses paupières remuer, il est en proie à de terribles visions.

-Potter, réveillez-vous ! Potter, vous m'entendez ? Nous devons avoir une conversation tous les deux. Tenez, buvez ceci. Cela vous soulagera.

L'homme sort une potion de sa poche et la porte à la bouche du plus jeune. Après un petit moment d'attente, Harry émerge de ses cauchemars.

-Je suis où, là, professeur ?

-Chez moi Potter, nous nous trouvons dans mon clan.

-Bah ! Ça veut dire que vous êtes un vampire. Alors là c'est sûr, je suis encore en plein cauchemar.

-Potter vous êtes réveillé ne faite pas l'idiot. Nous devons parler, cela devient urgent !

-De quoi voulez-vous parler professeur ? dit le jeune homme d'une voix éteinte.

-De votre avenir Potter. Malheureusement, le choix sera vite fait, dit le Dhampir en essuyant les traces de sang qui coule encore du visage du garçon exténué.

-Encore une tuile qui me tombe sur le dos comme d'habitude ?

-Je dirais plutôt des démons.

-Mais je leur ai rien fait à ceux-là ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, ce n'est pas trop demander, quand même !

-C'est votre puissance qu'ils veulent Potter ! Je vous explique : quand Voldemort vous a jeté ce sort, il vous a lié en quelque sorte à eux. Voyez-vous, tous les cent-cinquante ans, les démons bannissent leur prince et le remplace par un nouveau beaucoup plus puissant. Le nouveau, c'est vous Potter, assène l'homme avec son tact légendaire.

-Mais il ne faut pas mourir pour accéder à l'enfer ?

-Vous savez que vous êtes en train de mourir, monsieur Potter. Ouille ! Peut-être qu'il a été un peu trop direct là. Bon, de toute façon, pas le temps de prendre des gants.

-Merci professeur Snape. Mais je suis au courant, vous me l'avez déjà dit. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien au moins ?

-Votre transformation en démon a commencé et non, cela ne me fait pas rire. Sinon je ne serai pas là à m'occuper de votre cas.

-Mais je ne ressens rien moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai, des cornes ?

L'homme fait léviter un miroir dans les mains du jeune homme qui le prend d'une main fébrile.

-Depuis quand j'ai un tatouage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?

-Que vous êtes le prochain prince des ténèbres. Ils vous ont marqué comme tel.

-Je ne veux pas, moi ! Je n'ai rien d'un démon, professeur, dites-moi qu'il y a une solution ?

-Il y a une solution, celle que Slade a adoptée pour lui. Enfin celle que je vous propose est quand même moins radicale. Lui a choisi de devenir un vampire à part entière. Moi je vous propose de devenir mon calice, j'espère que vous savez ce que cela veux dire !

-Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes un vampire et nous sommes dans votre clan ?

-Pas tout à fait, Potter. Je suis un demi-vampire. Ici, vous êtes à l'abri parmi ceux qui m'ont adopté.

-Est-ce les démons qui envoient les trolls éliminer les patrouilles de votre clan ?

-Où avez-vous encore laissé traînailler vos oreilles ?

-J'ai entendu un dénommé Tobiak en parler !

-Et bien vous n'auriez pas dû écouter.

-C'est ça, prenez-moi pour un gamin comme d'habitude ! Potter l'idiot qui ne comprend jamais rien. Il est tellement bête qu'il ne voit pas que les trolls sont là pour l'emmener dans les entrailles de la terre.

-Je ne vous prends pas pour un idiot, Harry. Je veux vous protéger de vos ennemis ! S'énerve l'homme.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir me protéger, pourquoi vouloir faire de moi votre calice ? Vous ne m'appréciez même pas ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire « vous savez ce que cela veux dire ? »

-Potter avez-vous, oui ou non, lu le livre de défense ? demande le professeur inquiet.

-Oui je l'ai lu ! Et alors ?

-Vous savez donc ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas, de devenir calice ?

-Rooh ! Allez je ne suis pas idiot quand même !

-Prenez une décision, vous avez une heure pas plus. Passé ce laps de temps, je reviens chercher une réponse et nous agirons en conséquence, dit l'homme en sortant de la chambre.

Le survivant reste seul dans son grand lit. Et bien voilà quelque chose d'inattendue, pense-t-il, Snape qui lui propose de faire de lui son calice. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, devenir démon ne l'intéresse pas, mais alors pas du tout. Le professeur a raison, il doit…

Ah par Merlin, ça recommence. Le jeune homme n'arrive plus à penser, son corps entier le brûle. C'est infernal, qu'on arrête ça de suite, hurle-t-il en se tenant la tête. Le maître des potions apparaît aussitôt qu'il entend les cris de détresse de son probable futur calice.

-Potter, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Avez-vous pris votre décision ? Nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre, le poison en est au dernier stade. Dans une demi-heure, il sera trop tard.

-C'est oui, professeur. J'accepte de devenir votre calice, dit le Gryffondor au bord de l'évanouissement articulant difficilement ces quelques mots.

De part son esprit, le professeur Snape ferme la porte et lance un sort de silence sur la chambre pour que personne ne vienne les déranger pendant le rituel. Le maître des potions veut prendre son temps et ne pas brusquer son futur calice.

Ses yeux noirs regardent le survivant si pâle entre les draps de soie jaune. Harry, à travers ses yeux mi-clos noyés de larmes, voit l'homme hésiter un instant puis il le voit se pencher vers lui et déboutonner sa chemise. Le Dhampir en écarte les pans sur le torse marqué de cicatrices de Harry. Néanmoins, il le trouve magnifique, rien d'autre n'a grâce à ses yeux.

Combien de fois cet été a-t-il rêvé de caresser cette peau tendre, de poser ses lèvres écarlates sur son épaule au parfum fruité. Pendant ces trop longues nuits où il ne pouvait dormir, il revoyait sans cesse Harry allongé au bord du lac. Il aurait tant aimé avoir le courage de s'approcher dans ces moments-là et de caresser sa peau si ensorceleuse.

Le prendre dans ses bras et simplement le tenir contre lui, sentir son cœur battre et ses cheveux en bataille lui caresser le menton. Quel fou il a été de renier son amour pour lui pendant des mois pour enfin se rendre compte qu'il était perdu, perdu dans les yeux verts du morveux.

Snape jette le bout de tissu négligemment de l'autre côté du lit et s'assoit sur les hanches fines du survivant tout en se débarrassant de sa robe et de son polo noir. Sa main passe dans la tignasse du brun et redescend sur sa joue blessée. Harry vacille sous la tendresse de la caresse. L'homme est tellement doux, s'agit-il vraiment de celui qui lui a fait vivre des années difficiles à Poudlard ? Se serait-il trompé sur son compte ? Oh par Merlin, faites que oui ! J'ai tellement besoin d'autre chose que des reproches ou de haine.

Le professeur aux yeux sombres se penche vers sa victime à demi consciente et murmure quelques mots à son oreille.

-Pardonne-moi, Harry. Je sais que tu aurais voulu une autre vie.

Le jeune homme ne peut répondre, il n'en a pas la force. Il sent bien le poids du corps de l'homme sur lui et perçoit une main douce le caresser et repousser avec tendresse sa tête en arrière, tout en dégageant son cou. Un souffle chaud se promène sur ses lèvres froides, l'homme l'embrasse, sa langue passe sur ses lèvres sèches et tentatrices. Le Gryffondor gémit de bonheur.

Alors là, c'est le paradis ! Probable que je suis déjà mort pense Harry, il aimerait répondre au baiser mais les lèvres gourmandes quittent ses propres lèvres et se promènent sur son cou. Deux mains fortes agrippent les siennes et les maintiennent l'une au-dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre se retrouve au niveau du torse du maître des potions.

-Ne bouge pas mon amour. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, chuchote le Dhampir.

Mais je suis bien moi là ! Continue de penser Harry, je ne veux pas bouger, reste sur moi Severus. Sentir ton corps est le plus pur des bonheurs. Reste sur moi pour l'éternité, je t'en prie. Harry a un sanglot au fond de la gorge, il a peur que l'homme ne parte et le laisse seul. Et si jamais il se moquait de lui et que tout ça soit une farce pour lui faire encore plus de mal. Non ! C'est impossible pas avec cette tendresse qui transparaît dans ses gestes.

Le jeune homme ne peut réfléchir davantage. Il sent une langue passer sur sa gorge et deux crocs percer sa peau pour atteindre sa carotide et aspirer le sang. Le pur nectar, ce mets délicat qui donne au Dhampir un délicieux frisson de félicité, qui lui donne une force jamais atteinte jusque-là. Le liquide coule dans sa gorge reconnaissante d'avoir enfin trouvé un sang saturé de magie, le sang de son calice, le sang d'Harry Potter, le sang de son désormais compagnon.

Le Dhampir sent son propre corps réagir violement à la morsure. Son membre tendu à l'extrême se fait douloureux dans son pantalon. Par Merlin, il le veut tellement, c'est horrible mais si bon à la fois.

Harry soupire d'aise. Juste après avoir perçu deux piqûres, un sentiment de plénitude l'assaille de plein fouet. Ses membres endoloris se détendent, la douleur recule, il se sent si bien. C'est comme si d'un seul coup, il n'y a plus de problème, plus rien du tout à part l'homme qui se nourrit de sa force vitale.

L'homme sent le survivant se détendre. Il aspire une dernière goulée puis s'arrête de boire et regarde la plaie se refermer toute seule le rituel n'est pas fini. Le demi-vampire se rassoit et de ses crocs acérés perce un trou dans son poignet qu'il pose sur la bouche entrouverte du Gryffondor. Le jeune homme extatique a du mal à sucer le liquide pas que ça le dégoûte, mais il est très fatigué.

-Bois Harry, un dernier effort, je t'en prie.

Le jeune garçon obéit et avale le liquide au goût métallique, ses lèvres sucent le sang dans un geste automatique. Snape le lui retire quelques minutes plus tard et voit son calice sombrer dans un sommeil léger mais néanmoins perturbé.

L'homme dépose un autre baiser sur les lèvres délicieuses du survivant et souffle sur son visage, faisant bouger quelques mèches noires. Le jeune homme repose entre les bras de son professeur qui sourit de voir Harry si confiant contre lui.

La moitié du rituel est finie, il lui faut passer à la deuxième phase. Snape pense que ce n'est pas chose facile à faire, il a l'impression d'abuser de son calice pourtant il sait que Slade à raison.

Le maître des potions se lève de dessus le petit brun et se déshabille complètement puis retire son pantalon à Harry ainsi que son boxer humant au passage l'odeur de désir qui émane du Gryffondor.

L'homme contemple le corps du survivant dans toute sa splendeur. Ses mains se promènent avec tendresse sur la peau douce du cou puis descend lentement sur le torse, caressant au passage les tétons roses. La bouche de Severus fait le même parcours que ses mains, suçotant, titillant, mordillant la peau dorée. Le demi-vampire se rallonge sur Harry et frotte son sexe érigé contre celui de son jeune amant, l'homme étonné voit son calice réagir et arborer une belle érection.

Le jeune homme dans son sommeil sent son corps se réveiller sous les caresses de Snape. Il aimerait bien bouger mais les mouvements lui semblent insurmontables, pourtant ses sens s'affolent. Harry remue légèrement quand Severus caresse ses flancs et pose sa bouche sur son ventre, un son des plus érotiques pour Severus sort d'entre les lèvres du jeune homme brun. Voilà un endroit où il va revenir souvent pense Snape.

L'homme plus âgé recommence sa caresse pour réentendre ce son si mélodieux à ses oreilles. Hum si bon. Severus passe sa langue sur les lèvres roses de son amant avant de la plonger dans l'antre de son calice, voulant savourer le goût suave de sa bouche. L'effet en est tellement électrisant que Snape durcit encore plus, son gland violet laisse échapper quelques perles de semence qui se perdent sur le sexe du plus jeune.

Le demi-vampire fait venir à lui le pot de lubrifiant et en étale généreusement sur son membre. Il écarte les cuisses de son calice en déposant sur chacune un baiser amoureux avant de faire pénétrer ses doigts entre ces fesses qui l'ont fait tant de fois rêver. Harry ne dit rien au premier doigt au deuxième, il grimace légèrement. L'homme attend quelques secondes que la douleur passe puis enfin insère le troisième, tout en embrassant son amant avec volupté.

Harry ne peut empêcher un gémissement de douleur de passer entre ses lèvres, le maître des potions s'arrête et s'apprête à retirer ses doigts quand son amant lui fait signe que non.

-Nous pouvons attendre, amour !

-Non ! Maintenant, fais-le maintenant.

Severus retire ses doigts et se place entre les jambes d'Harry. Il le regarde, tout en le pénétrant, s'arrêtant quand le garçon grimace de douleur. Faisant le plus délicatement possible, le Dhampir amorce un va-et-vient très lent qui le met au supplice. Lui ce qu'il veut, c'est pilonner son calice, lui faire l'amour avec ardeur, prendre sa bouche et lui mordiller les lèvres, sucer sa langue, lui donner des frissons. L'homme entend un grognement, c'est son jeune amant qui remue ses hanches demandant plus, beaucoup plus.

-Tu es sûr amour ? demande Snape.

L'homme n'attend pas de réponse mais le garçon opine de la tête posant sa main sur le torse de son professeur. Celui-ci, ravi, donne de vigoureux coups qui le font hurler de plaisir. Puis il se pose sur un coude et attrape le sexe dressé de son jeune amant pour imprimer les mêmes va-et-vient que ses coups de reins. Quelques minutes plus tard, un formidable plaisir prend les deux hommes qui se libèrent en même temps, laissant échapper le précieux liquide dans de longs jets qui les laissent à bout de souffle.

-Tu peux dormir maintenant, Harry. Tu es sauvé, dit Severus. Mais à quel prix, se dit l'homme!

Harry a le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Il vient de vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel, il le sent. Tout son corps lui crie la puissance de l'amour qu'il vient de recevoir de la part de l'homme qui vient de le prendre avec tendresse et passion. Ses yeux se ferment sur un regard noir angoissé et sur un pouce qui caresse ses lèvres pleines.

Le maître des potions se lève du corps alangui sous lui, le nettoie d'un sort, le recouvre puis caresse sa tête de cheveux hirsutes. Sa main attrape celle d'Harry et leurs doigts s'enlacent pendant qu'il se rallonge à ses côtés.

-Tu es mien à présent, chuchote Severus contre le cou de son trésor, Je veux pouvoir t'aimer, je veux que tu te sentes aimé, je t'aime Harry Potter !

Dans la nuit, l'homme fait léviter un fauteuil près du lit, il enfile sa robe et s'assoit pour attendre le réveil du garçon. Une heure plus tard, il se redresse, remet quelques bûches dans la cheminée pour que Harry n'ait pas froid.

Severus reste debout devant celle-ci à réfléchir aux changements qu'il va y avoir dans sa vie et puis comment va le prendre le gamin ? Voilà que maintenant il est lié pour la vie à un gosse qui le déteste, enfin peut-être pas après tout.

-Tout était parfait, se dit le Dhampir, il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux. Son calice a accepté de se lier à lui en toute connaissance de cause et, dans ses bras, Severus a ressenti le désir du Gryffondor pour lui, un homme des ténèbres.

Au petit matin, Harry bouge dans son sommeil. Snape, debout près de la fenêtre, se déshabille et se couche à ses côtés puis le ramène vers lui entre ses bras protecteurs. Le jeune homme l'enlace et pose sa tête sur son torse dénudé. Les lèvres de Severus esquissent un léger sourire en voyant le Griffondor le prendre pour sa bouillote personnelle.

Harry soupire de bonheur dans les bras de l'homme et quel homme ! La fatigue le reprend, il se serre encore plus près du corps de son professeur et pose sa tête sur un torse accueillant. Ses yeux se ferment sur un sentiment de volupté quand deux bras l'entourent comme un trésor, comme son trésor.


	8. Trois jours d'attente

Beta-reader : Imliel

Trois jours d'attente.

Le ténébreux professeur se lève du lit à baldaquin où repose encore son calice endormi, pour toute la semaine probablement. Enfin il n'est pas sûr puisque Harry à la fâcheuse habitude de faire le contraire de ce qu'on attend de lui. L'homme enfile sa robe de sorcier, enlève le sort de fermeture sur la porte de la chambre, prend délicatement son calice enveloppé dans le drap de soie jaune et le transporte dans sa propre chambre, là où doit être la place de son merveilleux amant.

Sur place, Snape dépose Harry dans son lit, enlève le drap jaune et le recouvre juste d'un autre drap, de soie rouge celui-là. L'homme embrasse les lèvres pleines de son calice et, tout en enlevant sa robe noire, se dirige vers sa salle d'eau où il compte bien prendre une longue douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, exhalant une bonne odeur de lilas, l'homme regarde le morveux endormi avant de descendre rejoindre Draco et prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

-Ah ! Parrain, alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Est-ce que Harry va bien ? demande le filleul du maître de maison.

-Pour l'instant il dort, nous verrons quand il se réveillera Draco.

Sous les yeux d'un jeune homme blond à qui on ne la fait pas, le professeur s'assoit à table et fait venir à lui la théière et le plat de brioches. Le liquide odorant coule dans la tasse de porcelaine dans un silence à couper au couteau. Draco s'énerve, ben quoi il veut savoir ce que Severus a fait à son ami c'est son droit non !

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Demande et je verrais si je peux répondre à tes questions et ne fais pas cette tête-là. Harry est toujours vivant, je te rassure.

-Oui, ben ça c'est toi qui le dit ! Je n'oublie pas que tu es un Serpentard avant tout et que tu sais parfaitement maîtriser tes émotions.

-Draco ne commence pas et pose tes questions.

-Où est-il d'abord ?

-Dans ma chambre, plus exactement dans mon lit.

-Tu m'embrouilles là ! Commence par le début, parrain, dit le jeune homme un peu perdu. Que fait Harry Potter dans ton lit ?

-Tobiak a dû te dire ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dû le questionner et cet impénitent bavard a répondu à tes questions, je me trompe ?

-Pas à toutes je dois dire. Il m'a juste dit que tu es un Dhampir et que tu es amoureux d'Harry. Mais comment est-ce possible, parrain ? Tu l'as toujours détesté !

-Je ne peux pas te dire comment cela est arrivé mais les faits sont là !

-Dis-moi ce que tu as fait pour sauver Harry !

-J'ai fait de lui mon calice Draco.

-Un calice ! Mais un Dhampir n'a pas besoin de calice ! Il peut vivre sans avoir besoin de sang, enfin je crois !

-Tu devrais relire ton manuel de défense contre les forces du mal, Draco, et tu verrais qu'un demi-vampire a toutes les caractéristiques d'un véritable vampire. La rapidité, la pâleur, une grande force et une agilité hors du commun et surtout un besoin constant de sang. Fait très rare mais possible, nous pouvons prendre un calice.

-Je ne savais pas ça. Comment l'a pris Harry ?

-Il a accepté de devenir ma principale source de sang, c'est l'essentiel non ?

-Donc le sort mortel que Voldemort lui a lancé avant de mourir est caduc ?

-Oui, il n'a plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là. J'espère seulement que les démons vont le laisser tranquille et que la transformation va s'arrêter d'elle-même. Je le saurai dans un jour ou deux.

-Pourtant tu as dit que les démons voulaient Harry, parrain !

-Draco, les démons veulent avoir Harry seulement s'il meurt. Vivant, il ne leur sert plus à rien.

-Et s'ils décident de le tuer un autre jour, tu y as pensé ?

-Impossible, il est un calice. De même que Slade est devenu un vampire pour leur échapper, c'est le seul moyen efficace que nous avons trouvé pour le sortir de leurs griffes et puis nous appartenons au même monde. Comment te dire ? Les vampires et les démons comme les loups-garous et les gobelins, nous appartenons tous au monde des ténèbres. Il y a des codes d'honneurs entre nos peuples. Même si nous nous haïssons en général, nous respectons ses codes.

-Si tu le dis ! J'espère que tu as raison et qu'ils ne tenteront rien contre Ry.

-Draco, dès aujourd'hui, tu vas aller à la bibliothèque des anciens. Elle se trouve au milieu de la cité. C'est un grand bâtiment très sombre, tu ne peux pas le manquer. En face, se trouve le manoir de Slade : aux fenêtres, tu y apercevras de grands rideaux rouges.

-Que dois-je y faire ?

-Je veux que tu recherches tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les calices et les démons. Vois-tu je suis un demi-vampire et je veux être vraiment sûr que Harry ne risque rien. Et puis il vaut mieux que nous soyons sûr de nous.

-D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite, dit le jeune blond en sortant de table.

Severus Snape rejoint sa chambre et aperçoit son calice qui sanglote doucement contre l'oreiller. L'homme se déshabille et se recouche près de son calice qui se serre aussitôt dans ses bras en poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Le maître des potions se morigène, se traitant de tous les noms. Il avait oublié à quel point les calices sont dépendants de leur vampire au début d'une transformation.

Draco ouvre la grande porte de la maison et se retrouve dehors. C'est la première fois qu'il sort depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ce clan. Le jeune blond espère que son parrain a averti le chef des vampires qu'il doit se rendre à la bibliothèque, il ne tient pas du tout à se faire mordre par un de ces buveurs de sang.

Manquerait plus qu'il serve de dîner à une de ces chauves-souris sur pattes. Heureusement qu'il a pris sa baguette avec lui, un bon petit sort et hop ! Du balai le saigneur de la nuit.

Le Serpentard est très étonné de voir tous les volets fermés et les portes closes, il n'y a pratiquement pas de monde dans les rues. Peut-être est-ce la lumière aveuglante et la forte chaleur qui empêchent les habitants de sortir. Les seuls qui sont dehors se sont abrités sous de longues capes et frôlent les murs pour éviter les rayons brûlants du soleil.

Draco jette un œil curieux sur la ville. Les routes sont en pavés et tout le long se trouvent des réverbères qui doivent être bien utiles la nuit. Il aperçoit aussi plusieurs escaliers qui s'enfoncent dans les profondeurs de la terre. Le blond a un frisson d'horreur : pour rien au monde il ne descendra dans les sous-sols. Allez savoir ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans !

Le jeune homme avance d'un bon pas, il aperçoit le bâtiment que Severus lui a indiqué. Juste en face se trouve un très grand manoir. À chaque fenêtre, Draco aperçoit d'épais rideaux qui empêchent la lumière du jour de rentrer. Est-ce que l'ami de Severus dort encore ? Est-il endormi au fond de sa crypte au tréfonds de sa cave, rigole en lui-même le blond.

Au moment de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'édifice, un homme le bouscule et hume son odeur. Draco recule, pas qu'il soit peureux mais l'inconnu a des canines un peu trop longues pour sa santé.

-Laissez-moi tranquille dit Draco en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le vampire entreprenant.

-Hey, sorcier, tu n'es pas un des nôtres ! Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de pénétrer dans cet endroit interdit ? Ton sang impur va souiller le sol et les reliques qu'il contient.

-Pourquoi vous ramenez tout au sang ? Il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie ! Et puis je vous signale que ma lignée vaut bien la vôtre et que mon sang vaut bien le sang d'un vampire !

-Ah oui ! Alors laisse-moi y goûter, dit l'homme un brun séducteur.

Le vampire s'approche un peu trop près du blond qui brandit sa baguette sous le nez du vampire avant de se précipiter vers la porte du lieu interdit et la refermer vivement derrière lui, sous un homme complètement hilare qui se fout visiblement de lui. Bon là, on l'a pris pour un idiot. L'autre s'en va en rigolant du bon tour qu'il vient de jouer au blondinet.

-Putain de vampire ! Espèce d'imbécile sans cervelle, râle Draco tout haut dans le hall du grand édifice.

Le jeune homme part à la recherche de la section Démons et Calices. En levant la tête il aperçoit des milliers de rayons remplis de centaines de livres, de parchemins, de rouleaux tellement anciens qu'il a l'impression qu'ils vont s'émietter au moindre souffle d'air.

-Ben d'accord ! Comment je fais moi pour trouver ce que je cherche ? Je vais y passer au moins une centaine d'années avant de trouver le bon rayon, s'écrie Draco tout haut.

-Je ne pense pas, monsieur Malfoy, dit une jeune femme derrière lui. Je suis là justement pour vous indiquer où se trouve la section qui vous intéresse.

-Bah ! Sursaute Draco. Je ne vous ai pas entendu venir, est-ce que vous êtes tous comme ça ?

-Comment, Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Toujours apparaître quand on vous y attend le moins ! Je suis sûr que vous le faites exprès !

La jeune femme ne répond pas et commence à monter un escalier en colimaçon pour accéder au premier étage. Draco la suit malgré tout. Ils traversent plusieurs pièces et arrivent dans un petit salon où ne se trouvent pas plus de deux bureaux garnis de lampes et aux étagères remplies de vieux parchemins ainsi que de gros livres posés sous des vitrines.

-Voici l'endroit qui vous est alloué pour vos recherches. Tous les livres qui vous intéressent sont ici, je les ai réunis exprès pour vous sur l'ordre de Slade notre chef de clan. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Je vous laisse travailler. Les parchemins, l'encre ainsi que les plumes se trouvent dans le tiroir du bureau.

Dans la maison du maître des potions, dans une certaine chambre verte, deux hommes dorment à poings fermés tendrement enlacés. Harry ne s'en rend pas encore compte mais la cicatrice sur sa joue a disparu, probablement l'effet du sang de son Dhampir, la blessure s'est atténuée en deux jours à peine. Finalement, le professeur a peut-être raison : Harry se réveillera plus tôt que prévu.

Dans un autre manoir, un certain homme blond s'ennuie prodigieusement. Le parchemin que Severus lui a envoyé par hibou l'inquiète un peu. Que fait Draco dans une cité remplie de vampires ? Lucius Malfoy sait qu'il peut faire confiance à son ami, ils ont partagé tant de choses ensemble quand ils étaient mangemorts.

Mais faire confiance à une bande de vampires assoiffés de sang ! Alors là, il ne faut pas exagérer ! Son fils est tout ce qu'il lui reste, il ne tient pas du tout à le perdre, par Salazar ! Voilà quatre jours qu'il est là-bas, il faut absolument qu'il aille voir. Si il n'y avait pas cette foutue restriction sur lui, il serait déjà près de Draco.

Voilà plusieurs mois que l'ex-mangemort est enfermé chez lui. Lucius Malfoy tourne en rond dans son salon, terrorisant les elfes de maison quand un malheureux a la bêtise de croiser son chemin. L'homme peste contre ces incapables du ministère qui ne font pas bouger les choses assez vite pour lui.

-Bien la peine de verser des pots-de-vin à ces imbéciles ! Ils ne vont quand même pas me retenir prisonnier chez moi encore longtemps ! Si un jour, ce qui ne saurait tarder, je sors, je vais me les massacrer ! hurle à voix forte l'homme blond.

Un elfe qui passait par là s'enfuit en courant sur ses petites jambes maigrelettes : il ne tient absolument pas à encourir la colère du maître du manoir. Très peu pour lui, pas après avoir vu l'état de ses condisciples apeurés et au bord de la crise de nerf.

Lucius Malfoy en a marre, il n'en peut plus. Bon d'accord, il a échappé à Azkaban mais….

Une lueur verte sort de sa cheminée juste au moment où il allait encore râler après ces idiots du ministère. Un homme roux sort de l'âtre et époussette sa cape où résident quelques grains de suie.

-Monsieur Malfoy, excusez mon impolitesse. Je n'ai pas envoyé de hibou à votre attention, je voulais vous prévenir moi-même de notre décision de vous donner une totale et entière liberté.

-Monsieur Weasley, vous êtes tout excusé. Une aussi bonne nouvelle ne souffre pas que je vous en veuille, bien au contraire !

-Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy un dernier mot avant que je ne vous laisse à votre toute nouvelle liberté. La décision a été prise selon l'acte généreux que vous avez accompli pendant la bataille contre Voldemort. En aucun cas aux « largesses », dirons-nous, que vous avez faites à certains membres du ministère.

Le blond ne se sent nullement gêné et remercie une dernière fois le ministre, avant de le voir reprendre la cheminée en sens inverse. D'une voix forte, Lucius Malfoy appelle un elfe de maison et lui ordonne de lui préparer un sac contenant juste quelques affaires, le temps pour lui d'envoyer un message au chef du clan l'avertissant de son arrivée dans la journée.

Le premier soir du début de ses recherches, alors qu'il a son nez collé dans un très vieux manuscrit, les yeux lui piquant à force de lire les petits caractères, Draco a la surprise de voir en relevant la tête un homme debout devant le bureau où il s'est installé. Le regard du blond vacille une demi-seconde, le temps de se remettre de sa surprise.

- Oui bon, encore un qui arrive sans s'annoncer ! Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, sinon je pourrais avoir une crise cardiaque ! Bougonne Draco entre ses dents.

-Je suppose que vous êtes Draco Malfoy ? demande l'inconnu d'une voix impérieuse et envoûtante.

-En effet, je suis Draco Malfoy et vous êtes ?

-Oh quelqu'un, fait l'homme en faisant un geste de la main comme s'il balayait une mouche.

Le Serpentard replonge dans son livre, ce qui n'est pas du goût du vampire qui n'aime pas qu'on l'ignore.

-Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchez, monsieur Malfoy ?

-Je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas ! répond le blond sans relever la tête. Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de rester là à me regarder ? Continue Draco qui croit s'adresser à un curieux.

-Vous êtes bien impoli, jeune homme ! Vos parents ne vous ont pas appris le respect dû à vos ainés ?

-Et vous, vous êtes bien indiscret ! Vos parents ne vous ont pas appris à ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes ? Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai du travail, répond Draco passablement énervé.

L'homme laisse partir un rire qui donne à Draco des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Je vous laisse pour ce soir mais il se pourrait que je revienne demain.

Deux secondes plus tard, Draco relève la tête. L'homme a disparu en silence, la salle est vide.

Le soir suivant l'homme revient, il s'adosse contre le mur d'en face et regarde le blond écrire sur son parchemin des passages de certains livres. Draco est fatigué : l'homme l'agace. Furtivement, le blond relève la tête pour voir si le vampire est toujours là. Perdu ! Il est toujours là.

-Vous avez bientôt fini ? J'aimerais vous inviter à souper, lui demande celui-ci.

-Hé bien, vous ne doutez de rien !

-Non jamais, j'ai toujours ce que je veux, monsieur Malfoy.

-Tant mieux pour vous. Mais moi, je ne mange pas avec des inconnus vaniteux. Quand vous me direz votre nom, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-Vous refusez mon invitation ? Peu de personnes oseraient agir comme vous le faites !

-Hé bien moi, j'ose et je refuse, oui !

-Pourquoi ? Juste parce que je ne vous ai pas donné mon nom ?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie et que vous ne m'intéressez pas.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que vous m'intéressiez et puis, ce n'est pas une réponse ça !

-Pour moi, c'en est une. Maintenant, je vous prierais de me laisser tranquille. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là à me poursuivre ? Est-ce que sur mon front c'est écrit « cherche désespérément quelqu'un » ?

Draco se retourne et range dans un rayon le bouquin qu'il tient à la main. L'homme a de nouveau disparu sans faire de bruit. Il se fait tard, le Serpentard quitte la bibliothèque alors que des étudiants suivis de leur professeur entrent et vont directement vers les bureaux situés dans le fond de la salle. Etonné, le jeune homme les suit des yeux, oh ! Oui tout est à l'envers ici : le jour, les vampires se reposent et la nuit, ils étudient ou vaquent à leurs occupations. Drôle de vie quand même, pense Draco.

Le blond traverse la cité à pied sous le soleil couchant et rejoint la grande maison de Severus pour prendre un repas bien mérité. Dehors il y a beaucoup de gens qui circulent, les hommes et les femmes le regardent bizarrement mais aucun, jusqu'à maintenant, ne l'a agressé ou même adressé la parole, à part bien sûr l'idiot qui a cru lui faire peur le premier jour.

Pendant ce temps, loin de là, dans les profondeurs de la terre, un homme éclate de rire, pas d'un rire franc et jovial mais plutôt un rire sinistre et malfaisant. Le bruit résonne sur les parois de la caverne, les chauves-souris quelque peu dérangées piaillent à qui mieux-mieux.

Le démon tient dans ses mains protégées par des gants en cuir de dragon un objet des plus dangereux, un objet qu'il recherche depuis de long mois et que ses hommes ont trouvé parmi un millier de choses entassées dans une salle du ministère. Personne ne pouvait deviner les pouvoirs de cette relique démoniaque. Le démon rit de son bon mot et enferme ledit objet dans un trou de la caverne protégé par un sort mortel pour le premier qui y posera la main.

-Harry Potter bientôt ta magie sera à moi, s'exclame le seigneur Palmorg. Je serai le plus puissant des démons et personne ne pourra m'arrêter.


	9. Réveil et rencontre

Beta-reader : Imliel

Réveil et rencontre.

Trois jours et demi après sa morsure, le jeune calice se réveille. Harry se sent bien, il n'a plus mal à la jambe, plus cette impression d'étouffer et de brûler, cette impression de mourir à petit feu. Il n'a pas envie de bouger de là où il se trouve. Il a le sentiment d'être à l'abri, toutes les images horribles dans sa tête semblent avoir disparues.

Harry, toujours les yeux fermés, s'étire de tout son long. Son bras rencontre un obstacle au-dessus de lui et un souffle chaud sur son front lui indique que quelqu'un se trouve dans son lit. Oh par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Pense le jeune homme.

Le petit brun ne bouge plus, sa mémoire met un certain temps avant de laisser ses souvenirs lui revenir puis il soupire. Oui, il se souvient ! Malgré son appréhension, somme toute légitime, Harry ouvre les yeux et tombe sur un torse finement musclé. Il relève la tête lentement et aperçoit le regard d'onyx de son professeur de potions posé sur lui, plein de désir et de fatalité, s'attendant probablement à des reproches ou pire des insultes.

Allez savoir avec un Gryffondor ! Surtout un Potter.

-Vous ne vous sauvez pas, Potter, demande le demi-vampire sans ironie ni méchanceté. Ma présence ne vous fait pas horreur ? J'aurais pensé que vous auriez bondi de ce lit comme un ressort, sourit l'homme comblé qu'Harry reste contre lui.

-Non, monsieur, je me sens très bien dans vos bras et je n'ai nulle envie d'en bouger, murmure Harry. Repoussez-moi si vous le désirez. Moi, je suis trop fatigué pour ça.

-Vous voulez répéter ? S'étonne le Dhampir qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse mais plutôt à des cris et des jérémiades.

-Je dis que je suis très bien dans vos bras, monsieur.

-Je croyais que vous me haïssiez, Potter ! Ne peut s'empêcher de demander le professeur tout en ramenant plus près de lui le corps chaud de son calice.

-Haïr n'est pas le mot. Je trouve que comme professeur de potions vous êtes imbuvable, vraiment de mauvaise foi. Je vous assure, il n'y a pas pire que vous. Vous m'avez détesté dès le premier jour alors que je n'étais responsable de rien. Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait, il me semble, monsieur!

-Et voler dans ma réserve ? Et vous promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit sous votre cape d'invisibilité ? Sans parler de tout le reste !

-Je suis le fils de l'homme qui a saboté vos années à Poudlard. Osez dire que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ça !

-Il n'était pas le seul, monsieur Potter. Les maraudeurs étaient quatre et Sirius Black était le pire d'entre eux, cela dit c'est le passé n'en parlons plus. Et puis je ne vous en veux plus.

-Donc vous m'en avez voulu malgré tout ?

-Plus maintenant, je viens de vous le dire. Et pour être honnête, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé entre eux et moi.

-Vous m'en parlerez un jour ?

-Peut-être, Potter, nous verrons bien. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin?

-Je dirais qu'à part une grande fatigue, je me sens bien.

Harry remue contre le professeur passant sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme et respirant son odeur suave. Il ne sait pas très bien ce qui lui prend mais il a très envie du Dhampir. Il est attiré par lui, quelque chose de fort le pousse vers cet homme, qui soit dit en passant est des plus hum….appétissant.

-Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, Potter ! Gémit l'homme qui sent son membre raidir à toute vitesse sous la caresse du petit brun.

-Pourquoi ? Demande le garçon innocemment en prenant quand même une jolie teinte rouge.

-Vous êtes mon calice et un Dhampir n'a pas qu'une envie de sang envers son compagnon. Je croyais que vous le saviez !

-Je sais, avoue le Gryffondor. J'ai lu le livre, je vous le rappelle.

-Donc là, vous m'aguichez ?

-J'essaye, professeur, dit Harry en souriant. Et puis, pourquoi refuser ce qui doit arriver, j'ai promis de devenir votre calice et je ne reprendrai pas ma parole. Je pense aussi que mon goût pour les hommes y est certainement pour quelque chose. J'avais disons déjà remarqué votre….heu je.

-Alors, monsieur Potter, à court de mots ?

Harry remue mal à l'aise devant le regard perçant de son professeur.

L'homme complètement sous le charme fond sur la bouche du garçon, forçant le barrage de ses lèvres et caressant sa langue, ô combien délicieuses. Harry s'accroche aux bras de son demi-vampire et profite indécemment du baiser impudique, répondant à chaque caresse, à chaque mouvement de hanche contre les siennes. Le baiser devient de plus en plus brûlant. Severus est heureux : son calice l'accepte sans conditions et sans retenue même.

L'homme aux crocs acérés se retrouve sur le survivant mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et frottant lascivement son érection volumineuse sur celle du jeune homme sous lui. Le calice n'est que plaisir son esprit part à la dérive sous les caresses et les baisers du maître des potions. Le lien qui les relie et qui veut leur union se fait de plus en plus fort, le Dhampir doit prendre son calice et le proclamer sien aux yeux de son peuple d'adoption.

Severus enlève le drap, voulant contempler le corps de son compagnon. Sa main effleure le membre raidi du calice qui pousse un cri d'extase et rejette sa tête en arrière, laissant son amant suçoter son cou qui ne demande qu'à être mordu. Une bouche aventureuse se promène sur son corps, laissant des marques rouges. Le jeune homme se tend dans un plaisir évident.

Le maître des potions, heureux de la docilité de son calice malmène les petits boutons de chair entre ses lèvres. Ses mains descendent plus bas et caressent les cuisses de son jeune amant. Harry, malgré sa fausse témérité, avance une main maladroite sur le dos de Snape. Les deux amants passent un long moment à faire connaissance, à caresser le corps de l'autre, à suçoter, à embrasser, à s'aimer. Dans un dernier cri de plaisir Harry se libère contre Severus poissant son ventre tandis que le Dhampir, après deux, trois autres va-et-vient dans son amant, se vide en s'accrochant à ses épaules, tout en mordillant son cou délicat.

Tout seul dans son lit Severus trouve qu'Harry a accepté trop vite leur nouvelle relation. Oh ! Pas le fait de devenir son calice, le gamin n'avait pas trop le choix, mais le fait qu'il ait couché avec lui sans poser de question. Il y a le lien qui les pousse l'un vers l'autre, pas qu'il s'en plaigne bien au contraire. Ils ont aimé ça tous les deux, pas la peine de s'en cacher. Le corps de ce morveux contre le sien l'a électrisé, sa peau douce, ses lèvres rougies, hum pense Severus. Voilà que je recommencerai bien à pilonner ses jolies petites fesses, moi.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain Harry ressent comme un malaise, comme si une présence lui manque. Seul dans la grande baignoire, il regarde encore une fois sa jambe : plus rien, il n'y a plus de plaie elle est intacte. Plus aucune douleur enfin ! Le jeune calice fait venir à lui un miroir et regarde son visage dénué de toute cicatrice : à part le tatouage, il ne reste rien sur sa joue.

-Tout est parti n'est-ce pas ? demande une voix depuis la porte.

Harry tourne la tête vers Severus et la détourne aussitôt.

-Me voir nu te gêne ? Pourtant vu ce que nous venons de faire je….

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout ! dit Harry en reposant le miroir. C'était la première fois pour moi, enfin la deuxième.

-Je sais.

-Non, vous ne savez rien sur moi, monsieur ! Vous n'avez jamais cherché, d'ailleurs, et puis je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous aujourd'hui. Je veux seulement vous remercier de m'avoir donné l'opportunité de redevenir moi-même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, à part cette histoire de démon. Je veux dire, je suis un peu perdu là. Dans le livre sur les créatures de la nuit, ils disaient qu'un Dhampir prend seulement un calice quand il est amoureux de lui. Mais vous ne m'aimez pas, c'est même le contraire. Alors pourquoi ?

-Potter, je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions et arrêtez de squatter ma baignoire. J'aimerai me laver moi aussi ! Un petit-déjeuner vous attend à la salle à manger et ça va refroidir si vous ne vous dépêchez pas.

-Je peux toujours le faire réchauffer d'un sort. Et oui, je vous laisse la place, peste Harry en se levant. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas répondre à ma question et que c'est pour ça que vous devenez désagréable avec moi.

Severus ferme les yeux quelques secondes en voyant son calice dans sa nudité. Dans un terrible effort, le demi-vampire empêche son propre corps de réagir, peine perdue ! Le survivant s'enroule dans une serviette et passe devant l'homme en souriant narquoisement. Severus, excédé, claque la porte derrière lui.

-Et bien, ça promet, râle le maître des potions. Voilà que Potter a retrouvé son caractère emporté. Peste soit des Gryffondors !

L'homme sort, après s'être habillé, et aperçoit son calice endormi sur le lit simplement recouvert de sa serviette. Severus recouvre son jeune amant pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Lui qui aurait aimé se recoucher près de lui et abreuver sa bouche de baiser et son corps de caresses se voit contraint de le regarder dormir.

La journée suivante, Harry passe son temps à dormir et à manger : il n'a pas la force pour plus. Le soir, Severus prend sa ration de sang mordant le cou gracile de son calice et reste près de lui, le lien l'empêchant de s'éloigner au moins la première semaine. Le jeune homme se serre contre lui pour sentir sa présence car aussitôt que Snape s'éloigne, c'est la panique : il s'agite et ressent une impression d'abandon. C'est douloureux et déstabilisant.

Les trolls ont disparu des alentours de la cité des vampires. Ont-ils abandonné la partie ? Les démons savent-ils déjà que Harry Potter est devenu son calice ? se demande Severus. Comment vont réagir ces créatures démoniaques ? En attendant, aucun doute sur le fait que ce sont les démons qui ont envoyé ces créatures du diable pour les intimider : pauvres idiots qui croient que des vampires se laissent effrayer par des trolls stupides et ignares.

Tous les soirs, Draco fait un rapport à Severus sur ce qu'il a trouvé à la bibliothèque. Pour l'instant rien de concret, mais il lui reste tellement de livres à lire qu'il doute de les finir avant de partir.

Le quatrième soir, le vampire revient comme toujours lui rendre visite et lui tend un parchemin. Draco, étonné, le prend, l'ouvre et le lit.

-L'avez-vous lu monsieur ? lui demande-t-il curieux.

-Bien sûr que oui. Je lis toujours les parchemins qui me sont adressés, jeune homme.

-Pourquoi est-ce vous qui avez reçu la missive ?

-Quelle importance de savoir qui le premier doit recevoir ce parchemin ? Le principal est de savoir si nous allons répondre favorablement à ce message.

-Est-ce que vous pensez que le chef de ce clan va accepter la demande de mon père ?

-Est-ce que cela vous fera plaisir ?

-Vous répondez à ma question par une autre question ! Mais oui, cela me fera plaisir, dit Draco dans un séduisant sourire.

-Alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Vous avez un sourire magnifique, Draco. Sale caractère, mais magnifique sourire : vous devriez le faire voir plus souvent.

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, dit le blond en reprenant sa lecture soufflé du sans-gêne du vampire. Ben quoi, c'est vrai : où cet homme a vu que je ne suis pas aimable avec les autres ? Puff ! Et lui il s'est regardé ? Continue de penser le blond.

Le vampire regarde Draco sans rien dire, puis au bout d'une demi-heure il repart dans un léger courant d'air. Le blond ne connaît toujours pas le nom de l'homme. Tout ce qu'il a remarqué, c'est qu'il est superbe, ça il ne peut le nier. Enfin pour le peu qu'il peut en voir dans cette salle un peu sombre. Il n'en a parlé à personne, ni à Severus, ni à Tobiak. Harry pas la peine d'en parler : il ne quitte pas sa chambre, Severus le garde jalousement dans son lit.

Pourtant ce soir-là, en rentrant, le blond a la chance de voir le survivant à table avec eux. Il a une mine resplendissante, par contre il a besoin de reprendre du poids. Draco est heureux de le voir enfin réveillé, les deux jeunes hommes passent leur soirée à discuter et à rire. Severus se sent un peu à l'écart : son calice ne fait pas grand cas de lui. Aurait-il changé d'avis ? Impossible leur union a été tellement fusionnelle, si intense ! L'homme en noir leur annonce que dans une semaine, ils retournent à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ? demande Harry. On devait rester plus longtemps ici monsieur, je n'ai pas envie de partir !

-J'ai toujours des cours à assumer, monsieur Potter. Et puis ce n'est que partie remise nous reviendrons plus tard. Demain soir, puisque vous allez mieux, nous sommes invités chez Slade, c'est un de mes amis et qui plus est, il est le chef de ce clan. C'est un très grand honneur qu'il nous fait.

Ah ben tiens, pense Draco. J'aurai une excuse toute trouvée si jamais l'inconnu m'invite encore à souper.

Tout le monde se quitte après un dernier verre. Harry file sous la douche pendant que Severus finit de noter, sur un parchemin destiné au directeur de Poudlard, la date de leur retour. Le maître des potions fait venir un magnifique hibou grand duc, attache la missive à sa patte et le laisse repartir, majestueux et fier.

-Pour qui ce parchemin ? demande Harry en entrant dans la chambre.

-Dumbledore, je lui annonce notre retour pour vendredi prochain.

-Mais cela nous laisse seulement sept jours monsieur ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de visiter la cité ni de connaître les habitants.

-Je sais mais ils nous restent la semaine pour visiter la ville, si tu le désires Harry. Il y a beaucoup de chose à voir et puis tu verras à quoi ressemble l'endroit où vivent exclusivement des vampires. Ensuite tu as tes études à reprendre et moi j'ai des cours à assumer.

-A quoi ça va me servir maintenant, hein ? Je ne deviendrai jamais auror.

-Vas-tu me le reprocher ?

-Non monsieur, répond Harry d'un air las.

-Arrête de m'appeler monsieur. Utilise mon prénom, par Merlin, hurle Severus excédé !

-Ne crie pas après moi Severus. Oh ! Et puis flûte je vais me coucher, ajoute le Griffondor agacé.

Harry se glisse entre les draps et tourne le dos au maître des potions.

-Potter, vous n'allez pas faire la tête pour ça quand même ?

Le jeune homme ne répond pas et s'enferme dans sa résolution de ne pas répondre à chaque fois que le Dhampir criera après lui.

-Par Salazar, pense l'homme aux yeux d'onyx brillants de désir. Un soir où l'abstinence est de rigueur grâce à ce satané calice ! Décidément, il est plus têtu qu'une mule ce morveux.

Le matin suivant, dans la maison de Severus, un homme en bas dans le hall attend que le maître des lieux daigne se lever. Celui-ci est accompagné de Lucius Malfoy.

-Que pensez-vous que Severus fasse ? D'habitude, il n'est pas homme à se prélasser dans son lit le matin.

-Monsieur Malfoy, ce que fait Severus ne me regarde pas. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il a une très bonne raison, il vous le présentera peut-être.

-Quoi ! Severus est avec quelqu'un ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Il y a des gens qui dorment Slade, dit Severus en descendant les marches pour aller à la rencontre de l'homme.

-Je t'amène un visiteur, mon ami.

-Lucius ! Mais que fais-tu là, ils ont fini par te libérer ?

-Oui, comme tu vois. Draco ne t'a pas dit que je venais ?

Un jeune blond, pas tout à fait réveillé, pointe le bout de son nez et regarde les trois hommes qui discutent.

-Père, vous êtes venu !

-Oui fils, pas question de te laisser seul dans cet endroit dangereux. Qui sait ce qui peut t'arriver !

-Père, je ne suis plus un enfant et puis parrain est là.

-Ton parrain, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, est occupé par des choses plus importantes, Draco.

Le jeune homme blond ne répond pas, il a aperçu l'homme qui lui rend visite tous les soirs dans la bibliothèque.

-Slade, je te remercie de t'être occupé de Lucius. Allez dans la salle à manger tous les deux. J'arrive tout de suite, le temps de rassurer mon calice.

-Draco, tu devrais aller t'habiller, dit Lucius et rejoins-nous en bas.

Draco sursaute quand il se rend compte qu'il est seulement vêtu de son boxer. Le vampire le détaille sans vergogne, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Ainsi donc voilà comment il s'appelle : Slade. Finalement, il a fini par le savoir son nom, sourit le jeune Malfoy qui n'a pas encore fait le rapprochement avec le chef du clan des ténèbres.


	10. Moment de vérité

Beta-reader : Imliel

Moment de vérité.

Le jeune homme blond a son regard fixé sur son bel inconnu de la bibliothèque. À la lumière du jour, il peut mieux apprécier la beauté de l'homme, chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avant puisque son inconnu restait toujours dans la part d'ombre du petit bureau qu'on lui avait assigné. Très grand, des cheveux arrivant aux épaules, d'une couleur comment dire ? Blond aux reflets cuivrés, et des yeux superbes d'un bleu profond. Une bouche aux lèvres fines et ses jambes hum ! Très longues, et un magnifique tatouage sur sa joue, ce qui ne gâche rien.

Aujourd'hui, le vampire est vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, il faut dire que la couleur lui va très bien. Le Serpentard apprécie ce qu'il voit, l'homme est divin. N'empêche ! Slade lui doit une explication, ben oui il peut l'appeler Slade ! Enfin l'explication sera quand même pour plus tard, il préfère que son père ne se trouve pas dans les parages. Celui-ci, en effet, se mêle encore trop de la vie de son fils, ce qui énerve passablement le jeune homme.

Draco détourne le regard et remonte les escaliers dignement pendant que son père et le vampire se rendent dans la salle à manger. Avant de tourner au coin du couloir, le jeune homme se retourne une dernière fois et aperçoit le regard de Slade sur lui. Le blond, très agacé, lui répond en haussant les épaules et en lui tournant le dos avec dédain.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde est en bas quand tout à coup, comme à son habitude, Tobiak arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Slade se lève d'un bond voulant faire perdre à son neveu cette habitude horripilante d'apparaître où bon lui semble.

-Slade, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je veux t'avertir qu'un démon demande à voir Harry Potter et son Dhampir.

-Quoi ! Hurle Severus. Je ne veux pas qu'il rentre chez moi, je ne suis pas certain de me contenir.

-Severus, ne t'énerve pas. Il veut juste s'assurer qu'Harry est bien ton calice, c'est la procédure normale. J'ai dû en passer par là moi aussi, assure Slade. Où se trouve-t-il ? Tobiak, demande le chef du clan redevenant tout de suite un homme à qui l'on doit des comptes et obéissance.

-En bas de chez Severus.

-Bon ! Severus va chercher ton calice, réveille-le s'il le faut ! Tobiak, retourne près du démon et dis-lui que nous arrivons. Conduis-le chez moi et installe-le dans mon bureau.

Draco qui a assisté à toute la scène se frappe le front et se traite de triple buse quand il se rend compte que Slade et le chef de clan ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Pourtant Severus a plusieurs fois mentionné que le chef du clan s'appelait Slade ! Mais comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de qui il était ? Rah ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle, je me suis rendu ridicule et je n'aime pas ça ! Pense encore le plus jeune des Serpentards.

Pendant que Draco remet en cause son intelligence, se traitant encore de cervelle de scrout à pétard, et rumine dans son coin, le maître des potions quitte la pièce et monte les escaliers passablement irrité.

-Ne pas m'énerver ! Grogne Snape. Il en a de bonnes, Slade. Un démon se présente à ma porte et je dois rester calme !

Severus entre doucement dans sa chambre, la vision enchanteresse d'un Harry dormant complètement nu sur son lit lui donne terriblement chaud. Ouais, pas le moment d'avoir des pensées lubriques, se morigène l'homme. D'une tendre caresse il réveille le survivant qui gémit honteusement sous les mains du Dhampir.

-Debout, Harry, nous avons de la visite, chuchote le maître des potions à l'oreille d'un jeune homme fatigué.

-Veux dormir, répond le jeune homme d'une voix plaintive.

-Plus tard, allons debout ! On nous attend chez Slade, un démon veut nous voir, paraît-il.

-Hein ! Quoi ! D'accord je me lève, donne-moi cinq minutes, dit le petit brun tout à fait réveillé cette fois.

Severus sourit en se levant du lit où il s'était assis quand une main attrape la sienne et le ramène vers un corps encore couché dégageant un parfum que Severus qualifie d'aphrodisiaque.

-Heu ! Severus attend, s'il te plait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Pour hier, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter après toi et le jour où je me suis réveillé non plus. J'étais un peu perdu, plus bête que moi ça n'existe pas hein ? Si je promets de ne plus crier après toi, tu me pardonnes dis ? Demande Harry anxieux.

-D'accord tu es pardonné, Harry, mais je veux que tu restes toi-même. Que serait la vie sans les colères du héros du monde sorcier, hein ? Et puis moi aussi, je ne suis pas toujours cohérent dans mes propos. Le livre dit vrai, tu sais ! Le jour où tu prenais un bain, j'ai évité ta question. Je pensais à tort que tu n'étais pas prêt à entendre la réponse alors je t'ai envoyé bouder dans la salle à manger. Tu te souviens ?

-Le livre sur les vampires et les Dhampirs, ils ne peuvent prendre un calice que s'ils sont amoureux de lui ? Oh mais alors ! S'exclame le petit brun. Ça veux dire que tu es, ben heu !

-Amoureux, Harry, dit Severus le plus sérieusement du monde. Je t'aime, Harry Potter, n'en doute jamais ! Et puis tu vas voir, à la longue, nous nous entendrons de mieux en mieux et il n'y aura plus de malentendus entre nous. Si tu allais te doucher, morveux, clame Severus en se relevant du lit et en lui donnant une claque sur la cuisse.

Le Gryffondor est heureux, il rejoint la douche un sourire béat sur les lèvres. En un temps record, le garçon se retrouve lavé, habillé et en bas dans le hall où les autres l'attendent.

-Nous pouvons y aller ? Demande Slade au jeune homme brun complètement stressé.

Harry se sent prêt à tout pour ne pas se laisser emmener par le démon, son Dhampir lui a maintes fois répété qu'il ne risquait plus rien mais avec la chance qu'il a, il se méfie.

-Allons-y, monsieur.

Severus prend la main de son calice et ils transplanent directement dans le bureau du vampire qui les précède. A leur arrivée, Tobiak sort de la pièce laissant les quatre hommes discuter entre eux mais restant quand même à proximité au cas où cela se passerait mal. Le vampire rigole en imaginant Severus étranglant le démon sous les yeux horrifiés de Slade.

-Messieurs, asseyez-vous, leur dit le chef de clan d'un ton péremptoire.

Harry n'obéit pas, il reste debout à dévisager le démon. Celui-ci le toise l'œil mauvais, non mais quelle impudence ! Jamais personne ne l'a encore regardé de cette façon. D'ailleurs celui qui s'y risquerait ne resterait pas assez longtemps en vie pour le raconter. Mais bon, il s'agit Harry Potter. Pour une fois, il peut être indulgent : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrera celui qui a vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Harry, assieds-toi, lui demande son Dhampir d'une voix neutre essayant de ne pas laisser son corps réagir à la haine.

Le jeune homme perçoit pourtant comme un reproche dans ses paroles et il obéit de mauvaise grâce.

-Pour ceux qui ne le connaîtraient pas, je vous présente Dralok. Il est venu s'assurer qu'Harry Potter est bien le calice de Severus Snape. Dralok est envoyé par son chef, le seigneur Palmorg.

Harry écoute d'une oreille distraite les paroles de Slade. Il ne peut détacher ses yeux du faciès horrible de l'homme devant lui. Quand il pense qu'il a faillit devenir ainsi, il remercie de tout son être Severus Snape, maître des potions de Poudlard d'avoir fait de lui son calice.

Le démon a les cheveux qui lui pendouillent sur les épaules, il porte sur le dos un vêtement en cuir noir renforcé sur les épaules, le torse et les bras. L'homme a sur la joue non pas un dessin comme le sien mais un tatouage plus petit représentant une tête de mort. Ses yeux sont complètement noirs, ses lèvres sont retroussées sur des dents taillées en pointes, l'effet est affreusement laid.

-Quand vous aurez fini votre inspection, monsieur Potter, nous pourrons peut-être continuer ! Ironise le démon.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un de votre race. Je suis désolé si je vous ai froissé, ce n'était pas intentionnel, je vous assure. Vous pouvez continuer, je vous écoute.

-Vous êtes tout excusé, je comprends que ma vue doit susciter chez vous une certaine réaction, mais n'oublions pas ce pourquoi je suis venu. Le savez-vous d'ailleurs ?

-Oui, vous voulez vous assurer que je suis bien le calice de Severus Snape. Comment allez-vous procéder ? Si je ne suis pas indiscret bien sûr.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas, monsieur Potter, et la procédure est très simple. Je vais juste lire et voir dans vos pensées et vos souvenirs.

-Mais je ne veux pas moi ! Ma tête n'est pas et ne sera jamais ouverte à qui que ce soit !

-Harry, il va juste regarder si tu as bien reçu la morsure et le lien final.

-Lien final ! Tu veux dire heu…..quand nous…mais non pas question qu'il voit ça ! C'est notre vie, c'est privé. Je ne veux pas qu'un étranger plonge dans mes souvenirs, c'est…c'est immoral !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, Harry, sinon vous ne serez jamais tranquille, lui assure Slade.

Le jeune homme se retourne vers son amant qui ne pipe mot. Bien ! Pas de secours à attendre de ce côté-là. Harry résigné bien malgré lui se tourne vers le démon et acquiesce de la tête.

La créature se lève et se place devant le calice qui se lève à son tour. Le maître des potions frémit sur sa chaise, il sait qu'Harry attendait un signe de lui mais il ne pouvait le lui donner. Son calice doit se soumettre au démon au moins pour cette fois-ci.

Le regard d'Harry vacille mais il tient bon, ses yeux verts se plantent dans le regard noir comme l'ébène et ne le quittent plus. Le démon pénètre doucement les défenses qu'Harry a érigées malgré lui, un reste de protection dû à Voldemort semble-t-il. Dralok sent le jeune homme trembler intérieurement, il se doute que les souvenirs du survivant ne sont pas des plus réjouissants mais ce n'est pas cela qu'il veut voir.

La créature laisse de côté tout ce qui ne l'intéresse pas et se rend immédiatement dans les souvenirs vieux de quatre jours. Il voit Harry dans son lit, à l'agonie, un maître des potions hésitant. Il voit l'homme penché sur le plus jeune léchant sa carotide avec envie et tendresse. Il voit le même homme enfoncer ses canines dans le cou palpitant du survivant. Il voit la réaction du calice qui, malgré sa fatigue, se tord de désir sous l'homme qui boit son sang. Il voit le Dhampir embrasser Harry, le déshabiller et le préparer avant de le faire sien. Il voit les va-et-vient fougueux du maître des potions. Il voit les deux hommes se répandre en même temps dans un plaisir évident.

Le démon se retire de la tête du jeune homme qui tombe à la renverse. Severus se lève subitement et le rattrape in extremis.

-Severus, je suis fatigué, ramène-moi chez toi, murmure tout bas le calice.

-Vous avez vu tout se que vous vouliez voir, Dralok ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous préviens de suite : il n'y aura pas d'autre fois. Je le ramène chez moi, crache le maître des potions.

Severus Snape prend son calice dans ses bras et retransplane pour sa grande maison. Il monte les marches deux par deux entre dans la chambre, enlève le pantalon et la chemise du jeune homme et couche Harry entre les draps moelleux de son lit.

-Reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi, chuchote le jeune homme dans le cou de son amant.

Severus ne se le fait pas répéter deux fois, il se déshabille et rejoint son calice qui le prend aussitôt entre ses bras. Tant pis pour Lucius, pense le professeur. Je le verrai plus tard, Draco s'occupera de son père en attendant et puis ce soir nous aurons le temps de parler pendant le dîner chez Slade.

Justement, Lucius entend Severus monter les marches pour se rendre à l'étage.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Demande l'homme à son fils. Severus a pris un calice et celui-ci n'est autre que Potter ! Hé bien, il s'en passe des choses depuis que je suis enfermé dans ma propre maison. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Draco ?

-Père, si parrain veut vous le dire, il le fera lui-même. Et puis pourquoi pas Harry ? Vous savez qu'il est mon ami depuis la bataille alors n'allez pas faire votre tête de mule.

-Je n'ai rien contre Potter mais contre le fait que Severus ne m'ait rien dit à moi, son seul ami.

-Il n'en a pas eu le temps mais je suis sûr qu'il vous en parlera plus tard dans la journée. Bon, il faut que je vous laisse. Je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque, j'ai encore des recherches à faire. Oh ! Autre chose, père, ce soir nous sommes invités à dîner chez le chef de ce clan et…

-En parlant de lui, Draco, est-ce que par hasard tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

-Non et quoi donc ?

-Cet homme ne te quittait pas du regard.

-Ah bon ! Moi je n'ai pas remarqué, dit le jeune homme blond évasif en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Draco fulmine, mine de rien il s'est bien fait avoir, le vampire aurait pu lui dire qui il était, pourquoi ce besoin de cacher son identité ! Bah ! Pas grave, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire : l'homme ne l'intéresse pas ? Oui bon ça, c'était avant qu'il ne le voit vraiment. Bon d'accord, pour être honnête il commençait à apprécier ses petites visites le soir, oui bon d'accord il l'intéresse ça va !

-Je savais que je vous trouverais là, Draco, dit la voix basse d'un homme près de l'oreille du blond.

-Pas difficile de deviner, vous savez que je viens prendre des notes tous les jours, Slade, chef du clan des vampires et accessoirement visiteur nocturne.

-Je suis venu vous dire que vous pouvez arrêter vos recherches. Dralok et les démons ne nuiront plus à Severus et Harry. Cela dit, ils vont continuer à chercher quelqu'un qui soit digne de remplacer le calice de Severus.

- Vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi ! Éclate le Serpentard qui n'écoute pas le vampire. Ça vous a fait rire de me prendre pour un abruti, vous devez penser que je suis un idiot patenté ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui vous étiez ? Demande le blond en se levant.

Le vampire hésite, doit-il dire la vérité ? Oui il y a déjà eu assez de mensonges, même par omission, de sa part et puis son dragon est légèrement vexé. Enfin pour tout dire il est carrément en colère. Le jeune homme doit savoir pourquoi il a fait cela.

-Je ne sais pas, répond Slade après un court instant. Quand je vous ai aperçu au loin, j'ai eu envie de vous connaître. Je ne voulais pas que vous me fassiez des courbettes comme les autres ont l'habitude de le faire ou bien que vous fuyiez en courant.

-Moi, un Malfoy, faire des courbettes ou fuir ! Vous rigolez j'espère ?

-Non je ne rigole pas. Les gens me craignent, ils ont peur de moi.

-On se demande pourquoi en effet !

-Draco !

-D'accord ! Et parmi votre peuple, il y a des hommes tout à fait convenables. Pourquoi ne pas en choisir un ?

-Non, c'est différent avec eux. Disons que pour éviter les jalousies, je préfère prendre un amant hors du clan et qu'avec mon statut, ce n'est pas facile.

-Je croyais que votre pouvoir hypnotique vous donnait justement plein pouvoir pour avoir qui vous vouliez !

-Pas question de prendre quelqu'un contre son gré, le plaisir n'est pas le même.

Draco range ses parchemins et sa plume puis referme les livres silencieusement. Tout va trop vite pour lui et, malgré ce que l'homme lui a dit, le blond n'apprécie pas qu'on se paie sa tête.

-Alors vous aussi vous allez fuir ? Demande l'homme un peu déçu.

-Vous êtes marrant vous ! Vous venez me voir tous les soirs, vous me cachez votre nom, vous dites que je vous plais et vous voulez me mettre dans votre lit de but en blanc. Je ne vois là aucun romantisme, pas que cela soit important mais quand même ! Ce qu'il vous faut, c'est un gigolo et si vraiment vous avez besoin de baiser, vous pouvez toujours partir à Londres : il y a des maisons pour ça.

Draco est furieux et esquisse un geste pour partir quand une main l'agrippe par le bras.

-Tu as tout compris de travers, mon bel ange blond. Je ne recherche pas quelqu'un pour assouvir un quelconque désir. Celui que je désire, c'est toi. Dès le premier regard, j'ai été conquis par ta grâce, par ton corps magnifique. Au fil de ces cinq jours, j'ai apprécié ta répartie et ta langue acérée. Un vrai bonheur pour moi, enfin quelqu'un capable de me tenir tête. Chaque jour, il me tardait que le soir arrive pour me repaître de ton joli minois.

Le vampire approche doucement Draco contre lui, laissant son souffle caresser ses lèvres.

-Je veux, dit l'homme en baissant légèrement la tête. T'embrasser, continue-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Maintenant !

Draco n'a pas envie de lutter, le baiser est si doux, si tendre. Légèrement il écarte les lèvres, le vampire enchanté en profite pour insérer sa langue et commence alors un duel des plus sensuels qui soient. Les deux hommes enlacés s'arrêtent au bout de longues minutes, Draco reprend son souffle contre le torse du vampire. Quant à celui-ci, il ferme les yeux sous la pression du corps de Draco contre le sien.

-Dans une semaine tu repars. Draco, j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi ici, dans mon manoir.

-Non, dit le jeune homme en s'écartant du vampire. Mon père ne le permettra pas.

-Mais n'as-tu pas dix-huit ans ? Ne peux-tu faire ce que tu veux ?

-Slade, je ne vous connais pas. Laissez-moi du temps pour ça, et pour répondre à votre question, non ! Mon père me prend encore pour un gamin.

-Je veux te voir, Draco, et pour cela je suis capable de beaucoup de choses.

Le blond pose sa main sur le tatouage du vampire tandis que celui-ci plonge ses yeux d'azur dans le regard gris qui ne quitte pas sa joue.

-Je ne peux pas. Essayez de comprendre, j'ai mes études à finir, murmure Draco en retirant sa main.

-Alors permets-moi de te rendre visite à Poudlard.

-Slade, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, le directeur ne voudra jamais…..

-Tu réfutes à toutes mes demandes, Draco, l'homme soupire résigné. Bon d'accord je te laisse tranquille, tu peux t'en aller rejoindre Severus et ton père.

Le Serpentard se retrouve seul, le vampire vient de s'évanouir dans les airs sans un bruit.

Draco se sent mal. L'homme lui plaît, c'est certain, mais tout va beaucoup trop vite. S'ils veulent commencer une relation sérieuse tous les deux alors il faut qu'ils prennent leur temps. Draco espère que Slade comprendra ça.


	11. Dîner et dispute

Beta-reader : Imliel

Dîner et dispute.

Plus l'après-midi passe et plus Draco appréhende de se rendre au dîner donné par le chef du clan des ténèbres. Quand le moment est arrivé de descendre dans le hall, Draco panique légèrement. Que doit-il faire ? Tant pis il y va. Il verra bien sur place si Slade est en colère après lui et si jamais c'est le cas, et bien il rentrera à Poudlard.

-Draco, vas-tu te dépêcher à la fin, nous n'attendons plus que toi !

Le jeune homme reconnaît la douce voix de son père, il sort de sa chambre en prenant sa cape au vol. Il serait bien resté ici mais on l'aurait assailli de questions et il n'a pas envie d'étaler sa vie devant les autres, sauf Harry peut-être. Draco descend les escaliers et voit avec plaisir celui-ci près de son parrain. Le calice est resplendissant, sans parler de Severus qui serre possessivement son amant contre lui.

-Ah ! Enfin, Draco, rigole le survivant. Tu te faisais beau pour qui ? Tu me le présenteras, dit !

-Il n'y a personne, Harry, répond le blond qui ne veut pas parler devant les autres. Allons-y voulez-vous, je nous ai assez mis en retard comme cela. Notre hôte doit s'impatienter.

Les hommes transplanent et se retrouvent dans la salle à manger du vampire : une belle salle tout en longueur où la table regorge de nourritures, il y en a pour tous les goûts. Le plus jeune des Serpentards sourit, amusé de voir les yeux du Gryffondor briller de plaisir devant tant de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

Draco regarde d'un œil intéressé les couleurs dominantes de la pièce, le rouge et le noir. Ben voyons, pense le blond. Comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autres couleurs pour un vampire, lui verrait assez bien du vert et argent, ben oui pourquoi pas ! Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer ces couleurs.

-Nous voilà au complet, asseyez-vous, messieurs, les accueille le maître de maison. Prenez place autour de la table, Tobiak sert un verre à nos hôtes s'il te plaît.

Draco accepte le whisky que le jeune vampire lui tend et prend place près de son père, juste en face d'Harry. La conversation s'engage entre les hommes sur la présence du démon et qui sera leur prochaine victime pour remplacer Harry Potter sur le trône démoniaque.

Lucius médusé apprend pourquoi son ami n'a pas eu le temps de le prévenir, il se tourne vers Harry Potter. Le jeune homme est plaisant, aucun doute là-dessus, et après tout si c'est le choix de Severus, que dire à ça ! Et puis le jeune homme n'est-il pas le sorcier le plus puissant ? Même les démons en conviennent alors !

-Draco tu ne dis rien, demande Tobiak en posant sa main sur la sienne dans un geste amical.

-Non je préfère vous écouter parler ce…

Draco ne peut finir sa phrase qu'il entend un verre se briser. Il regarde atterré Slade enrouler sa main dans une serviette blanche et quitter la table précipitamment. Le jeune homme blond repousse sa chaise et court derrière lui, sous les rappels à l'ordre de son père indigné que l'on puisse quitter la table ainsi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Depuis que je suis arrivé, il n'est plus le même. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une idée ? Demande Lucius mécontent.

Draco monte à l'étage, longe un couloir et entre dans une chambre dont la porte est ouverte. Il perçoit du bruit dans la salle de bain, il pénètre dans la pièce et aperçoit Slade de dos qui enfile une chemise propre.

-Retourne à table, Draco, que vont dire les autres si tu t'absentes pour me suivre ? Souffle le vampire.

-Je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas grave, Slade, je…..

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Gronde l'homme en se retournant vers lui la chemise largement ouverte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Retourne donc avec les autres, Draco, et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Slade, ne soit pas injuste avec moi, et puis ferme ta chemise. Bordel, comment veux-tu que je reste concentré si tu es à moitié dénudé !

-Donc je te fais de l'effet, petit dragon, susurre le vampire perfidement.

-N'abandonneras-tu jamais ?

-Draco, mon ange, je te veux. Je te veux tellement que je suis prêt à attendre ton bon vouloir. Je te veux tellement que je suis prêt à attendre l'éternité.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ! Chuchote le blond ému en se rapprochant du vampire.

-Oui, mais ne laisse plus Tobiak te toucher, cela m'est insupportable de voir un autre que moi poser la main sur toi.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire que le verre cassé, c'est à cause de la main de Tobiak sur la mienne ? Slade, dit le jeune homme en poussant un soupir. Il est seulement un ami tu sais, tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux.

-Nous devons retourner là-bas. Ils vont se demander ce que nous faisons, dit l'homme en éludant la question du verre brisé.

-Et ta blessure ?

-Je cicatrise très vite. Tu vois, il n'y a déjà plus rien.

Le blond attrape la main du vampire, tourne la paume vers le haut et admet que oui, il n'y a plus de coupures. Slade frissonne sous le contact de Draco et sans que le jeune ne voit rien venir, il se retrouve prisonnier entre des bras puissants pendant qu'une bouche possessive prend la sienne avec avidité et fouille la moiteur du jeune homme avec délectation.

-Je…je, Slade donne moi le temps je t'en prie !

-Le temps que tu veux, mon amour, je te l'ai promis, murmure l'homme contre les lèvres du Serpentard.

Les deux hommes reviennent à table sous l'œil rigolard de Harry et celui plus sévère de Lucius qui pince les lèvres, réprobateur.

Le reste du repas se passe dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Ils sont juste interrompus au moment où le chef du clan reçoit un étrange parchemin apporté par une gigantesque chauve-souris. Slade, Severus et Tobiak se jettent un regard entendu.

Harry ne regrette pas d'être venu, il a avalé tellement de choses qu'il se sent un peu honteux d'avoir fait le goinfre. Un regard vers Severus le rassure, son demi-vampire lui sourit, indulgent. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il a trouvé son hôte charmant et d'agréable compagnie.

Le brun a remarqué les coups d'œil que le chef du clan a lancé vers Draco toute la soirée. Tout laisse à penser que ceux-là sont ensemble ou du moins semblent être attirés l'un vers l'autre, ce qui ne paraît pas être au goût de Lucius Malfoy.

Vers les une heure du matin, tout le monde se quitte. Severus transplane directement dans sa chambre avec son calice qui a dû mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le Dhampir aide Harry à se mettre sous le drap et le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard pour le prendre dans ses bras. Subitement Harry se réveille.

-Severus ?

-Hum…oui ?

-Tu n'as pas bu ce soir ?

-Non, cela peut attendre demain, mon amour. Rendors-toi tu es fatigué et moi aussi.

Severus n'a pas fini sa phrase que son calice est déjà parti dans les méandres d'un sommeil agité. Une heure plus tard, le maître des potions ne peut toujours pas dormir, Harry est en proie à des cauchemars violents. L'homme se lève et va chercher une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve qu'il fait boire au plus jeune.

-…ci Sev.

-De rien, essaie de dormir. Maintenant tu devrais y arriver.

Dans le salon du professeur, Snape deux hommes discutent. L'un est assit dans un profond fauteuil tandis que l'autre marche de long en large sur un épais tapis que les sorcières d'Afrique ont tissé, un très beau travail soit dit en passant !

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu as suivi cet homme dans sa chambre, explique-moi ! Tempête Lucius Malfoy.

-La salle de bain, père.

-Quoi ? La salle de bain ?

-C'est là que je l'ai suivi.

-Chambre, salle de bain, ne joue pas sur les mots. Draco, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas grave, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Je n'en fais pas toute une histoire. Je trouve que tu n'as pas à suivre un homme comme un…je ne sais pas moi, c'est comme si tout à coup tu te préoccupais de lui autrement que comme un ami. N'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas de notre monde.

-Ah, nous y voilà père ! Rouspète draco en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. Je savais bien que vous alliez sortir une phrase du genre il n'est pas pour toi c'est un vampire et chez les Malfoy on ne se mélange pas au sang impur.

-Mais j'ai raison ! Depuis plus de huit-cent ans, les Malfoy sont restés purs. Il n'y a pas de tares chez nous, admets-le !

-Je me fous que notre sang soit pur ou impur, hurle le jeune homme. Vous restez toujours le même homme étriqué dans ses idées idiotes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez mangemort, père, et je vous signale en passant que cela ne vous a pas réussi.

Vlan ! La gifle que Draco reçoit résonne dans la pièce, le jeune homme regarde son père avant de sortir du salon complètement furieux. Pas moyen de discuter avec lui, pense le jeune homme. Il faut qu'il ait toujours raison. Qu'il garde donc ses idées d'un autre âge, je ne veux pas devenir comme lui buté et aveugle aux gens qui m'entourent, qu'il continue de penser que les sangs pur sont les seuls dignes de vivre.

Lucius rumine dans le salon contre Draco.

-Cette espèce de Dracula à la manque ne m'enlèvera pas mon fils, s'agace l'homme blond tout haut en donnant un coup de pied à une malheureuse chaise qui ne lui a rien fait.

-Dracula ! Retentit une voix ironique derrière Lucius. C'est bien la première fois que l'on me nomme ainsi, monsieur Malfoy. J'ai déjà entendu buveur de sang, et tant d'autres choses que je ne peux pas toutes vous les nommer. Ceci dit, Dracula n'est pas une insulte pour moi. Enfin bref je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai bien vu votre colère contre Draco pendant que vous étiez chez moi, est-ce que quelque chose vous a déplu ?

-Déplu ! Là est bien le mot, je ne veux pas que vous pervertissiez mon fils, monsieur… comment d'ailleurs ? Vous ne nous avez pas donné votre nom de famille.

-Hartwood.

-Hé bien, monsieur Hartwood, je ne vous félicite pas.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Mon fils n'est pas pour vous. Je ne l'ai pas éduqué pour qu'il tombe entre les mains d'un homme tel que vous, j'ai de plus grandes ambitions pour Draco vous savez. Mon fils épousera quelqu'un de sa condition. Depuis le jour où il est né, il en a toujours été ainsi.

-Que me reprochez-vous ? demande un vampire qui sent la moutarde commencer à lui monter au nez.

-Je ne veux pas que vous profitiez de lui ! Faites-le partir, chassez-le de ce clan, montrez-lui qu'il n'y est pas le bienvenu. Ce n'est pas difficile pour vous n'est-ce pas ?

Slade fulmine littéralement sur place, on l'insulte copieusement là ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi borné, chasser son petit dragon d'ici ! Ah ça ! Pas question ! Qu'il aille donc se faire… ce… Rah ! Bon sang je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour cet idiot.

-D'accord, laissez-moi parler, monsieur Malfoy ! Dit un vampire hors de lui. Premièrement je vais bien chasser quelqu'un de ce clan, mais ce ne sera pas Draco. Deuxièmement je continuerai à voir votre fils que cela vous plaise ou non. Troisièmement si j'apprends que vous lui avez dit ou fait quoi que ce soit, vous aurez à faire à moi. Est-ce bien clair pour vous, Malfoy ?

Lucius ne réplique pas tout de suite. Il regarde l'homme qui lui fait face, celui-ci a les yeux complètement rouges et ses canines luisent dans la lueur des chandeliers. Les deux hommes tournent la tête quand ils entendent la porte s'ouvrir sur un Severus furieux avec Draco derrière lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ici, messieurs ? On vous entend depuis l'étage, cela fait bien une heure que vous vociférez. Si vous avez un problème, allez le régler ailleurs que dans ma maison.

-Pas la peine, je m'en vais, Severus, annonce Slade. Je refuse de me faire injurier plus longtemps. Ceci dit, il est encore en vie seulement parce qu'il est le père de Draco et que nous sommes dans ta maison justement. Sur ce, messieurs, bonsoir.

-Slade, attends une seconde s'il te plaît, demande Draco, qui en a marre que son père prenne des décisions le concernant dans son dos. Il va voir s'il ne peut pas fréquenter qui il veut, par Merlin !

Le vampire se tourne vers le jeune homme. Ses traits s'apaisent, ses yeux reprennent leur couleur initiale et ses canines se rétractent sous la douleur du regard de son dragon qui le rejoint en deux enjambées et se fond dans ses bras.

-Là, je crois que ton père va nous faire une attaque, amour.

-M'en fous, embrasse-moi.

-Tu es sûr ?

Draco ne répond pas et prend furieusement les lèvres du vampire entre les siennes. Les deux hommes s'embrassent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Le temps s'arrête pour eux, leur laissant le temps de se découvrir. Et c'est en cet instant, en cet instant seulement que le jeune homme sait que le vampire est vraiment amoureux de lui. Il a la certitude absolue qu'il n'est pas qu'une passade et ça c'est le plus beau des cadeaux pour le Serpentard.

Les deux hommes se séparent à contrecœur, Lucius a retourné son regard dégoûté vers Severus.

-Ne me dis pas que tu approuves ! Mais enfin c'est un vampire !

-Je suis comme lui, Lucius, est-ce que moi aussi je te dégoûte ? Est-ce que je ne suis plus ton ami parce que le sang de mon père vampire et celui de ma mère mi-sorcière mi-démon coule dans mes veines ? Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Draco décider de ce qui est bon pour lui ? C'est un homme maintenant, fais-toi à cette idée.

-Comment peux-tu penser que je renierais notre amitié vieille de vingt-cinq ans, Severus!

-C'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de faire en t'en prenant à Slade. Il est mon frère d'adoption, le seul à part toi qui m'ait tendu la main, qui m'a accueilli dans son clan, moi un chasseur de vampires.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache puisque tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Explique-moi !

-Ce n'est pas facile à dire, Lucius. À la mort de ma mère, je me suis retrouvé à la rue du jour au lendemain. Pas facile de te dire qu'un vieil homme a payé mes études de potions parce que je n'avais pas un galion en poche, pas facile de te dire que ce même vieil homme m'a demandé d'être espion au service de Voldemort, pas facile de se retrouver seul quand on a vingt ans parce que les autres ont peur de vous. Pas facile de te dire que j'ai dû brider mon instinct de tueur de vampires sans aucune aide. Je ne veux pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, loin de moi cette idée, Lucius. Mais quand un ami me tend la main quand j'en ai le plus besoin, et bien je la lui prends.

Harry avance dans la pièce, lui aussi les cris l'ont réveillé. Les paroles de Severus lui font mal, finalement ils ont vécu les mêmes douleurs, le même abandon. Des gens ont profité d'eux et les ont torturés mentalement et physiquement.

Le jeune homme prend la main de son Dhampir dans la sienne sans rien dire. Ils n'ont pas besoin de paroles pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. Le maître des potions serre contre lui son calice. Il n'y a pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble, c'est vrai, mais ils se complètent et c'est là ce qui fait leur force. C'est aussi ça qui fait qu'ils seront heureux tous les deux dans la nouvelle vie qui les attend.

Lucius s'assied lourdement dans un fauteuil, voir Severus et Harry enlacés le rend perplexe. L'amour transparaît dans leurs gestes, dans la façon qu'ils ont de se regarder. Lui n'a pas connu ça, pourtant il a épousé une Black, une jeune fille de la haute société, une fille qu'on lui a destiné très jeune. Narcissa était vindicative et vénale, même la naissance de Draco ne l'a pas amadouée. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'étaient les réceptions qu'elle pouvait donner, l'argent qu'elle pouvait dépenser sans compter.

Heureux ! Non il ne l'a certainement pas été avec elle ! Cette femme était un vrai poison, a-t-il fait fausse route tout ce temps ? Il en a même caché ses préférences sexuelles pour donner à son couple une chance de réussite, en vain, semble-t-il.

-Père vous allez bien ? S'inquiète le jeune homme en voyant son père blêmir subitement.

-Oui Draco, c'est juste que…je. Nous devons parler, fils. J'ai des choses à te dire, m'accorderas-tu un peu de ton temps ? Demande l'homme à voix basse.

-Nous te laissons discuter avec ton fils, Lucius. Allons viens avec nous, Slade, allons boire un verre dans la salle à manger. Nous devons parler de ce parchemin que tu viens de recevoir, tu ne crois pas ? Je me sers un verre, j'en ai besoin.

-Pas question que j'abandonne Draco aux mains de ce…

Le jeune Serpentard murmure quelques mots à l'oreille du vampire qui laisse apparaître un sourire et quitte le salon derrière Severus et Harry.

-Tout ira bien, Slade. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de mettre les choses au point entre eux. Laissons-leur une heure. S'ils ne sont pas sortis dans ce laps de temps, tu pourras aller voir où ils en sont.

Le maître des potions s'installe sur le grand canapé, Harry à ses côtés. Le jeune calice, fatigué, s'allonge et pose sa tête sur les cuisses de son demi-vampire.

-Harry, tu ne veux pas retourner te coucher ? Tu as besoin de sommeil. Je te rejoins dans une heure, promis !

-Non, je préfère attendre avec toi et puis je suis mieux si tu es près de moi. Je ferme juste les yeux quelques secondes, Severus, tu veux bien ?

-Dors, je reste là, dit le professeur en passant sa main dans la tignasse ébouriffée du Gryffondor sous le regard de Slade qui trouve que son ami a bien changé depuis qu'il a pris un calice.


	12. Les aveux de Lucius

Beta-reader : Imliel

Les aveux de Lucius.

-Assieds-toi, Draco. J'aimerais que tu sois plus à l'aise pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, demande Lucius qui lui reste debout.

-Non merci, je préfère rester debout, répond le fils, indigné que son père ait agressé le vampire sans aucune raison.

-A ta guise ! Par où vais-je commencer ?

-Par le début, père, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme plus âgé soupire. Il a pas mal de choses à avouer à son fils alors autant le faire maintenant, tant qu'il en a le courage.

-Draco, je ne suis pas homme à me plaindre, tu le sais. Je ne vais pas renier ma vie d'avant, ni les actions que j'ai pu faire au nom de Voldemort.

-Je sais, et je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, non plus !

-Comme tu le sais, commence Lucius, j'ai épousé ta mère très jeune. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, elle non plus d'ailleurs, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner plus que cela. Malgré sa jeunesse, Narcissa a tout de suite montré son caractère despotique. En ce temps-là, je m'éloignais souvent du manoir pour mes affaires et pour certaines missions dont je ne parlerai pas ce soir, cela m'évitait de passer mes nerfs sur elle. Grosse erreur de ma part ! Derrière mon dos, elle complotait à tout va et invitait à notre table des gens que je n'aurais jamais fréquentés en temps ordinaire. Enfin bref, elle a fait de ma vie un enfer.

-Et moi dans tout ça ?

-Toi Draco ! Tu as été mon plus beau cadeau, celui pour qui je me suis réconcilié avec la vie. Pour te dire jusqu'à quel point : le jour de ta naissance, je me suis pris une cuite mémorable avec Severus. Et tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas mon genre de me faire remarquer, oui bon ! Le lendemain je me suis rendu compte que ta mère ne s'occupait pas de toi, elle t'ignorait complètement. J'ai alors décidé de te mettre entre les mains de Lity, une elfe que je venais d'acheter. Celle-ci a pris soin de toi comme une vraie mère, jusqu'à l'âge de tes onze ans. Quand tu es entré à Poudlard, Narcissa a jeté Lity dehors comme une malpropre : elle s'était rendu compte que tu aimais plus un elfe de maison que ta propre mère.

-Mère a dit que Lity était partie. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas revu plus tard ?

-Elle l'avait menacé des pires représailles si elle te contactait d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai su bien plus tard que Narcissa lui avait dit qu'elle s'en prendrait à toi. Cette elfe t'aimait énormément alors elle a préféré partir.

- Père, Lity vit peut-être dans la rue, un elfe ne retrouve pas de travail quand ses anciens maîtres le jette dehors.

-Je me suis occupé d'elle, Draco. Je lui ai acheté une petite maison dans un petit village sorcier et je lui verse une petite rente tous les mois. Je lui ai interdit de te voir. Si Narcissa avait eu vent de cela, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de l'elfe.

-Merci père, merci pour Lity, elle a été une véritable mère pour moi. J'ai toujours regretté son départ mais mère disait qu'elle avait fui le manoir parce que j'étais un enfant insupportable.

-Et bien tu vois, c'était faux Draco. Bon je continue, il me reste quelque chose à te dire et ce n'est pas le plus facile. Quand on m'a mis ta mère entre les bras, j'avais une autre orientation dans mes fréquentations…..heu.

-Sexuelles, père ! Vous pouvez le dire, cela ne me gêne pas, ajoute le jeune homme.

-Oui sexuelles, Draco. Vois-tu, j'étais plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles. Pendant des années j'ai fait fi de mes désirs. Maintenant que je suis de nouveau seul, j'aimerais…

-Vous aimeriez revenir sur vos anciens amours. Je n'y vois pas d'objection puisque je suis moi-même gay.

-Tu es sûr fils? Je veux dire, tu ne seras pas choqué ?

-Peut-être qu'au début, cela me fera drôle. Mais choqué ? Non, certainement pas !

-Draco, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit à ton vampire tout à l'heure. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, tu sais, mais je vais changer, je te le promets.

-Pourquoi lui avoir dit toutes ces horreurs ? Slade n'est pas comme ça !

-Je sais, enfin je crois, je te signale que je ne le connais pas moi ! Et puis quand on a été élevé à coups de doloris et de canne depuis l'âge de cinq ans, tu comprendras qu'un enfant a vite fait de comprendre que les sangs impurs, comme disait mon père, ne sont pas des gens que l'on fréquente.

-Finalement père, votre vie n'a pas été une partie de plaisir ?

-Non, comme tu dis, fils. Allez, allons nous coucher. Il est très tard et Severus doit s'impatienter. Tel que je le connais, il doit taper du pied, rigole Lucius.

Les deux hommes sortent du salon en meilleurs termes. Draco commence à comprendre pourquoi son père a agi ainsi. Il n'excuse pas son comportement, envers Slade non bien sûr ! Mais bon s'ils peuvent se supporter alors déjà ce sera merveilleux.

-Là, je suis en train de me dire que je suis prêt à accepter une relation avec lui, s'étonne tout haut le jeune homme blond.

-Avec lui qui ? demande un vampire à l'air très en colère.

Draco sursaute, il ne s'est pas aperçu que l'objet de ses pensées était sorti de la salle à manger et l'attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés dans une attitude que le Serpentard qualifierait de chasseur attendant sa proie.

-Oh, excuse-moi, je pensais tout haut Slade.

-Ça, je l'ai bien compris. Je me demande quand même avec qui tu as envie d'entamer une relation Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, répond le jeune homme taquin. Avec qui crois-tu que j'ai envie d'être ?

-S'il ne s'agit pas de moi, je te préviens, je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes, amour.

-Quels genres de tortures ?

-Voyons voir, murmure Slade en s'approchant du blond, que dirais-tu de ça ?

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Draco se retrouve les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du vampire tandis que celui-ci s'en prend à sa bouche, la torturant, la léchant, la mordant. Le plus jeune conquis par la déferlante de sensations écarte les lèvres et reçoit la langue de l'homme qui attaque aussitôt la sienne. Draco ne peux pas expliquer ce qu'il ressent, c'est tellement fort, tellement enivrant de sentir Slade tout autour de lui. Le blond s'accroche à l'homme pendant que celui-ci promène ses mains sur le corps de son futur petit-ami, tout en gémissant contre son oreille.

-Hum, hum ! Messieurs, je vous suggère de libérer le couloir. Vous allez finir par me traumatiser mon calice, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir se terrer au fond de notre lit, ronchonne le maître des potions.

-Severus ! S'écrit le jeune brun offusqué en donnant une tape sur le bras de son demi-vampire. Tu exagères à la fin, je ne me cache pas au fond du lit.

Draco glisse le long du corps de l'homme et pose ses pieds par terre, en regardant son père qui se trouve derrière Harry. Slade suit le regard de son Serpentard et reste ébahi quand il voit le plus âgé faire un clin d'œil de connivence à son fils.

-Tu lui as fait quoi à ton père ? Après m'avoir presque cloué au pilori, le voilà doux comme un agneau. Enfin je doute qu'il ait été un jour doux comme un agneau, c'est juste une image, mon amour, susurre le vampire dans le cou de son presque amant.

-Nous avons discuté et nous sommes parvenus à un accord. Il ne s'occupe pas de ma vie et je ne m'occupe pas de la sienne. Par contre si nous avons envie de parler tous les deux de quelque chose qui nous tient à cœur et bien nous pourrons le faire.

-Mouais, bien compliquées les relations entre un père et son fils si tu veux mon avis. Draco ?

-Oui Slade !

-Tu as remarqué que tu me tutoies depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je sais, je me suis dit que vu tes cachoteries, j'avais bien le droit à une petite compensation, tu ne crois pas Slade? Demande le blond espiègle et très Serpentard pour le coup.

-Je t'autorise à faire tout ce que tu veux, dragon.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas seulement de tutoiement, riposte le blond en rigolant.

Sur ces belles paroles, tout le monde se sépare pour aller dormir. Slade rejoint sa maison en transplanant tandis que le maître des potions emporte son calice dans sa chambre, loin des regards indiscrets.

-Severus ! demande Harry en voyant son amant se déshabiller devant lui. Maintenant que l'on est réveillé, tous les deux. Heu si tu veux tu peux boire.

L'homme avise son calice entre les draps de soie rouge, son air déterminé sur le visage le fait sourire légèrement. Harry se redresse sur les coudes, agacé que le professeur ne lui réponde pas.

-Bon d'accord ! Puisque tu ne veux pas, je dors, tant pis pour toi. Voilà, je me demande à quoi ça sert d'être gentil !

Harry se tourne et ferme les yeux comme promis, il fulmine quand il entend un rire franc retentir dans la chambre.

Mais il se fout de moi là ! pense le calice. Alors là, pas question qu'il vienne réclamer quoique ce soit. Harry gémit honteusement quand il perçoit deux mains se promener sur son corps, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire face à Severus et d'entrouvrir les lèvres sous l'assaut de la bouche de son amant entreprenant.

-Je veux boire, mon amour, mais je te veux toi aussi. Je veux sentir l'odeur de ta peau, caresser chaque centimètre de ton corps sous le mien, laisser l'empreinte de mes baisers sur ta bouche. Tu es à moi et je veux que tu sentes mon corps dans le tien, amour de ma vie.

Harry rougit violement sous les paroles de Severus, c'est la première fois qu'on lui dit des choses comme ça. Ses yeux lui picotent, il sent des larmes poindre au bord de ses cils.

-Fais-moi l'amour, répond simplement Harry en regardant son Dhampir dans les yeux.

Alors l'homme se penche vers lui, sans un mot, et reprend sa bouche dans un baiser savoureux. Le calice ferme les yeux sous la douceur de la langue de son amant, ses bras s'enroulent autour des épaules fortes et ses jambes s'écartent d'elles-mêmes laissant le membre dur de Severus se frotter au sien.

Les deux hommes font l'amour passionnément derrière les rideaux de leur baldaquin aux tentures de soie. Harry pense qu'il n'a plus envie de quitter cet endroit merveilleux, c'est ici qu'il recommence à vivre, entre les bras de son amant.

Severus plante ses crocs dans la jugulaire de son calice et aspire le sang en émettant des petits bruits de succions qui rendent Harry totalement fou. Pour la troisième fois, le calice laisse partir son plaisir sur son Dhampir qui lui se répand dans son Gryffondor à grand renfort de coups de hanches qui laissent les deux hommes épuisés mais complètement au delà du bonheur.

Au matin, tout est calme dans la chambre. Severus écarte le rideau du baldaquin et ouvre la fenêtre de la chambre de sa baguette pour profiter des premiers rayons du soleil de la journée. Harry remue contre lui et s'accroche désespérément à son cou.

-Il faut que j'aille me doucher mon amour, je dois aller rendre une petite visite à Slade. Tobiak et lui doivent m'attendre.

-Pourquoi ? Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Non je préfère que tu te reposes encore un peu. Cette après-midi, nous irons faire un tour dans la cité, si tu veux toujours bien sûr ! Et si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

-Bien sûr que je veux, Sev. J'aimerais beaucoup connaître les gens qui vivent ici.

L'homme pose sa main sur la joue tatouée du calice et en suis le contour du doigt.

-Severus, une question me trotte dans la tête !

Le maître des potions regarde le plus jeune dans les yeux et lui fait signe de parler.

-Pourquoi les trolls ont attaqué les patrouilles de vampires, tout en sachant que je n'étais pas ici mais à Poudlard ?

-Simple mon amour ! Ils pensaient qu'en mettant Slade dans l'embarras, celui-ci m'ordonnerait de te laisser entre leurs mains. Les démons savaient très bien que j'appartenais à ce clan et que je t'avais pris sous ma protection.

-Oh ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, tu crois que les démons vont nous laisser tranquille ?

-Je pense que oui. Ce n'est pas leur intérêt de nous chercher des ennuis. Nous sommes un peuple puissant, ne l'oublie pas.

Le professeur se lève et se rend dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche bien méritée. De retour dans la chambre, il s'habille, embrasse son calice endormi et transplane chez Slade. Les deux vampires l'attendent justement impatients de voir arriver celui pour qui ils sont là tous les trois.

-Il est arrivé ? demande Severus en arrivant sur place, impatient comme toujours. Le parchemin qu'il a envoyé porte bien la date de retour pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oui Severus, c'est la bonne date ! Mais non, il n'est pas encore là. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé ? propose Slade en faisant venir avec sa baguette un service à thé d'une délicate finesse.

-Bien volontiers, je n'ai rien pris ce matin. Pas eu le temps !

-Oh un certain calice t'a épuisé on dirait, monsieur-je-ne-veux-pas-d'un-calice !

-Tobiak ! Toujours aussi subtil, à ce que je vois. Je pense que le jour où ça t'arrivera, je rigolerai bien.

-Ça Severus, ce n'est pas demain la veille, tu peux me croire.

Slade ouvre la bouche pour demander des nouvelles de Draco quand l'homme qu'ils attendent entre dans la pièce dans un léger tourbillon de cape.

-Wah ! Saletés de poussière ! Voilà que j'en ai plein la bouche ! Tobiak, verse-moi un grand scotch, s'il te plaît.

Pendant que l'inconnu secoue sa cape sur le tapis rare de Slade, Tobiak fait léviter un verre jusqu'à son ami qui le prend et le bois cul-sec.

-Ah, je revis, dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux couleur lilas charmeurs où pétille une certaine malice.

-Alors tu nous dis combien tu en as trouvé, avant de faire de mon tapis un endroit rempli de poussières et de je ne sais quoi d'autre !

-Dix, il y a sept enfants et trois ados. J'ai eu un peu de mal pour les ados, ils avaient déjà pris de vilaines manières. Enfin vous me connaissez ? Moi et mon charme naturel, nous avons encore triomphé !

-Dans quel état sont les enfants, Jamie ?

-Tu vas avoir du travail Severus, certains sont dans un triste état. Le plus jeune a six ans, je l'ai trouvé dans une maison abandonnée. Il mangeait des rats, quand il arrivait à les attraper bien sûr. Les autres, je les ai trouvés errant dans la campagne ou dans les rues où j'avais entendu dire que des gamins se nourrissaient de sang.

-Et les autres ?

-Ils sont en cage, le temps de leur faire comprendre qu'ici, ils sont en sécurité. De vraies petites pestes ! Dans les dix que j'ai ramenés, il y a deux filles, le reste ce sont des garçons. Les trois ados sont des garçons, Severus, je crois que tu vas avoir du mal avec eux, cette fois-ci mon ami.

-Bon je me rends au chevet des enfants, annonce le Dhampir. Je vais voir dans quel état ils sont et je soignerai leurs plaies, tu m'accompagnes Tobiak ?

-Oui je te suis, nous faisons comme d'habitude ?

-Bien obligé ! Quand les enfants me voient, pas moyen de leur faire prendre les potions. Comme si j'allais empoisonner ces morveux !

-Moi je vais me reposer, messieurs, nous nous verrons ce soir. Si vous avez d'autres questions à me poser, attendez que je sois levé, je suis littéralement crevé. Ces mômes auront ma peau un jour !

-Va te coucher Jamie, nous nous occupons du reste, lui ordonne le chef du clan.

-L'homme aux yeux lilas repart dans une envolée de cape pour profiter d'une bonne douche et d'un bon lit. Le soupir qu'il pousse en arrivant dans sa maison est vraiment un soupir de joie de se retrouver enfin chez lui et de ne plus dormir à la belle étoile ou dans des hôtels sordides.

Pré-au-Lard, dans une maison située dans la rue commerçante, d'où les odeurs enivrantes du chocolat et des caramels de toutes sortes se côtoient, où les plumes en sucre et les sucettes aux couleurs multicolores remplissent une étagère complète, une conversation entre une mère et son fils s'engage.

-Galbin, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais te savoir encore seul me rend triste. Pourquoi avoir éconduit ce jeune homme hier ?

-Mère, si quelqu'un entre dans ma vie, vous savez que père le tuera.

-Pourtant, celui-là te tient à cœur, chéri !

-Justement !

-Il est magnifique. Un vampire, n'est-ce pas Galbin ?

-Oh, vous avez remarqué ?

-Comment ne pas le voir ! Seuls les vampires ont cette beauté transcendante.

-Mère, pourquoi avoir choisi un démon ?

-Je n'ai pas choisi, Galbin. Il se trouve qu'il voulait un fils et il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.

-Oh, je ne savais pas !

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de celle de ce monstre.

-Et moi ?

La femme ne répond pas tout d'abord, puis les paroles fusent sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

-Au début, j'ai souhaité mourir mais il me faisait surveiller jour et nuit. J'étais enfermée dans une chambre sombre avec juste une torche et un serviteur qui me portait à manger à heure fixe. Tous les jours, ton père venait s'assurer que je…..puisse attendre un enfant. Quand le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé, il a su tout de suite que tu ne serais pas comme lui.

-Comment a-t-il su ? demande le sorcier curieux.

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est grâce à ça que je dois ma liberté. Il m'a renvoyé dans mon monde avec toi, je devais simplement le laisser te prendre de temps en temps pour qu'il participe à ton éducation.

-Mère, le vampire que j'ai éconduit est la mission que mon père m'a donnée. Je dois le rendre amoureux de moi et l'amener à trahir son clan. Je ne peux pas faire ça, beaucoup de personnes en souffriraient.

-Oh ! Voilà pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? Chéri, ajoute la femme en prenant son fils dans ses bras, ton père est cruel, ne le laisse pas te détruire. Tu as bien fait d'agir ainsi Galbin, je suis fier de toi !


	13. Les enfants sauvages

Beta-reader : Imliel

Les enfants sauvages.

Le professeur Snape suivit de Tobiak entrent dans les profondeurs de la cité, là où Draco s'était promis de ne pas entrer. Les deux hommes descendent les marches et entendent les cris des enfants. Severus grimace, par Merlin, pourquoi les morveux ne savent pas faire autre chose que hurler !

Il fait sombre et frais dans la grande pièce. Après avoir bien refermé la porte avec plusieurs sorts derrière eux, Tobiak s'avance vers des petits lits dont sept sont occupés par les enfants que Jamie a ramenés. Le vampire s'avance vers chacun, et regarde d'un œil exercé les blessures qui se trouvent sur les petits corps couverts de haillons et de crasse.

-Ils sont drôlement amochés ces gosses, Severus, et ils ont besoin d'un bon bain.

-Je sais mais on commence d'abord par les potions. Ensuite, on les lavera. Trouve-moi celui qui se nourrissait de rats, il doit avoir des morsures un peu partout.

-Pourquoi celui-là en particulier, dis-moi ?

-Parce que les enfants qui viennent de se faire mordre par un vampire se nourrissent exclusivement de sang. Un enfant qui attaque les rats ou autres bestioles pour les manger n'a pas été mordu par un vampire. Il est de part sa naissance né vampire, il peut donc manger en petite quantité de la viande. Sa mère est probablement une sorcière et son père un vampire. Il a été abandonné, tu comprends la différence ?

Tobiak fait le tour des lits et regarde un par un les petits visages anxieux qui grognent ou se cachent sous les draps, seule une petite fille au fond de son lit ne bouge pas. Le vampire s'en approche et soulève délicatement le drap de manière à ne pas l'effrayer.

-Je l'ai trouvé, Severus, et à mon avis tu devrais venir voir sans attendre.

-Quoi ! Elle est si mal que ça ?

-Oui, il y a de multiples morsures mais elle à quelque chose en plus. Un peu comme toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Le maître des potions se précipite vers la petite fille et la regarde intensément. En effet, cette enfant est comme lui, née d'un mélange entre un père vampire et une mère sorcière-démon. Tobiak lui-même a senti la différence, de la petite fille émane une aura comme celle de Severus, sombre et dangereuse.

-Que va-t-on faire d'elle ? C'est la première fois que Jamie nous en amène un, ou une si tu préfères puisque c'est une fille.

-Pour l'instant elle n'a pas encore l'instinct de tuer, Jamie l'a ramené à temps, Tobiak. Il va falloir l'apprivoiser doucement. Tiens, donne-lui cette potion à boire. Dans quel état sont les autres ?

-Je dirais en pleine forme, l'un d'entre eux a même essayé de me mordre mais bon ! Il a suffit que je lui fasse voir mes canines plus longues que les siennes et ça l'a calmé instantanément. Et les ados, on en fait quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure ! Occupons-nous d'abord des plus jeunes.

Le Dhampir, pendant deux heures, court à droite et à gauche, préparant potions et baumes, étalant la crème sur les blessures les plus profondes pendant que Tobiak lave les enfants déjà soignés. Le maître des potions enlève sa robe noire : il commence à faire chaud dans la pièce qui leur sert d'infirmerie. Devant ses chaudrons, il prépare une dernière potion qui n'était pas prévue pour la fillette.

-Il n'en reste que deux à soigner, Severus, précise Tobiak.

-Oui, je sais. Mets-les sous la douche et appelle-moi quand tu as fini. Pendant ce temps je termine la potion pour la Dhampir.

Le vampire s'active sous l'eau, voilà quatre fois qu'il se jette un sort de séchage. Les morveux, comme les appelle Severus, ne se laissent pas facilement laver et il doit souvent mettre la main à la patte. Tobiak use de patience. Pas question pour lui de les maltraiter, ils ont déjà assez souffert comme ça ! À la fin de leur douche, il leur met une chemise de nuit et les aide à se recoucher. Les mômes sont épuisés.

-Voilà ! Je pense qu'ils en ont pour un moment, déclare Tobiak. Ils devraient dormir au moins le reste de la journée.

-Oui, je pense que la potion va agir d'ici cinq minutes, dit Severus en aidant la petite fille à boire le reste de la fiole. Allons dans l'autre chambre, tu es prêt à affronter les terreurs?

-Ouais ! Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Enfin pas de les voir dans cette détresse, ça je crois que personne ne peut s'y habituer, et puis ce ne sont que des enfants.

-Ouais, dis ça aux monstres qui boivent leur sang. Tu sais bien que ces gamins sont des proies faciles pour les vampires errants.

-N'empêche, je suis content que nous leur venions en aide, et que nous leur donnions la possibilité d'avoir un peuple et une famille pour les plus jeunes.

- Slade a toujours été pour l'entraide. Et le jour où il m'a tendu la main, il s'est rendu compte que je ne devais pas être le seul dans ce cas. Nous avons décidé de les chercher. Moi, je m'occupais de les soigner, et Jamie devait se mettre en quête de ces enfants sauvages. Slade, lui, se chargeait de leur trouver une famille dans le clan.

Dans la seconde chambre, le maître des potions aperçoit trois adolescents enfermés chacun dans une cellule. Dans chaque pièce séparée seulement par des barreaux, les jeunes hommes disposent d'un lit, d'une petite table et d'un petit cabinet de toilette fermé par un rideau. Juste ce qu'il faut pour leur intimité.

Le Dhampir regarde les garçons, ceux-ci sont à peu près âgés de seize à dix-huit ans et sont déjà prêts à tuer père et mère pour une dose de sang. L'homme s'approche de la première cellule qui abrite le plus âgé des garçons, à ce qu'il semble. Celui-ci se jette sur les barreaux et montre ses canines démesurées en hurlant.

-Tobiak, prépare-moi les fioles de potions. Ils ont faim et on arrivera à rien si on ne les calme pas je vais…

-Severus ?

Le professeur se retourne brusquement quand il perçoit la voix de son calice derrière lui.

-Harry, que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu rentré ? Il y a au moins cinq sorts pour bloquer l'entrée de ce lieu.

-Ben ce n'est pas difficile, tu sais ! J'ai l'habitude de voir les portes s'ouvrir devant moi et puis il est midi, et tu m'as dit que tu n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

-Midi déjà ! Par Merlin le temps passe vite. Bon écoute Harry, je n'ai pas fini ici. Si tu veux, tu peux m'attendre. Prends une chaise et assieds-toi, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande le petit brun en regardant les ados enfermés dans des cages, ce qui lui semble soit dit en passant un peu extrême.

-Ils viennent d'arriver Harry, lui explique Tobiak, Severus les soigne. Enfin là, on n'a pas encore commencé, on essaye de se faire une idée de leur état d'agressivité.

Le jeune calice avance près des cellules et se fait arrêter par son demi-vampire qui le retient d'un geste ferme et sec.

-Ne va pas plus loin Harry, ils sont dangereux et je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques.

-Tu en prends bien, toi !

-Moi j'ai l'habitude. Une fois par an, nous aidons des enfants livrés à eux-mêmes. C'est mon travail dans ce clan, ainsi que celui de Tobiak.

-Severus, dit d'une voix plaintive Harry qui ressent soudainement comme un malaise.

L'homme regarde le petit brun devant lui qui le supplie de ses beaux yeux verts. Les sentiments d'Harry sont confus, il a besoin d'être rassuré et de se sentir aimé. Le maître des potions secoue la tête signifiant, qu'il ne peut lui montrer son affection devant les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Et il se retourne vers Tobiak qui lui lance un regard noir.

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas ta tête de mule Severus ! Tu vois bien que c'est important pour ton calice !

-C'est vrai Harry ?

-Heu ! Je….oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'est rien, nous nous verrons ce soir. Tu rentreras tôt ? demande incertain le calice qui dans la foulée se retourne pour sortir du sous-sol. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se plaindre mais il n'a pas vu Severus de toute la matinée, quand même !

Le jeune homme n'a pas fini de faire demi-tour, qu'une paire de bras puissants l'attirent contre un torse des plus virils.

-Je te manque tant que ça, amour ? Chuchote Severus dans l'oreille du petit brun. La nuit que nous venons de passer ne t'a pas suffi ?

Harry rougit subitement en se remémorant leurs ébats passionnés qui les ont laissés pantelants et totalement dépendant de l'un et de l'autre. D'ailleurs, il en a encore mal à son postérieur. Mais il s'en fout, il a aimé cette nuit passée près du professeur de potions qui a caressé, mordu, léché.

Stop Harry ! s'écrie le calice en lui-même, pas penser à ça, pas penser à ça, pas penser à ça…

-Si, susurre Severus toujours dans l'oreille du jeune homme. Penses-y au contraire, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai adoré voir ton corps se tordre sous le mien. T'entendre gémir m'a fait atteindre la jouissance plus d'une fois. Alors tu vois, ne t'en prive pas.

Harry se lève sur la pointe des pieds, et embrasse à pleine bouche son amant qui se laisse faire malgré le lieu où ils se trouvent tous les deux. Severus prend le jeune homme par la taille et le colle contre lui. Les deux amants ne font plus cas de Tobiak et des ados qui ne les quittent pas du regard, ils sont dans leur petit monde à eux. Severus pose sa main sur la fesse d'un Harry Potter tout à fait consentant, quand l'homme plus âgé entend un toussotement exagéré du vampire qui le fait se séparer à contrecœur de son petit brun aux yeux verts.

-Hé ben, Severus. Pour quelqu'un qui rechigne à embrasser son calice, tu fais fort là, tu sais ! Rigole Tobiak.

L'homme bougonne d'avoir perdu le contrôle de soi, et renvoie Harry se reposer illico presto, sous peine de devoir dormir tout seul la nuit suivante. Ledit jeune homme sourit, il sait très bien que le maître des potions ne pourra tenir sa promesse, il aime trop se serrer contre lui et sentir son souffle contre son cou à son réveil.

-Reprenons le travail Tobiak. Et au lieu de sourire, va plutôt chercher les fioles de sang. Nous allons en avoir besoin.

Le vampire oublie instantanément le petit intermède auquel il vient d'assister, et se précipite vers la petite table afin d'y attraper un flacon de sang et de se diriger vers Severus qui s'apprête à ouvrir une cellule.

-Attends que je sois prêt, et aussitôt fais-lui boire cette fiole entièrement. Qu'il n'en laisse pas une goutte.

Le demi-vampire n'a pas le temps de rentrer dans la cage qu'un corps se jette sur lui, Tobiak referme la porte et laisse l'ado et Severus se battre à grand renfort de griffes et de morsures. L'enfant sauvage plante ses crocs dans l'épaule du maître des potions qui grogne sous la douleur. Pour lui faire lâcher prise, il lui donne un coup dans l'estomac et le repousse violement sur son lit.

-Ne bouge pas ! lui ordonne Severus d'un ton autoritaire. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le jeune lèche le sang qui coule de sa bouche dans un sourire mauvais sans quitter du regard l'homme en face de lui. Sans crier gare il bondit du lit et lui saute à la gorge plantant ses ongles acérés dans son dos. Severus se rebiffe en plantant ses canines dans le cou de l'adolescent qui crie de douleur. Le jeune homme tétanisé ne remue plus et attend que son tortionnaire le lâche. Quand le Dhampir est sûr que sa proie a capitulé, il retire ses crocs et fait signe à Tobiak de lui verser la potion dans la gorge pendant que lui maintient sa prise d'une main ferme.

Malgré la grande force de Severus, Tobiak se méfie. Une fois, il lui a fallu une semaine de soin parce qu'un jeune lui avait sectionné l'artère. Il avait failli mourir ce jour-là, si Severus n'était pas intervenu à temps pour arrêter le flot de sang qui sortait de sa gorge déchiquetée. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur ! D'ailleurs c'est depuis ce jour que Severus a pris sa place, et lui a interdit de se mettre de nouveau en danger.

-Passons aux autres, Tobiak, dit Severus en essuyant le sang qui coule le long de son menton.

Vers quatre heures, les deux hommes ont fini de s'occuper des jeunes gens qui se retrouvent allongés dans leur lit. Le Dhampir les a plongés dans un profond sommeil, le temps que la potion qu'ils ont bu agisse. Celle-ci va les apaiser, et leur redonner au fur et à mesure du temps et des fioles bues, un contrôle sur leur besoin de sang et les obliger par la même à se restreindre, ainsi qu'à manger certains aliments sans être écœuré, et à ne prendre que la quantité nécessaire pour leur survie sur leurs futures victimes.

Cette décision, ils la doivent à Slade qui propose aux nouveaux venus qui entrent dans le clan des ténèbres protection, écoute, soin et éducation. En contrepartie, ils prononcent un serment d'allégeance qui leur interdit de tuer un être vivant à moins d'être en danger. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y a eu que deux cas de désobéissance que Slade a eu tôt fait de régler.

Severus arrive dans sa maison et se rend directement dans sa salle d'eau, il n'a pas volé une bonne douche. Il est fourbu et il sent l'horrible odeur que les enfants ont laissée sur lui. Quand on pense que certains ne se sont pas lavés depuis des jours, voire des mois. En effet, pas évident de trouver une douche quand on vit dans la rue ou dans la campagne. Quoique, ceux-là ont la chance d'avoir des cours d'eau pour se débarbouiller.

Severus se sèche jette la serviette par terre et rejoint sa chambre complètement nu. Harry dort, enroulé dans le drap en plein milieu du lit, ses cheveux hirsutes font sourire le maître des potions. Ça devient une habitude, pense-t-il, de sourire en voyant mon amant si attendrissant dans son sommeil. L'homme entre dans le lit, et se colle contre Harry retirant le drap qui le sépare du corps chaud qu'il veut sentir contre le sien. Il caresse d'une main sensuelle la courbe des fesses du petit brun qui gémit dans son repos.

-Dors mon amour, chuchote Severus, je suis là maintenant.

Les deux hommes entrent dans un profond sommeil réparateur, leurs corps entrelacés. Le souffle régulier d'Harry soulève au passage quelques mèches brunes de l'homme plus âgé.

Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, Severus entend des rires étouffés derrière sa porte, il reconnait Tobiak et Jamie qui se disputent pour savoir lequel des deux va oser entrer en premier et affronter la colère du maître des potions.

-Je l'ai déjà vu moi ! Argue Tobiak, si tu veux voir le calice de Severus c'est à toi d'ouvrir la porte, mais si tu te fais tuer ne vient pas te plaindre après.

-Je ne pourrai pas me plaindre Tobiak, puisque je serai mort !

-C'est une façon de parler, je sais bien que tu ne seras pas mort, bougre d'idiot !

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande un jeune homme très curieux. Bon j'entre on verra bien.

-Moi je reste là, je ne tiens pas a me prendre un mauvais sort, capitule Tobiak qui sait de quoi est capable le Dhampir.

-Espèce de froussard !

Ainsi donc Jamie veut voir à quoi ressemble son calice ! Bougonne le Dhampir. Ces imbéciles sont bien capables de le faire, et pas question que quelqu'un voit son amant ainsi abandonné dans ses bras, complètement nu et délicieusement bandant. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, lui aussi a une petite, bon d'accord, une grosse érection qui se fait douloureusement sentir.

-Le premier qui entre dans cette chambre est un homme mort ! Je vous avertis messieurs ! crie Severus derrière la porte.

-Sev, juste une fois. Après on ne t'embêtera plus, supplie le jeune homme aux yeux lilas à travers la porte de la chambre. Endroit ô combien interdit pour tout autre que son calice. Slade et Tobiak ont seulement dit qu'il s'agissait d'une pure merveille. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir voir à quoi il ressemble.

-Dans ce cas tu peux attendre que nous soyons levés !

-Dans combien de temps, Sev ?

-Hum ! Je dirais un peu plus d'une heure Jamie, dit l'homme, gémissant quand il sent une main caresser son membre sensible.

-Tu fais quoi là Severus ? Tu viens de gémir ! Il est réveillé ton Griffon alors on peut entrer ?

Les deux hommes attendent une réponse qui ne vient pas. Tout ce qu'ils entendent, ce sont des plaintes, mais probablement pas de douleur. Déçus, ceux-ci descendent dans la salle à manger pour attendre Severus et Harry.

A leur arrivée deux plateaux contenant du thé tout fumant et des petits pains atterrissent sur la table. Jamie se jette dessus, il n'a pas eu le temps de manger quelque chose avant de venir ici, ce dont Severus doit se douter.

Dans une chambre, celle du maître des potions pour être exact, deux hommes se libèrent ensemble dans un cri de pur bonheur. Leurs bouches tendrement scellées dans un dernier baiser se lâchent avant qu'ils ne se lèvent du lit pour prendre une douche, et pour rejoindre les deux idiots qui les attendent en bas.


	14. Aie! ça fait mal

Beta-reader : Imliel

14 Aie ! Ça fait mal.

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvre sur Severus qui se dirige vers la table afin de se servir une tasse de thé bien méritée. Il jette un œil discret aux deux hommes. Jamie qui n'est pas patient pour deux noises l'attaque aussitôt.

-Où est-il Sev ? Ne me dis pas qu'il dort encore, je ne te croirais pas !

Harry entre dans la pièce à ce moment-là et laisse un Jamie, médusé devant la beauté du calice. Masculin, il l'est indéniablement pense le chasseur d'enfants. Ses cheveux bruns sont indisciplinés comme lui a dit Tobiak, ses yeux verts sont tout simplement lumineux, sublimes. Son corps est fin pourtant on devine sous sa chemise le dessin d'une délicate musculature, la taille est fine aussi pourtant il n'est pas efféminé pour autant.

Les yeux de Jamie reviennent sur le visage du survivant qui se prête bien volontiers à l'inspection. Une bouche dont Severus doit profiter honteusement, ainsi que du corps d'ailleurs. Tout dans le visage du garçon lui dit qu'il n'est pas un ange ! En effet, Jamie voit briller dans les yeux verts une lueur de malice qui donne à penser que le Dhampir n'aura pas toujours le dernier mot.

-Ca suffit, Jamie ! Ordonne justement le demi-vampire. Tu l'incommodes.

-Non cela ne me gêne pas, clame le jeune sorcier. Je me présente puisque Severus ne le fait pas : je suis Harry Potter son calice, dit le jeune homme en tendant une main vers le vampire qui lui fait face.

Le chasseur d'enfants prend la main tendue et la serre vigoureusement.

-Jamie Kourakoff, monsieur Potter ! Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et vous avez fait beaucoup parlé de vous aussi.

-Il paraît en effet que mes exploits ne sont pas passés inaperçus. Ceci dit, je n'aime pas en parler.

-Je vous comprends, monsieur Potter. Bien ! Maintenant que ma curiosité a été satisfaite, je vais vous laisser. Je crois que Severus a assez toléré ma présence pour le moment. Je vais voir Slade et ensuite mes protégés, nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, je suppose.

Tobiak et Jamie disparaissent dans un tourbillon et se retrouvent dans la maison de Slade. Les hommes discutent des nouveaux pensionnaires et surtout de la petite Dhampir.

-Laissons Severus prendre en main le cas de cette enfant, leur dit Slade. Il saura mieux que nous ce qu'il convient de faire. Je dois avouer que le seul Dhampir que je connaisse est Severus et que quand je l'ai rencontré, il était déjà adulte et qu'il s'est fait lui-même au fil du temps.

-Je suis allé voir son calice ! Dit le jeune chasseur en soulevant un coin du rideau pour regarder à l'extérieur.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu Jamie ?

-Je dis qu'il a bien fait d'attendre aussi longtemps pour tomber sur une telle merveille, ce garçon est tout simplement sublime ! D'ailleurs celui que je vois passer devant ta fenêtre m'a l'air aussi appétissant, quoique un peu plus âgé, Slade.

-Comment est-il ?

-Cheveux longs blonds, yeux gris, grand, port altier et un…

-Quoi ! Tu mates Draco ? hurle le chef du clan qui voit rouge aussitôt que quelqu'un regarde son dragon.

-Draco ? C'est qui celui-là ? Personne ne m'a dit qu'il y avait d'autres personnes étrangères dans la cité !

-Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension, Jamie. Il se trouve que notre chef bien aimé a autorisé la venue de deux personnes. Harry ne compte pas puisqu'il est le calice de Severus ? Ces personnes sont Draco et son père. En ce moment, ils vivent chez le maître des potions, notre ami commun.

Le chasseur se retourne subitement vers Slade les yeux grands écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

-Quoi ! Mais jamais tu n'as dérogé à ta règle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne Jamie, occupes-toi de tes affaires et fermes-moi le rideau !

-Bon, je suppose que Draco est le plus jeune non ?

-Oui, et je t'interdis de l'approcher !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Moi celui qui m'intéresse est le second. Comment s'appelle-t-il d'ailleurs ?

-Lucius ! Et crois-moi, tu ne fais pas une affaire. Il n'aime pas les vampires ce monsieur je-suis-mieux-que-les-autres.

-Bah ! Tu exagères Tobiak, assure Jamie.

-Ben oui tu exagères Tobiak ! dit un Slade pince sans rire, je l'ai trouvé charmant moi !

-Hein ! S'insurge le vampire, mais il est…..

-Tut ! Tut ! Ne donne pas une fausse image de notre invité à Jamie, dit le chef du clan en faisant un clin d'œil à Tobiak.

-Ah, tu vois même notre chef dit qu'il est cool. C'est très bien, dit le jeune homme en se frottant les mains d'anticipation. Je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée, je suis sûr qu'il est un bon coup.

-Jamie, surveille ton langage, rouspète le plus âgé.

-Puff ! Tu prends les manières de Severus quand il s'adresse à ses élèves. Ils vont où ces deux blondinets ?

-Probablement à la bibliothèque, Jamie. Et n'appelle pas Draco blondinet, je te prie, ou tu pourrais bien le regretter !

-D'accord, plus un mot sur lui, je promets, dit le chasseur en sortant de la pièce.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Ben, faire la connaissance de mon futur amant !

Slade soupire, Jamie est incorrigible. Il faut toujours qu'il saute sur tout ce qui porte un pantalon, mais là le chef du clan sourit. Son ami va tomber sur un os et pas n'importe lequel ! Cela promet quelques divertissements aux dépends du jeune vampire qui ne sait pas dans quoi il s'aventure.

-Tu es machiavélique, Slade, rigole Tobiak. Je te laisse à tes devoirs de chef de clan, moi je m'en vais voir la veste que Jamie va prendre.

-Tu me raconteras, dommage que je doive manquer ça. Ceci dit, j'aurai bien aimé voir Draco. Pas grave, je le verrai tout à l'heure.

Tobiak transplane dans la bibliothèque et se met à la recherche des Malfoy. Ceux-ci sont dans la petite pièce où Draco faisait ses recherches. Le jeune homme lève la tête, avide de voir qui entre. Déçu, il salue Tobiak, prend les quelques parchemins qu'il a oubliés la dernière fois et se retourne vers son père qui est aux prises avec un jeune homme très entreprenant.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, jeune homme. Allez donc jouer ailleurs avec des jeunes de votre âge qui ont encore des boutons sur le nez !

-Je n'ai pas de boutons sur le nez et je vous signale que j'ai de l'expérience.

-Ouais pour jouer dans le bac à sable ! Ricane Lucius.

-J'ai vingt ans, et mes jeux sont plus pervers, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-Ah ça, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Depuis tout à l'heure, vous me faites un rentre-dedans pas possible. On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez subtile ! ajoute Lucius.

-Quand on est buté comme vous, il faut bien que l'un des deux soit plus téméraire, dit Jamie en se rapprochant encore plus près de l'ancien mangemort.

-Attention jeune homme, vous pourriez le regretter. Je pourrais vous faire des choses que vous n'aimeriez pas.

- Quel genre de choses par exemple ? demande le jeune homme aux yeux violets en posant ses lèvres contre la bouche de Lucius.

-Ça, monsieur, répond Lucius en sortant sa baguette et en l'agitant vers Jamie, tout en prononçant une incantation.

-Quoi c'est tout ! Mais ça ne me fait rien !

-Nous partons, Draco, laissons ces messieurs tranquilles. Nous devons retrouver Severus et Harry devant la maison pour visiter la cité, ne soyons pas en retard, fils.

-Oh ! s'exclame Jamie deux minutes plus tard en se tenant le bas ventre de ses deux mains pour cacher l'érection qui déforme son pantalon.

-Quoi ? demande Tobiak.

-Je sais quel est le sort qu'il m'a lancé ! Bordel, ce n'est pas vrai. Le pire, c'est que c'est lui qui doit me le retirer.

-Quel sort Jamie ?

-Celui de l'érection instantanée et quoique je fasse je ne pourrai pas me soulager par mes propres moyens. Enfin si, mais ça peut durer indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que lui me défasse du sort. Au secours Tobiak !

-Oh, Oh, tu as trouvé à qui parler ! Je me trompe ?

-Tobiak, aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je te promets de faire ton travail pendant une semaine entière.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Il faudra te résigner à aller voir Lucius Malfoy et je crois qu'il ne va pas facilement accéder à ta requête.

-Pitié ! Tobiak ! Tu sais comment se retire ce genre de sort.

-Oui je sais. Il va falloir qu'il te libère lui-même, tout en prononçant le contre sort. Avoue que tu l'as bien cherché !

-Oh putain ! Je ne vais jamais oser me présenter devant lui, se lamente Jamie en transplanant pour se retrouver dans sa petite maison au centre de la cité.

Tobiak, resté seul dans la bibliothèque, lève les yeux au ciel. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre Jamie tombe sur plus fort que lui.

Lucius et Draco arrivent devant la maison de Severus et avisent les deux hommes qui les attendent main dans la main.

-Prêt pour la visite, demande Severus aux deux hommes.

Ceux-ci acquiescent et se mettent en marche aux côtés d'Harry et du maître des potions. Il est vingt-et-une heures, les rues sont remplies de monde. Harry, émerveillé, regarde ce peuple fier qui s'est construit, avec l'aide de leur chef, une retraite en dehors de la société sorcière. Ils ont réussi, malgré tous les obstacles, à reconstruire la cité de leurs ancêtres et à vivre dessus. Bien sûr avant la plupart vivaient dans les sous-sols, là où le soleil ne pouvait les atteindre mais avec les centaines d'années, ils se sont plus ou moins adaptés aux rayons mortels.

-Draco ! s'exclame Harry. Regarde ce lac, il est immense ! Tu crois qu'on pourra venir nager ?

-Oui pourquoi pas ! Si tu te sens assez en forme pour ça, nous pourrions venir demain.

Harry tourne son regard vers son demi-vampire, attendant une réaction.

-Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour venir te baigner, s'agace l'homme. Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire, quand même !

-Ouais ! Maintenant peut-être.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, j'aperçois des escaliers qui s'enfoncent dans la terre. Y a-t-ils des gens qui vivent là-dedans ? demande Lucius.

-Les plus âgés, ils ont des problèmes dus à la lumières. Ils sont très vieux, ce qui explique leur confinement. Il y a aussi notre infirmerie, l'école des petits et celle des grands, la grande salle de réunion du clan.

-Pouvons-nous y aller ? demande Lucius.

-Non mon ami, je ne te le conseille pas. Seul Harry a eu ce privilège. Et encore sans ma permission, il est dangereux pour vous sorciers de rentrer là-dedans.

Les quatre hommes continuent la visite de la ville, sous les commentaires de Severus et le regard curieux des vampires qui les entourent. Trois adolescents qui passent par-là avisent Draco un peu en retrait et décident de lui tenir compagnie pour s'amuser un peu. Bien mal leur en prend quand Slade apparaît devant eux et les oblige à décamper sous peine des pires tortures.

-Je sais me défendre, tu sais !

-Contre trois ? demande ironiquement le vampire.

-Je ne suis pas seul, mon père est là, ainsi que Severus et Harry.

-Oui bon, j'ai bien le droit de te protéger. Laisse-moi au moins ce privilège, Draco.

Le Serpentard se radoucit sous le regard inquiet du vampire.

-Rejoignons les autres, tu veux ! Je reste avec toi pour le reste de la visite, dit l'homme en prenant la main de Draco dans la sienne pour que son peuple voit que le jeune homme est sien et qu'il n'est pas question de le toucher.

Une heure plus tard, Lucius demande innocemment à Severus où se trouve la maison de Jamie. Le maître des potions, interloqué, la lui indique de la main puisque justement ils ne s'en trouvent pas loin.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir, monsieur Malfoy ? demande Slade.

-Un petit problème à régler. Rien de grave, rassurez-vous !

L'homme blond tape à la porte du jeune homme qui doit sûrement le maudire à l'heure actuelle, celle-ci s'ouvre aussitôt.

-Tobiak, entre. J'espère que tu as trouvé une solution parce que là j'en peux plus ! Plus je me soulage et plus….

Le jeune homme aux yeux violets se tait en voyant qui se tient dans son salon un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se redresse subitement de son fauteuil et gémit pitoyablement quand son érection douloureuse se rappelle à lui.

-Etes-vous prêt à vous excuser, monsieur Kourakoff ?

-Oui, tout ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez ça !

Lucius s'approche du jeune vampire et l'admire en silence quelques secondes. Jamie ne bouge pas et ne dit rien quand l'homme pose la main sur sa braguette, il n'a pas envie de le voir partir et de rester comme ça un jour de plus. Lentement, le blond fait glisser le pantalon le long des jambes du vampire et passe ses doigts dans le boxer avant de le faire descendre à son tour. Jamie se retient de pousser un cri de plaisir mais s'agrippe aux épaules de l'homme en face de lui, sa tête part en arrière.

-Tu es prêt, susurre Lucius qui amorce un va-et-vient très lent qui rend le jeune homme complètement fou.

Le blond caresse d'une main habile le gland sensible de Jamie qui ne se retient plus, des râles de plaisirs sortent de sa gorge. Lucius sent sa propre virilité se réveiller en entendant ses cris d'extases, ses lèvres malgré lui prennent celle de sa victime qui l'attrape par la nuque et plonge sa langue dans la bouche quémandeuse de Lucius. Les va-et-vient se font plus saccadés les deux hommes cessent le baiser à contrecœur.

-Viens dans ma main maintenant, vampire. Laisse ton plaisir se répandre, demande Lucius tout en prononçant le contre sort.

Le plus jeune se tend en criant dans le cou du blond, se répandant sur le pantalon de Lucius qui se mord les lèvres pour ne pas le rejoindre à son tour. Jamie, haletant comme jamais, n'a pas envie de se décrocher du cou délicieux de son tortionnaire, pas pour le mordre, non, plutôt pour le suçoter pour respirer son odeur.

-Tu as compris la leçon ?

-Oui, je ne te touche pas tant que tu ne le désires pas, murmure haletant le vampire buté.

Lucius soupire, en voilà un qui a de la suite dans les idées. Le blond prend sa baguette et la pointe vers Jamie.

-Non, ne fais pas ça !

-Reste tranquille, je veux juste te nettoyer.

Lucius lance le sort, range sa baguette dans sa manche, se baisse devant un jeune homme hésitant, remonte lentement son boxer puis son pantalon sur sa taille et remet les boutons un à un.

-Tu es magnifique quand tu prends du plaisir. Dommage que tu sois aussi tête brûlée dans tes relations.

-On peut se revoir ?

-Non ! crie le blond en sortant de la maison à grand pas.

Lucius revient dans la maison de Severus grimpe quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier puis se dirige en courant vers la salle de bain.

-Putain ! Putain ! Là, j'ai besoin d'une douche très froide. Non mais quelle idée j'ai eu aussi de vouloir lui donner une leçon aussi perverse.


	15. De retour à Poudlard

Beta-reader : Imliel

De retour à Poudlard.

Severus donne ses dernières recommandations à Tobiak pour la distribution des potions aux enfants, surtout celles données à la petite Dhampir. Les trois plus âgés, malgré les traitements, sont toujours dans leurs cellules. Severus et Tobiak estiment qu'il leur faudra bien deux semaines de plus pour que leur agressivité commence à s'épuiser et qu'ils puissent arrêter de mordre tout ceux qui s'approchent d'eux. Le maître des potions se dit qu'il faudra qu'il vienne au moins une fois par semaine voir l'état des enfants.

Harry range sans plaisir ses affaires dans son sac. Il ne prend même pas sa baguette pour aller plus vite, tout pour retarder le moment où ils devront quitter cet endroit où il a vécu de merveilleuses journées avec Severus.

La journée d'hier lui revient en tête : quelle rigolade au bord du lac avec Draco, dommage que Blaise ne soit pas avec eux! Harry se souviendra toujours de la mine épouvantée de Slade et de Severus quand ils leur ont fait croire qu'ils se baignaient complètement nus alors qu'il n'en était rien. Le survivant esquisse un sourire de bonheur. Quand il pense qu'il a perdu des années à se battre avec Draco et Blaise alors qu'il aurait pu avoir deux autres amis avec lesquels il se trouve bien !

-Harry ! Même un escargot aurait déjà fini son sac. À la vitesse où tu vas, demain on y est encore, soupire le maître des potions.

-Ouais ben l'escargot, il n'est pas obligé de partir ni de retourner à l'école, lui!

-Tu reviendras pendant les vacances, promis !

-Tu jures ?

L'homme s'approche de son calice et le prend dans ses bras, ses mains caressent ses reins le rapprochant encore plus près de lui.

-Harry, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de repartir là-bas, mais Albus nous attend et puis n'oublie pas que je suis maître des potions à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas laisser Zabini plus longtemps seul. Surtout que je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais retrouver ma classe. Enfin, Albus m'a assuré que Zabini s'en sortait très bien.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais confiance dans les capacités de Blaise !

-Oui, j'ai confiance, c'est un Serpentard après tout !

-Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des modèles de sagesse, Severus.

L'homme renifle de l'air de dire que justement si, les élèves de sa maison sont meilleurs en tout. Pour lui, les autres sont tout juste hum ! Hum ! Oui bon n'oublions pas son Gryffondor qui a des qualités indiscutables.

-Je vais faire quoi, moi, pendant que tu enseignes tes potions ?

-N'as-tu pas des aspics à passer ?

-A quoi ça va me servir maintenant ?

-Ben, peut-être à trouver un métier. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, pas question que tu deviennes auror ! Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver quelque chose qui te plaise.

-Comme quoi par exemple ? demande Harry heureux d'avoir enfin la possibilité d'avoir un métier bien à lui.

-Ça, c'est à toi de choisir. Enfin pour te donner une idée, tu as le choix entre : médicomage, professeur, chercheur… Tu peux même ouvrir une boutique, si le cœur t'en dit ! Je suis désolé, ajoute l'homme. Je sais que tu voulais devenir auror mais cela voudrait dire que tu serais souvent absent et je te signale qu'ils sont toujours à la recherche des mangemorts disparus et que tu as assez fait pour la communauté sorcière sans en plus te mettre de nouveau en danger.

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire, mais le moment venu, tu seras le premier à le savoir, Severus.

-Bon alors, tu le finis, ton sac ?

Le jeune homme aux sublimes yeux verts emballe toutes ses affaires d'un geste de la main. Il pense à toutes ces choses qu'il va pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il n'a plus ni Voldemort ni démons aux trousses. Alors qu'Harry met son sac sur l'épaule, il sent un corps se coller au sien et une bouche aux lèvres fines prendre possession de la sienne. Ses mains s'accrochent à la robe de son Dhampir qui taquine sa langue comme c'est pas permis.

-Allons-y, mon amour, sinon Draco va se demander ce que nous faisons, murmure Severus dans le cou de son calice.

En bas, Slade et Tobiak disent au revoir aux trois hommes, Lucius étant parti plus tôt dans la journée. Jamie n'est pas là, probable qu'il dort encore.

-Nous nous verrons à la prochaine visite de Severus, Draco. Si tu souhaites revenir ici, bien entendu, sous-entend Slade.

-Oh ! On ne pourra pas se voir avant ? demande un jeune homme déçu.

-Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de te rendre visite à Poudlard. Rappelle-toi, c'est toi-même qui me l'as dit.

-Oui bon ! J'ai menti, ça te va ?

-De toute façon, je serais venu quand même, Draco, dit le vampire en embrassant amoureusement son dragon qui soupire de plaisir dans ses bras.

Harry, Severus et Draco disparaissent à la vue des vampires dans un tourbillon léger qui laisse à Slade comme un vide dans le cœur.

De retour à Poudlard, Draco part directement dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires. En disposant ses pantalons et ses chemises dans sa commode, il se rend compte subitement que hier, il a loupé la nouvelle collection de son ami Paul Portalus. Draco reste quelques secondes tétanisé. Quoi ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Par Merlin quelle horreur, il faut qu'il envoie tout de suite un parchemin à son ami pour lui dire que cette après-midi, il se rendra à Londres. Il n'est pas pensable qu'il passe outre la nouvelle gamme de pantalons dont Paul lui a fait les plus grands éloges.

Dans une autre pièce du château, c'est un autre jeune homme qui se demande quoi faire ou plus exactement quoi dire. Ben oui, Severus ne lui a pas dit où il devait vivre. Est-ce avec lui ou bien doit-il retourner dans son ancienne chambre ?

-Tu attends quoi ? demande justement l'homme en question.

-Heu ! Je ne sais pas où tu veux que je dorme.

Le maître des potions se pince l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête.

-Ne sommes-nous pas ensemble Harry ?

-Ben si, mais avec toi ce n'est pas toujours facile de savoir quoi faire ! Je ne sais pas encore comment me comporter avec toi Severus. C'est difficile de savoir si ce que je fais te va ou pas tu comprends ?

-Est-ce que ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas été accommodant ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas fait preuve de gentillesse ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu avais à me dire ? Ne t'ai-je pas laissé une entière liberté ?

-Pas difficile, j'étais cloué dans ce lit et dans ta maison je te signale !

- Harry, dit le professeur après un temps d'hésitation. Tu es mon amant, mon compagnon, l'homme avec lequel je vis. Penses-tu que j'ai envie que tu dormes ailleurs que dans mes bras ?

-D'accord, dit le jeune homme en partant un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je vais chercher le reste de mes affaires.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir le mot de passe de mes appartements avant de partir, morveux ?

-Oh bien sûr ! J'ai oublié, dit Harry en revenant sur ses pas.

Severus se penche vers lui et lui murmure « je t'aime ».

-Je….répond Harry, je sais !

-Mais non, idiot ! C'est le mot de passe, je viens de le changer pour toi.

-Pas de danger que je l'oublie celui-là, répond le jeune homme soulagé en embrassant son Dhampir.

-Allez ! File, va chercher tes affaires, Harry ! On pourrait faire un tour à Pré-au-lard ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée mais Dumbledore, tu ne dois pas aller le voir ?

-Albus attendra, aujourd'hui je reste avec toi. C'est la dernière journée de tranquillité que nous allons avoir avant longtemps.

-Oui demain, c'est la reprise des cours pour nous. Est-ce que nous serons toujours trois dans ta classe ?

-Oui ! À moins que tu ne veuilles que cela change !

-Non, surtout pas Severus, ça me va très bien.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux hommes croisent Draco dans le couloir, celui-ci se rend à Londres, leur dit-il pour, se rendre chez Paul.

-Oh ! Tu vas chez Paul-bonbon-rose Draco ? La nouvelle collection est arrivée ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Harry ! Et oui, la collection est arrivée.

-Qui est ce Paul ? demande un demi-vampire un tantinet jaloux.

-Je crois que j'irai y faire un tour la semaine prochaine. Il a des choses valables et cela plaît beaucoup à Severus. J'espère seulement qu'il ne recommencera pas à me tripoter comme la dernière fois.

-Qui t'a tripoté ? demande un homme furieux qui se trouve être de plus en plus jaloux.

-Il ne t'a pas tripoté, répond Draco sans faire cas de son parrain qui fulmine. Il voulait juste t'aider !

-M'aider ! Mon œil ! Il avait les mains sur moi.

-Et moi, hurle le maître des potions, je veux savoir qui est cet obsédé !

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournent vers Severus et voient que l'homme a considérablement pâli. Ses joues frémissent de fureur contenue. Draco prend la fuite, il ne tient pas a subir ses foudres. Tout ça par excès de jalousie, faut pas pousser quand même !

-Severus, tu ne vas pas bien ? demande un calice un peu inquiet devant l'homme qui lui rappelle le maître des potions d'autrefois.

-Si j'avais cet homme là devant moi, je crois que je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée, crache le Dhampir. Allez, viens, allons à Pré-au-lard ! Ça me calmera, dit l'homme en tirant Harry par le bras.

-Aïe ! Severus, tu me fais mal !

-Hein ! Oui ben, il ne fallait pas te laisser tripoter par ce Paul-machin-chose.

-Mais tu es jaloux, ma parole ! s'exclame le jeune homme aux superbes yeux verts. Tu es jaloux de Portalus, alors ça, c'est trop drôle ! Si seulement tu le voyais, tu rigolerais, je t'assure !

-Tu trouves ça drôle, morveux ?

-Quand tu verras qui est Paul, tu te sentiras ridicule Severus.

-Un Serpentard n'est jamais ridicule, monsieur Potter. Sachez-le.

-Je le sais, Severus, rigole Harry en se serrant contre son amant.

-Si tu continues de te coller à moi de cette façon, je ne réponds plus de rien. Et nous retournons dans la chambre pour que je puisse me repaître de ton corps, et te prendre autant de fois qu'il me plaira, qu'à la fin tu me demanderas grâce, amour.

-Et si nous allions à Pré-au-lard avant, ensuite nous aurons tout le reste de la journée pour suivre ton programme. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demande un Griffondor un peu retors.

-J'en pense que je vais avoir du mal à me retenir de te faire l'amour là, tout de suite. Mais allons-y quand même, dit l'homme en transplanant avec son calice dans les bras.

Leur arrivée dans le village fait sensation, surtout que le maître des potions ne lâche pas la main de son amant et qu'il lance des regards noirs à quiconque les approche de trop près.

Dans son manoir, un homme s'ennuie. Il fait le tour des pièces et voit par-ci par-là des elfes fuir devant lui. L'homme soupire, il va falloir qu'il change d'attitude avec eux s'il ne veut pas les voir mourir de peur ou bien fuir le manoir. Le maître de ces lieux se rend compte que tout ici se rapporte à la magie noire. Lucius a l'impression de se retrouver dans une maison où le mal a sa place, tout y est lugubre. Des sols aux plafonds, Narcissa a laissé sa marque maudite. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Les tableaux sont horribles. Les bibelots sont dignes de se retrouver dans un musée des horreurs. Enfin, tout est moche. Narcissa avait-elle un goût immodéré pour les reliques qui avait un pouvoir maléfique ? D'ailleurs elle en a placé dans tous les étages, même au grenier.

Lucius fait un bilan négatif de sa vie. Il faut que cela change, pense-t-il, et quoi de mieux que de commencer par la décoration complète de son manoir ! Après tout, il en a les moyens. Le problème, c'est qu'il est seul et que Draco ne sera pas là avant les prochaines vacances. Enfin, s'il ne va pas rejoindre son vampire au clan des ténèbres.

L'homme blond fait venir les elfes de maison du manoir devant lui. Les créatures craintives baissent la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard d'acier et ainsi risquer une réprimande ou pire un renvoi.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, il va y avoir des changements dans ce manoir, commence le blond. Tout d'abord, la décoration complète du manoir va être renouvelée. Vous allez ramasser tous les objets, reliques, tableaux, enfin tout ce qui vous semble mauvais et y mettre le feu dans la cour. Je ne tolérerai plus aucune des ces monstruosités ici, est-ce bien clair ?

Les elfes hochent la tête dans un bel ensemble et courent dans tous les sens pour commencer le travail.

-Je n'ai pas fini, elfes de maison !

Ceux-ci reviennent près du blond en gémissant, se demandant ce qui va leur tomber sur le dos. Certains essayent de passer inaperçus et se mettent derrière les premiers, en baissant la tête le plus possible. Ceux du premier rang se ratatinent tellement qu'on a l'impression de ne plus voir que leurs grandes oreilles. Lucius attend quelques secondes que le tremblement intempestif des petits mollets osseux des elfes s'arrête.

-Dans ce manoir, il va y avoir des changements et pas seulement au niveau de la décoration, dit Lucius en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Je n'ai pas été souvent ici quand ma femme y vivait et de ce fait, je ne vous connais pas vraiment puisqu'elle s'est débarrassée des anciens elfes de maison qui appartenaient à ma famille. Avec moi, il n'y aura ni coup, ni renvoi, ni punition. Faites votre travail consciencieusement et tout se passera bien.

Les petites créatures n'en croient pas leurs larges oreilles et se regardent à tour de rôle pour savoir s'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège comme leur maîtresse savait si bien le faire, pour mieux les punir ensuite.

-Je ne suis pas cette folle, elfes ! Je n'ai aucun penchant pour la torture, vous n'avez aucune raison de me craindre. Maintenant, retournez donc à votre travail et arrêtez de trembler !

Pré-au-lard, plusieurs personnes sont frappées de stupéfaction en voyant le maître des potions tenir un survivant au mieux de sa forme. Les rapaces, comme les appelle le Dhampir, n'osent pas se jeter sur le calice pour avoir quelques informations sur sa soudaine guérison, ni pourquoi ils sont ensembles. Sûr que ça va faire jaser et que demain ou même ce soir, ils seront dans la gazette du sorcier.

L'homme vêtu de sa robe noire leur fait peur et son regard perçant les dissuade de se rapprocher d'eux. Au loin les plus courageux font quelques photos que Harry a tôt fait de détruire juste en remuant la main, tout en restant discret. Le professeur ricane méchamment.

-Si nous allions à la Tête de Sanglier, propose Harry. J'aimerais bien une bieraubeurre, voilà longtemps que je n'en ai pas bu.

-Et quand je t'ai aperçu à Londres à la terrasse d'un café qu'avais-tu dans ton verre ?

-Quoi ! Tu m'as vu ce jour-là ! Je croyais que seul Tobiak m'avais vu.

-Non, il se trouve que ton regard me transperçait et que j'ai eu un mal fou à ne pas te prendre sur le champ. Ce que cet idiot de Tobiak a senti naturellement et il a fallu qu'il se gausse de moi, alors je me suis énervé et je suis parti.

-C'est ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à te voir autrement que comme la chauve-souris des cachots. Je me suis dit que sans ta robe, tu es vraiment sexy.

Les deux hommes passent la commande et sirotent la bieraubeurre lentement, profitant de la fraîcheur du pub. Ici, personne ne les dérange, le patron ne le permet pas. On ne gêne pas le survivant dans son estaminet, il a bien le droit de boire un verre tranquille même s'il est accompagné d'un ancien mangemort réhabilité.

Allons bon, se dit à lui-même le patron du pub, une horde de cheveux roux. Que font-ils donc ici ? Je vais te les jeter dehors, tu vas voir ça !

-Harry !

Ledit jeune homme se retourne brusquement et aperçoit à l'autre bout de la salle, près de la porte une bande de rouquins qui lui font de grands signes de la main.

Le jeune homme reconnaît la famille Weasley au presque grand complet. La mère de Ron se précipite vers lui et, dans un torrent de larmes, se jette dans ses bras. Severus reste stoïque et regarde les effusions répugnantes d'un œil absent et totalement indifférent.

-Bonjour Severus, le salue Arthur en lui serrant la main sous l'œil horrifié des jumeaux.

-Oui bonjour, répond le Dhampir qui ne prend pas la peine de se lever.

Bah ! C'est quand même lui qui a envoyé un parchemin au meilleur ami de son calice pour lui dire qu'ils seraient ici aujourd'hui après tout. Alors il trouve qu'il a fait assez d'effort pour la journée.

Les embrassades durent un long moment, trop long pour le maître des potions qui soupire assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Ben oui, on ne se refait pas.

-Pardonnez-nous Severus, mais nous sommes tellement heureux de le voir, dit Molly en essuyant ses yeux avec un petit mouchoir blanc que son mari lui tend. Quand je pense qu'à Sainte-Mangouste ils nous ont empêchés de le voir !

-Vous êtes venus ? demande Harry consterné.

-Oui mon chéri, répond la femme. Tous les jours, nous y sommes allés et tous les jours, on nous a refusé l'entrée de ta chambre. Il te fallait du calme qu'ils disaient. Remus était fou de colère, il a même tabassé un médicomage parce qu'il disait que les loups-garous devraient être tous enfermés à Azkaban.

-Et moi, je vous ai attendu. Je me suis dis que vous n'en aviez rien à faire de moi et Remus, mon cher Remus, qui donne l'impression de m'éviter. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus à Poudlard ?

-Pareil ! Dumbledore ne voulait pas que l'on te dérange, on s'est présentés plusieurs fois mais rien à faire, il a été intransigeant.

-Comment vous avez su que j'étais ici aujourd'hui ?

Molly se tourne vers le maître des potions.

-Grâce à Severus, il a envoyé un parchemin à Ron qui nous a prévenus et nous voilà !

Harry se tourne vers son Dhampir et prend sa main dans la sienne. L'homme veut se dégager mais le jeune homme tient bon.

-Merci pour ça Severus, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire.

-Oui, bougonne l'homme. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Pour moi si, dit Harry en se baissant et en prenant les lèvres de Severus entre les siennes pour un tendre baiser.

L'homme regarde d'un air de défi les visages pour voir les grimaces de dégoût. La surprise est de taille quand il se rend compte que personne ne se moque de lui ou arbore un mouvement d'horreur.

-En rentrant, je vais aller dire deux mots à Albus. Il va m'entendre ! S'énerve Harry. Allez, racontez-moi tout ! Hermione, tu te plais au ministère ? Fred, Georges, le magasin marche bien ? Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

L'après-midi passe ainsi en bavardage sous la vigile d'un maître des potions qui ne lâche pas son calice qui sourit de bonheur. Au moment de la séparation, ils se promettent tous de ne plus se perdre de vue aussi longtemps et c'est sur un air bon enfant, entre quolibets et chamailleries, que tous sortent de la Tête de Sanglier et retournent chez eux, l'esprit plus tranquille.

Un jeune homme aux magnifique yeux noisette entre dans l'enfer de son père, une caverne seulement chauffée par une immense cheminée d'où la fumée s'échappe il ne sait où. Des centaines de torches illuminent l'endroit qui reste lugubre malgré tout.

Disposés tout autour, se trouvent des fauteuils de velours noirs, une grande table avec des restes du repas de ce soir, probablement, pense le jeune sorcier. Des tapis donnent un faux semblant de douceur, des serviteurs accroupis près du feu attendent un ordre pour obéir sur le champ, avant de recevoir un coup de pied ou des insultes.

Le jeune sorcier pense qu'il serait mieux à l'air libre et pas dans ce lieu de débauche où les cris de douleur et le vice sont monnaie courante. Encadré par deux hommes, il attend que le seigneur daigne lui adresser la parole. Le fils du seigneur Palmorg n'a pas peur, même les coups lui sont indifférents, il en a reçu tellement venant de son père, simplement pour protéger sa mère. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Je veux que tu me rendes compte de la mission que je t'ai confiée, demande l'homme à son fils en le toisant d'un air mauvais. J'espère que tu as un plan, tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir.

-Le plan est en place, père, et le vampire m'a déjà remarqué. Je le laisse approcher à son rythme, je ne veux pas qu'il ait des soupçons.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour le séduire, dit l'homme d'un air dégoûté. Je te préviens : je ne tolérerais pas un échec de ta part ou sinon la punition sera terrible. Ramenez-le, dit-il à ses hommes qui jettent un œil concupiscent sur le sorcier. Et ne le touchez pas, il est pour le vampire !

Dehors, alors que les démons repartent dans l'enfer des cavernes, Galbin râle après son père qui le traite comme un prostitué. Il ne peut pas faire ça, pas après avoir vu le vampire. L'homme lui a plu immédiatement. Oui, mais sa mère, que va-t-elle devenir s'il n'obéit pas ?


	16. Le mal être de Jamie

Beta-reader : Imliel

Le mal-être de Jamie.

-Harry ! Draco ! Résonne la voix de Blaise dans les couloirs des cachots, par une belle matinée ensoleillée. Soleil qui ne réchauffe pas les pièces glaciales et humides des sous-sols du château.

Le survivant se retrouve entouré dans deux bras puissants qui lui broient les os. Draco, qui se trouve à ses côtés, lève les yeux au ciel en se disant que, décidément, le métis ne saura jamais se tenir.

-Vous n'avez manqué tous les deux. Je me suis ennuyé comme un épouvantard dans un placard !

-Quoi ! Avec tout le travail que mon parrain t'a donné avant de partir !

-Je me suis ennuyé de vous deux, Draco ! Du travail, j'en ai eu à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et je suis bien content que vous soyez revenus tous les trois. Harry, dis-moi, tu as une mine resplendissante ! dit Blaise en regardant le petit brun d'un air appréciateur. Et si tu me racontais ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Si on allait ailleurs que dans ce couloir, demande Harry. Allons boire un thé dans ma chambre, on y sera mieux pour discuter.

Harry fait demi-tour quand Blaise le rappelle à l'ordre pour lui dire que sa chambre se trouve deux étages plus haut, et pas dans les cachots.

-Maintenant, j'habite ici, Blaise. C'est plus pratique pour moi.

-Oh pourquoi ça ? Tu n'étais pas bien avec nous ?

-Si, si ce n'est pas ça. Je vais t'expliquer, Blaisou.

Harry et Draco entrent dans les appartements du maître des potions tout en tirant le métis derrière eux. L'apprenti professeur se demande ce que ses amis ont encore imaginé pour nuire au sombre professeur Snape.

-S'il nous trouve là, c'est sûr, on a droit à un avada, Harry ! Et puis d'abord, comment tu as eu son mot de passe ?

-C'est moi qui le lui ai donné, monsieur Zabini, dit une voix polaire sortant de la chambre. Pendant mon absence, je vous prierai de ne toucher à rien, ajoute l'homme en fixant d'un œil noir Blaise et Draco.

Harry rigole de voir Severus terroriser Blaise. D'un geste de la main, le jeune homme fait venir sur la table un plateau garni de pâtisseries ainsi que trois tasses de thé.

-Tu en as pour longtemps, Severus ? demande le calice en se tournant vers son amant.

-Non, dit l'homme en se rapprochant de Harry. Une heure tout au plus, tu sais que je ne peux pas retarder le moment d'aller rendre visite à Albus.

-Je sais, ouais ! Moi aussi j'irai le voir, mais avant je vais attendre de me calmer, sinon je suis capable de l'envoyer voir chez les trolls si j'y suis !

-Tu as le temps Harry. Essaye d'abord de savoir pourquoi Lupin est distant avec toi.

-T'as raison, j'espère qu'il a une bonne explication, celui-là !

-Il doit en avoir une Harry, il n'est pas homme à lâcher ses amis. Ceci dit, ajoute le Dhampir tout bas en prenant son calice dans ses bras, tu es resplendissant aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui ! Alors j'ai droit à un baiser ? Rigole Harry coquin.

-Si je fais ça, ton ami Zabini risque de nous faire une syncope, amour. Et puis, tu sais que je ne suis pas pour les démonstrations affectives en public.

-Pour moi, Sev ! Supplie le plus jeune.

L'homme vaincu par son calice prend ses lèvres dans une tendre caresse et disparait de la salle avant de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter et de le prendre carrément au milieu de son salon.

-Et si vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? demande un Blaise totalement atterré devant l'attitude du maître des potions qui, croyait-il, détestait le Gryffondor.

Et pendant qu'Harry raconte à Blaise sa nouvelle vie, Severus est aux prises avec Albus qui lui reproche d'avoir fait du jeune homme son calice. Le maître des potions sourit méchamment devant le directeur de Poudlard qui n'aura désormais plus la main mise sur Harry Potter le survivant. Oh ! bien sûr Albus ne lui veut pas de mal au gamin, il veut juste continuer de le manipuler, faire voir que lui aussi est puissant. Mais même sans lui, Severus sait qu'Harry aurait ouvert les yeux sur le vieux fou et que déjà, il ne lui faisait plus vraiment confiance. Ramener la couverture à soi peut être à double tranchant et ça, l'homme à la barbe blanche aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Le maître des potions sort du bureau vainqueur, Albus sait quand il a perdu. De toute façon que peut-il faire contre un Dhampir ?

Dans un autre endroit, une autre belle journée s'annonce encore aujourd'hui. Slade et Tobiak se concertent sur l'état de certains enfants qui sont prêts à rencontrer leurs familles d'adoption. En vérité, tous les petits ont été demandés par une famille, même la petite Dhampir. C'est Severus qui sera heureux de savoir ça, lui qui croyait qu'elle serait vue comme une intruse.

-Jamie n'est pas là ? demande un Slade inquiet. Voilà deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Tiens ! Maintenant que tu le dis, tu as raison la dernière fois c'était quand Severus est reparti à Poudlard, je l'ai aperçu à sa fenêtre quand je suis rentré ici, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas l'air très bien j'ai pensé que c'était dû au faite de leur départ.

-Je finis de signer ses parchemins et nous allons nous rendre chez lui. Tu sais comment il est quand il se retrouve seul !

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait recommencer ?

-Oui, dit Slade, il est encore fragile de ce côté-là. L'abandon par ses parents dont il a souffert en étant jeune et la mort de son petit-ami, Danis, l'ont complètement anéanti.

-Pourtant, petit à petit, il se remet de ses problèmes !

-Oui, j'ai remarqué une accalmie. Je crois que le jour où nous avons, Severus et moi, trouvé cette occupation de chasseur d'enfants pour Jamie a été un bienfait. Il fait un travail formidable. Jamie est à même de comprendre ces enfants sans famille puisqu'il a vécu les mêmes déboires.

-A ton avis pourquoi reste-il chez lui, enfermé ?

-Je ne sais pas, Tobiak. Allons-y, j'ai fini les parchemins d'adoption, dit le vampire en se levant.

Les deux hommes transplanent devant la maison de Jamie et entrent sans frapper. À l'intérieur, c'est le silence. Les rideaux fermés donnent une douce lumière dans la pièce. Apparemment, le jeune homme ne se trouve pas en bas. À part le tic-tac de l'horloge, c'est le calme plat.

Pris d'un affreux doute, Slade monte les marches deux par deux et se rue dans la chambre de Jamie, Tobiak sur les talons. L'homme ouvre la porte à la volée quand une odeur sucrée et suave monte à ses narines. Les deux vampires avisent Jamie étendu sur son lit, du sang coulant de ses poignets ouverts, recouvrant les draps d'une couleur pourpre.

Tobiak lance un sort pour refermer les blessures tandis que Slade se précipite vers le jeune homme pour voir s'il vit encore.

-Aide-moi, Tobiak, dit le chef du clan en remontant la manche de sa chemise. Mets un oreiller sous sa tête et maintiens-le.

Slade se mord le poignet violement et le pose sur les lèvres exsangues de Jamie, laissant son sang redonner vie au corps qui ne demande qu'à mourir. Les deux hommes restent ainsi un long moment attendant que le blessé ouvre les yeux.

-Il revient à lui, s'exclame Tobiak. Tu peux arrêter de le nourrir Slade.

Le chef du clan voit en effet le vampire papillonner des paupières et bouger légèrement, le soulagement se lit sur son visage. Jamie est particulier pour lui, il ne veut pas le perdre.

-Slade, murmure le vampire aux yeux mauves. Tu n'aurais pas dû !

-Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais, je ne te laisserai mettre fin à tes jours tant que je serai vivant. Quel père serais-je si je laissais faire ça, hein, dis-le-moi ? Je me sens responsable alors non, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

-Jamie, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Nous sommes là, tu le sais. Est-ce à cause de la blague que nous t'avons faite ? Si c'est le cas, pardonne-nous ! Nous ne pensions pas que tu aurais mal réagi.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Un coup de cafard, Tobiak, je me suis senti seul. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi, même si c'est pour une mauvaise raison, je l'admets.

-Jamie, toutes tes liaisons sont en effet une mauvaise raison. Il faut que tu trouves un homme avec qui tu te sentes bien sans avoir envie de courir à droite et à gauche ! Le sermonne le chef du clan.

Le jeune homme tourne la tête sur le côté, il n'a pas envie de répondre.

-Tobiak ? Va voir Severus, demande-lui une de ses potions miracle pour Jamie.

-Non, Slade ! Pas Severus ! Il va encore rouspéter et vous savez qu'après, il en a pour des jours à me faire la tête, ronchonne le plus jeune des vampires. Il me prend toujours pour un gamin.

-Bien fait pour toi ! Bon j'y vais, assure Tobiak.

Dans ses cachots, le maître des potions ajoute une pincée de poudres d'ailes de dragon avec délicatesse avant de sursauter à la venue de son ami qui arrive sans crier gare.

-Tobiak ! hurle l'homme sur le point d'exploser. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Encore un peu et c'est les cachots qui partaient en fumée ! Et moi avec par la même occasion ! Déjà qu'Albus m'a fait un discours sur la patience qui, soit disant, serait une vertu… Il m'a fait perdre du temps, oui!

-Une urgence, Severus ! Et arrête de hurler, tu sais bien qu'avec moi ça ne marche pas. Je ne suis pas un de tes élèves.

-Quelle urgence ?

-Jamie a remis ça.

-Oh par Merlin, quand ?

-Ce matin, Slade et moi l'avons trouvé dans son lit, les poignets ouverts. Il ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi il a fait ça.

-Qui donc ? demande une voix sur le pas de la porte.

-Non, mais allez, faites comme chez vous ! Ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! Lucius, referme cette porte ! Ma potion ne souffre pas les courants d'air, râle Severus en agitant sa cuillère devant le nez des intrus.

-Bah, quelle idée aussi de faire des potions dans des cachots ! Vraiment Severus, tu n'as pas d'autres endroits que ces pièces humides et froides ?

-Ma potion, Severus, s'il te plaît, demande Tobiak.

-Oui la voilà, donne-lui une demi-fiole. Et l'autre moitié une heure après, comme d'habitude quoi, et dis-lui que ce soir je viens lui rendre une petite visite pour lui remettre les idées en place.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, demande Lucius impatient comme d'habitude.

-Moi je pars, tu lui expliques, Severus. Slade m'attend et si je ne reviens pas dans les plus brefs délais, il ne sera pas content.

-Alors ? demande le blond à un Severus affairé devant ses chaudrons fumants.

-Jamie a fait une tentative de suicide répond l'homme soucieux qui arrête de touiller sa potion frémissante, je suis inquiet pour lui voilà trois mois que cela n'était pas arrivé.

-Pour quelle raison fait-il ça ?

-Oh, il y a plusieurs raisons, Lucius, dit le Dhampir. Jamie n'a jamais admis que ses parents l'aient jeté à la rue alors qu'il avait dix ans. Il a dû se débrouiller tout seul pendant un an avant que Slade ne le trouve par hasard. Il était dans un état pas possible !

-Et puis ? Tu as dit deux raisons.

-Son petit-ami est mort, il y a deux ans et il a dû mal à s'en remettre. Aussitôt que Jamie se sent seul, il perd pied et sombre. Avec Slade et Tobiak, nous le surveillons quand il revient de voyage. C'est la troisième fois qu'il tente de mettre fin à ses jours.

-Je t'accompagne ce soir, Severus. Je crois qu'avec ma blague idiote, il s'est senti mal.

-Non je ne crois pas que cela soit ça. Enfin, si peut-être indirectement, mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, Lucius.

-Disons que le cas de ce jeune homme m'intéresse, dit l'homme blond énigmatique.

-Lucius, te laisserais-tu tenter par de grands yeux mauves ?

-Cela se pourrait, Severus, cela se pourrait.

-D'accord, passe ici vers dix-neuf heures. Je t'attendrais, nous partirons ensemble.

Dans l'après-midi, Severus intercepte son calice entre deux couloirs et profitant qu'il n'y a personne, il l'embrasse passionnément, le pressant contre un mur pour sentir encore plus fort le corps du jeune homme contre le sien. Harry frémit de désir contre l'assaut du maître des potions. Il aimerait bien continuer cet intermède délicieux mais déjà le demi-vampire se retire et lui annonce que ce soir, il rentrera tard.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Je vais au clan, je dois aller voir Jamie, je t'expliquerai ce soir.

-Mais là, tu as le temps, non ?

-Harry, aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ? demande le professeur en reprenant son calice dans ses bras.

-Ben, je me suis dit que puisque tu as entrepris de me chauffer, tu pourrais finir ce que tu as commencé, tu ne crois pas ?

-Arrête de faire ça avec tes lèvres morveux ! Tu sais bien que je n'y résiste pas, dit l'homme en entraînant son amant dans une classe désaffectée.

Harry se retrouve collé contre le bureau dans une posture qui débride l'imagination du Dhampir qui n'a jamais pris son calice sur un meuble et encore moins quand celui-ci est de dos.

-Ne bouge pas, susurre l'homme contre son oreille. Laisse-moi te prendre comme ça, dit-il en commençant à déboutonner le pantalon du plus jeune et à le descendre sur ses jambes fines.

L'homme ouvre sa robe et, sans retirer son pantalon, sort son érection déjà bien gonflée. Voir Harry dans cette position le rend fou. Sans attendre, il pénètre son calice qui pousse un cri de douleur vite résorbé par le plaisir de sentir son amant en lui.

Harry tend ses bras sur le bureau mais difficile de s'y accrocher tant les coups de Severus sont puissants. Ses hanches frottent sur le bois et lui font mal. Son sexe douloureux est pris en main par un demi-vampire qui active la cadence à grands coups de reins.

Oh bordel ! Pense le calice. C'est encore meilleur dans cette position et dans une pièce où n'importe qui peut entrer et nous voir, par Merlin ! Voilà que je deviens exhibitionniste, rigole Harry qui se fout de qui peut le voir du moment que Severus le baise aussi fort et aussi bien.

-Severus, plus fort, je t'en prie, crie le jeune survivant entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

L'homme attrape son compagnon par les épaules et se tend à l'intérieur de son corps, laissant partir le liquide poisseux et chaud à grands jets. Le petit brun, dans le même temps, se répand sur la main du maître des potions dans un cri de pur plaisir. Le jeune homme reprend son souffle pendant que Severus leur lance un sort de nettoyage et remonte sur les hanches de son amant son boxer et son jeans tout en caressant ses jambes.

Lucius se prépare et transplane pour Poudlard où il doit rejoindre Severus. Le maître des potions l'attend, impatient de partir pour le clan. Après avoir mis quelques fioles de potions dans sa poche, Severus et Lucius partent pour le clan des ténèbres. Les deux hommes arrivent en vue de la maison de Jamie et entrent d'un pas décidé sans même frapper à la porte.

Le blond suit Severus qui grimpe à l'étage et entre dans une chambre où le désordre règne en maître. Un jeune homme, mortifié à la vue de Lucius, ferme les yeux de honte. Slade, à ses côtés, sourit de voir son fils réagir aussi vivement devant le sorcier. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il y aura un élément positif au geste désespéré de Jamie ! Qui sait ?

Le Dhampir s'assoit au bord du lit et regarde tristement son ami.

-Jamie, je ne vais pas te sermonner cette fois-ci. Slade a dû le faire alors je pense que ça suffit amplement. Dis-moi simplement ce qui a provoqué cette envie de mettre fin à tes jours ?

Le jeune vampire ne répond pas et garde les yeux obstinément clos. Severus fait un signe à Slade et à Tobiak de sortir de la chambre. Les deux hommes obéissent, ils savent que Jamie ne parlera qu'au Dhampir.

-Ils sont partis, il ne reste que Lucius. Jamie, allons, ouvre les yeux et parle-moi !

-Veux pas, je n'ai pas de raison à te donner et puis ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

-Je veux savoir pourquoi. Par Merlin, il y a bien une raison à ton geste ? Je croyais que tu avais fait la paix avec toi.

-Je ne sais pas Severus pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'est un besoin, une façon de sortir le mal de mon corps.

-Pourquoi ? Quel mal y-a-t-il en toi ? Jamie, tu n'es pas le mal : mets-toi ça dans la tête !

-Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, mes parents ne m'auraient pas jeté dehors et Danis ne serait pas mort. Je ne supporte pas la solitude, Severus. Tu le sais, tu sais ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est seul !

-Et Slade, tu y penses ? Lui qui t'a élevé comme son fils, il t'aime. Tu le sais, au moins ?

-Je sais, mais à la prochaine occasion je recommencerais, murmure le jeune homme fatigué de toujours répéter les mêmes choses.

-Bon ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu comme ça ! Rouspète Lucius. On se croirait en plein mélodrame ! Mais qui c'est qui m'a fichu un gamin pleurnichard et geignard ? Je croyais que les vampires était des êtres durs et impitoyables et là tout ce que je vois c'est un enfant qui a besoin qu'on lui torche le nez. Tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est qu'on le secoue et ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez y arriver, Severus !

-Ah non ! Alors monsieur je-sais-tout, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demande perplexe le demi-vampire, surpris de la réaction de son ami.

-Il vient avec moi au manoir Malfoy, assène tout de go Lucius devant le regard ébahi de Severus ainsi que de Slade et de Tobiak qui viennent de rentrer dans la chambre.

-Mais non, pas question de partir d'ici ! Dit une voix plaintive au fond du lit.

-Je suis ton père, ne l'oublie pas Jamie. Et je veux que tu suives Monsieur Malfoy, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

-Mais non ! Pas question que je le suive, c'est un véritable cauchemar cet homme.

-Slade a raison, donne-toi une chance de remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie, Jamie.

-Avec lui !

-Ben oui, avec Lucius. Pourquoi, tu as peur ? demande Tobiak taquin.

-L'affaire est entendue, monsieur Malfoy. Vous pouvez l'emmener quand bon vous semble.

Jamie se sent trahi par son père adoptif et se met à bouder, le nez contre l'oreiller.

Dans le salon du jeune vampire, trois hommes discutent durement.

-Monsieur Malfoy, ne croyez pas que je me sépare de Jamie comme on se débarrasse d'une chose gênante. Je pense simplement que cela lui fera le plus grand bien de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui ne marchera pas dans ses lamentations. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas homme à vous laisser prendre par ses paroles et ses gestes désespérés. Agissez en conséquence, et si vous avez besoin de nous il vous suffit de nous envoyer un hibou.

-Laissez-moi essayer. Tout ce que je vous demande est de ne pas venir toutes les heures voir comment il va. Laissez-moi de la liberté pour agir à ma guise.

-D'accord, nous promettons. Je vous demande juste de le surveiller. En principe, il arrête de se nourrir après toute tentative de suicide et cela est des plus néfastes pour sa santé, vous vous en doutez.

-Je te porterai des fioles de régénération sanguine, ajoute Severus. Il en aura besoin pendant quelques jours. Tu es toujours sûr de toi, Lucius ?

-Je suis sûr de moi, et puis ainsi je ne serais pas seul dans ce grand manoir. J'ai décidé aussi de refaire toute la décoration : à deux, nous allons bien y parvenir !

Tobiak soutient Jamie en descendant les escaliers. Il a changé les vêtements du plus jeune, lui mettant un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise de même couleur. Plus aucune trace de sang n'apparaît sur la peau pâle du vampire. Tobiak tend au sorcier un sac contenant les affaires dudit jeune homme qui attrape à contrecœur la main tendue de Lucius. Dans un pop, les deux hommes disparaissent sous le regard soulagé des vampires.


	17. Le manoir Malfoy

Beta-reader : Imliel

17 Le manoir Malfoy.

En fin de soirée, deux hommes arrivent dans le manoir Malfoy. L'un des deux a beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes tandis que l'autre, canne à la main, s'avance dans le grand salon. Jamie le suit et se jette sur le canapé, s'allongeant de tout son long sous les yeux réprobateurs du maître des lieux qui pousse un soupir.

-Vous ne savez pas vous assoir correctement ? demande celui-ci, outré d'un tel manque de savoir vivre.

-Si ! Mais j'ai pas envie, répond Jamie, provocateur.

-Eh bien chez moi, on s'assoit, on ne se jette pas dans le canapé. Vous avez des manières de rustres !

-Je n'ai pas demandé à venir, il fallait me laisser chez moi. Et si ma façon de m'assoir ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez toujours me renvoyer, Malfoy.

-Oh non ! Ça vous ferez trop plaisir, et puis qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? Aller pleurer dans votre petit coin, essayer une fois de plus de mettre fin à vos jours ? Sans succès, je vous le rappelle !

Jamie se relève fou de colère et se jette sur Lucius poings en avant. Le blond brandit sa baguette et en menace le vampire qui râle de ne pouvoir se battre.

-Arrêtez vos bêtises et suivez-moi que je vous montre votre chambre, dit Lucius qui abaisse sa baguette devant un jeune homme blessé moralement. Jamie ne l'écoute pas et transplane directement dans une chambre du manoir, n'importe laquelle, il s'en fout. Celle-ci est horrible, il a l'impression de se retrouver dans une salle mortuaire. La grimace qu'il fait en voyant le décor fait sourire Lucius, qui est apparu à la porte.

-Ceci est l'œuvre de ma femme. Je vais y remédier sous peu, nous y travaillons activement avec les elfes de maison. Si celle-ci ne vous plaît pas, il y en a d'autres, vous savez !

-Sont-elles dans le même état ?

-Pire !

-Je garde celle-ci pour l'instant alors, et tant pis pour les cauchemars, ajoute le vampire en réprimant un frisson.

-Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne nuit, Jamie. Nous nous verrons demain matin au petit-déjeuner. Oh ! Si cette nuit vous avez un petit creux, faites comme chez vous : Severus a fait porter des fioles de potions à votre attention. Elles se trouvent dans la cuisine. Il suffit que vous les demandiez à un elfe, il vous les donnera.

Le blond referme la porte sur un jeune homme qui se jette sur le lit, totalement épuisé.

Dans la nuit, le jeune vampire commence à ressentir un malaise. Il sait qu'il doit se nourrir, mais il refuse de le faire. Jamie se punit ainsi, il sait que la souffrance que va occasionner le manque de sang dans son corps va le faire se sentir mal, il a ainsi l'impression d'expier ses fautes dans la douleur. D'habitude, Slade et Severus le surveillent mais là il n'y a personne pour l'obliger à boire ces maudites fioles.

Avant que cela ne devienne infernal, le jeune homme met un sort de silence sur sa chambre ainsi qu'un autre de fermeture sur sa porte. Manquerait plus que l'autre arrive et le sermonne sur son irresponsabilité.

Pendant des heures, Jamie hurle de douleur et laisse ses membres se tordre, ses lèvres et sa langue saignent sous ses dents pointues. Peu à peu, il perd la raison et se revoit chez lui quand cette nuit-là, il est sorti chercher son livre d'école qu'il avait oublié près du petit étang. Son père, fou de rage face à la peur de son fils de se retrouver dans le noir, l'avait jeté dehors sans sa baguette et avait refermé la porte sur lui.

Le petit garçon de dix ans regarde l'ombre des grands arbres qui se balancent dans la nuit. Il essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais rien à faire, elle est bloquée. Jamie sait qu'il doit traverser le bois pour aller à l'étang et qu'il doit ramener le livre sinon son père n'ouvrira pas. Après un temps d'hésitation et une grosse dose de courage, il se lance en courant le plus vite possible dans le petit chemin qu'il connaît par cœur pour l'avoir parcouru tant de fois.

Au bord de l'eau il aperçoit son bouquin qu'un faible rayon de lune éclaire. Il s'avance avec prudence et se penche pour ramasser l'objet de sa sortie quand un bruit le cloue sur place. Le jeune garçon se redresse et sans savoir comment il se retrouve dans les bras d'un homme qui le presse contre lui.

-Tu ne devrais pas être dehors à cette heure de la nuit, garçon. Les enfants de ton âge sont dans leur lit bien au chaud.

-J'avais oublié de prendre mon livre monsieur, c'est mon père qui m'envoie le chercher. Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! Je dois rentrer chez moi.

L'homme ne répond pas, il soulève l'enfant jusqu'à se retrouver à la hauteur de son cou. Jamie commence à se débattre quand il sent deux canines percer sa gorge et aspirer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Le vampire lâche le corps qui tombe par terre dans un bruit mat et se retourne pour disparaître quand il se ravise et s'agenouille près du corps exsangue.

-Tu es bien jeune, murmure l'homme. D'habitude, je laisse mourir mes victimes mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception. Profite de la seconde vie que je te donne, enfant.

Dans la chambre du manoir Malfoy, Jamie rit comme un dément. Une seconde vie, tu parles ! Une vie d'errance pendant un an avant que Slade ne le trouve dans la campagne et le ramène au clan après que son père l'ait jeté dehors comme un pestiféré en voyant la morsure qui ne s'était pas complètement refermée. Sa mère hurlait des paroles qu'il n'entendait pas, il courait pour échapper à la fourche que son père brandissait derrière lui.

Severus et lui l'ont soigné et alimenté. Petit à petit, le jeune garçon s'est attaché à Slade et le suivait partout comme son ombre. Alors tout naturellement, le chef du clan est tombé sous le charme de ce gamin turbulent et en a fait son fils adoptif.

Ses souvenirs anciens se superposent avec ceux plus récent de la mort de son petit-ami Danis, tué par une horde de vampires qui ne veulent se plier à aucune loi d'un clan. Ils veulent rester libre et tuer à leur guise tout ce qui se trouve sur leur passage. Le matin trouve Jamie encore en proie à ses souvenirs morbides, le soleil éclaire faiblement la chambre dont ne sort aucun bruit.

Lucius attend dans la salle à manger que son invité daigne se montrer. Voilà bien une heure qu'il poireaute et il n'aime pas ça.

-Ce gamin a des manières insupportables, ronchonne le blond tout haut. Les mots résonnent dans la pièce qui se vide petit à petit des meubles. Ceux-ci servent à faire un grand feu de joie dans le parc Malfoy.

Avisant un elfe qui passe par là, Lucius lui ordonne de réveiller le malotru qui se croit tout permis et de le ramener sur le champ dans la salle à manger. Par la force, s'il le faut.

-Il est tout de même dix heures ! C'est inconcevable.

L'elfe revient quelques secondes plus tard près de Lucius et lui annonce que monsieur Jamie ne répond pas aux appels de Holly.

-Retournes-y et entre dans la chambre. Et cette fois-ci, ne reviens pas sans lui !

-Holly ne peut pas, maître. Il y a un sort très puissant sur la porte.

-Quoi ! Il bloque les portes maintenant ! J'y vais, nous allons voir s'il ne va pas ouvrir !

Lucius fait appel à la magie du manoir et transplane directement dans la chambre du vampire. D'un geste de sa baguette, il ouvre en grand les lourds rideaux des larges fenêtres et regarde vers le lit la forme endormie.

Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine quand il voit l'état du jeune homme. Les draps et les oreillers sont maculés de sang, le corps tressaute encore faiblement. Le blond appelle un elfe et lui demande de lui apporter les fioles qui se trouvent dans la cuisine ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau chaude et une éponge. Le petit Holly fait diligence et réapparaît quelques secondes plus tard avec les fioles et la bassine qu'il dépose sur le guéridon.

-Va chercher le maître des potions, il se trouve à Poudlard. Fais vite !

Dans un pop, la petite créature se rend dans les cachots de l'école de sorcellerie et, faisant mille courbettes, demande à monsieur Snape de bien vouloir le suivre, son maître a besoin de lui de toute urgence car monsieur Jamie est au plus mal.

Severus attrape son sac, le remplit de fioles diverses, envoie un parchemin à Albus et suit l'elfe de maison de Lucius.

Le blond nettoie le visage ensanglanté du jeune homme aux yeux mauves tout en maugréant contre sa propre stupidité. Il aurait dû le surveiller mieux que ça et se rendre compte qu'il n'allait pas bien.

-Lucius ?

-Par ici, dans la chambre noire, Severus !

Le maître des potions entre en trombe et se précipite vers la forme allongée dans le lit. L'état de Jamie l'inquiète. Severus sort ses multiples potions et en fait boire quelques-unes au jeune vampire.

-Je t'avais dit de le surveiller, Lucius, et de t'assurer qu'il boive les fioles que je t'ai fait porter hier.

-Je lui avais dit qu'elles se trouvaient à la cuisine et qu'il n'avait qu'à demander à un elfe de lui en apporter s'il le désirait. Je ne savais pas qu'il allait se laisser mourir de soif !

-Il fallait t'en assurer toi-même. Jamie ne les prendra pas de lui-même, Lucius. Il cherche à se punir et pour lui, souffrir est un bon moyen d'y arriver. Je te dis ça car il nous a déjà fait le coup à Slade et à moi alors ne te blâme pas.

-Il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui, ça va aller ! Bon, je te laisse avec lui. Ne le quitte pas des yeux et donne-lui une potion toute les heures et ce jusqu'à ce soir. Si jamais tu vois qu'il ne reprend pas connaissance dans une heure, appelle-moi et je viendrai de suite.

-D'accord, je ne le lâche pas des yeux et une potion toute les heures, tu es sûr qu'il va se remettre ?

-Oui, à condition de le surveiller. Allez, je te laisse et bon courage !

L'ancien mangemort, après un moment de réflexion, fait léviter le corps du jeune vampire jusqu'à sa propre chambre beaucoup plus spacieuse et claire. Il l'installe confortablement entre les draps et allume la cheminée pour permettre au propriétaire des deux perles lilas de se réchauffer. Lucius approche un large fauteuil jusqu'au lit et s'assoit dedans, attendant le réveil de son invité récalcitrant.

Une heure plus tard, comme Severus l'avait prédit, le vampire soulève une paupière fatiguée et se tourne sur le côté. Ses cheveux en bataille font sourire le maître des lieux qui se lève pour faire ingurgiter une mixture probablement infecte au gamin qui doit être à bout de force.

Au bruit du fauteuil qui racle le sol, Jamie se retourne et regarde d'un œil étonné Lucius Malfoy qui s'approche de lui fiole à la main. Le jeune homme soupire bruyamment et pince les lèvres.

Le plus âgé s'assoit au bord du lit et passe une main sous la nuque du vampire qu'il soulève doucement afin de le faire boire sans en renverser partout. Jamie, sous le coup de la surprise, avale sans discuter le liquide infâme.

-Je suis désolé, marmonne le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

-Non, c'est moi. J'aurais dû vous surveiller et vous obliger à boire la potion hier soir.

Après un petit moment de silence gênant entre les deux hommes, Jamie demande si Severus est venu au manoir.

-Il est reparti voilà un peu plus d'une heure.

-Tant mieux ! Je préfère ne pas l'entendre rouspéter après moi.

- Jamie ? demande Lucius. Est-ce que vous m'en parlerez un jour ?

-Je ne crois pas non, je n'aime pas parler de mon passé. Je n'en suis pas fier.

-Garder tout pour soi n'est pas bon. Peut-être qu'en parler avec quelqu'un vous aiderait à comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé.

-Et bien sûr, vous vous portez volontaire, dit le jeune homme avec hargne. Est-ce une idée à vous ou bien cela vient-il de Severus et de Slade ?

-Pas la peine de vous énerver. Et pour votre information, cette idée vient de moi, ajoute Lucius en redéposant Jamie contre l'oreiller avec douceur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Et bien vous le voyez, je m'installe sur le fauteuil !

-Pourquoi faire ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres occupations, comme nettoyer ce manoir par exemple ! Vous n'allez pas rester là à me surveiller ! Je ne suis plus un gosse et je sais prendre soin de moi.

-Oui, quand on voit le résultat, on n'en doute pas ! De toute façon, autant vous habituer à ma présence car à partir de maintenant je ne vous quitte plus. Pas question de vous laisser refaire une autre bêtise.

-Il vous faudra bien aller dormir dans votre chambre cette nuit, annonce triomphant le jeune homme.

-Et où croyez-vous que vous vous trouvez, monsieur Kourakoff ?

Jamie tourne la tête et s'aperçoit qu'effectivement, il est dans une autre chambre. Celle-ci est dans les tons verts et elle est plus spacieuse et plus chaude. Probablement la chambre du maître des lieux. Oh mais une minute ! Dans sa chambre, il se trouve dans son lit ! Par pitié, il ne va tout de même pas dormir avec lui ! Un regard vers le blond lui dit que oui. Alors là, il est mal, lui qui se réveille plusieurs fois par nuit avec une raideur entre les jambes.

-Pas question, je vous le dis tout net ! Je refuse de dormir avec vous.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Ou c'est de votre plein gré, ou je vous attache au lit.

-Vous n'oseriez pas, Malfoy ?

-Vous voulez parier ? Alors que décidez-vous ?

-D'accord, je reste, mais seulement le temps de me remettre.

-On est d'accord, dit Lucius. En attendant, il est l'heure de prendre une autre fiole et vous allez essayer de manger quelque chose. Je vais vous faire porter un plateau, que désirez-vous ?

-Café, vous avez ? Avec une brioche. Après une demi-seconde, Jamie ajoute : s'il vous plaît !

Le blond claque des doigts et aussitôt un elfe apparaît, prend la commande et revient une minute plus tard avec le café et les brioches qu'il dépose sur les genoux du vampire. Après avoir pris sa petite collation, Jamie se rallonge et ferme les yeux sous le regard scrutateur de Lucius.

Le blond tient sa promesse et ne quitte pas Jamie de la journée. De temps en temps, un elfe apparaît pour lui dire où ils en sont quant à la destruction des objets infâmes.

La nuit approche, le jeune homme appréhende le moment où Lucius va se coucher. Enfin, encore ça, ce n'est pas le plus humiliant. Par les cornes de Satan ! Il va me tuer s'il se rend compte que je bande contre lui. Slade, je vais me venger quand je vais rentrer chez moi ! Et toi, Severus, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur un Lucius qui a enfilé, après une bonne douche, un bas de pyjama. Jamie détourne le regard et serre les dents en voyant l'homme si appétissant qui s'apprête à entrer dans le lit.

Lucius n'a pas manqué le regard affolé du vampire. Il s'allonge confortablement sur le ventre en enserrant l'oreiller dans ses bras et ferme les yeux de fatigue.

Une heure plus tard le jeune homme ne dort toujours pas et se tourne et se retourne dans le lit, excédé Lucius se redresse à demi et lui demande de cesser ce remue ménage pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquille. Jamie se calme cinq minutes puis recommence à gigoter.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ? demande le blond agacé.

-Heu ! Ben… Disons que la nuit j'ai des réactions incontrôlées, avoue le jeune vampire, mortifié de devoir avouer ça au blond.

-Oui et alors ! Moi aussi ça m'arrive ! Jamie, ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de ça que vous m'empêchez de dormir depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Ben si !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous gêne autant. Nous sommes des hommes et c'est fréquent, où est le mal ? Et puis si cela ne passe pas, vous pouvez toujours aller vous soulager dans la salle de bain.

-Oh ! Heu, d'accord, merci du conseil ?

Dans la nuit, le blond prend soin de faire boire au vampire ses fioles de potion. Plusieurs fois, il a entendu le jeune homme se lever et partir dans la salle de bain se faire couler une bonne douche probablement très froide d'après les malédictions qu'il entend. Lucius sourit, il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un avoir une libido aussi présente.

Le jeune homme se recouche et Lucius hume son odeur boisé. Savoir ce corps si près de lui, savoir qu'il n'a qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher, caresser sa peau pâle, holà ! Pas question, se morigène le Serpentard. Il est fragile en ce moment. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, attendons qu'il aille mieux. N'empêche, il est à croquer ce petit vampire. Ah ! Râle Lucius. Voilà que maintenant c'est moi qui ai besoin d'une douche froide !

A côté de lui, Lucius sent un corps tressauter. C'est tout simplement Jamie qui se gausse de lui, les sens du vampire lui disent que l'homme a justement un petit problème pas bien difficile à résoudre.

-Il y a encore de l'eau froide, résonne une voix dans la chambre. Vous verrez, Lucius, ça soulage !


	18. Rendez vous clandestin

Beta-reader : Imliel

18 Rendez-vous clandestin.

Voilà quinze jours que les cours ont repris. Harry, Draco et Blaise font face au professeur Snape qui essaie de faire rentrer dans leurs têtes sans cervelle, comme il dit, la recette de la potion tue-loup bien utile par les temps de pleine lune.

-Monsieur Potter, combien de fois vous ai-je dit : plus petits les dés de racines-poilus !

-Et allez, ça recommence, s'énerve le jeune homme à voix basse. Peut pas s'occuper des autres au lieu d'être toujours derrière mon dos, c'est pire qu'avant ! Ben ses potions, il sait où il peut se les mettre ?

-Monsieur Potter, je ne vous le conseille pas, dit l'homme en retournant à son bureau.

Harry jette un œil vers Draco pour le prendre à témoin de l'injustice dont il est victime. Malheureusement pour lui, le blond ne le regarde pas, il est concentré sur la préparation de sa potion. Le petit brun regarde Blaise qui lève les épaules, fataliste.

Le survivant retourne à sa mixture, avant que Severus ne le sermonne encore une fois. Harry se met à réfléchir : depuis quelques jours, le blond n'est plus pareil. Ils l'ont bien remarqué avec Blaise. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'il n'avale presque rien et qu'il traîne dans les couloirs, le soir. Les deux amis ont peur que Draco ne tombe malade.

Harry sursaute quand une voix le sort de ses rêveries et annonce qu'ils ont eu assez de temps pour finir la potion et qu'ils peuvent sortir pour aller dîner.

-Laissez vos chaudrons sur vos pupitres, messieurs. Je vais vérifier la qualité de votre travail. Monsieur Potter, restez un instant, je vous prie !

-Harry, tu n'es pas concentré aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est pas en regardant Draco toutes les cinq secondes que ta potion sera réussie. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Draco ne va pas bien. C'est normal que je m'inquiète, non ! Depuis une semaine, il végète. Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, ce qu'il a, toi ?

-Peut-être bien que oui ou peut-être bien que non, Harry !

-Ah tiens ! Maintenant, c'est Harry ?

-Je te donnerai du Harry quand nous serons seuls dans nos appartements ou alors comme maintenant.

-Ouais ! C'est ça.

-Est-ce que le soir dans l'intimité, je ne t'appelle pas Harry ?

-Si, soupire le jeune homme qui se laisse amener contre un corps des plus attirants.

-Tu veux savoir de quoi Draco souffre ? murmure l'homme contre son oreille.

-Mais tu as dit que tu ne le savais pas !

-Disons que j'ai une petite idée, amour. Et je te signale que je n'ai pas dit que je ne le savais pas, dit l'homme en caressant la joue de son Gryffondor.

-Ah ! Alors, c'est quoi ?

-Mon filleul est amoureux d'un nigaud qui se trouve être Slade.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour venir ? Dis-lui que Draco ne va pas bien, Severus.

-Il vient ce soir mais garde cette information pour toi. N'en parle surtout pas à Draco, Slade veut lui faire une surprise.

-D'accord, je ne dirai rien. Bon, je vais les rejoindre sinon Blaise va encore faire des allusions sur nos trop fréquents tête-à tête.

Le maître des potions ne l'entend pas ainsi et lève le menton du plus jeune pour goûter à la douceur de sa langue. Harry aime ces moments où ils sont tous les deux, où ils peuvent parler librement et se dire des choses qu'avant, ils n'auraient pas osé.

Le jeune homme court dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ses amis qui se sont aventurés dehors. C'est la fin de l'après-midi, dans une demi-heure le repas va commencer. Assis sur un banc, Blaise essaye de réconforter Draco qui ne veut rien entendre.

-Putain ! Mais dis-moi ce que tu as à la fin. Comment veux-tu que je devine, Draco ? Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as besoin de baiser un coup, ouais c'est ça !

-Dis pas m'importe quoi, idiot !

-Je crois que cette fois, Blaise a raison, dit Harry en rigolant.

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi ! S'insurge le blond.

-Non, tu es pire que nous, s'esclaffe le survivant. Mais j'avoue, un peu moins que Zabini.

-Arrête, on va finir par me prendre pour un obsédé, rouspète le métis. Ce que je ne suis pas du tout !

-Mais oui, c'est ça, on va te croire, rigole Draco qui oublie pour un moment ses peines de cœur.

-On va manger ? J'ai faim !

-T'as toujours faim, Blaise. Mais oui, on va manger. Allez, viens Draco.

-Non, allez-y. Moi, je descendrai dans les cuisines tout à l'heure. Avant, je fais un tour près du lac.

-Comme tu veux !

Harry et Blaise prennent le chemin de la grande salle où est déjà rassemblée une nuée d'élèves affamés. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assoient côte à côte à la table des Serpentards et se servent copieusement. Enfin, surtout Blaise car Harry a gardé de son enfance les séquelles d'une mauvaise alimentation.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, cela fait plusieurs fois que son Dhampir lui demande comment était sa vie d'avant. Jusqu'ici, il a évité cette conversation et est resté très évasif. Severus, pas idiot pour deux noises, va vite se rendre compte que le sujet est épineux. Harry se dit qu'il verra bien le moment venu tout en espérant que le demi-vampire oublie cette partie de sa vie et ne pose plus de questions.

-Ouais ! Connaissant Severus, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas oublier et qu'il va remettre ça sur le tapis. Comme si j'avais envie de parler d'eux !

-Qu'estch'tu'dis ? demande Blaise la bouche pleine.

Le petit brun éclate de rire en voyant les joues gonflées du métis et la fourchette à la main prête à être enfournée.

Au bord du lac, le soleil commence à décliner et laisse une traînée rouge et orange sur l'eau. Pour la énième fois, Draco soupire de lassitude et se laisse tomber sur l'herbe se fichant complètement des tâches qu'il pourrait faire à son pantalon. Preuve par là qu'il ne va pas bien et que si Paul-bonbon-rose venait à passer par là, sûrement qu'il ferait une crise de nerf.

La nuit a tout enveloppé, Draco se décide à rentrer avant que ses amis ne s'inquiètent et ne se mettent à sa recherche. Il entre dans sa chambre et retire sa robe de sorcier qu'il pose sur une chaise. Il s'apprête à se diriger vers sa salle de bain quand il entend une voix.

-Bonsoir, Draco !

Le jeune homme fou de joie se retourne subitement et retient à grand peine un sourire. Slade, installé confortablement dans un fauteuil, admire son Serpentard.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demande le jeune homme blond.

-Non, je viens d'arriver, dit le vampire en se levant lentement. Je voulais venir plus tôt mais quelques problèmes au clan m'ont retenu. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Après tout, tu es libre non ?

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, non, je ne suis plus libre, Draco.

-Tu as quand même mis quinze jours avant de venir me voir ! S'énerve le blond.

-Donc tu m'en veux pour ça ?

-Laisse tomber, tu veux !

-Pas question, tu es en train de me faire une scène et je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Ca devient ridicule, Slade.

-Je viens voir l'homme que j'aime en cachette, comme un voleur, je laisse en plan des multitudes de choses importantes à faire pour mon peuple et on dirait que cela ne te fait pas plaisir. Si je t'indispose, dis-le-moi !

Draco relève la tête, les yeux brillants. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur un sourire béat.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi tu souris maintenant ? demande un vampire perplexe. Je ne comprends plus rien.

-Tu as dit : je viens voir l'homme que j'aime.

Le chef du clan tend la main, attrape draco et le regarde bien en face.

-Draco, je croyais que c'était clair pour toi. Je t'aime, mon amour, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. Même si je ne peux pas être là comme je le voudrais, je pense à toi.

-Slade, et si tu m'embrassais au lieu de jacasser ?

-Petit impertinent, tu vas voir si je jacasse !

Le Serpentard sent deux mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le serrer contre un torse des plus affolants. Une bouche aux lèvres à peine rosées s'empare de celle de Draco qui gémit dès que leurs langues se frôlent et se caressent. Une main se pose dans le creux de ses reins et le rapprochent encore plus près du corps puissant de Slade.

Draco rougit légèrement quand il sent son propre corps réagir violement. Le vampire sourit et empêche le jeune homme de se reculer.

-Je suis dans le même état que toi, chuchote l'homme dans le cou du blond.

Le vampire, sans dire un mot, prend Draco dans ses bras et le dépose sur le lit. Celui-ci se laisse faire. Après tout, il l'a assez attendu ce moment, et puis il en a tellement envie de son vampire.

-Tu me laisses faire, mon amour. Nous n'irons pas loin ce soir, je sais que tu veux prendre ton temps.

Un à un les vêtements tombent, les deux hommes découvrent le corps de l'autre, les caresses débutent, tendres et légères. Slade savoure chaque baiser, chaque effleurement. Ses mains passent et repassent sur la peau de Draco qu'il goûte ensuite de ses lèvres fines. Sous lui, un certain jeune homme en oublierait presque son nom tellement les sensations sont fortes. D'ailleurs ses hanches se meuvent sous le plaisir.

Le vampire descend toujours plus bas et souffle sur le gland pourpre, faisant glapir Draco. Une langue polissonne titille le membre douloureux avant de l'avaler entièrement et de le suçoter comme une friandise délectable.

-Slade ! supplie le jeune homme après cinq bonnes minutes de ce traitement. Fais-moi venir, je t'en prie !

Celui-ci s'active plus vite, malgré la poigne de Draco sur sa tête. Dans un cri de jouissance, le jeune homme se tend et laisse son plaisir envahir la bouche de l'homme qui avale le tout sans en perdre une goutte.

-Je suis vidé ! Rigole le blond.

-Ça, je confirme, ajoute le vampire.

-Mais non, idiot, je veux dire que je suis mort.

-Ce n'est rien, Draco. Attends que je te fasse l'amour, assure le vampire en mordillant les lèvres de son petit dragon.

Le jeune homme se dégage des bras de son amant et glisse sur son corps, laissant des traînées de feu là où ses lèvres se posent. Slade soulève la tête, voulant voir son dragon embrasser sa peau et mordiller ses tétons qui durcissent sous la langue rose. Sous la déferlante de plaisir, le vampire ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un râle qui fait réagir Draco au quart de seconde.

Le Serpentard passe sa langue une première fois sur le membre très woh ! Et tendu de son amant avant de le prendre tout entier, laissant le gland venir buter au fond de sa gorge. Ses petits bruits de succion rendent l'homme fou de désir. Celui-ci regarde Draco. Il est si beau, pense-t-il, c'est fou comme je peux l'aimer. Il me rend dépendant de lui et ça ne me gêne pas bien au contraire.

Le blond arrête sa caresse et s'assoit sur les jambes du vampire, rapprochant par la même leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Après un coup d'œil vers Slade, le jeune homme commence un va-et-vient des plus affolants, ses mains caressant la peau tendre des membres tendus à l'extrême. Dans un cri, les deux hommes se libèrent, la tête rejetée en arrière, le souffle court, le cœur battant plus vite que la moyenne. Draco se jette sur Slade et plonge sa langue quémandeuse dans la bouche du vampire qui ne demande que ça.

Les deux amants, complètement nus sur le lit, s'étreignent. Leurs peaux luisantes de sueur et de semence n'ont pas besoin du drap. Tout est parfait, tout simplement parfait, pense Slade qui soupire sous la douce pression des doigts de Draco sur sa poitrine.

-Tu restes ? demande timidement Draco qui ne veut pas lâcher ce corps si délicieux contre le sien.

-Je reste. Mais demain matin, je dois partir de bonne heure, amour.

-Mais tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu le désires, je reviendrai dans la semaine. Mais je ne peux pas te dire quand, Draco, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

Le jeune homme se renfrogne, il ne veut pas encore attendre quinze jours de plus, il a envie de s'endormir dans ses bras tous les soirs.

Le vampire sent le désarroi de son blondinet.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mon ange. Je crois que je vais vite m'habituer à te tenir ainsi dans mes bras et sentir ton odeur délicieuse qui me rend fou. Dors maintenant, je veille sur ton sommeil, amour.

Draco ferme les yeux contre le torse de l'homme et se cale confortablement. Slade caresse d'une main la hanche du plus jeune pour descendre vers ses fesses rebondies. Il ne peut tout simplement pas se résigner à ne pas poser ses mains sur lui. C'est un besoin, une manière de se dire que ce corps magnifique est à lui. Leurs odeurs emmêlées lui montent aux narines. Slade sait qu'il ne pourra plus oublier le parfum viril de son dragon.

Le vampire reste jusqu'au matin ainsi, à promener ses doigts sur la peau de Draco. Puis enfin, il se lève, se rhabille d'un sort et quitte la chambre après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son Serpentard.

De retour au clan, il se jette sous sa douche pour effacer l'odeur de son amant afin d'éviter que Tobiak ne le provoque tout le long de la journée sur son éventuelle escapade amoureuse. Une fois rhabillé, le vampire se dirige vers son bureau pour y remplir quelques parchemins qu'il doit envoyer aujourd'hui, enfin ceux qui ne souffrent aucun délai.

Tobiak frappe à la porte du dudit bureau et entre sans attendre de réponse. Slade sursaute quand il entend une voix près de lui demander si tout va bien.

-Hein !

-Je te demande si tu vas bien ! Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle, Slade !

-Oui, ben je réfléchissais.

-Au merveilleux Draco Malfoy, je suppose ?

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je pense à lui ?

-Parce que tu es allé le rejoindre hier soir, Slade ? Pas la peine de t'en cacher, je sens son odeur sur toi, même après ta douche !

-Oui bon ? C'est vrai, j'étais là-bas, et après ?

-Oh, ne te fâche pas ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Draco. Je pense juste que ce jeune homme tient à toi alors si tu veux juste t'amuser avec lui, préviens-le.

-Je ne m'amuse pas, comme tu dis, Tobiak !

-Ah non ?

-Non, et ne fais pas cette tête-là !

-Quelle tête ?

-La tête de quelqu'un qui a l'air de dire que je me fourvoie, ce qui est faux je te rassure. Je tiens à Draco et plus que ce que tu crois !

-Je le sais Slade. C'est écrit sur ton visage que tu es amoureux de lui. Est-ce que tu vas y retourner ?

-Hier soir, j'ai goûté à sa peau. Maintenant, je ne peux plus m'en passer alors oui, je vais y retourner et le reprendre dans mes bras et caresser ses lèvres…..

Pourquoi es-tu là Tobiak ? Se reprend le vampire dans un sursaut de fierté.

-Comment crois-tu que cela se passe pour Jamie ?

-Sans doute bien puisque nous n'avons pas de nouvelles. En même temps, il n'est parti que depuis treize jours !

-J'espère qu'il n'en fait pas trop voir à Lucius Malfoy ! Rigole Tobiak.

-Moi je pense que c'est plutôt Jamie qui est à plaindre. L'homme ne doit pas être d'un caractère facile.

-Hum ! Nous verrons bien. Ils ont un caractère bien trempé tous les deux, ça risque d'être intéressant.

-Bon, allez ! En attendant, remettons-nous au travail.

-Oui ben, justement, la petite Liliane… c'est ainsi que Severus a appelé la Dhampir, rappelle-toi !

-Oui je me souviens, et ?

-Elle ne parle toujours pas. Pas moyen de lui sortir un mot. Je ne sais pas si elle ne veut pas parler ou si elle est muette.

-Reste-t-elle dans son coin toute seule ou se mélange-t-elle avec les autres enfants ? demande Slade.

-Non elle ne s'isole pas, elle reste très sociable. C'est une enfant très douce et très gentille.

-Ne la brusquons pas. Demain, nous demanderons à Severus comment réagir envers elle.

Les deux hommes devisent pendant quelque temps sur le cas problématique des ados difficiles à gérer, mais néanmoins sur la route de la guérison.


	19. Quelques mots seulement

Beta-reader : Imliel

19 Quelques mots seulement

Severus a encore le nez dans ses chaudrons. Il faut dire qu'il n'a trouvé que ça qui lui permette de réfléchir à tête reposée. Depuis quelques jours, il se rend compte qu'Harry ne lui a jamais dit : « Je t'aime ».

-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas grave en soi… Oh et puis si, c'est grave ! Ronchonne le maître des potions tout haut dans ses cachots en jetant une feuille de valériane dans sa mixture qui bouillonne furieusement.

On est samedi : aujourd'hui, il doit se rendre au clan afin de voir si les enfants sont aptes à rentrer dans leurs nouvelles familles et voir si Liliane s'acclimate dans le clan. Le sort de la petite fille lui tient à cœur. Severus s'est bien rendu compte qu'elle ne parle pas mais il faut lui laisser le temps. Lui non plus ne parlait pas beaucoup quand il a rencontré sa mère adoptive. C'est revenu petit à petit, avec la confiance.

Ce matin, il a laissé Harry endormi dans son lit. Après la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer, il a bien le droit à un peu de repos.

-Oui ben, ça aussi ! Continue l'homme. Nos nuits sont… torrides. À chaque fois que j'ai envie de lui, il ne refuse pas. Preuve par là qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, sinon il ne me laisserait pas lui faire l'amour aussi souvent.

Severus est un peu perdu. Pourtant d'habitude qu'on l'aime ou pas le laisse de glace, mais là il s'agit de son calice par Merlin ! Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, il faut qu'il sache. L'homme éteint le feu sous son chaudron et tant pis pour la potion, c'est dire dans quel état il est ! Il se dirige d'un pas ferme vers sa chambre, Harry le regarde entrer encore à moitié endormi.

Le Dhampir s'allonge à côté de lui et, tout en le prenant dans ses bras, lui murmure ces quelques mots à l'oreille : « Je t'aime Harry ».

-Tu sens bon, répond le Gryffondor en retour.

-Je m'en doutais ! hurle l'homme en se relevant comme un ressort.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit, plutôt ! Ne m'attends pas, je pars au clan. Nous nous verrons ce soir, dit Severus d'un ton sec en disparaissant à la vue d'un calice médusé.

Le jeune homme se précipite sous la douche, s'habille d'un jeans et d'une chemise bleue qu'il a achetée chez Paul et transplane au clan des ténèbres pour réclamer des explications.

Harry cherche Severus mais il ne se trouve pas chez lui. Il se rend donc chez Slade et atterrit dans le salon, là où se trouvent les trois hommes.

-Je t'ai dit que je rentrerai ce soir, Harry ! Ne peux-tu obéir à la fin !

-Non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es parti en colère ! Je ne repartirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé, Severus, dit Harry avec calme.

-Tobiak et moi, nous partons, dit Slade.

-Ne bougez pas de là ! Continue le jeune homme qui se contient car une promesse et une promesse. Personne ne part d'ici tant que Severus ne me dit pas ce qu'il me reproche !

En écoutant le Gryffondor, Slade voit les portes et les fenêtres se fermer sous l'effet d'un sort que même lui ne peut défaire. La violence du bruit fait sursauter Tobiak qui décide finalement de s'assoir pour écouter les explications de Severus.

-J'attends, Severus ! demande Harry impatient.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, morveux. Tu n'as qu'à deviner toi-même, répond le maître des potions en croisant ses bras.

-Est-ce parce que je ne t'ai pas répondu comme tu le voulais, ce matin ?

-Ouvre les portes, j'ai du travail moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, râle l'homme.

-Severus ! Se radoucit encore plus le calice. Je sais ce que tu attends quand tu prononces ces mots. Peux-tu admettre qu'il est difficile pour moi de les prononcer ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne les ai jamais dits à personne, même pas à ma mère, j'étais trop jeune pour ça.

-Moi, je ne suis pas ta mère, Harry !

-Je sais. Mais j'aurais aimé lui dire avant qu'elle ne parte, ainsi qu'à mon père.

-Et tes moldus, ils ne t'ont jamais appris ?

Harry se fige, Merlin voilà la question à ne pas poser ! Que répondre à son amant ?

-Dis-lui, Harry, il a le droit de savoir.

Le jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux verts se tourne vers Tobiak.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

-Je me suis renseigné et même le vieux fou n'a pas pu m'en empêcher. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il y avait cette tristesse dans ton cœur quand je t'ai vu à Londres à la terrasse de ce café.

-Je ne peux pas, Tobiak, et s'il me rejette ? Et s'il pense que je suis faible, que tout ce temps je n'ai pas su me défendre !

-Non, fais-lui confiance, Harry. Et puis pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

-Me dire quoi ? Parle, je t'en prie, mon amour !

Le jeune homme, vaincu par la douleur de son Dhampir, commence son récit debout au milieu de la pièce, sous l'œil attentif des trois hommes qui ne le quittent pas des yeux.

Harry raconte son enfance, enfermé dans un placard avec pour seul compagnie les araignées. Il raconte sa vie sans tendresse et sans amour. Comment on le battait et comment il se retrouvait des jours entiers baignant dans son propre sang, enfermé à double tour dans le cagibi sous l'escalier.

Il raconte la faim qui le tenaillait, le tenant éveillé des nuits complètes. Comment il devait se soigner lui-même et fouiller dans les poubelles pour trouver de quoi vivre jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre à Poudlard. Harry baisse la tête sous le coup de l'émotion. Il continue pourtant à raconter sa vie ou le semblant de vie qu'il a eu chez les Dursley.

-Les marques que j'ai sur le corps ne viennent pas toutes de mon duel avec Voldemort. Mon oncle prenait tout ce qui se trouver à portée de main pour me tabasser, ça allait du fouet aux coups de pieds en passant par la torture quand ma tante n'était pas là. Je suis désolé, Severus. Tu dois croire que je suis faible, mais je t'en prie, ne me juge pas ! Je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter !

Dans un cri de colère épouvantable que Slade et Tobiak n'ont jamais entendu chez Severus, l'homme disparaît dans un tourbillon de cape, laissant un calice plus malheureux que jamais.

-Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? demande Harry qui sent une larme couler sur sa joue.

Slade le rejoint et le prend dans ses bras, voulant apaiser la tristesse du calice qui fond en larmes.

-Tu as bien fait, Harry, annonce Tobiak. Il fallait qu'il sache, et puis il l'aurait su, un jour ou l'autre. Je peux te dire qu'il t'en aurait voulu de lui avoir caché ça aussi longtemps. Tu peux me croire !

Le maître des potions se trouve dans une rue où les maisons sont toutes identiques, il repère le 4 Privet Drive et tape à la porte longuement. Un homme aussi haut que large lui ouvre et se met à hurler des imprécations sur les intrus qui se croient tout permis.

-Je suis un ami de Harry Potter, se présente le Dhampir qui se voit aussitôt refermer violement la porte au nez.

Severus sort sa baguette et d'un alohomora rouvre celle-ci malgré le poids du gros homme qui l'empêche d'entrer. Une femme au faciès tout en longueur se met à crier devant la menace qu'est le maître des potions. Elle aide son mari à repousser la porte quand Severus, hors de lui, les expédie d'un sort dans le salon où ils se retrouvent collés le cul sur une chaise.

-Il en manque un, où est-il ? demande l'homme en colère.

-A l'école, répond Pétunia Dursley, terrorisée.

-Dommage ! Laisse échapper Severus.

-Détachez-nous, espèce de monstre ! Laissez-nous tranquille !

Le Dhampir pointe sa baguette et met un sort de silence sur la maison. Le jeu va pouvoir commencer, pense-t-il !

Lentement, très lentement pour que le gros homme ait le temps de souffrir, Severus lui lance un sort qui lui broie les os des jambes. L'oncle d'Harry se tord de douleur et hurle de tous ses poumons. Le son des os qui se plient est horrible mais l'amant du jeune homme se délecte de la souffrance de ce tortionnaire d'enfants.

Pendant que le gros homme crie sa douleur, le maître des potions se tourne vers la femme qui roule des yeux comme une proie prise au piège.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire cela à votre propre neveu ? Vous allez mourir tous les deux. Je n'aurais pas de pitié pour des êtres tels que vous ! Bienvenue en enfer !

La torture continue pendant des heures à ce qu'il semble aux prisonniers qui n'arrivent plus à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit sauf de ces millions de fers chauffés à blanc qui pénètrent leurs chairs.

D'un puissant geste de sa baguette, Severus lance le rayon vert mortel sur les bourreaux de son Harry. L'homme se sent soulagé, sa colère est encore présente mais elle s'effacera petit à petit. Avant de partir, il met le feu dans cette maison où Harry n'a connu que souffrance et malheur. Puis il rentre au clan retrouver son calice qui doit sans doute l'attendre.

Le Dhampir transplane directement dans le salon de Slade, il avise les trois hommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le grand canapé. Harry, qui l'aperçoit le premier, se lève aussitôt et se précipite vers lui.

-Je suis désolé, Severus. Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, amour. Ce sont eux qui doivent se faire pardonner.

Severus jette un œil vers Tobiak qui comprend aussitôt et qui quitte la pièce sans se faire remarquer.

Le neveu de Slade se tient à une distance respectable de la maison qui brûle sinistrement. D'un geste furtif de sa baguette, Tobiak fait disparaître les corps. Ben oui, les aurors auraient vite fait de voir que les moldus ont été torturés et tués. L'homme, de ses yeux perçants, s'assure que Severus n'a laissé aucune trace derrière lui et retransplane dans la maison où il vit avec son oncle, le chef du clan.

Severus et Tobiak se font un léger signe de tête pour se dire que tout va bien. Tenant toujours Harry dans ses bras, Severus repart dans sa maison. Cette nuit, ils vont rester ici tous les deux seuls, ils doivent parler de ces choses que le demi-vampire ignore sur son compagnon.

Le jeune homme s'accroche désespérément à la chemise de Severus. Il se dit que s'il le lâche, l'homme en profitera pour partir. Ça, il ne le veut pas, il l'aime. Oui ! Ça paraît fou mais il l'aime à en perdre la raison. Severus ne dit rien, il attend patiemment que son calice se calme contre lui et tant pis si ça dure une heure ou deux, il a tout son temps.

-Severus ! demande une voix étouffée contre la robe du maître des potions.

-Oui, mon amour.

-Tu ne vas pas me quitter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, où es-tu allé chercher une idée pareille !

L'homme prend son amant par la main et l'assied sur lui dans le profond sofa, Harry repose sa tête sur le torse accueillant et doux.

-Nous devons parler de toi, Harry. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Pas maintenant, Severus. Laisse-moi du temps, dit le Gryffondor en déposant une myriade de baisers dans le cou du maître des potions.

-Et tu penses faire quoi, là ! Tu essayes de changer de conversation ?

-J'ai envie de toi. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, je veux que tu me marques de ton empreinte. J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps réagir au mien.

Le Dhampir sent pour la première fois tout l'amour que le calice ressent pour lui, c'est grisant. Finalement ces quelques mots ne sont pas importants quand on y pense ! Tant que lui peut les dire à Harry.

Le jeune homme, décidé devant la détresse qui transparaît sur le visage du Dhampir, se met face à lui et approche sa bouche de son oreille. Dans un murmure presque inaudible pour le commun des mortels, le calice chuchote : « Je t'aime Severus ».

Dans un autre salon, après le départ de Severus et de Harry, deux hommes discutent. Enfin, discutent, c'est un bien grand mot quand on sait que c'est Slade qui fait toute la conversation.

-Tobiak, tu devrais prendre exemple sur eux et parler à cet homme qui se refuse à toi.

-Non ! Et ne te mêle pas de ça, je te prie, Slade. Je suis assez grand pour mener ma vie comme je l'entends.

-Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu es amoureux de lui et lui t'ignore, pourquoi ?

-Laisse tomber ! Je ne veux pas en discuter, est-ce clair ?

-Pourquoi ? Je peux t'aider si tu le désires, Tobiak !

Slade appelle son neveu en vain, celui-ci est déjà parti de la pièce pour transplaner à Pré-au-lard où il se rend chaque jour pour épier celui dont il est amoureux. Tobiak n'a pas longtemps à attendre pour le voir sortir du petit magasin de friandises qu'il tient depuis trois mois maintenant.

Le vampire frémit devant la beauté de son sorcier. Celui-ci n'est pas plus grand qu'Harry et tout aussi mince. Une vingtaine d'année tout au plus, des grands yeux noisettes qui pétillent de joie, des cheveux châtain clair qui lui donnent un air angélique et des fossettes dans le creux de ses joues qui sont absolument fascinantes.

Tobiak sait que le jeune homme vit avec sa mère au-dessus magasin et qu'il n'a pas de petit-ami en ce moment. Il a bien essayé de l'aborder en mode séduction déjà mais le sorcier l'a bien gentiment rabroué, arguant qu'il avait trop de travail pour l'instant et qu'un vampire était trop possessif à son goût. Tout ça avait été dit avec une telle douceur dans le regard que Tobiak n'avait pu que s'incliner.

Pour l'instant, il le suit du regard, caché dans une ruelle, adossé contre un mur. Le vampire sait qu'il est amoureux du jeune homme, il n'est pas juste un amusement de plus comme par le passé pas si lointain où il couchait avec un homme du moment qu'il était beau. La preuve, depuis qu'il l'a vu, il n'a pas pris d'autres amants.

Toutes à ses pensées, Tobiak ne s'est pas aperçu que quelqu'un le toise d'un œil furibond depuis une longue minute.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là à m'épier, monsieur ? Demande un jeune homme avec les bras sur la poitrine, voulant ainsi se rendre plus imposant.

Tobiak, déstabilisé un quart de seconde par le regard du jeune homme, cherche une réponse qui tienne la route. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas entendu arriver, aussi !

-Vous ne répondez pas ? Donc vous étiez là pour m'épier, je me trompe ?

-Non, lâche le vampire. Vous avez raison, je suis bien là pour vous.

-Je vous ai dit non, vous ne comprenez pas ?

-Si, je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai très bien saisi le message : vous ne voulez pas de moi.

-Exact !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne vous fiez pas à mon air angélique, je ne suis pas ce que je parais être, Tobiak.

-Comment savez-vous mon nom ? Il ne me semble pas vous l'avoir dit !

-Je sais tout de vous et plus encore.

-Comme quoi par exemple ? demande le vampire curieux.

-Vous vous appelez Tobiak Lancaster. Vous avez trente ans. Vous avez été mordu à l'âge de vingt ans par un vampire que votre oncle a ensuite tué. Vous vivez avec lui dans le clan des ténèbres, vous êtes coureur et très porté sur le sexe comme tous ceux de votre race. Je continue ?

-Non pas la peine, j'ai compris. Qui vous a renseigné, si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

-Mon père, monsieur Lancaster.

-Et qui est cet homme si charmant qui prend des renseignements sur moi ?

-Je vous suggère de partir ailleurs et de poursuivre cette intéressante conversation dans un endroit plus approprié.

-Pourquoi je vous suivrais ?

-C'est vous qui voyez, Monsieur Lancaster !

-Je veux savoir votre nom avant de vous suivre je ne sais où.

-Je m'appelle Galbin Palmorg, le fils du seigneur Palmorg, le chef des démons.


	20. Galbin fils de démon

Beta-reader : Imliel

Galbin fils de démon.

Les deux hommes transplanent dans un vieux château tombant en décrépitude et se retrouvent dans une salle encore en bon état malgré le désordre qui règne ici. Galbin fait venir deux fauteuils confortables et fait signe à Tobiak de prendre place. Celui-ci, désireux d'obtenir des informations, obéit et s'assoit, sans quitter des yeux son vis-à-vis.

-Je vous écoute, Palmorg, dit Tobiak d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune attente.

-Bien ! dit le jeune homme en prenant place lui aussi. J'ai été envoyé à Pré-au-lard pour vous séduire….

-Plutôt manqué ! Le coupe le vampire, en laissant un rictus transparaître sur son visage. Vous m'avez carrément rejeté, si je ne m'abuse.

-Oui bon ! Passons. J'avais pour mission de vous séduire et d'arriver à me faire accepter au sein du clan pour pouvoir approcher d'assez près Harry Potter, le calice de Severus Snape.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que l'affaire était entendue entre nos deux peuples et que les démons étaient hommes de parole !

-Naïfs que vous êtes ! s'exclame le jeune sorcier. Vous croyez vraiment que les démons vont laisser le sorcier le plus puissant entre vos mains ? Qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de le récupérer pour leur propre compte ? Mon père veut Potter et il fera tout pour l'avoir à ses côtés.

-Pourtant, Dralok nous a certifié que vous nous laisseriez tranquille !

-Dralok est mort, il a tenu tête à mon père et cela n'a pas plu, mais alors pas du tout, et il l'a payé de sa vie. Enfin, de toute manière, mon père l'a envoyé pour endormir votre méfiance. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de capituler.

-Je vois ! Et ensuite que doit-il se passer ? Je suppose qu'ils ont déjà mis en place un plan pour mettre la main sur Harry.

-Je suppose, oui. Enfin, j'ai bien une idée de ce qu'ils veulent faire mais je ne sais pas quand ils doivent agir. De plus, j'ai dû accepter cette mission contraint et forcé.

-Une menace ?

-L'enjeu est la vie de ma mère. Je fais ce qu'il dit et il la laisse vivre, voilà le marché. Pas très joli, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Si votre père vient à le savoir, il se vengera sur vous et votre mère ?

-Je veux que vous préveniez ceux de votre clan. Et dites au Dhampir de ne pas quitter son calice des yeux, s'il ne veut pas le perdre.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, demande Tobiak. Vous n'avez pas pris tous ses risques pour quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez même pas !

-Détrompez-vous, Tobiak. Je connais Harry puisque je suis allé à Poudlard. Alors qu'il était en cinquième année, je passais mes aspics. C'est un garçon très gentil et doux mais qui a la fâcheuse habitude de s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis.

Tobiak ne répond pas, il est perdu dans la contemplation du magnifique jeune homme en face de lui. Celui-ci détourne le regard, gêné. Un hululement retentit dans la pièce, Galbin se lève subitement du fauteuil et exhorte Tobiak à ne pas bouger et surtout à se taire quoi qu'il se passe. Le jeune homme aux yeux noisette lui envoie un sort qui le cache aux yeux des visiteurs qui s'approchent.

Quelques deux secondes plus tard, trois hommes vêtus de longues capes transplanent dans le château devant un jeune homme qui feint l'étonnement. Tobiak de son fauteuil ne perd rien de la scène puisque le sort que le jeune sorcier lui a lancé le laisse libre d'entendre et de voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Le vampire retient son souffle quand les démons enlèvent leurs capuches d'un mouvement ample. Les hommes sont laids, leurs traits sont creusés profondément dans leurs peaux, leurs dents biseautées et terriblement pointues ne donnent pas place à l'imagination pour savoir de quoi ils se nourrissent, leurs yeux donnent froid dans le dos. Tobiak frissonne et se demande comment un tel monstre a pu engendrer un fils si délicat et si beau, c'est à n'y rien comprendre !

-Père ! dit Galbin en s'agenouillant devant le démon le plus imposant. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Ne soit pas insolent, fichu rejeton, dit l'homme en frappant son fils au visage. Je sais très bien que ma visite ne te fait pas plaisir. Cela fait trois jours que j'attends de tes nouvelles, je veux savoir où tu en es avec ce vampire !

Ledit vampire se retient de justesse de ne pas sauter à la gorge du démon quand il voit la violence du coup. Le jeune sorcier se relève et essuie d'une main nonchalante le sang qui coule de sa bouche meurtrie, sous le regard torve des autres démons.

-J'y travaille, père, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Le vampire est déjà venu au magasin deux fois !

-Seulement deux, Galbin ? clame le seigneur Palmorg. Ton charme ne marcherait-il pas sur cet homme ? Pourtant, il paraît qu'il est dépravé au possible. Veux-tu que mes hommes t'apprennent l'art de la séduction ? Continue le démon d'un ton menaçant. Ou alors peut-être que tes fesses ne le tentent pas après tout ! Écoute-moi bien, rebut, dit l'homme d'une voix tonitruante. Je veux que ce vampire te baise, tu as compris ? Je veux qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de toi, est-ce clair ? Fais tout ce qu'il veut, tout, sans exception !

Le jeune homme soupire puis acquiesce avant de recevoir un autre coup qui l'envoie se cogner contre le manteau de la cheminée avec violence. Dans un rire, les trois démons disparaissent du château pendant que Tobiak libéré du sort par la perte de connaissance du jeune sorcier s'élance vers lui.

Le vampire ferme les yeux et bride son instinct à l'odeur du sang qui afflue à ses narines. Il soulève le corps du jeune sorcier et, sans se demander si ce qu'il fait est bien ou non, il transplane avec le blessé dans ses bras pour le clan des ténèbres.

Slade, assis tranquillement devant son bureau, finit la signature de quelques parchemins importants lorsque l'alarme résonne dans le manoir. Baguette à la main, il se précipite vers la source de l'invasion quand il s'arrête net en voyant Tobiak dans le salon, portant un corps inanimé.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou ! Ramène-le tout de suite où tu l'as trouvé, Tobiak.

-Non ! Je vais le soigner, ensuite nous parlerons si tu veux.

-Personne ne t'a suivi ?

-Slade, je ne suis pas un novice, je sais brouiller des pistes. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

-Qui est-ce ? demande le chef du clan en désignant Galbin du menton.

-Plus tard ! Je dois soigner ses plaies.

-Tobiak, réponds ! Gronde son oncle.

-Il s'appelle Galbin Palmorg, dit le plus jeune des vampires en transplanant pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-Palmorg ? Tobiak ! hurle Slade. Tu es devenu fou ! Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

Le chef du clan, furieux, se rend immédiatement dans les appartements privés de son neveu. Sur le lit, le corps pâle du fils du démon tranche étrangement avec la couleur des draps bordeaux. Le jeune homme n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Le jeune vampire applique un onguent sur la grosse bosse située sur la tempe et passe une serviette mouillée sur son visage pour essuyer les traces de sang.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il fait là, Tobiak !

-Je vais parler. Mais d'abord, appelle Severus, il est concerné. Tout de suite, Slade, c'est urgent !

L'homme fait appel à la magie des vampires pour faire venir à lui le maître des potions dans la minute. Ils n'ont pas longtemps à attendre que Severus apparaît déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte avec inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il ? C'est la première fois que tu fais appel à ce genre de magie pour me faire venir.

-Devine qui est dans le lit de Tobiak ?

Severus en effet remarque un jeune homme allongé sur les draps, et blessé de surcroît.

-Qui est-ce ? demande le maître des potions.

-Si je te dis que cet homme, qui se dit intelligent, dit Slade en désignant Tobiak, a ramené ici le propre fils du seigneur Palmorg. Tu en penserais quoi, Severus ?

-Ben d'abord, je lui demanderais qui a fait ça à ce garçon ! Et puis je demanderais aussi comment il le connaît. Slade, tu sais que tu peux faire confiance à Tobiak. Il n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour nuire au clan.

-Je dois vous parler à tous les deux, les coupe le jeune vampire, alors écoutez-moi. Ensuite, je répondrai à vos questions. Cette après-midi, je suis allé à Pré-au-lard pour me changer les idées, j'étais dans une ruelle et je…..

-Ah, c'est là que tu vas tous les après-midi ! s'exclame le chef du clan. Tu surveilles ton petit-ami.

-D'abord, apprends que je ne le surveille pas. Et puis, on ne parle pas de ça, là !

-Moi je crois que si, dit Severus en regardant Galbin. Je pense que l'homme qui t'a rejeté se trouve dans ton lit en ce moment, Tobiak. Alors si tu nous expliquais ?

-Si vous me laissiez en placer une aussi, on dirait de vraies pipelettes. Donc il m'a surpris, dirons-nous, et nous avons entamé la conversation sur certains sujets. Enfin pour faire court, son père l'a obligé à rechercher ma présence afin de plus facilement approcher Harry.

-Quoi ? Hurle Severus, et tu l'as amené ici. Mais tu es inconscient ou quoi ? Tu vas me le renvoyer tout de suite d'où il vient, Tobiak.

Slade lance un regard ironique envers Severus qui perd son sang-froid. Mais devant la froide détermination du Dhampir, il décide d'intervenir afin d'éviter que le jeune vampire ne se face écharper.

-Stop ! Severus, arrête de hurler, on ne s'entend plus penser. Tobiak, continue, j'ai dans l'idée que ton histoire n'est pas finie.

-C'est son père qui l'a frappé parce qu'il met trop de temps à me tomber dans les bras. Et puis, il doit protéger sa mère qui vit avec lui, ils tiennent un magasin de friandises à Pré-au-lard. Le seigneur Palmorg a juré de la tuer s'il ne réussit pas sa mission.

-Très bien, là je comprends mieux, se radoucit le maître des potions en se rappelant la mort de ses deux mères par son propre père. Que vas-tu décider Slade ?

Le chef du clan ne met pas longtemps à décider de ce qu'il va faire. Ses ordres claquent et personne ne songe à discuter ou à rouspéter.

-Quelqu'un va aller chercher cette femme et la mettre à l'abri avec son fils, je pense qu'ici serait le mieux. Le seigneur Palmorg et ses démons n'oseront jamais nous attaquer de front. Le temps que tout se tasse, Severus, je te suggère de rester au clan avec Harry. Vous y serez plus en sécurité. Tobiak, tu devrais êtres déjà parti et l'avoir ramenée, file !

-Severus, je veux que tu ailles au manoir Malfoy sur le champ et que tu ramènes Jamie et Lucius, ils pourraient s'en prendre à eux. Passe prendre Draco, s'il te plait, ils doivent savoir ce qu'il représente pour moi.

-J'y vais, j'avertis juste Harry en passant.

-Laisse un message au vieux fou, tu veux. Il pourrait croire qu'on a kidnappé un de ses serpentards et je ne tiens pas à l'avoir sur le dos. Ne traîne pas et reviens ici tout de suite. Nous devons trouver un plan au plus vite pour éviter un bain de sang. Moi, je m'occupe du blessé.

Tobiak entre dans le magasin tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans les alentours, probablement que la boutique est surveillée. Une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années l'accueille avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui souhaite la bienvenue.

-Mon fils n'est pas là, dit-elle mais je peux lui dire que vous êtes passés, monsieur.

-Heu ! Comment savez-vous que je viens voir votre fils et que je ne viens pas acheter des bonbons ?

-Galbin ne sait pas cacher ses sentiments et il se trouve que vous plaisez à mon fils. Ceci dit, je déplore son entêtement à ne pas vouloir de vous dans sa vie.

-Vous a-t-il donné ses raisons ?

-Non, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir pourquoi.

-Ma demande va vous paraître étrange mais j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez chez moi. Votre fils s'y trouve déjà et j'avoue que s'il ne vous trouve pas près de lui quand il se réveillera, il se sentira obligé de revenir ici et il vous mettra en danger tous les deux.

-Galbin est chez vous ? Pourquoi doit-il se réveiller ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Son père l'a frappé, je l'ai ramené chez moi pour le soigner et surtout pour le mettre à l'abri.

-Oh, par Merlin ! Le seigneur Palmorg s'en est pris à son fils ? Il va bien ?

-Quand je l'ai quitté, il n'avait pas repris connaissance, mais un ami veille sur lui. Allons-y, madame, le temps presse.

La sorcière attrape sa cape et, sans un mot, saisit le bras de Tobiak, totalement confiante dans le jeune vampire. Ils disparaissent de la boutique et réapparaissent dans le salon du manoir de Slade.

Dans un magnifique manoir qui se trouve être celui de Lucius Malfoy, deux hommes se chamaillent sur la couleur que doivent avoir les fauteuils de la salle à manger. Severus qui transplane à ce moment-là reçoit bien malgré lui un coussin jeté par Jamie qui atterrit sur sa tête. Lucius ricane de la maladresse du jeune homme qui se venge en redonnant la couleur rouge cher à son cœur aux superbes fauteuils du maître de maison.

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de jouer, messieurs, nous pourrons passer à des choses plus importantes !

-Comme quoi ? demande le chasseur d'enfants en faisant une grimace à Lucius qui lui répond par un coup d'œil narquois.

-Slade vous attend au clan et ceci ne souffre aucun délai, même toi, Lucius ! Et dépêchez-vous, je dois prendre Draco en passant.

-Pour quelle raison, Severus ? demande un Lucius Malfoy hautain qui n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres.

-Les démons n'ont pas abandonné l'idée de faire d'Harry leur nouveau chef. Slade craint que vous ne soyez en danger et il préfère que vous reveniez au clan, vous y serez plus en sécurité.

-D'accord, on prend quelques affaires et nous partons pour le clan, dit le blond. Va chercher Draco, Severus, et dis-lui de ne pas emporter toutes ses affaires !

Aussitôt arrivé, Tobiak se précipite dans sa chambre voir si son protégé a repris connaissance. En entrant, il a la surprise de voir un jeune homme bien réveillé qui discute avec le chef du clan. A son arrivée, le fils du démon se tourne vers lui quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux d'une autre personne.

-Mère ! Vous êtes là, je suis content que vous l'ayez suivi.

-J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, Galbin.

-Vous voyez, j'avais raison. Il est digne de confiance, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute le jeune sorcier en s'adressant à sa mère.

-Heu, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? demande Tobiak devant le regard des personnes présentes dans la chambre. Parce que là, j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Si vous m'expliquiez ?

-Heu ! Un jour, lance le sorcier, j'ai dit à ma mère que si vous veniez la chercher, elle devait vous suivre sans poser de questions.

Slade se lève de la chaise où il était assis et souhaite la bienvenue à la mère du jeune homme qui récupère de sa blessure à la tête. Tobiak regarde bizarrement le blessé qui rougit légèrement. Se peut-il que finalement, il ne lui soit pas indifférent ?

Un bruit dans le salon l'avertit que Jamie et Lucius sont arrivés. Slade les entend jusqu'ici se chamailler comme des gosses. Bah ! Franchement, ils ont quel âge, ces deux-là ! On dirait deux morveux qui se battent pour un jouet. Cette fois-ci, il est curieux de savoir pourquoi !

-Je suis assez grand pour transplaner tout seul, Malfoy. Pas la peine de me tenir, je ne suis plus un gosse ! entend Slade en arrivant dans le salon.

-Pas la peine de faire votre tête de véracrasse, je me suis dit que peut-être vous étiez encore trop faible pour le faire seul. J'ai juste voulu vous aider ! La prochaine fois, je vous laisserai vous étaler par terre.

-Rooh ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous mordre, grogne le jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux mauves.

-Peut-être ma baguette !

-Laquelle ? Celle qui vous gêne la nuit quand vous dormez, Malfoy ?

-Vous pouvez parler, vous, monsieur douche-froide ! Ironise Lucius devant un jeune vampire furieux.

-Messieurs, quand vous aurez fini de comparer le nombre d'érections que vous avez la nuit, je vous suggère de réfléchir à un plan qui nous sorte de cette impasse et je ne saurais trop vous recommander de mettre vos petits… heu différent de toutes sortes de côté. Ceci dit, Monsieur Malfoy, il m'étonne que vous répondiez aussi puérilement à Jamie.

-Quoi ! Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si à la moindre provocation, il monte sur ses grands hippogriffes, ricane le blond.

-Je ne monte pas sur mes grands hippogriffes, moi, monsieur je-suis-mieux-que-les-autres. Et à votre place je me dépêcherais de trouver quelqu'un pour assouvir mes besoins physique, sinon ça risque de vous monter au cerveau, Malfoy !

-Espèce de sale petit suceur de sang ! Je vais vous….

Lucius ne peut finir sa phrase, Severus et Draco transplanent dans la pièce dans une envolée de cape qu'une légère brise fait bouger.

-Ah vous voilà tous les deux, très bien ! Severus, va chercher Harry et reviens de suite, il faut absolument mettre au point une tactique de défense.

Bien installés dans la salle à manger, tous les participants sont assis autour de la table, les langues allant bon train d'un côté comme de l'autre. Slade commence la réunion en faisant taire tout le monde dans un claquement de langue agacé.

Un magnifique petit jeune homme aux yeux noisette regarde d'un œil hagard cette assemblée braillarde. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'une réunion de vampires se déroule ainsi. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que d'habitude, elle se déroule dans les sous-sols. Pour le moment, ils n'en sont qu'aux préliminaires et le prochain rassemblement se fera dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

-Alors, demande Harry. Ils veulent toujours faire de moi leur source de magie ? Je croyais qu'avec Severus comme Dhampir, je ne craignais rien !

-Oui, c'est ce que nous avons cru, Harry, lui répond le chef du clan. Je me demande pourquoi Palmorg tient tant que ça à te récupérer. Si nous avons une réponse à cette question, alors peut-être trouverons-nous une solution.

-Je crois que je peux répondre à ça, messieurs !

-Vraiment monsieur Palmorg ? dit Severus ironiquement.

-Disons qu'écouter les démons entre eux peut-être très instructif, professeur Snape, et je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

-On vous écoute dans ce cas, dit le chef du clan d'une voix sèche et claquante. Et ne négligez aucun détail, monsieur Palmorg, nous voulons tout entendre.


	21. Galbin et Remus expliquent

Beta-reader : Imliel

Galbin et Remus expliquent.

Le vent souffle en rafales dehors, l'automne pointe déjà le bout de son nez. Dans la salle à manger de Slade, la réunion débute sur les confidences d'un jeune sorcier à qui la vie n'a pas réussi jusque-là. Ben oui, pas facile d'avoir un père démon qui veut s'approprier la puissance d'Harry Potter pour régner sur le monde du mal.

Dérangeant toutes les lois que les êtres de la nuit ont signées il y a des milliers d'années, le seigneur Palmorg veut que le chaos revienne sur Terre pour ainsi assouvir sa soif de pouvoir et asservir les sorciers qui l'ont toujours méprisé.

-Je me suis retrouvé à plusieurs reprises dans l'antre des démons, avoue Galbin. De temps en temps, mon père me faisait venir pour avoir un ascendant sur moi. Il voulait s'assurer que, malgré ma haine pour lui, je lui étais toujours fidèle et me rappeler que la vie de ma mère était entre ses mains. Un père pense que son fils ne peut pas se retourner contre lui, grossière erreur de sa part !

-Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demande impatiemment le maître des potions.

Tobiak lance un regard noir vers Severus qui à son tour soulève un sourcil ironique.

-J'ai découvert, répond le jeune sorcier, que cette fois-ci ils n'ont pas besoin de tuer Harry pour parvenir à leurs fins. J'ai découvert aussi que mon père a trouvé un artefact très ancien qu'il a fait rechercher depuis des mois. Cette chose enlève la magie de celui qui est en contact avec et la renvoie dans une coupe où elle reste prisonnière.

-Si j'ai bien compris, votre père a préparé ce plan de longue date ? Rajoute Severus.

-Je le crains. Il a toujours été attiré par le pouvoir, ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Il va essayer de me capturer, demande Harry, et d'enlever la magie de mon corps ?

-Il vous en laissera juste pour vous laisser en vie et puiser ainsi sans fin, ajoute le fils de Palmorg.

-Il faut détruire cet artefact, messieurs, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit d'une voix forte Lucius Malfoy. Quelqu'un doit se rendre là-bas et le mettre en pièces.

-Et vous vous portez volontaire, monsieur Malfoy, demande Jamie un sourire en coin.

-Si on a besoin de moi alors oui, je suis volontaire. Je n'ai jamais fui devant le danger par le passé, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer !

-Vous savez, ajoute Galbin. Il faut se rendre dans les entrailles de la terre ! Cela ne sera pas facile.

-J'en suis aussi, surenchérit Severus. Pas question de te laisser y aller seul, Lucius.

-Rooh ! Râle Harry. Pas la peine de foncer tête baissée dans le tas. Il faut mettre un plan en place !

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Harry, annonce à son tour Slade.

-Vous ne pourrez pas entrer, leur dit Galbin. Vous êtes des vampires et vous serez repérés aussitôt que vous aurez posé un pied sur le sol de leur territoire. Après un petit moment, le jeune homme ajoute : je suis le seul qui puisse me rendre là-bas. Vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est moi ou personne.

-Il n'y a pas une autre solution ? Tu es sûr ? demande Tobiak. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque, Galbin.

-Tobiak, je dois le faire. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de sauver Harry, il s'agit de stopper le mal à la racine. En détruisant cet objet, j'empêche mon père d'accéder au pouvoir et de faire plus de mal qu'il ne le fait déjà.

-Tu vas risquer ta vie ! Cet homme est cruel, j'ai vu de quoi il est capable.

-Je vais revenir, dit le jeune sorcier d'une voix douce en regardant le vampire dans les yeux. Pour toi, je reviendrai, Tobiak.

Le vampire soutient le regard noisette et un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le fils du seigneur Palmorg sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. L'homme en face de lui sait-il à quel point il est séduisant, à quel point il a envie de lui ? Tobiak élargit son sourire, il sent le désir du jeune sorcier passer par tous les pores de sa peau, il l'appelle et l'enivre de ses sensations.

-Tobiak ! Le rappelle à l'ordre Slade qui lui-même respire la délicieuse odeur de son Serpentard mais tout en restant discret. Tu as une chambre pour ça !

Le sorcier rougit subitement que l'on parle de ça devant des gens qu'il ne connaît pas pour la plupart, c'est gênant pour lui. Son vampire part dans un éclat de rire en sentant le même désir émaner du chef du clan. Slade, furieux que son neveu se moque de lui, lui donne une tape sur la tête. Severus et Jamie ricanent tandis qu'Harry, Lucius et Draco se demandent pourquoi les autres rigolent. Ben quoi, ils ont raté quelques chose ? Harry hausse les épaules en faisant signe à Lucius et à Draco que certainement les autres sont devenus fous.

-Bon puisque la réunion est finie, annonce Jamie, je retourne chez moi.

-Assieds-toi, Jamie ! Je n'ai pas dit que nous avions terminé, rugit Slade. Et en passant, je t'annonce que si tu retournes chez toi, cela ne sera pas seul.

-Hein ! Comment ça pas seul ?

-Lucius reste avec toi, tu es sous sa protection. Aurais-tu oublié ?

-Mais je pensais qu'ici, je serais libre ! Tu ne vas pas me le coltiner sur le dos toute ma vie non plus ! Je vais bien là maintenant, je n'ai plus d'idée disons, macabres, alors oubliez-moi, voulez-vous !

-Pas question, Jamie ! Clame le chef du clan.

-Rhah ! Je ne veux plus que l'on me surveille, Slade, crie le jeune vampire en se levant de table et en envoyant sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je ne suis pas un gamin immature et mes problèmes ne regardent que moi, continue le jeune homme en quittant la salle sous le regard d'un Lucius étonné.

-Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous, demande Severus au blond.

-Moi aussi je le croyais, je vais voir ce qu'il a !

Lucius quitte la salle et rejoint son petit vampire aux sautes d'humeurs imprévisibles. Le chasseur d'enfants, assis sur son sofa dans son salon, sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule. Il essuie d'une main rageuse les larmes de sang qui coulent le long de ses joues.

-Tiens, prends ça, dit Lucius en lui tendant un mouchoir blanc.

-Pas la peine, je vais le salir, renifle Jamie.

-C'est fait pour ça, idiot ! Allez, prends-le !

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, moi !

Le vampire tend la main et attrape le bout de tissu quand il sent une autre main prendre la sienne. Il relève la tête et voit Lucius le tirer vers lui et le prendre contre son torse. Avec tendresse, le blond essuie les larmes bouleversantes qui continuent de descendre le long des joues pâles d'un jeune homme blessé dans son amour propre.

-Tes magnifiques yeux mauves ne devraient jamais être tristes, Jamie, susurre Lucius.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Drôle, non ?

-Si ma présence te gêne, j'irai chez Severus. J'expliquerai à Slade que tu as besoin d'être seul un moment, tu veux bien ?

-Non ! Heu !... tu ne me déranges pas, reste s'il te plaît. Slade a raison, j'agis comme un gamin parfois.

-Mais tu n'as plus rien d'un gamin, Jamie, avoue Lucius en promenant ses lèvres sur le visage du vampire.

Le jeune homme ne bouge plus. Il savoure la caresse et ferme les yeux quand Lucius prend sa bouche dans un baiser plein de promesse. Jamie s'agrippe au col de la robe du blond et gémit sous la langue experte qui titille honteusement la sienne.

Front contre front, les deux hommes reprennent leurs souffles mais Lucius n'en lâche pas pour autant son vampire et le tient toujours serré contre lui.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Je vais avertir Slade que tu vas bien et je reviens. Il s'est inquiété, les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je sais, heu ! Tu reviens vite, hein ?

-Le plus vite que je peux, rigole le blond qui disparaît dans un tourbillon de cape.

Severus et Harry reviennent chez eux après la petite réunion finie. L'homme se rend compte que son calice a le visage fermé et qu'il est passablement énervé. Severus soupire, voir Harry marcher de long en large dans la pièce laisse présager un problème. Le caractère parfois emporté du jeune homme laisse échapper sa magie qui part dans tous les sens, ce qui le laisse épuisé par la suite.

-Bon ! Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas au lieu de te tourmenter inutilement, gronde Le Dhampir qui se place devant le petit brun.

-Il se passe que j'en ai marre que les ennuis me tombent toujours dessus ! Non mais, est-ce que tu le crois-toi ça ?

Le maître des potions ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand Harry poursuit ses récriminations en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

-Rooh ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller là-bas et de leur donner une bonne leçon à ces affreux bonhommes !

-A qui…..

Severus est encore une fois coupé par Harry qui continue de vociférer.

-Ces démons sont le fléau de l'humanité, je te le dis ! Et puis c'est quoi cette idée d'accompagner Lucius dans leur antre ? Ça va pas tous les deux, vous me faites quoi là ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot ! Braille le survivant qui dégage une aura sombre et crépitante.

-Harry ! Hurle cette fois Severus pour se faire entendre par le jeune homme. Arrête ça tout de suite. Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me cries dessus, ajoute le demi-vampire qui sent la moutarde commencer à lui monter au nez.

-Je ne crie pas…

Le maître des potions, excédé, prend la bouche de son calice pour le faire taire et entame un baiser sans douceur. Le tenant par la nuque, il empêche toute fuite ou recul. Le petit brun n'y songe même pas et attrape à son tour l'homme par les hanches, se frottant indécemment contre lui.

Les langues ne se lâchent pas pendant que les deux hommes se déshabillent frénétiquement, arrachant boutons, jetant capes et chemises au loin. D'un sort, Severus finit de les dévêtir entièrement et soulève Harry qui enroule automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de son Dhampir. Leurs sexes dressés se frottent l'un contre l'autre et envoient des décharges dans leurs reins. Le calice gémit douloureusement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Severus, prends-moi, halète le plus jeune. J'en peux plus !

Severus le plaque contre le mur et d'un coup de rein s'enfonce dans son amant qui crie de douleur. L'homme lèche les quelques larmes et, sans avertissement, plante ses crocs dans la gorge offerte. Sous le plaisir décuplé, Harry se mord les lèvres tandis que son sang pulsant puissamment se déverse dans les veines de son demi-vampire.

Les coups de reins de Severus qui sort et qui entre du calice les font venir à grand renfort de cris et de griffes. L'homme cesse de boire et embrasse une dernière fois son amant pendant que leur jouissance les laisse à bout de souffle.

-Tu es calmé là ? demande Severus après avoir porté Harry dans son lit.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'emporter après toi. C'est que quelques fois, je perds patience et il faut que ça sorte, tu comprends ?

-Tu es pardonné, mais pour cette fois seulement, Harry ! A la prochaine colère, je te jette un sort de mutisme ainsi tu pourras crier tout ton soul sans me casser les oreilles.

-C'est trop généreux de ta part, Sev, ta bonté te perdra ! Rigole Harry.

-En parlant de bonté, as-tu vu Lupin ? Je sais qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard ces jours-ci, l'Ordre l'a envoyé à la chasse aux mangemorts.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est pourquoi je suis allé voir Albus dans son bureau ce matin. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il m'évitait ces derniers temps !

-Je t'annonce que le loup est rentré tout à l'heure et que si tu veux le voir avant qu'il ne reparte, tu devrais te dépêcher.

-Mais comment tu sais qu'il est revenu à l'école ?

-L'odeur, amour, et puis aussi le fait que je l'ai aperçu dans les couloirs de Poudlard avant de venir ici.

-Mais je croyais que je ne pouvais pas quitter le clan, demande Harry surpris.

-Bien sûr, sombre idiot, je t'accompagne ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir seul !

Harry court sous la douche, en ressort rhabillé et séché en un temps record. Les deux hommes transplanent pour Poudlard et, tandis que Severus se dirige tout droit vers ses chers cachots, Harry se précipite dans les couloirs et monte en courant à la tour Gryffondor, passant sans le voir à travers le corps de Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

-En voilà des manières, jeune homme ! dit le fantôme. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

-Suis pressé ! Le professeur Lupin est toujours dans ses appartements ? demande Harry essoufflé.

-Oui, il est là, jeune impoli.

-Oui, bon, ça va ! On va pas en faire tout un plat quand même !

Après le départ du fantôme légèrement vexé, Harry tape à la porte de Remus et pénètre dans la pièce après avoir entendu le loup-garou lui dire d'entrer.

-Harry ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici, je pense que Severus ne va pas apprécier.

-C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais revenu Remus. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ses temps-ci, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu deviens ?

-Oh la routine, comme d'habitude ! Et toi que deviens-tu ? demande l'homme un peu incertain.

-Si tu venais me voir plus souvent, tu le saurais ! dit le jeune homme sur un ton de reproche. Je crois que tu m'évites, Remus.

-Je viens de te le dire, Harry, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

-Remus, je te connais alors à d'autres ! Avant la bataille, nous étions toujours ensemble. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tombé, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

-L'homme soupire et s'assoit dans un fauteuil puis invite Harry à faire de même.

-A sainte-Mangouste, on m'a interdit de rentrer dans ta chambre, ça m'a rendu fou de rage ! Quand tu es revenu à Poudlard pour ta convalescence, Albus m'a envoyé à la chasse aux mangemorts. Finalement, j'ai pu te voir seulement quand j'ai recommencé à enseigner et là, tu étais dans un sale état. Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas bien, j'en ai eu confirmation quand Severus t'a emmené dans son clan. Albus m'a caché bien des choses, Harry !

-Albus cache toujours des choses. Mais depuis que je suis revenu, pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir ?

-Tu vis avec Severus, je ne veux pas empiéter sur son territoire. Les Dhampirs sont très jaloux, tu sais !

-Ouais, je m'en suis rendu compte, plus possessif tu meurs ! Rigole Harry. Dis Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Je veux que tu reviennes dans ma vie. Sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un membre de ma famille et je veux que tu le restes. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de ma vie, je n'ai plus que toi Rem.

-Si tu le désire alors oui, je serais heureux de faire partie de ta vie, Harry.

-Donc j'ai droit à un câlin de mon tonton ? demande Harry taquin, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Le loup, ravi de la tournure des événements, se lève de son fauteuil et étreint le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu ce soir et que tout reprenne comme avant. Je suis ravi que tu sois en vie, même si pour cela il a fallu que tu deviennes le calice de Severus. Je veux que tu sois heureux et surtout je veux que tu sois aimé.

-Oh ! Pour ça ne t'en fais pas, Severus y pourvoit grandement. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi aimé, aussi protégé. C'est nouveau pour moi. Au début, je n'ai pas osé l'avouer ni même le montrer mais devant l'amour de Severus, j'ai un peu paniqué quand même.

-Et maintenant ? demande Lupin. Comment cela se passe entre vous deux ?

-Je me suis expliqué avec lui et il a très bien compris ma situation d'avant. Je dois dire que parler a fait évoluer bien des choses entre nous.

Harry se tourne vers la malle grande ouverte de Remus où se trouve pêle-mêle des vêtements et des livres. Le jeune homme désabusé regarde le loup-garou.

-Tu repars ?

-Tant qu'ils ne seront pas tous à Azkaban, je les pourchasserai Harry, répond le loup avec une flamme de colère dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas les laisser impunis.

-Pourquoi ? demande le petit brun qui sent monter en lui un relent de haine contre ces assassins

-Ils ont fait de ta vie un enfer ! Tes parents m'en voudraient de ne rien tenter pour les attraper. Je te dois bien ça et pour Sirius aussi, je….

-Nous devons partir, Harry ! Résonne une voix profonde depuis la porte du salon du loup. On ne peut pas s'absenter plus longtemps.

-J'arrive, Severus. Le temps de dire au revoir à Remus, articule avec difficulté le jeune homme qui sent la tête lui tourner et des images revenir en vagues successives : des agressions mortelles que les mangemorts ont perpétrées avec cruauté.

-Tout va bien ? demande le demi-vampire aux deux hommes qui se font face et qui sont entourés par la magie crépitante de son calice. Harry, calme-toi et remets ta magie en ordre.

-Je n'y arrive pas, Sev, dit le jeune homme en tremblant.

Le Dhampir se précipite vers son calice et le prend dans ses bras dans une chaude étreinte. Faisant fi de la présence de Remus, il soulève son Gryffondor et le plaque contre lui.

-Calme-toi, amour, je suis là. Rentre ta magie, remets de l'ordre dans ton esprit, demande Severus.

-J'essaye, crois-moi, j'essaye !dit le jeune home en tremblant. Mais c'est dur d'évacuer tous ces souvenirs qui envahissent ma tête, ça me rend fou. Ils défilent sans fin, je ne peux plus les arrêter.

-D'accord, Harry, accroche-toi à moi et mets tes jambes autour de ma taille. On va faire comme d'habitude.

Harry se tient désespérément au cou de Severus et rejette sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge au Dhampir. L'homme retire quelques boutons de la chemise de son calice, en écarte les pans et laisse ses crocs mordre dans la jugulaire palpitante du survivant.

Remus ne quitte pas la scène des yeux. Voir Harry se faire mordre par Severus est assez impressionnant, pourtant il y a de l'amour dans les gestes du maître des potions. Les deux hommes se complètent, qui aurait cru que je verrais ça un jour ! pense le loup.

Harry soupire, sa magie se calme peu à peu. Severus sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire quand cela arrive. Seule sa morsure est assez puissante pour agir sur sa magie tumultueuse et récalcitrante et ses souvenirs dévastateurs. Le Dhampir ne prend pas beaucoup de sang à la gorge de Harry, juste ce qu'il faut pour calmer ses peurs et ses angoisses.

-Que t'as dit Albus pour te mettre dans cet état, Harry ? demande Severus curieux et surtout furieux.

-Pas grand-chose, Sev ! répond le jeune homme d'un ton las.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter maintenant, mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier. Je veux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit et je le saurai ! Excuse-nous pour ça, Lupin, s'explique Severus. Quelques fois, Harry a dû mal à sortir de ses visions et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je vois qu'il est entre de bonnes mains et je suis heureux pour lui, enfin pour vous deux !

-Bien ! Nous devons partir, ajoute Severus. Mais ne reste plus éloigné de sa vie et laisse le vieux fou raconter ce qu'il veut. Tu sais maintenant qu'il n'a jamais été question que Harry te laisse de côté et qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts serre une dernière fois le loup contre lui avant de transplaner avec son Dhampir pour le clan des ténèbres.


	22. Les anciens du clan des ténèbres

Beta-reader : Imliel

Les anciens du clan des ténèbres.

Dans le bureau du chef de clan, un homme écrit d'une main énergique sur des parchemins. La plume crisse et glisse sur le papier jauni qui se remplit au fur et à mesure de lettres et de mots aux superbes arrondis. Une fois la missive finie, le vampire la plie et appose son sceau sur la cire fondue. Slade regarde le dessin qui représente l'emblème de son clan, une hydre à deux têtes portant dans une de ses gueules un poignard et dans l'autre une chauve-souris.

-C'est ici que tu travailles ? demande Draco à quelques pas de Slade.

Le vampire relève la tête surpris. Il n'a pas entendu son petit dragon entrer dans son bureau trop absorbé qu'il était par les problèmes.

-Draco ! Je croyais que tu étais parti ?

-J'étais parti en effet, je me sentais un peu seul chez Severus.

-Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là ? Enfin ton père, je sais puisqu'il vient de m'avertir que Jamie allait mieux mais qu'il restait avec lui au cas où, mais Severus et Harry ?

-Oh, ils sont allés faire un tour à Poudlard, Severus m'a laissé un mot avant de partir. Ils ne seront pas là avant une heure si ce n'est plus !

-Je dois partir moi aussi mais si tu le désires, tu peux m'accompagner, Draco.

-Je veux bien, oui ! Où allons-nous ?

-Je vais voir les anciens, je dois les informer de ce qui se passe ici. En fait, je pense qu'ils sont déjà au courant mais la politesse me force à leur rendre une petite visite. Et puis un autre avis peut être intéressant.

-Avant d'y aller, est-ce que je dois agir normalement avec eux ou bien je dois me taire ?

-Reste toi-même, Draco, et reste près de moi surtout. Il faut qu'ils sachent que tu es à moi et qu'il n'est pas question de te faire du mal.

-Pourquoi ? Ils sont si redoutables que ça, tes vieillards !

Slade ricane devant la naïveté de Draco qui ne sait pas de quoi sont capables les vieillards comme il dit.

-Nous allons transplaner, Draco. Accroche-toi à moi, non encore plus près, amour. Oui, là c'est parfait, dit le vampire qui serre contre lui un jeune homme extatique.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils arrivent dans une salle aux murs voûtés où une multitude de torches allumées donnent à la grande pièce une allure somme toute assez accueillante. Draco se détache de Slade et jette un coup d'œil au groupe de personnes assemblées qui les toisent d'un air surpris. La plupart ne sont pas vieux comme le blond s'y attendait, mais en y regardant de plus près, on se rend compte qu'ils ont quelque chose dans les yeux qui inspirent le respect et la crainte. Draco ne les connaît pas mais il sent qu'ils sont dangereux et qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à leurs mines angéliques.

-Assieds-toi, Slade, et dis-nous ce qui t'amène ! lui dit un homme entre deux âges vêtu à l'ancienne mode d'une redingote et d'un col en dentelle.

-Les démons, soupire le chef de clan des ténèbres en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil de velours rouge à haut dossier.

-Et que veulent-ils cette fois ? demande une femme qui tourne autour de Draco en humant son odeur et en retroussant ses lèvres sur des canines démesurées.

-Un calice, Carolina. Ils veulent le calice de Severus.

Le blond, toujours debout, souffle un bon coup et, malgré qu'on ne l'ait pas invité à s'asseoir, il fait venir un fauteuil et prend place sous le regard amusé de son vampire et les regards scandalisés des autres.

-Il n'est pas question de leur donner un calice ! Ils sont trop précieux pour nous, Slade ! Répond une autre femme aux longs cheveux bouclés faisant fi des manières du blond contrairement aux autres.

Le jeune Serpentard compte en tout six vampires à part le sien bien entendu. Ce qui choque le plus, ce sont leurs vêtements qui ont l'air d'époque. L'une des femmes porte une robe du temps de Napoléon, une autre de bien avant, probablement des croisades. Chacun porte la tenue du temps où il était encore en vie. Mais alors, se dit le blond, Slade a raison : ils sont très vieux !

Un vampire justement désigne Draco et demande à Slade s'il s'agit d'un cadeau pour eux. Le cadeau s'indigne et leur répond qu'il n'est pas leur déjeuner et que s'ils s'approchent trop près de lui, il se servira de sa baguette et qu'il sait très bien s'en servir.

Slade ne dit rien et laisse son dragon se mesurer aux anciens tout en veillant quand même à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne lui fasse de mal.

Un vampire plus âgé que les autres portant une perruque poudrée et une veste de satin se rapproche de Draco et de son ongle acéré lui fait une légère entaille sur la joue. Le blond lève la main pour le repousser quand Slade d'un regard lui ordonne de ne pas bouger. Le jeune homme, surpris de la demande, décide de faire confiance à son petit ami et laisse retomber son bras le long de l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Draco, stoïque, regarde le vieux vampire lécher son sang qu'il recueille sur son doigt, et frémit quand celui-ci frôle son torse en une caresse aérienne.

-Délicieux Slade, vraiment délicieux en tout point, tu as bien choisi ton compagnon. Ceci dit, que vas-tu envisager comme solution pour protéger le calice de Severus ? demande le vampire curieux sautant du coq à l'âne.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai déjà une solution, Dral ?

-N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'aie formé et que je connais tes réactions. Une seule m'échappe pour l'instant, dit le plus âgé des suceurs de sang, lui ! dit-il en pointant son doigt sur Draco.

-Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Draco ! Rouspète Slade en se levant de son fauteuil. Il est là, un point c'est tout !

-Ah enfin ! Nous connaissons son nom ! Pourquoi l'avoir amené avec toi dans ce cas-là, si tu ne veux pas nous parler de lui ? demande l'homme d'un air hautain.

-Hey ! Je suis là ! Pas la peine de faire comme si j'étais absent par Merlin ! Ça va vous faire mal aux dents de converser directement avec moi ?

-Draco ! s'écrie le chef du clan.

-Non, laisse-le s'exprimer ! Je sens que ce jeune homme a des choses à dire. Allez-y, jeune homme ! Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?

-Ma langue se porte bien, je vous remercie.

-Je suis sûr que Slade en sait quelque chose, ricane le plus jeune des anciens qui accuse quand même sept-cent ans.

-Tais-toi, Bélios, tu parleras quand on te le dira ! Le remet à sa place le plus vieux des vampires.

-Ouais ! Je dois toujours me taire et tout ça parce que je suis le plus jeune ! Ce n'est pas juste, Dral !

Draco ricane devant les chamailleries des soi-disant sages du clan des ténèbres, un ricanement vite rentré quand il voit l'homme retrousser ses lèvres de colère.

-Je ne rigole pas de vous, se défend Draco, simplement vos chamailleries me font penser à des gosses qui se disputent. Dites ? Demande Draco après deux petites secondes. Pour changer de conversation, vous n'avez que ça à vous mettre sur le dos ? Pas que cela ne soit pas joli, je vous rassure, se défend le blond. Mais un peu de modernité et quelques couleurs seraient plus attrayantes, vous ne croyez pas ?

Slade pour le coup s'étouffe avec le vin qu'il vient de porter à ses lèvres et retient à grand peine un rire qui à coup sûr déclencherait les foudres du vampire qui se trouve devant son dragon.

Contre toute attente, Bélios, le plus jeune des vampires, pousse un cri enthousiaste et s'approche du blond un grand sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci est suivi par cinq autres buveurs de sang qui entourent le jeune homme en commençant dans un joyeux brouhaha à parler chiffon et fanfreluche.

-Stop ! dit Draco en levant les mains devant lui. Oubliez les dentelles et les collants et puis tout ce qui est robe pour les filles ! Voyons, réfléchit le Serpentard, demain je peux me rendre chez Paul et ramener quelques vêtements que vous pourriez essayer. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, hein ?

-Demain, tu es sûr, tu reviens, Draco! Demande une femme qui paraît avoir une trentaine d'année.

Slade et l'aîné des vampires lèvent les yeux au ciel et se rassoient découragés, plongeant leurs nez dans les coupes remplies de vin. Enfin du vin, c'est ce que croit le blond.

-Tu ne dis rien, Dral ?

-Bah ! Que veux-tu que je dise, regarde-les ! Ton petit ami a raison, on dirait des gosses et puis ça les occupera pendant un certain temps. Si tu m'expliquais ton plan, en attendant qu'ils parlent de mode.

-Pour résumer, le jeune Galbin a ordre de séduire Tobiak pour se faire amener dans le clan et ainsi pouvoir enlever Harry sous notre nez. Mon plan est simple : je vais laisser le jeune Palmorg se rendre dans l'antre de son père avec Tobiak caché sous un puissant sort d'invisibilité. Ils auront l'élément de surprise puisque personne ne s'attendra à voir débarquer un vampire.

-Donc ils vont devoir repartir dans l'enfer du seigneur Palmorg, Slade, car je suppose que l'objet est caché là-bas ?

-Galbin s'est déjà proposé de le faire. Et comme Tobiak ne le laissera pas partir seul, j'ai trouvé cette solution. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas, et puis il faut trouver la façon de détruire cette chose remplie de magie noire.

-J'ai déjà vu cet artefact, Slade, et je le connais bien. Je croyais qu'il avait été détruit par le passé, enfin des bruits avaient couru à l'époque ! Cependant, je sais que le seul moyen de le mettre en pièce est qu'il absorbe le sang, et je dis bien le sang et non la magie, de celui qui le tient dans les mains à ce moment-là. Bien sûr celui qui le tiendra n'aura aucune chance de survie et devra être blessé, cela va sans dire !

-Donc pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, il faudrait que le seigneur Palmorg tienne l'objet dans ses mains et que dans le même temps, il soit blessé mortellement ?

-C'est ça, mon ami. Maintenant, à vous de jouer !

-Draco ! Nous partons, ordonne Slade en se levant. Demain matin vers dix heures, nous serons tous présents dans la salle de réunion, Dral. Je vais leur expliquer comment nous allons procéder. Votre présence est souhaitée, bien entendu !

-Nous y serons Slade. En attendant, n'oublie pas d'emmener ce démon blond que tu as amené avec toi. Sinon, il va finir par pervertir mes compagnons.

Le chef du clan part dans un grand éclat de rire, attrape ledit démon dans ses bras et retransplane dans sa maison, laissant derrière lui des vampires parlant chiffon jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Dans une jolie petite maison située dans le clan, deux hommes profitent de la chaleur d'un bon feu de cheminée tout en se jetant des regards de travers. Jamie se demande si Lucius regrette déjà son élan de tendresse envers lui. Le jeune homme se lève et se dirige d'un pas pressé vers sa chambre, il a besoin d'une bonne douche. Et froide de surcroît, merci Lucius !

Le blond le regarde partir avec l'envie prenante de le suivre. L'homme agacé se lève, fait quelques pas dans la pièce puis subitement ouvre la porte et monte les marches deux par deux. Lucius rigole du désordre de la petite chambre de son hôte et enjambe des vêtements disséminés par-ci par-là.

Par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, il voit Jamie sous l'eau qui lave le sang collé à son visage. Le jeune homme se frotte avec l'énergie du désespoir, laissant des traces de griffures sur sa peau pâle. Lucius entre, délicatement il prend des mains de Jamie l'éponge rougeoyante et finit d'enlever les marques qui perturbent tant le jeune vampire.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses davantage, Jamie, chuchote le blond. Viens, sort de cette douche et laisse-moi te soigner.

Lucius fait venir à lui une grande serviette bleue et en enveloppe le jeune homme fatigué. Sans crier gare, il le prend dans ses bras et le ramène dans la chambre sous les coups de pieds rageurs de Jamie qui se rebelle. Il n'est pas une fille quand même !

-Je sais marcher tu sais ! Lâche-moi, Lucius !

-Je sais et fais-moi plaisir pour une fois, tais-toi ! Et puis tu es léger comme une plume : tu devrais te nourrir un peu plus souvent, dit le blond sur un ton de reproche.

-Lâchez-moi, Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou et encore moins de votre pitié, rouspète Jamie en revenant au vouvoiement.

-Alors là, c'est bien mal me connaître, jeune homme ! Tu apprendras que je ne connais pas le mot pitié, je ne suis pas un tendre. Quand on est mangemort, on ne fait pas toujours des choses dont on est fier et Voldemort n'était pas enclin à nous apprendre la pitié ou l'indulgence, tu comprends ? Je veux que tu t'en sortes, que tu bouges. Jamie, réagis bon sang ! Ne te laisse pas dévorer par tes souvenirs, rouspète Lucius.

-D'accord ! Hurle le vampire. D'accord, je vais essayer mais lâche-moi tout de suite !

A force de gesticuler, le chasseur d'enfants entraîne Lucius avec lui sur le lit et se retrouve écrasé sous le poids du blond qui n'en revient pas de se mettre dans des situations aussi ridicules.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'attacher à ce gamin turbulent ? pense Lucius. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose d'attendrissant chez lui qui m'attire, c'est indéniable. J'ai envie de prendre soin de lui. Pour une fois, je veux écouter mon instinct et mettre mes notions de bienséance de côté.

Fort de sa résolution, Lucius se relève légèrement sur les coudes et regarde le jeune homme sous lui qui se mord les lèvres, empêchant de toutes ses forces son corps de réagir honteusement. Le blond se baisse et prend la bouche de Jamie dans un tendre baiser qui devient vite torride entre les deux hommes assoiffés de tendresse et de désir.

Lucius se reprend et se lève du corps attirant du jeune vampire, celui-ci fait la moue tout en remettant la serviette qui a glissé de ses hanches. Le blond sourit devant la mine dépitée et la déception du jeune homme toujours couché en travers du lit.

-Mets-toi entre les draps, je reviens de suite, Jamie. Severus m'a laissé un pot de crème cicatrisante pour toi. À cause de ta faiblesse, tes plaies ne se referment plus toutes seules.

L'homme blond descend dans le salon. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire venir le pot par un accio mais ses quelques minutes de répit lui donnent le temps de penser au vampire complètement nu dans son lit qui n'attend qu'un geste de sa part pour se donner entièrement et passer un agréable moment. Lucius sait que pour lui la chose n'est pas aussi aisée, il est tombé amoureux de ce petit vampire si fragile. Il ne veut pas simplement une partie de baise, il le veut corps et âme.

Lucius attrape le pot d'onguent et remonte à l'étage. Jamie s'est endormit, son corps recouvert d'un simple drap bordeaux. Le blond s'assoit au bord du lit, ouvre le pot et en passe sur les griffures du visage marqué par la douleur du jeune chasseur d'enfants. Lucius ne met pas longtemps avant de prendre une décision. Il se déshabille complètement et se glisse entre les draps, serrant contre lui le corps chaud de son vampire qui gémit de bien-être entre ses bras.

Au matin sous une pluie battante, les plumes ébouriffées par le vent, un hibou indigné tape énergiquement contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Severus qui se lève d'un pas rageur. Il n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas envie du tout, de quitter les bras douillets de son calice qui commençait à se réveiller.

L'homme fait entrer l'oiseau, détache le parchemin de sa patte et lit le message de Slade.

-C'est qui, Severus ? demande une petite voix au fond du lit.

-Slade. Nous avons une réunion dans deux heures avec les anciens.

-Vrai ? demande Harry en se réveillant complètement. Je peux y aller ?

-Bien sûr, amour ! Mais en attendant il nous reste deux heures non ?

-Ah ! Et que suggères-tu ? demande Harry coquin en voyant dans quel état se trouve son Dhampir, complètement nu au milieu de la chambre.

-Ne rigole pas, morveux ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours envie de toi, par Merlin !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour assouvir ton désir très, mais alors très tendu, amour ?

Severus baisse la tête et en effet, son corps fait encore des siennes. Son sexe palpite contre son ventre, son gland laisse déjà échapper quelques gouttes translucides qui glissent doucement le long de son membre.

Harry se lève et le rejoint, prenant sa bouche dans un baiser plein de promesses, se collant contre le corps de son amant qui plonge sa langue entre ses dents pour caresser indécemment la sienne avec ardeur. Harry se recule, faisant râler le maître des potions impatient. Le jeune homme se baisse lentement devant l'érection vigoureuse et passe une langue gourmande tout le long, léchant au passage les gouttes de plaisir de son amant qui siffle de satisfaction.

Le survivant, le héros du monde sorcier, à genoux devant un ancien mangemort, lui procurant mille et un plaisirs avec sa langue. Un mangemort au pied duquel se trouve un calice qui, les yeux fermés, avale entièrement une virilité des plus délicieuses. Severus n'en peut plus et, avant de se satisfaire entre les lèvres d'Harry, chose qu'il ne veut pas ce matin, il le relève et le retourne contre le fauteuil.

Harry prend appui et creuse ses reins. Il sait que l'homme aime le prendre dans cette position, il n'a pas longtemps à attendre qu'un murmure de lubrification est prononcé et qu'un sexe le pénètre en une seule fois. Le Dhampir est heureux que son calice l'accepte encore une fois dans cette condition, dos à lui. Severus attend une seconde ou deux que son amant soit prêt et débute un va-et-vient énergique, faisant trembler le corps de son Gryffondor sous ses coups de reins.

De longues minutes plus tard, Severus se libère en criant de plaisir, laissant Harry légèrement frustré.

-Encore, mon amour, murmure le maître des potions en sentant son membre reprendre de la vigueur dans le corps de son calice.

-Severus chéri, tu es insatiable ! Mais cette fois-ci, fais-moi venir sinon je ne réponds de rien !

L'homme ne répond pas, tout à la cadence effrénée qu'il a entrepris entre les fesses délicieuses de son amant, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible, voulant donner autant de plaisir qu'il en reçoit. Harry, sous l'assaut, sent ses neurones se faire la malle surtout quand une main attrape son sexe et entame un va-et-vient énergique. Le jeune homme se tend dans un spasme et laisse partir sa semence entre les doigts de son Dhampir qui se vide à son tour à grand renfort de coups de reins, laissant Harry complètement épuisé et couché sur le malheureux fauteuil qui en verra d'autres, à coup sûr !


	23. Entretient avec des vampires

Beta-reader : Imliel

Entretien avec les vampires.

Draco se réveille en sursaut : une main le secoue énergiquement. Il se lève, l'esprit encore gourd de sommeil, et regarde d'un œil endormi Bélios devant lui, frais et pimpant.

-Tu as dit huit heures trente, Draco, et il est neuf heures déjà ! dit le vampire qui a mis au point une sortie avec le blond hier, pendant que les autres n'écoutaient pas.

-Quoi ! Ah putain, c'est pas vrai, Bélios ! T'aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt. Bon, je prends une douche et nous partons tout de suite. En attendant, ne te fais pas remarquer sinon mon père et Severus vont nous faire des raisonnements idiots du genre « on ne va pas à Londres quand il y a du danger, etc. »

Les deux hommes transplanent directement dans la ruelle juste en face du magasin de Paul Portalus, il est neuf heures trente. En faisant vite, ils ont le temps de choisir quelques vêtements de bon goût pour les anciens du clan et de revenir à temps pour la réunion.

Paul bonbon-rose salue ses illustres invités. Cette fois-ci, il est vêtu d'un pantalon corsaire blanc avec un haut des plus minis qui soient. Bélios regarde l'homme aux cheveux châtains mi-longs retenus à l'arrière par un cordon de cuir et aux prunelles vertes qui remue son popotin comme personne, et qui agite ses doigts remplis de bagues avec des gestes gracieux.

Draco prie pour que Bélios n'éclate pas de rire devant le vue d'un Paul se trémoussant, aussi est-il surpris quand il voit le vampire sourire et prendre la main d'un Paul rougissant pour y faire un baise-main. Le couturier ravi ne quitte pas les deux hommes pendant qu'ils font leurs achats, enfin surtout Bélios ! Vingt minutes plus tard, pressés par le temps, Draco et son ami payent les emplettes et repartent pour le clan afin d'assister à la réunion prévue pour dix heures.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra me revoir, Draco ? demande un Bélios déjà sous le charme du couturier.

-Je crois que si tu n'y vas pas, il va me tanner jusqu'à ce que tu te décides, répondit en riant Draco.

Le vampire repart dans sa demeure, c'est-à-dire dans les souterrains avec les anciens, avant que sa disparition ne soit remarquée. Bélios se fait du souci pour rien puisque Dral est occupé à mettre au point les derniers préparatifs en laissant sa magie ancestrale agir. L'homme ne supporte pas d'avoir des esclaves dans sa demeure, de toute façon Slade est contre le principe, ce qui lui va très bien.

Lucius se réveille de bonne heure, ce matin-là. Un corps chaud contre le sien, blotti entre ses bras, le perturbe grandement. En baissant juste la tête, il aperçoit Jamie le nez collé contre son torse qui continue de dormir tranquillement laissant échapper de temps en temps un léger soupir de contentement.

Le blond se demande depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas tenu un homme nu contre lui ? depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas respiré le parfum entêtant et ensorcelant d'un corps masculin ? L'effet est dévastateur sur ses sens. Lucius promène ses doigts sur la peau douce des épaules du jeune vampire et se dit que décidément un corps d'homme est terriblement sensuel et érotique.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand il sent Jamie remuer contre lui et pousser un gémissement de bien-être. Lucius ferme les yeux sous la déferlante de désir qui lui prend les reins et ne peut empêcher son corps de réagir honteusement contre l'érection déjà bien réveillé du jeune vampire.

Justement, celui-ci ne veut plus bouger de là où il se trouve et se dit que s'il fait semblant de dormir, Lucius restera collé contre lui encore quelques minutes. Jamie pourtant ne peut manquer la chose qui grossit contre son ventre et le corps tendu de Lucius.

Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir un œil puis deux alors que le Serpentard amorce un mouvement pour se lever afin de se précipiter sous une douche froide. Très froide !

-Reste, Lucius ! Murmure Jamie en posant une main sur le bras du blond. Reste près de moi ! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît.

L'homme soupire et se recouche. Jamie n'attend pas longtemps avant d'agir, il ne veut pas que le père de Draco change d'avis. Le jeune vampire se lève légèrement et prend les lèvres du blond dans un baiser sulfureux auquel Lucius répond sans se poser de questions.

Dix heures, Slade attend impatiemment les retardataires que sont justement Lucius et Jamie. Quand ceux-ci arrivent, le chef du clan leur lance son regard le plus noir. Le jeune vampire baisse la tête, un peu honteux, tandis que Lucius au contraire la relève dans un geste de défi. Un Malfoy ne se laisse pas intimider ! Non mais et puis quoi encore !

Même après qu'il vient de faire trois fois l'amour avec son petit vampire. D'ailleurs celui-ci va avoir du mal à s'assoir ce matin. Il l'a pris avec tellement de vigueur, tellement de force, il s'est tellement enfoncé dans son corps délicieux que son amant en hurlait de plaisir.

Lucius attrape la main de Jamie et la serre amoureusement entre ses doigts. Le chasseur d'enfants le laisse faire bien volontiers et sourit devant le geste de Lucius, geste qui signifie « Il est à moi ! ». Un geste très possessif et très tendre à la fois.

Le chef du clan ne fait pas de commentaire acide quand il voit le bonheur rayonner sur le visage de son fils adoptif. Deux secondes plus tard, tous transplanent dans la grande salle de réunion qui se trouve dans les souterrains du clan.

-Messieurs, prenez place, commande Dral d'une voix qui ne souffre aucun commentaire.

Slade prend la place du bout dans le grand fauteuil de velours rouge à haut dossier et invite Severus et Tobiak à prendre place à ses côtés. Dral et ses vampires prennent l'autre bout de la table. Seul Bélios, pour une fois, ne suit pas le protocole, ce qui n'échappe à personne. Les sorciers, eux, s'assoient aux places restantes.

Draco fait un clin d'œil à Bélios et s'assoit à côté de lui, clin d'œil qui n'échappe pas au chef du clan des ténèbres qui sent une montée de colère se répandre en lui comme un poison violent. Severus, qui n'a rien perdu de la scène, se lève et intime au jeune blond de prendre sa place et d'éviter ainsi un massacre en règle entre deux vampires dont un très jaloux.

Draco obtempère, heureux de se retrouver près de son futur amant. Pourtant quand les yeux de Slade plongent dans les siens, le jeune homme voit de la colère, de la jalousie, oui c'est ça ! Se dit draco. Mais de la jalousie après qui et surtout pourquoi ?

Le blond ne met que quelques minutes pour deviner la raison. Aussi, prenant son courage à deux mains il se lève et prend un vampire furieux par la main en lui demandant de le suivre dans la pièce à côté. L'homme regimbe mais finit, sous l'insistance de son dragon et le regard des autres, par le suivre.

-Toi, tu es en colère, commence Draco. Et pour une mauvaise raison !

-Faire des clins d'œil à Bélios tu appelles ça une mauvaise raison ? Je ne suis pas idiot, je t'ai vu faire, Draco.

Le jeune Serpentard se rapproche de son vampire jaloux et se colle contre lui. L'homme ferme les yeux : tant que Draco ne sera pas vraiment sien, il craindra de le perdre pour un autre. Ça, il ne pourra pas le supporter.

-Ce matin de bonne heure, je suis allé à Londres avec Bélios pour acheter des vêtements, Slade, lâche d'une traite le blond. Je lui faisais un clin d'œil pour savoir si Dral s'était rendu compte de son absence. Alors tu vois, rien de bien méchant !

-Vous êtes allés à Londres ? Acheter des vêtements, répète le vampire ébahi. Mais vous êtes inconscients, ma parole !

-Tut ! Tut ! Tu noies le poisson, Slade !

-Oui bon, d'accord ! Pardon d'avoir douté de toi, ça va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas. Je veux autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-Ca ! dit draco en embrassant le vampire qui répond aussitôt au baiser, serrant encore plus fort le jeune corps contre lui.

-Draco, tu me rends fou ! J'ai tellement envie de toi. Je te veux, mon amour ! Murmure le vampire en promenant avidement ses mains sur le corps du Serpentard.

-Moi aussi Slade ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, tes caresses ne me suffisent plus. Je veux plus, beaucoup plus !

Dix minutes plus tard, remettant un semblant d'ordre dans leurs vêtements que les deux hommes ne se souviennent pas avoir quelque peu enlevés, ils reviennent dans la salle et s'assoient sous les regards amusés des vampires et de Harry tandis que Severus et Tobiak lèvent les yeux au ciel.

-Bien ! La réunion peut commencer, décrète Slade redevenant le chef du clan. J'ai une proposition à vous soumettre, dit-il en regardant l'assemblée suspendue à ses lèvres.

Le vampire aux yeux d'un bleu profond et aux cheveux blond cuivré attend une seconde ou deux puis se lance dans son explication sur comment éviter la capture d'Harry. L'homme leur dit que Galbin doit retourner dans les entrailles de la terre et découvrir où son père a dissimulé la relique. Pour cela, il sera accompagné de Tobiak qui sera préalablement caché sous un sort que lui-même mettra en place le moment venu.

Le chef du clan des ténèbres laisse ensuite la parole au plus vieux des vampires, c'est-à-dire Dral, pour leur parler de l'artefact que l'ancien connaît bien pour l'avoir déjà vu.

-Alors si vous le trouvez, surtout ! Je dis bien surtout ! Ne le touchez pas avec les mains ! Prenez une paire de gants en peau de dragon avant de partir, leur intime Dral. Ensuite, pas la peine d'essayer de le détruire avec une épée ou un sort, cela ne marchera pas. Pire ! Vous risquez de vous tuer. Tobiak, tu seras invisible aux yeux des démons. Garde ta couverture le plus longtemps possible, cela peut être un atout majeur dans la réussite de votre mission.

-Comment Galbin va savoir où je me trouve si une bagarre éclate ? Pas facile s'il ne sait pas où je me situe !

-Pas de problèmes, il sera le seul à te voir. Avec Slade, nous avons pensé à tout !

-Une fois la relique en notre possession, nous en faisons quoi ? demande le fils de Palmorg. Il faut bien s'en débarrasser, non !

-Exact, monsieur Palmorg fils de démon. Pour cela, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, disserte calmement l'ancien.

-Et quelle est-elle ? demande encore Galbin qui sent qu'il ne va pas aimer la réponse.

-Il suffit d'éliminer votre père d'un coup d'épée et de déposer entre ses mains la relique afin qu'elle absorbe tout son sang. Cela amènera la destruction du démon et par la même occasion celle de l'artefact.

-Oui, dit ainsi ça paraît simple, ajoute Slade. Mais en réalité, c'est dangereux pour vous deux. C'est pour ça que nous nous tiendrons aux abords de l'entrée des souterrains et que nous interviendrons à la moindre alerte qui mettra vos vies en danger.

-Heu ! Une question idiote, mais quand allons-nous agir ? demande Galbin.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je suggère de vous préparer pour demain soir, là où les démons sont les moins nombreux dans les souterrains, ajoute le chef du clan des ténèbres. Je sais que c'est précipité mais nous n'allons pas attendre qu'ils agissent en premier. L'effet de surprise sera alors passé et nous aurons du mal à nous emparer de la relique.

-Moi je trouve curieux, les interrompt Harry, que personne n'ait encore posé la question de savoir à quoi ressemble la relique. Il serait bien de le savoir, non ?

-En effet, monsieur Potter, dit Dral. Cet objet est tout simplement une main en argent de la grandeur de la vôtre, ni trop petite ni trop grande ! Elle détient une puissance maléfique extrêmement dangereuse. Tandis que la coupe qui doit recueillir la magie peut être n'importe quelle coupe, ceci n'a pas d'importance.

-Je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart, ajoute Harry. Ne dites pas le contraire, Slade, je sais que vous y avez pensé. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous suivrai là-bas !

-Tout dépendra de Severus, c'est lui qui décidera de…

-Quoi ? Lui qui décidera de quoi ? Se met à hurler le petit brun mécontent qu'on lui dicte la conduite à tenir en cas de problèmes.

-Là tu n'aurais pas dû, Slade. J'ai un calice très indépendant qui n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête et j'avoue que ça me plaît, ajoute Severus. Et je pense vu l'air que Draco arbore en ce moment que tu devrais faire la même chose.

Le chef du clan se retourne vers le blond et voit en effet son air renfrogné, bon d'accord ! Mais un calice doit toujours obéir à son vampire, non ? Sous les regards noirs de Harry et de Draco, le ténébreux Slade capitule. Après tout, si Severus est d'accord pour que Harry participe, pourquoi pas ! Cela dit, il se doute que son dragon va lui parler de ça et il sent qu'il ne va pas aimer.

-Je crois que Slade n'est pas prêt d'avoir un calice, Severus, assène Draco d'une voix calme.

-Ben tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! pense tout haut le chef du clan.

-Laissez vos querelles de côté pour l'instant messieurs, gronde Dral. Monsieur Potter, vous ferez partie de l'expédition, cela va sans dire ! Quelqu'un d'aussi doué que vous en magie nous sera bien utile.

-N'aurons-nous pas un problème pour transplaner dans les souterrains ? demande Lucius. Nous ne savons pas du tout où nous allons atterrir et nous ne pouvons pas y aller à l'aveuglette, c'est trop dangereux.

-C'est pour cela que Harry vient avec nous, Lucius. Lui seul peut transplaner dans n'importe quel endroit, même dans des souterrains qu'il n'a jamais vu.

-Puisque c'est entendu, nous nous rassemblerons chez moi. N'oubliez pas de prendre une arme telle qu'une épée ou un poignard, sans oublier votre baguette, messieurs, annonce Slade. Tobiak, as-tu renforcé les défenses autour du clan ?

-Oui ! J'ai fait doubler les gardes et j'y ai ajouté quelques Dragons de Feu. Si les trolls reviennent, ils auront une surprise des plus chaudes, ricane le vampire qui imagine les créatures se sauvant, le feu aux fesses.

-J'ai une autre question, demande Harry. Comment allez-vous me suivre dans les souterrains ? Je ne peux pas prendre tout le monde avec moi ! C'est impossible, par Merlin !

-Je suis heureux que vous posiez cette question, monsieur Potter, répond Dral. Je vous explique : quand vous allez transplaner, votre propre magie va nous laisser une trace de votre passage que nous allons suivre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez arrivé à l'endroit voulu.

-Comment allez-vous faire ? s'enquiert le survivant.

-Disons que pour nous y aider je vais juste vous lancer un sort de traçage très basique qui s'effacera aussitôt que nous reviendrons à l'air libre. Cela répond-il à votre question ?

-Oui, je vous remercie. Cela dit, continue Harry, combien de démons peuvent vivre là-dedans ? Si nous devons les affronter, nous devrions savoir combien d'ennemis nous allons combattre et sont-ils seuls ou les trolls seront-ils aussi de la partie ?

-Questions très pertinentes, Harry, répond sérieusement Galbin. Je dirais qu'ils sont à peu près une centaine mais je ne connais pas la longueur des souterrains ni leur profondeur, donc je ne peux que supputer.

-Donc il peut y en avoir plus ?

-Je le crains oui ! Pour la deuxième question, je te dirais qu'avant de rejoindre les appartements de mon père, il faut traverser tout un quartier de ces abominables individus. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas à le faire puisque vous allez arriver en transplanant, si j'ai bien suivi.

La discussion se prolonge tard dans la soirée. Quand tout le monde a bien compris son rôle, Slade lève la séance et leur donne rendez-vous pour l'après-midi suivant. Ils doivent mettre au point les derniers préparatifs : pour ce genre de choses, rien ne doit être laissé au hasard.

Le chef du clan regagne sa chambre et se précipite sous la douche. La tension de la prochaine bataille qui arrive lui met les nerfs à fleur de peau. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas l'habitude, non ! Au cours de sa longue vie il a participé à beaucoup de guerres entre loups, vampires et démons, et il sait que ceux-ci sont redoutables.

L'homme laisse couler l'eau sur son corps noué tandis que des images de Draco le caressant lui reviennent à l'esprit. Slade soupire, il ne lui faut pas deux secondes pour arborer une érection des plus tendues. Son sexe fier et droit au gland déjà rouge le nargue. L'eau qui coule dessus n'apaise pas la brûlure de l'absence de son petit dragon qui pourrait n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Enfin, c'est vite dit ! Slade rigole : avec un membre très au dessus de la moyenne, il peut dire qu'il en a fait hurler de plaisir, des hommes ! Là quand même, c'est son Serpentard qu'il veut, il le veut à en crever, il veut le prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

Le vampire ne se soulage pas, pas encore. Il se ceint les hanches d'une serviette et retourne dans sa chambre se servir un bon verre de scotch. Sa virilité pulse contre son ventre et la serviette lui arrache quelques gémissements de plaisir. La caresse du tissu le…..

-Slade ! L'appelle Draco depuis la porte.

Le vampire sursaute et se retourne subitement sans se rendre compte que Draco va voir dans quel état il se trouve.

-Comment es-tu rentré ? demande le chef de clan en déposant son verre sur la cheminée.

-Tobiak m'a laissé entrer. Je voulais te voir et le seul moyen de ne pas être dérangé, c'est que je vienne ici. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

-Non, si ! Heu… c'est-à-dire que tu tombes mal là, Draco !

-Oui je vois ça ! dit le jeune homme. Est-ce que tu penses à moi quand tu bandes de cette façon, au moins ? Où tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ? demande le blond qui ressent une pointe de jalousie lui étreindre le cœur.

-Je suis un vampire, et un vampire a des pulsions sexuelles très intenses. Tu devrais le savoir, Draco.

-Donc tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Mais non ! Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, il n'y a personne d'autres, Dragon.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas eu de relations pendant tout ce temps ? s'exclame le jeune homme stupéfait.

-Draco, ne me dis pas que tu croyais que j'allais courir à droite et à gauche quand même !

-Ben, quand on sait à quel point votre libido à vous les vampires est au-delà d'une capacité normale… Je pensais que tu allais voir ailleurs, moi !

-C'est toi que je veux, et pas un quelconque étranger dans mes bras. C'est avec toi que je veux faire l'amour, je veux te faire crier grâce, que tu me supplies d'aller plus vite et plus fort, amour.

Le chef du clan attrape le blond par la taille et plonge sa langue dans la moiteur de son dragon qui se laisse embrasser sans aucune réserve. Le corps des deux hommes ondule l'un contre l'autre. Draco d'un geste de la main arrache la serviette de son vampire et admire encore une fois la hampe de son amant érigé et absolument hum….miam !

-Tu es sûr de toi, Draco ? Parce que je ne m'arrêterai pas, amour. Une fois que je serai en toi, rien ne pourra me faire cesser de t'aimer, susurre le chef du clan tout en mordillant le cou délicat du Serpentard.

Slade comprend la réponse de son dragon quand celui-ci pose sa main sur sa virilité. Le blond caresse le gland et essuie les quelques gouttes qui suintent pour ensuite porter le doigt à sa bouche.

L'homme gémit devant l'image d'un jeune amant très pervers. Toutefois, c'est à lui de prendre les choses en main. Slade veut que Draco en oublie son nom, il veut que le jeune homme hurle de plaisir entre ses draps et surtout entre ses bras.

Le vampire déboutonne la chemise du blond et la laisse glisser le long de ses épaules. Draco ferme les yeux sous la sensation des caresses de son futur amant sur ses tétons sensibles. Il se sent soulevé de terre et se retrouve dans les bras de Slade qui le transporte sur son lit.

D'un sort, le jeune homme enlève chaussures et chaussettes tandis que son homme lui enlève avec frénésie son pantalon et son boxer. Le vampire admire le corps parfait de son Serpentard et passe une main tendre le long de ses jambes, tout en humant son odeur masculine que ses sens de vampire exacerbent.

-Tu es magnifique, amour, murmure Slade.

Draco ne répond pas, sa raison a pris la poudre de cheminette quand le vampire a commencé à suçoter son gland sensible. Le jeune homme pousse des protestations et tend ses hanches impatientes entre les lèvres de son vampire pour que celui-ci le prenne entièrement.

Slade arrête toute activité et remonte son visage vers celui de son dragon qui le regarde sans rien comprendre.

-Draco ? C'est la première fois que je fais une telle demande à quelqu'un, et c'est toi que j'ai choisi pour ça. J'aimerais mon amour que tu acceptes de devenir mon calice. Oh ! Ne réponds pas tout de suite, prends ton temps. Donne-moi ta réponse quand tu te sentiras prêt, je saurais attendre.

Le blond est un peu perdu là ! Mais susurre quand même dans l'oreille de son vampire qu'il va prendre en compte la demande le plus sérieusement du monde. Slade, ravi, reprend la bouche de son dragon et la lui malmène délicieusement.

Couchés sur le lit, les deux hommes se caressent lascivement. La chaleur monte d'un cran dans la pièce quand Slade entreprend d'insérer un doigt dans l'intimité de Draco alors que celui-ci repose sur le ventre du vampire. Le blond arque son corps sous l'intrusion de trois doigts tout en poussant un léger cri de douleur.

D'un coup de rein, Slade le renverse sur le dos contre le matelas et écarte ses jambes tout en les relevant. D'un sort muet, il lubrifie son sexe et lentement fait pénétrer son gland. Il attend une seconde que Draco se sente bien puis en une seule poussée, il entre le reste de sa verge impatiente. Le blond s'agrippe aux épaules du vampire tandis qu'une larme de douleur coule sur sa joue.

Slade sent son cœur s'étreindre sous la douleur de son Serpentard qui pourtant remue ses hanches dans un appel de plaisir. Le jeune homme reprend de la vigueur sous la main experte de son vampire qui suçote ses tétons devenus durs sous les coups de dents qui pincent et qui mordillent. Les va-et-vient débutent lentement puis de plus en plus vite, faisant s'accrocher Draco au cou de Slade. Les coups pilonnent son corps avec ardeur et frénésie. Le Serpentard n'est que désir et envie. Son propre sexe entre leurs deux corps est malmené, il bouillonne et laisse échapper au plus fort de leurs ébats, pendant que Slade s'enfonce dans son corps encore et encore, un liquide chaud et opaque qui le laisse pantelant et complètement amoureux de l'homme qui se trouve sur lui.

Le vampire sent l'anneau se refermer sur son désir et, dans un dernier aller retour, il se libère au plus profond de son amant, heureux d'être enfin complet, d'avoir trouvé celui qui va faire de sa vie un paradis. Les deux hommes restent ainsi quelques minutes à savourer ce moment d'intimité où ils sont encore l'un dans l'autre. Puis Slade se retire doucement, embrasse son dragon et murmure dans son oreille mille promesses pour le reste de la nuit. Les deux amants s'endorment épuisés dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, juste recouverts d'un simple drap mais tellement heureux d'être ensemble.


	24. Destruction diabolique

Beta-reader : Imliel

Destruction diabolique.

Malgré sa peur, Galbin reste tranquille quand il passe devant les trolls. Il sait que Tobiak est bien caché sous le sort de Slade et que les têtes sans cervelle ne peuvent le sentir. L'endroit qu'ils sont en train de traverser sent horriblement mauvais de toute façon, et des déchets de toutes sortes jonchent le sol. C'est épouvantable de saleté.

Les trolls ricanent sur le passage du jeune sorcier et lâchent des injures que Galbin préfère ignorer. Certains brandissent leurs massues dans sa direction en vociférant des sons gutturaux qui laissent voir leurs bouches édentées et laissent dans l'air une haleine pestilentielle qui en tuerait plus d'un.

Tobiak voit avec horreur des trolls se vautrer par terre, sur des paillasses certainement infestées de puces et autres insectes. Il ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'ils font les uns sur les autres. Le vampire, écœuré, retient un frisson d'effroi devant le spectacle de débauche de ces immondes choses qu'on appelle des trolls.

Le jeune sorcier avance droit devant lui, Tobiak le suivant toujours, et voit avec plaisir et soulagement, enfin si on peut dire, la lourde porte qui le conduit dans l'antre de son père. La fin d'un calvaire et le début d'un autre. Ils ne peuvent plus reculer, si un jour ils veulent avoir la paix, alors ils doivent agir.

Deux démons gardiens armés jusqu'aux dents et aussi laids l'un que l'autre le toisent d'un œil lubrique et jaloux. Cependant, il est le fils de leur seigneur et, comme tel, a droit à un certain respect. Sans rien demander, les deux démons ouvrent grand les portes que Galbin s'empresse de franchir, suivi du vampire, avant que les deux abrutis ne changent d'avis.

Les torches s'allument au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans les souterrains humides et froids. Quelques bestioles passent entre leurs jambes et poussent des petits cris aigus. Tobiak, épée à la main, sursaute de dégoût et frissonne à la pensée de ce qui peut ramper par terre et marcher sur les murs.

Le sorcier et le vampire avancent toujours dans le tunnel qui descend de plus en plus jusqu'à l'arrivée dans une caverne où un groupe de démons rigolent grassement en regardant deux Goules se taper dessus à coups de bâtons.

Galbin contourne le groupe pour se rendre en face, là où la porte du seigneur Palmorg se trouve. La tête bien droite, regardant devant lui, priant pour qu'on ne l'interpelle pas, le jeune homme avance d'un bon pas. Derrière lui, Tobiak serre bien fort son épée dans sa main, prêt à les défendre à la moindre alerte. Ses yeux font le tour de la salle, cherchant une issue qui leur permettrait de s'enfuir ailleurs que par le tunnel qu'ils viennent d'emprunter, s'il y avait un problème.

Mais rien ! Seulement des couloirs par dizaines qui se croisent et qui conduisent on ne sait où ! Certains remontent et d'autre redescendent encore plus profond dans la terre.

-Hé toi là-bas ! grogne un gardien en s'adressant au jeune sorcier. Qui t'a dit de venir aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas attendu que je sache !

-Putain ! C'est pas vrai, idiot, crie encore plus fort ! Râle Galbin, mécontent, qui improvise une porte de sortie.

-Et pourquoi je ne crierais pas, hein ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire, fils du seigneur Palmorg !

-Je suis ici pour une mission secrète. Si mon père a vent que tout le monde est au courant parce que tu as crié haut et fort que je suis ici, alors je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, démon !

L'homme suspicieux lorgne sur Galbin et sonde son regard.

-D'accord, tu peux passer. Mais ne dis pas que tu m'as vu, sinon il t'en cuira, fils de chef ou pas. T'as compris, avorton ?

-Je ne dirai rien mais oublie que tu m'as vu et fais passer le mot aux autres. Tu sais que mon père n'aura pas de pitié pour qui le trahit.

Tobiak salue la répartie du jeune homme qui leur évite de se faire prendre. Les deux hommes entrent dans le lieu où habite le seigneur Palmorg et avisent le démon assis entre la cheminée et son bureau en train de se faire….

Galbin détourne la tête, dégoûté. Le seigneur lève les yeux et pousse un profond râle, laissant sa jouissance être avalée par un des esclaves à genoux entre ses jambes.

-Dégage de là, misérable larbin, rouspète le démon en envoyant le malheureux, d'un coup de pied rejoindre le coin de la cheminée où se trouvent les autres.

Tout en laissant son pantalon déboutonné, l'homme se lève et toise son fils, un air mauvais sur le visage.

-Que fais-tu là ? Je ne t'ai pas fait appeler il me semble ! Et comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder, ajoute le démon en faisant signe à un autre esclave de s'approcher. Reviens demain, rejeton perfide. Et la prochaine fois que tu reviens sans y être autorisé, je te ferai subir le même sort que ces horribles créatures.

Galbin voit un esclave tremblant s'avancer devant son père et recevoir un coup sur la tête qui le jette par terre.

Tobiak sûr de son coup et qui se dit que ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre deux heures pour tuer le démon, surtout que l'occasion est trop belle, se poste près du malheureux esclave et attend que le seigneur Palmorg se penche pour le tirer par les cheveux afin de le ramener vers lui. Il n'aura pas d'autre occasion que celle-ci. Le vampire toujours sous le sort de Slade lève sa lourde épée et tranche la tête du démon qui roule par terre dans un bruit terrifiant jusqu'au pied du bureau.

Galbin recule, après que le sang de son père décapité ait jailli sur ses vêtements, et se retourne vers les captifs sans aucune émotion apparente.

-Où se trouve la relique ? leur demande-t-il. Il faut la détruire au plus vite. Si vous ne m'aidez pas, vous savez ce qu'il va se passer ! Sa tête va revenir près de son corps, il va revivre et il vous fera subir encore plus d'atrocités qu'auparavant. Aidez-moi ! Et sauvez votre vie.

L'un des pauvres malheureux se lève et se dirige vers une cache située dans le mur de la caverne. D'un doigt maigrichon et sale, il montre l'endroit exact et retourne se mettre avec les autres.

Galbin sort de sa cape la paire de gants en peau de dragons qu'il enfile prestement et passe les mains entre le rideau de magie qui protège la relique et qui la cache aux yeux des intrus. Deux secondes plus tard, il en sort l'objet et sans attendre le dépose entre les doigts froids imbibés de sang de son père.

La main en argent rayonne au contact du liquide rouge qui continue de se déverser sur le sol de la caverne. Tobiak et Galbin voient le fluide de l'homme être aspiré par l'artefact et prendre au fur et à mesure une teinte noire ainsi qu'une brume des plus sombres se répandre sur le corps décapité.

Des bruits sourds résonnent dans l'antre du seigneur Palmorg. Les esclaves poussent des gémissements de terreur et se tassent les uns sur les autres contre la cheminée. Tobiak se rend compte que les démons de l'autre côté de la porte défoncent celle-ci avec frénésie en poussant des hurlements et des grognements. L'odeur du sang a dû les alerter, ces sombres crétins ont un flair infaillible pour ça !

Le vampire brandit son épée et se place devant le jeune sorcier pour le protéger. Ils doivent attendre que la relique fasse son travail avant de pouvoir fuir. Il ne doit plus rien rester du corps du démon et de l'artefact sinon tout ça aurait été fait en vain.

Sous la force des démons et malgré le sort puissant que le vampire a jeté sur la porte, celle-ci cède et tombe dans la caverne faisant sursauter les esclaves. Les hideuses créatures avancent, lance en avant, et regardent impuissants leur seigneur baignant dans une mare de sang qui se résorbe dans une main en argent.

Poussant un cri, l'un des hommes se jette sur Galbin et l'aurait touché si Tobiak n'avait paré le coup mortel de son épée. Le vampire, profitant de sa couverture, en tue quelques uns mais sous le nombre toujours plus important d'assaillants et voulant les attirer jusqu'à lui se défait de son camouflage. Les démons, fous de rage de s'être fait berner, se ruent sur Tobiak qui ne peut éviter deux lances qui se plantent l'une dans son ventre et l'autre dans son épaule.

Galbin pousse un cri de détresse qu'Harry posté au dehors avec les autres ressent au plus profond de son cœur. Le Survivant, baguette à la main, transplane dans la place et d'un seul coup d'œil se rend compte du pétrin dans lequel sont Galbin et Tobiak qui se trouvent côte à côte. Le fils du seigneur Palmorg défend avec ardeur, seulement aidé de sa baguette, son vampire assis contre le mur qui perd son sang abondamment.

Après une demi-seconde, temps que mettent les vampires pour réagir, tous suivent Harry en transplanant et se lancent dans la bataille qui fait rage dans la grande salle voutée. Severus soupire soulagé de voir que le Gryffondor va bien. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir ainsi, à cette tête brûlée ?

Harry, pas très loin des pensées de son Dhampir, se penche sur Tobiak et est bientôt rejoint par Severus qui sort fioles et potions de ses poches.

-On ne peut pas attendre, dit subitement le maître des potions. Il faut enlever les pointes de lance de son corps et stopper l'hémorragie, sinon il va mourir. Harry, protège-nous pendant que je le soigne. Galbin, tu vas le tenir et comprimer les plaies. Tu t'en sens capable ?

-Oui ! Vite, ne perdons pas de temps, professeur ! Il ne va pas bien ! S'alarme le jeune sorcier en voyant le vampire devenir plus pâle que d'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'est jeté dans la bataille avec les autres après avoir mis en place un puissant bouclier autour de Severus. Slade et Dral assaillis de toutes parts font des ravages avec leurs armes mortelles. Les démons, pourtant, ne baissent pas les bras et les attaquent avec férocité.

Lucius et Jamie manient l'épée avec dextérités et décapitent et transpercent les démons assoiffés de vengeance. Draco couvert de sang lance sort sur sort sur les monstres qui s'approchent un peu trop près du côté gauche du maître des potions et du blessé.

Severus, absorbé dans sa tâche, ne voit pas Harry le regarder une seconde de trop et relâcher sa garde. Le jeune homme sent comme une brûlure lui déchirer le flanc et une lame s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Sans une plainte, sans un cri, le jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux verts tombe à la renverse et lâche sa baguette.

Draco hurle son nom, ce qui alerte le demi-vampire qui sent sa raison partir en voyant son calice s'écrouler sur le sol froid et tenir son ventre de ses deux mains d'où coulent de minces filets de sang.

-Harry ! Rugit le Dhampir en se relevant d'un bond, laissant Tobiak entre les mains de Galbin.

Severus, fou de douleur, élimine de son passage les démons malchanceux qui se trouvent devant lui et se jette sur son calice. Délicatement il retire les mains poisseuses de sang du jeune homme de ses blessures et évalue les dégâts.

-Comment tu te sens ? demande le demi-vampire qui sait que la question est idiote puisque Harry est blessé.

-Sev, ça va répond, le jeune homme. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été assez vigilant.

-Ce n'est rien, amour, je vais te soigner. Mais d'abord, je vais te ramener à la maison : là-bas j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

-Dis-moi d'abord si la mission est réussie et si Tobiak va s'en sortir, demande le survivant qui sent ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit.

Severus se retourne vers le corps du seigneur Palmorg et en effet s'aperçoit qu'il ne reste rien du corps et que la main en argent gît en plusieurs morceaux éparpillés par-ci par-là. Le Dhampir appelle par la pensée Slade et lui indique l'artefact détruit. Le chef du clan lui fait un signe de la tête, lui disant qu'il a compris puis il rassemble ses troupes et leur ordonne de transplaner pour le clan des ténèbres. Pour eux la bataille est finie, le danger n'existe plus.

Bélios le vampire prend Tobiak dans ses bras. Severus prend son calice contre son cœur et tous dans un bel ensemble disparaissent à la vue des démons qui se retrouvent seuls dans un bain de sang, des cadavres jonchant le sol.

-Vite ! Transportez-les chez moi. Bélios, dépose Tobiak ici sur ce lit, transplane jusqu'à l'infirmerie et ramène-moi mes fioles. J'avais tout laissé là-bas, fais vite, s'il te plaît ! Lucius, nettoie les coupures de Jamie, je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Harry, retire tes mains !

-Aie ! Mais ça fait mal, Sev !

-Comment veux-tu que je te soigne si tu gardes tes mains dessus, Harry ? Tu en as vu d'autres, non ?

-Oui ben, c'est pas une raison !

Bélios revient avec les fioles demandées qu'il s'empresse de remettre au maître des potions. L'homme en débouche une d'une couleur étrange qu'il fait ingurgiter au jeune homme qui fait une horrible grimace de dégoût.

-Ah ! C'est abominable, mais qu'est-ce que t'a mis dedans ?

-Bois et tais-toi. Cette potion va refermer tes chairs, alors pendant une heure, tu ne bouges pas. Tu as entendu, Harry ?

-Oui ! Je ne suis pas sourd quand même.

-Je vais voir si la potion commence à faire effet sur Tobiak. Si tu bouges je t'attache sur le lit, Harry. Je ne plaisante pas !

-Je sais que tu aimerais m'attacher sur le lit, Sev. Je suis sûr que tu en rêves depuis un moment déjà, rigole le Gryffondor qui se sent un peu mieux mais qui, d'un seul coup, sent son corps partir dans un profond sommeil.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour, murmure Severus en refermant la porte derrière lui pour se rendre dans celle d'à côté, là où se trouve Tobiak.

-Alors, comment va-t-il ? demande justement le vampire au maître des potions.

-Bien, j'ai juste ajouté une potion de sommeil et le tour est joué ! Il devrait rester tranquille un bon bout de temps, au moins le temps que sa blessure se referme. Et toi, comment ça va ?

-Les entailles ne se voient presque plus. Et puis, mon infirmier prend soin de moi, ajoute Tobiak en désignant Galbin qui ne quitte pas du regard son vampire.

Le maître des potions jette un œil sur les blessures et voit en effet que celles-ci se referment. Il remet le drap sur Tobiak et, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux deux hommes, il descend dans sa salle à manger et a la surprise de voir que tout le monde est encore là.

-Comment vont-ils, Severus ? demande Slade inquiet, parlant pour tout le monde.

-Tout va bien, messieurs, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Demain, ils seront comme neufs ! Une bonne nuit de repos, c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

-Dans ce cas, nous pouvons te laisser seul avec eux. Quoi que je pense que le jeune Galbin va vouloir rester ici cette nuit !

-Je le pense aussi, rigole Severus. Nous nous verrons donc demain, Slade.

Dans un grand brouhaha, les hommes repartent tous chez eux pour prendre une douche bien méritée et une bonne nuit de sommeil et probablement la demi-journée qui arrive. Une fois tout ce petit monde parti, Severus se précipite sous sa douche et laisse couler l'eau bienfaisante sur ses muscles endoloris. Après un petit moment, il se jette un sort de séchage et rejoint d'un pas vif sa chambre. Debout près du lit, il admire la tête de mule endormie et s'allonge à ses côtés. L'homme tend ses bras et ramène son calice contre son corps enfouissant son nez contre son cou.

La main du maître des potions passe et repasse sur la peau sensible du jeune homme aux yeux verts, Severus a eu peur de le perdre aujourd'hui. Plus jamais, non, plus jamais il ne lui laissera prendre de risques. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Harry est tout ce qu'il veut, tout ce qu'il a désiré jusqu'à maintenant. Il l'aime, il l'aime tellement son Gryffondor que c'en est douloureux.

Dans le manoir de Slade, c'est un grand homme aux yeux bleus perçants qui prend une douche. Il a laissé son dragon chez Severus, est-ce qu'il va venir le rejoindre cette nuit ? L'homme a juste le temps d'enfiler un peignoir et de sortir de la salle de bain qu'il entend quelqu'un transplaner dans sa chambre.

-Draco ! S'extasie Slade en voyant le jeune homme revêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise verte en soie. Tu es magnifique, amour !

-Je suis venu te donner ma réponse quant à la question que tu m'as posée hier. Et les vêtements ? Et bien, je me suis dit que ça méritait un effort. L'occasion est trop importante pour arriver débraillé, enfin je crois, dit le jeune homme moins sûr de lui devant le regard brillant de Slade.

-Alors, mon amour, qu'as-tu décidé ? demande le vampire en se coulant contre le corps de son dragon.

-Oui ! Je veux être ton calice Slade, je veux passer le reste de ma vie près de toi. Néanmoins, il y a une question que je veux te poser. Ta réponse ne changera pas ma décision, ne t'en fais pas. Voilà, je veux poursuivre des études en médicomagie, ça a toujours était mon rêve et je veux le réaliser.

-Et bien soit ! Si c'est ce que tu désires, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Je veux juste que tu rentres chaque soir, Draco. Je ne pourrai pas supporter ton absence trop longtemps.

Le vampire voit le Serpentard enlever sa veste lentement, ensuite c'est la chemise qui tombe par terre. Slade pousse un grognement de désir et attire le jeune homme contre lui, humant son odeur délicate.

Draco passe sa main entre leur deux corps et entreprend de caresser son vampire qui sent son membre réagir au quart de tour. Le blond sourit dans le cou de Slade.

-Ne rigole pas, Dragon. Dans un moment c'est toi qui me demanderas grâce, tu peux me croire, ajoute le vampire en enlevant le pantalon et le boxer de Draco.

Les deux hommes sans quitter leurs lèvres se rapprochent du lit et tombent dessus en rigolant. Slade jette son peignoir au loin et se couche de tout son long sur le blond qui l'agrippe par le cou pour un autre baiser dévastateur et ravageur.

-Draco, tu es prêt ?

-Oui, mon amour, vas-y. Je n'attends que toi.

Le vampire soulève délicatement la tête et la tourne sur le côté. Draco croise ses doigts avec ceux de Slade. Un souffle chaud contre son cou lui dit que le vampire va le mordre. Une langue lèche la jugulaire et deux canines brillantes rentrent dans la chair tendre du cou de Draco qui ne ressent que deux piqûres.

Le jeune homme sent une déferlante de plaisir quand Slade aspire le sang. Draco écarte les jambes et gémit auprès du vampire pour avoir plus. L'homme qui est dans le même état se place devant l'intimité du plus jeune et sans préparation entre entièrement d'un puissant coup de rein.

Draco crie devant l'intrusion, pas de douleur, il est au-delà. Le plaisir qui ravage ses reins et encore plus fort. Dans un effort désespéré de se retenir, il griffe sauvagement le dos de Slade qui ne dit rien.

-Bois, mon amour, demande Slade qui a fini de boire et qui vient de se déchirer le poignet qu'il présente à la bouche offerte de Draco.

Le jeune homme obéit, il pose ses lèvres sur la plaie et suce le liquide carmin. Le goût étrange ne le rebute pas. Au bout de deux minutes, Slade retire son poignet. La plaie se referme aussitôt.

-Lâche-toi, mon amour, susurre le vampire qui se trouve toujours en Draco. Pense juste au plaisir que tu vas avoir, laisse tes sens te guider, ajoute Slade en mordillant les tétons rendus extrêmement durs sous la langue experte.

Le vampire pilonne son dragon à grand coup de hanches, malmenant le sexe du plus jeune entre leurs deux corps. Dans un dernier va-et-vient, c'est l'explosion pour les deux amants qui hurlent leur libération. Slade laisse partir sa semence au plus profond de son calice qui se cambre de bonheur. Quant à Slade, il reçoit la semence de son calice sur le ventre. Les deux hommes retombent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre mélangeant leurs fluides corporels, se complaisant à respirer l'odeur de leurs ébats. Slade aime sentir son dragon après l'amour, il ne s'en lasse pas. Les deux amants s'endorment épuisés, ils ont la semaine pour se reposer et pour faire connaissance de toutes les façons possibles avec leurs corps, avec leurs mains et leurs bouches.


	25. Potions, discussion et amours

Beta-reader : Imliel

Potions, discussions et amours

Cela fait deux jours que la bataille avec les démons est finie. Les vampires n'ont eu aucune visite de leurs affreux représentants pour l'instant. La journée s'annonce belle malgré quelques nuages qui passent paresseusement au dessus de la cité. Un petit vent d'automne balaie les feuilles qui tourbillonnent sur le chemin.

Severus remue les fioles de potions, regardant de-ci de-là celles qu'il doit refaire dans ses cachots quand il sera de retour à Poudlard. Dans l'infirmerie du clan des ténèbres, tout est calme. Les plus jeunes sont partis dans leurs nouvelles familles et les plus âgés dans l'école du clan pour apprendre un métier. Ainsi, ils seront indépendants et pourront poursuivre une vie plus à même de les satisfaire.

-Vous aussi vous n'avez plus de maman ? demande une petite voix derrière Severus.

Le maître des potions, surpris, se retourne brusquement tenant une fiole dans chaque main, faisant virevolter ses robes noires sur ses mollets.

-Liliane ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne dois pas revenir dans cet endroit. Où se trouve ta famille, demande l'homme à une petite fille joliment vêtue d'une robe verte et de collants blancs avec des petits cœurs dessinés dessus. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombent de chaque côté du visage, fixant candidement de ses yeux curieux et enfantins, Severus.

-Je te cherchais, monsieur !

-Depuis quand parles-tu, enfant ?

-Ben depuis maintenant ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, monsieur.

-Pour répondre à ta question et bien non ! Je n'ai pas de mère.

-Est-ce que nous sommes pareils tous les deux ? demande l'enfant sans se rendre compte que la question est très pertinente pour une petite fille de son âge.

-En effet, répond le maître des potions. Nous sommes des Dhampirs. Je pense que Tobiak t'a expliqué en quoi cela consiste ?

-Oui, monsieur, il me l'a dit. Au début j'ai eu peur de ça, et puis il m'a dit que tu en étais un, toi aussi.

-Et tu en penses quoi, Liliane ?

-Tu es gentil, tu sais, monsieur ! Tu nous as soigné donc je ne suis pas mauvaise moi non plus ! Quand je serai grande, je soignerai les gens, comme toi !

-Si tu le désires tu peux devenir médicomage, fillette. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ce que nous sommes que nous devons forcement être mauvais.

-Oui, ajoute la gamine, j'ai compris ça. C'est pour ça que je reparle, mais je voulais d'abord discuter avec toi, monsieur.

-Te plais-tu dans ta nouvelle famille, Liliane ? demande Severus en reposant ses fioles sur l'étagère devant lui.

-Oh oui ! J'ai une nouvelle maman, et puis un des grands… tu sais : celui que tu as mordu ? Celui qui est arrivé en même temps que moi ? Eh ben, il a dit que je suis sa petite sœur. Je l'aime bien, il est très gentil avec moi et puis comme ça je peux l'aider moi aussi.

-Comment peux-tu l'aider, fillette ? Tu me sembles bien petite pour ça.

-Ben en ce moment il est triste lui aussi, dit la petite en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Pour quelle raison, enfant ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu se plaindre.

-Jayson veut apprendre les potions, monsieur. Mais les autres ne veulent pas dans l'école.

-Ils ne sont tout simplement pas équipés ici, fillette. Si tu veux, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui. Dis-lui de passer chez moi dans la journée.

-D'accord. Bon maintenant je repars sinon ma maman va se faire du souci. Elle est gentille, tu sais ! Je l'aime beaucoup.

La fillette n'attend pas de réponse et transplane aussitôt sous les yeux stupéfaits de Severus qui se dit que décidément la petite Dhampir a déjà de grandes capacités magiques. L'homme reprend son travail laborieux et une fois sa tâche finie décide de rendre visite à Slade avant de repartir pour la célèbre école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard.

-Oh Severus, c'est toi ? s'exclame le vampire en descendant les marches du hall dans un peignoir rouge et noir, couleur ô combien appréciée des vampires.

-Oui, je suis venu t'avertir que je repars pour Poudlard avec Harry en fin d'après-midi. Je ne peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps. Je suis passé à l'infirmerie voir l'état du stock de potions. Il en manque pas mal, j'en profiterai pour en faire quelques-unes à l'école. Aussitôt que j'aurai un moment de libre je les amènerai. Pour ce qui est de Draco….

-Draco n'est pas prêt, Severus, se défend Slade. Il est encore trop faible pour se lever.

-Oui je m'en doute Slade, envoie-le moi quand il sera sur pied et capable de tenir une journée sans souffrir loin de toi. Tu pourras passer le voir le soir ou alors il pourra transplaner directement ici.

-Je préfère qu'il revienne ici le soir, cela sera plus commode pour nous deux.

-Je suis d'accord, Slade, ricane Severus. Je sais combien les nouveaux calices sont fragiles. Ah, autre chose mon ami, la petite Dhampir parle à nouveau…

-Tant mieux, je préfère ça, souffle le chef du clan. Et que t'a t-elle dit ?

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle se plaisait dans sa famille et qu'il fallait que j'aide son grand-frère à devenir maître des potions, rigole Severus.

-Rien que ça ! Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

-Je lui ai dit de dire à son ami de se présenter chez moi cette après-midi. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour lui. Bon je te laisse, Slade. Je suis sûr que ton calice à besoin de toi et toi de lui.

-Envoie-moi un hibou, de temps en temps, Severus. Que je sache si vous allez bien toi et Harry…..

Slade n'a pas fini de parler qu'un hibou de grande taille frappe avec son bec sur la fenêtre du petit salon là où les deux hommes discutent. Le chef du clan détache le parchemin et lit la missive, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ? demande Severus inquiet.

-Non, un démon du nom de Melworf demande une audience. D'après ce que je comprends il a repris en main les hommes de Palmorg. Je me demande ce qu'il veut !

-Bah ! Peut-être aplanir les tensions, Slade. Vas-tu le recevoir ?

-Oui, j'y suis obligé, c'est mon rôle. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres ennuis à l'horizon. Ça nous changerait pour une fois !

-Oui je te crois. S'il y a un problème, appelle-moi, je serai là dans la minute.

-Merci, Severus. Allez va, ton calice doit attendre.

Slade prend une plume et un parchemin, écrivant d'une main sûre qu'il est prêt à les recevoir dans une heure. Il accroche la missive à la patte de l'oiseau et le laisse partir dans un grand envol puis referme la fenêtre. Bon maintenant, il doit avertir Draco qu'il doit le laisser, hum ! Pas très envie, mais c'est pour le bien du clan.

Après avoir consolé son calice quelque peu boudeur, Slade redescend dans le hall où Dral l'attend déjà.

-Merci d'être venu, Dral. Je ne voulais pas déranger Tobiak, il a encore besoin de repos et puis t'avoir à mes côtés les fera peut-être réfléchir ! Qui sait ?

Une délégation transplane directement devant la maison du chef du clan des ténèbres. Slade les fait entrer et les installe dans la grande salle de réunion, là où se trouve déjà le plus ancien des vampires.

Les hommes se saluent du bout des lèvres et prennent place dans un silence à couper au couteau.

-Bien ! Puisque quelqu'un doit commencer cette conversation, je me propose de le faire, débute Slade. Je vais être direct et ne pas passer par quatre chemins. Etes-vous là pour nous signifier que vous voulez une vengeance ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vous préviens que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire.

L'homme qui semble être le nouveau chef des démons toise Slade d'un œil goguenard.

-Non ! dit le démon d'une voix forte. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis venu vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de représailles pour la mort du seigneur Palmorg.

Dral ricane tandis que Slade lui lance un regard noir.

-Pourquoi ? Si je puis me permettre, demande le chef du clan.

-Palmorg n'avait pas l'aval de ses supérieurs pour entreprendre une telle opération, messieurs. Il a agi de son plein chef, il a donc mérité son sort et nous ne vous en tiendrons pas rigueur. Je dirais même que vous nous avez rendu un grand service en agissant à notre place car voyez-vous Palmorg avait été condamné par ses pairs.

-Donc nous avons fait le sale boulot à votre place ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet !

-Bien, et qu'en est-il du calice ? Allez-vous le laisser tranquille maintenant ? Allez-vous chercher une autre proie, une autre source de puissance ? demande le vampire un peu énervé de la tranquillité apparente du démon.

-Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, annonce le nouveau chef démoniaque, je veux que vous soyez le premier des vampires à être au courant. Je crois que je vous dois bien ça pour nous avoir débarrassés d'un gêneur. J'ai décidé de ne plus avoir recours à de telles extrémités pour asseoir notre puissance. Je vais mettre en place une hiérarchie solide où chacun aura sa place dans chaque clan des démons. Notre puissance viendra de notre propre magie qui, si elle est bien utilisée, saura mettre notre peuple à l'abri. Et croyez-moi, je vais y veiller !

-Je dois vous croire sur parole ? demande Slade sceptique.

-Je me mets à votre place, Slade Hartwood. Vous ne me connaissez pas encore et je vous comprends, dit l'homme sans s'offenser le moins du monde. Cela dit, il va falloir faire avec car vous donner ma parole ne servira à rien, je suppose !

Le chef du clan des vampires esquisse un sourire. Cet homme-là lui plaît, ses paroles sont sincères, l'homme a l'air droit et franc. Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il s'agit d'un démon ! Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

-D'accord, dit Slade en se levant, signifiant par là que la discussion est finie. Je prends le risque, ne trahissez pas ma confiance, Melworf.

Les deux hommes se saluent et tandis que les démons transplanent une fois hors de la maison, sous l'œil vigilant de Dral, Slade lui soupire, soulagé, il n'aurait pas voulu d'un autre combat. Il aspire à la paix, il veut profiter encore longtemps de son petit dragon.

- Espérons que ce nouveau chef tienne parole. J'ai quand même l'impression que beaucoup de choses vont changer dans les entrailles de la terre, annonce Dral qui a un flair infaillible pour ce qui est du caractère des gens, probablement l'expérience. Ben oui, l'homme est quand même âgé de plus de mille ans !

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, un jeune homme tout excité et complètement affolé frappe à la porte du maître des potions. Celui-ci ouvre l'entrée d'un simple geste de sa baguette et interpelle l'ado.

-Entre, Jayson. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit Severus au jeune homme devant sa porte.

-J'ai pas peur ! Se rebiffe le jeune homme toujours sur ses gardes. Probablement un reste de ses jours d'errances quand il était seul.

Les deux hommes s'enferment dans le bureau du maître des potions pendant qu'Harry sort de son sommeil apaisé et complètement guéri. Le Gryffondor regarde les deux fines lignes rouges et sourit en se rappelant l'air inquiet de son Dhampir pendant qu'il le soignait.

En bas, les pourparlers commencent : Severus ne laisse aucune chance au jeune de bredouiller. Heureusement celui-ci, d'un caractère assez fort, ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant et répond franchement à l'interrogatoire du sévère maître des potions.

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir lancer ta carrière dans les potions ? Cela ne sera pas facile, tu sais ! Les potions est un art très difficile, peu y arrivent, jeune homme. Tu n'auras pas de samedi ni de dimanche quand tu auras un chaudron bouillonnant sur le feu qui ne peut attendre. Tu devras faire face à des recherches ardues mais néanmoins passionnantes. Il te faudra connaître le nom de toutes les plantes et des fleurs dont certaines j'en suis sûr tu n'as jamais entendu parler.

-Je sais tout ça, je me suis déjà renseigné, monsieur. Je sais que le travail sera long et fastidieux mais c'est ce que je veux faire. J'ai toujours été passionné par ce côté recherche et mélange d'ingrédient. Laissez-moi une chance je vous en prie, demande le jeune homme. Je ne vous décevrai pas !

-Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais écrire un parchemin à mon ami Protubion, c'est le recteur de la très célèbre école de potions d'Angleterre. Mais je te préviens, Jayson ! Il ne sera pas question de tirer au flan, c'est un très grand honneur de rentrer dans cette université.

-Je vous promets de travailler d'arrache-pied, monsieur, dit le jeune homme en se levant de son fauteuil dans un état de grande agitation. Je vais devenir le meilleur des potionnistes. Vous êtes comme Liliane l'a dit, un homme de cœur.

-Tu peux partir et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Jayson. Je t'enverrai un parchemin pour te dire le jour de la rentrée. D'ailleurs, je pense que j'en profiterai pour t'accompagner et saluer mon ami le recteur et nous nous arrangerons pour les frais de scolarité avec Slade.

Le jeune homme parti, Severus souffle un bon coup. Eh bien, pense-t-il, voilà un futur maître des potions très enthousiaste, par Merlin ! Espérons qu'il tiendra la distance dans les vapeurs des chaudrons et les odeurs pas toujours très subtiles des potions.

-Toi, tu as l'air d'avoir fait une bonne action, amour ! Cela te perdra Severus, susurre Harry contre l'oreille de son demi-vampire. Je suis content que tu ais aidé ce jeune homme.

-J'espère que je ne fais pas une erreur, Harry, avoue le maître des potions.

-Non, tu ne fais jamais d'erreur, Sev ! La preuve, tu as toujours dit que j'étais nul en potions et tu avais raison.

-Je trouve dernièrement que tu as fais des progrès dans cette matière, ajoute Severus en prenant son calice sur ses genoux et en respirant son odeur parfumée.

-Ben oui, tu n'es plus autant derrière mon dos à chercher la moindre peccadille et Draco ne jette plus des choses horribles dans mon chaudron quand tu as le dos tourné, s'offusque le Gryffondor.

-Tu es injuste là, Harry ! Je n'étais pas toujours derrière ton dos !

-Ah tu vois ! Tu es encore de mauvaise foi ! Tu ne veux pas reconnaître l'évidence quand elle est devant ton nez.

-Quelle évidence ? Tu papotais avec Weasley la plupart du temps et tu rêvassais.

-Bah ! C'est pas vrai, Sev, se défend Harry. Je suis même sûr que tu te délectais d'avance de me faire souffrir dans ton cours.

-C'est du passé maintenant, n'en parlons plus, ajoute l'homme qui ne veux pas voir son amant se mettre en colère pour, disons-le, une petite histoire de rien du tout.

Le Dhampir ne voudra jamais reconnaître l'attitude infâme qu'il a eue avec Harry. Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il a fait. Harry s'appuie contre le torse ferme du maître des potions et laisse ses mains entourer sa taille. Plus un mot n'est dit, ils se sentent bien là tous les deux, savourant la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Le ténébreux homme resserre un peu plus son calice contre lui et caresse sa nuque. Il sait qu'il a été injuste envers lui mais ce qui est fait est fait, il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Tout ça pour une stupide vengeance envers Potter père et Black, ce chien galeux. Enfin Harry devrait être heureux, il accepte quand même le loup-garou dans sa vie. Il va falloir faire des efforts, c'est sûr !

Que de temps perdu ! Continue de penser l'homme en noir. Bon il sait très bien qu'un jour, il faudra qu'ils en parlent. Mais pour l'instant, il pense à une activité tout à fait plaisante là, sur ce magnifique fauteuil. Harry voit le regard lubrique de Severus se réveiller, le jeune homme sent de suite son érection se redresser à vitesse grand V sous la main experte de son demi-vampire qui s'est déjà faufilée sous son pantalon.

Dans la petite maison de Jamie, c'est un jeune homme angoissé qui pose une question qui lui tient à cœur.

-Lucius ? demande le vampire aux yeux mauves.

-Hum ! oui, répond le blond encore endormi, son nez dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant.

-Tu vas repartir chez toi ?

-Oui, murmure Lucius.

-Oh !

Entre le réveil et le sommeil, le sorcier sent comme un corps désespéré se serrer au plus près de lui. Lucius se réveille complètement quand il comprend le désarroi du jeune vampire.

-Jamie, regarde-moi ! demande le blond en soulevant délicatement d'un doigt le menton de son amant.

Lucius tombe aussitôt dans un océan de lavandes. Son cœur se serre devant la tristesse du regard.

-Je veux, continue le blond, que tu viennes avec moi au manoir Malfoy. Nous avons une maison à décorer entièrement, je te le rappelle ! Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais. Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

-On va encore se disputer sur mes goûts affreux. Tu dis toujours que j'ai des idées de provincial, Lucius.

-Oui, bon. Moi je suis trop tatillon et j'ai tendance à me vautrer dans le luxe, je te l'accorde, Jamie.

-Avoue, amour, que le salon que nous avons décoré ensemble est magnifique ?

-Tu as raison, susurre le blond en soulevant le jeune vampire et en le mettant sur lui, allongé de tout son long.

-Et quand tout ça sera fini, que feras-tu de moi ? demande un jeune homme qui commence à onduler des hanches sur son amant.

-Arrête de faire ça, morveux, ou sinon je ne réponds de rien, siffle le sorcier qui sent ses reins s'embraser.

-Réponds d'abord à ma question, Lucius.

-D'accord ! Je réponds mais je te préviens cela ne va pas te faire plaisir, amour.

-Vas-y, je verrai bien !

-Quand nous aurons fini de décorer le manoir, nous irons chez tes parents, annonce Lucius impassible.

D'un bond, Jamie saute hors du lit et des bras de son sorcier. Sa virilité dressée fièrement quelques secondes avant se dégonfle comme neige au soleil. Lucius regarde le jeune vampire perdu au milieu de la chambre.

-Non, pas ça, Lucius, tu ne peux pas vouloir exiger ça de moi ! Ces gens me haïssent, ils veulent ma mort ! Je ne pourrais pas les regarder en face, s'époumone le jeune vampire.

L'homme aux yeux gris se lève à son tour du lit et rejoint Jamie toujours debout au milieu de la chambre.

-Je sais tout ça mais tu en souffres encore. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait la paix avec toi-même tu essayeras de te détruire. Et avec moi dans ta vie je ne le permettrais pas, je ne le permettais plus.

-Ils ne voudront pas me voir, Lus, répond Jamie d'un air suppliant.

-Je serai là et crois-moi je les obligerai. Ils devront te regarder en face, ils verront ce que tu es devenu. Un jeune homme plein de qualités qui aide des centaines d'enfants à retrouver une vie normale, avec une famille, des soins, une écoute, une éducation. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu es exceptionnel ?

-Non, rigole Jamie. Tu ne me l'avais pas encore dit !

-Eh bien, voilà qui est fait. Mais ne prend pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments, sale gosse ! Ajoute Lucius en serrant contre lui son petit vampire. Je t'aime, amour. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu réussisses une de tes tentatives.

-Depuis que je suis avec toi je n'y pense plus, Lus, s'offusque Jamie. Je pense juste à ceux qui m'ont rejeté et ça fait mal !

-Raison de plus pour y aller. Et avec moi près de toi tu ne risques rien.

-Lucius ? Murmure Le vampire contre le torse du blond.

-Oui, amour ?

-Ta putain de baguette me rentre dans le ventre et franchement j'aimerais que tu la mettes ailleurs.

Lucius part à rire à gorge déployée tout en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Je sens que ma vie avec toi va changer Jamie, et j'aime ça.

Lucius prend les lèvres de son amant, il les lui mordille et les suçote poussant le vampire tranquillement vers le lit. Les deux hommes tombent sur le matelas se frottant l'un contre l'autre en poussant des gémissements d'un plaisir intense. Le plus âgé se retourne et se retrouve sur son jeune amant qui enroule ses jambes autour de ses reins.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Lucius, lâche Jamie. Et je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

-Rencontré ! Mais tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi ! Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même ! N'empêche, amour, ajoute le blond. J'ai tout de suite aimé ton corps contre le mien et le goût de ta bouche était divin.

Lucius d'un coup de reins pénètre son amant qui sous le coup de la surprise pousse un râle de pur plaisir. Ses doigts s'agrippent aux épaules du blond qui amorce un mouvement de va-et-vient très lent, faisant gémir son amant de désespoir.

-Lus, arrête de jouer !

-Alors accroche-toi, chéri, parce que tu vas voir des étoiles.

Le blond avec des gestes plus amples sort et entre plusieurs fois d'affilé dans le corps sous lui. Le jeune homme souffle laborieusement tellement les sensations sont fabuleuses. Son propre sexe entre leurs deux corps est tendu au maximum, le gland suintant sert de lubrifiant entre leurs deux peaux. Jamie se tend et dans un cri se libère, laissant éclater tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour Lucius. Celui-ci dans un dernier assaut se répand dans son amant tout en prenant sa bouche pour un baiser délicieux et terriblement sensuel.

-Je suis d'accord pour venir avec toi, Lucius, avoue Jamie. Malgré ma peur et mes doutes, je veux te faire confiance.

-Alors tout est bien, mon amour, dit Lucius en se retirant de son amant. À nous deux nous serons plus fort et tes peurs s'envoleront.

-Lucius ?

-Oui !

-Je ne te demanderai pas de devenir mon calice, je sais que ce n'est pas dans ta nature d'être dominé. Tu as dû te poser la question n'est-ce pas ? demande le jeune vampire hésitant.

-Je me suis posé la question, en effet ! Pour t'avouer la vérité, Jamie, je ne me sens pas prêt. Peut-être que je ne le serai jamais.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je peux me passer d'un calice mais pas de toi, amour.

-Laissons passer et nous verrons ce que l'avenir nous dira, susurre Lucius dans le creux de l'oreille de son jeune amant. Peut-être changerai-je d'avis un jour ! Qui sait !

Les deux hommes, après un sort de nettoyage, se serrent l'un contre l'autre et s'endorment comblés et heureux. Lucius ouvre un œil et conjure une couverture sur leurs deux corps chauds. Le blond regarde Jamie les yeux clos et le bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le jeune vampire est l'image même de ce que le sorcier a toujours voulu. Un amant doux, délicat et sensible avec du caractère et qui sait lui tenir tête quand il le faut. Le blond sourit, il ne va pas s'ennuyer, ça c'est sûr !

Aussitôt après avoir transplané à Poudlard et laissé d'un coup de baguette leurs malles partir toutes seules dans leur appartement, Severus et Harry se rendent dans le bureau du directeur de l'école.

Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe aux gargouilles « boule de gomme » et s'être laissés montés par les escaliers tournants, les deux sorciers entrent dans le bureau dont la porte est grande ouverte.

-Ah, messieurs, asseyez-vous, déjà de retour ? leur demande le directeur de l'école.

-Comme vous le voyez, Albus, répond laconiquement Severus.

Harry ne dit rien, il en veut encore au vieil homme à la barbe blanche d'avoir éloigné ses amis et de lui avoir fait croire qu'ils ne voulaient plus le voir.

Albus voit bien que Harry est en colère contre lui. Même Severus, pas très bavard en temps ordinaire, lui bat froid depuis quelques temps. Le vieil homme les doigts croisés sur son bureau sait qu'il doit s'excuser. En connaissant le caractère d'Harry il savait que celui-ci ne serait pas content des dispositions qu'il avait prises pour le protéger.

-Harry ! L'interpelle le vieux sorcier assis derrière son bureau. J'essayais simplement de te garder à l'abri des journalistes et des mangemorts encore en liberté. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ça mais je t'assure qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ma décision de t'éloigner des autres.

Le jeune homme souffle et plonge son regard vert émeraude dans celui bleu pétillant d'Albus.

-Peut-être bien, professeur ! Mais il n'empêche que je me suis senti rejeté. Si au moins vous m'aviez dit ce qu'il en était alors j'aurais pu comprendre votre geste, vous ne croyez pas ?

-J'ai agi comme un idiot, Harry, je le reconnais volontiers. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons fâchés pour un trop plein de zèle de ma part, je dirais.

-Albus ! hurle Harry en se levant. J'ai failli en finir avec ma vie à cause de votre trop plein de zèle comme vous dites. Je me suis senti tellement seul, tellement misérable, je souffrais autant dans ma chair que dans mon cœur. Vous pouvez comprendre ça ?

-Je suis désolé, avoue le vieil homme.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas si vous l'êtes, Albus. Je suis sûr que si c'était à refaire vous referiez la même chose.

-Pour protéger ta vie ! Alors oui, Harry je le referais. As-tu pensé que tes amis auraient pu être sous imperium, ou bien un mangemort sous polynectar ? Il y a tant de ruses possibles pour t'atteindre et t'éliminer que j'ai pris une grande décision. Peut-être pas la meilleure, je l'admets. Mais par Merlin j'ai juste pensé à ta sécurité Harry !

Severus ne dit rien, il sait que le vieil homme dit vrai. Même s'il a souvent regretté que son calice traverse cette épreuve seul, encore une ! L'homme en noir se lève et s'approche d'Harry qui perd encore une fois la maitrise de sa magie.

-Nous devons partir, Albus, annonce tranquillement le maître des potions en serrant son Gryffondor contre lui. Nous nous verrons au souper de ce soir.

L'homme à la barbe blanche abandonne. Il sait que ce n'est que partie remise : Harry reviendra le voir encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il lui dise la vérité.

Dans les cachots, l'homme en noir n'a pas le temps d'enlever sa cape que la magie du morveux éclate dans son appartement. Severus attrape son calice entre ses bras et laisse ses crocs luisants mordre le cou appétissant qui se trouve sous son nez.

Le sang délicieusement sucré d'Harry coule dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme, la tête rejetée en arrière, gémit de bonheur. Sa magie récalcitrante se remet en place, les crépitements cessent d'eux-mêmes et les auras de couleurs sombres diminuent petit à petit.

-Harry, il faut que tu cesses de te faire du mal, dit son Dhampir après avoir regardé la plaie se refermer.

-Laisse-moi le temps, Sev, je te promets d'y arriver un jour. Dis ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça quand même ?

-Comme ça comment, amour ? demande Severus taquin et terriblement excité après la morsure.

Le jeune homme d'un mouvement de la main les déshabille tous les deux, et regarde d'un air narquois l'érection de son amant qui se presse contre son ventre.

Harry part dans un rire léger quand Severus se précipite sur le lit le portant dans ses bras comme un précieux trésor. Les bruits et les gémissements de plaisir que l'on entend ne donnent aucuns doutes sur les activités qui se passent dans la chambre entre les deux hommes amoureux. A partir de maintenant tout ira bien pour Harry. Le bonheur est entre ses mains et le bougre sait comment le faire crier son Dhampir. Tout simplement magnifique.


	26. Flocons de neige

Eh bien voilà c'est le dernier chapitre, nous avons passé un bon moment ensemble. Sincèrement j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Elle sort tout droit de mon imagination, lol. Merci à Anthales pour le prénom de la petite Dhampir, j'aime bien Liliane.

Les mois ont passés pour les habitants du clan des ténèbres, nous voilà à Noël.

^o^o^

Beta-reader : Imliel

Flocons de neige.

Debout devant la maison, enfin devant leur maison comme le lui rappelle souvent Severus, Harry regarde complètement fasciné les flocons de neige qui tombent en tourbillonnant. Ces petites choses toutes blanches recouvrent entièrement le clan des ténèbres et le jeune homme savoure ce moment qu'il aime particulièrement. Bien sûr que la neige est froide et s'infiltre partout comme le dit si bien Severus, bien sûr que l'on se trouve mieux devant un bon feu de cheminée plutôt que sous un ciel plombé, mais quel bonheur de voir ce blanc tout envahir.

-Tu devrais rentrer mon amour, tu vas prendre froid, demande le maître des potions à un jeune homme sous le charme des merveilleux cristaux.

L'homme prévenant ajoute sur les épaules de son calice une épaisse cape d'hiver et entoure son cou d'une écharpe rouge et or. Le survivant se dit que si Severus continue de le couvrir ainsi, il risque de mourir étouffé.

-Sev, c'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-il en se plaçant entre les bras de son Dhampir qui ronchonne pour la forme.

-Joli mais froid, chéri ! Mais où as-tu mis tes gants, Harry ?

-Dans ma poche, je voulais sentir la neige sous mes doigts, Sev. Et arrête de t'inquiéter, je ne suis plus un enfant !

L'homme boude et Harry éclate de rire. Sentant ses pieds commencer à le picoter, le jeune homme décide de rentrer dans la maison et de faire comme Severus, s'installer devant un bon feu de cheminée. Après avoir enlevé chaussures et chaussettes, Harry, une bonne tasse de thé entre les mains, se réchauffe les doigts de pieds en éventail devant des flammes dansant joyeusement dans l'âtre contre un demi-vampire des plus heureux.

-A quelle heure arrivent les autres Sev ? Est-ce que tout est prêt dans la cuisine ? Tu crois qu'ils vont tous venir ? Tu n'as pas oublié de leur dire, au moins !

-Stop Harry ! Nous avons le temps. Et oui, ils seront tous là, même Lucius et Jamie !

-J'espère que Jamie ira mieux après avoir vu ses parents. Finalement, Lucius Malfoy est un homme bien et je pense qu'ils ont de la chance tous les deux de s'être trouvés. Je regrette simplement les gestes désespérés de notre ami qui souffre encore de la haine de ses parents.

-Lucius prend les choses en main, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il ne le laissera pas tomber.

Justement près d'une maison à l'écart du village, à l'orée d'un grand bois, deux hommes emmitouflés sous de lourdes capes, les pieds sur la neige craquante, avancent lentement. L'un des deux, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris aciers, tire par la main un jeune homme récalcitrant et boudeur.

-Lucius, arrête de me tirer ainsi par Lucifer ! Tu vas finir par m'arracher le bras.

-Si tu ne traînais pas, je ne serais pas obligé de le faire, je te signale !

Lucius, parvenu devant la porte de la maisonnette, tape de sa canne un coup bref mais impérieux. Des pas traînants raclent le sol à l'intérieur, Jamie recule brusquement dans un renforcement où les occupants rangent le bois pour l'hiver puis il fait signe à Lucius de ne pas le trahir.

La porte s'ouvre sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui semble étonnée de voir un homme si richement vêtu devant sa porte.

-Je n'achète rien monsieur. Mais si vous voulez vous réchauffer, et bien entrez ! Vous êtes le bienvenu dans cette maison.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger et je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne vends rien madame.

-Ah non !

-Non, en fait, je suis venu vous parler de votre fils Jamie, assène Lucius en voyant la femme pâlir considérablement.

-Je ! Oh mon dieu ! Vous le connaissez ?

-Avant de répondre à votre question et pour ne pas avoir de surprises, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve votre mari ? Je ne tiens pas à avoir un fou furieux sur le dos !

-Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il est mort il y a trois hivers de ça, dit la femme en s'asseyant sur une chaise complètement usée et en proposant le meilleur fauteuil pour Lucius. Voulez-vous un thé pour vous réchauffer ? Cela ne me prendra que quelques secondes.

-Bien volontiers madame, le temps n'est guère clément cette année.

La mère de Jamie revient, portant entre ses mains un plateau garni de deux tasses fumantes et une assiette de petits gâteaux aux raisins secs.

-Comment va-t-il ? Comment va mon enfant ? J'aimerais tant qu'il revienne, que je puisse le serrer contre mon cœur.

-Il souffre comme un enfant qui a mal quand on le rejette, madame, dit l'homme blond en durcissant son regard. Cela dit, il n'est plus un enfant mais la douleur est toujours là. Avoir la vision toutes les nuits de ses parents qui veulent sa mort et qui ont essayé de le tuer à coup de fourche est pour lui tout simplement destructeur.

-Par Merlin ! s'exclame la femme. A-t-il vraiment pensé que moi, sa mère, je voulais le tuer ? Jamais ! Jamais je n'aurais laissé faire ça.

-Pourtant tu courais derrière moi en hurlant, maman, prononce d'une voix douce Jamie qui vient d'entrer dans la maison.

La femme se retourne subitement renversant son thé sur sa robe, ses yeux laissent partir un flot de larmes qu'elle ne peut contrôler.

-Jamie, souffle t-elle, tu es revenu ?

-Seulement grâce à lui, dit-il en désignant Lucius qui sirote son thé tranquillement. Il m'y a obligé. Lucius est têtu, quand il s'y met !

-Amour, viens près du feu et réchauffe-toi, tu dois être transi.

Le blond sait qu'il vient de choquer la mère de son amant, mais il n'en a cure. Après tout qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut, ce n'est pas son problème. Et puis il n'a pas l'habitude de prendre des gants avec les autres, sauf avec son petit vampire peut-être.

-Vous êtes ensemble ? demande-t-elle malgré tout.

-Oui, répond Jamie d'un air de défi.

-Oh ! Mais je n'ai rien contre ça, Jamie. Mon propre frère aussi vivait avec un homme, tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Plus personne ne venait à la maison, alors comment veux-tu que je m'en souvienne !

-Je sais, ton père t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Pourtant quand nous nous sommes connus, il n'était pas comme ça. Je suppose que l'alcool y est pour quelque chose : perdre son travail l'a complètement ravagé.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de tuer son propre fils ni de faire de sa vie un enfer, accuse Lucius d'une voix polaire. Je suis pour une bonne éducation mais en aucun cas, on ne blesse un enfant !

Jamie regarde le blond qui s'est levé sous le coup de la colère et qui s'approche de lui. La femme ne dit mot, elle admire son fils qui est devenu un très bel homme. Pas étonnant que le seigneur qui se trouve devant elle en soit amoureux.

Lucius aimerait effacer la tristesse dans les magnifiques yeux mauves de son amant, yeux mauves qu'il tient de sa mère apparemment. Un petit sourire contrit de Jamie rassure Lucius, l'homme plus âgé se retourne imposant vers la maîtresse des lieux.

-Nous voulons savoir une chose madame, les mots que vous avez prononcés avant que Jamie ne soit obligé de prendre la fuite. Quels sont-ils ?

-Allez-vous me croire sur paroles ? demande la mère de Jamie.

-Non bien sûr, je ne suis pas de ces gens qui accordent foi aux paroles d'inconnus ! C'est pour cela que j'ai apporté avec moi une fiole de véritaserum. En prendrez-vous ou bien serais-je obligé de vous le faire boire ?

La femme tend vers Lucius sa tasse de thé. L'homme blond sort de sa poche une potion translucide et en verse quelques gouttes dans le breuvage légèrement sucré. Jamie, étonné, regarde sa mère avaler sans rechigner le thé. Il ne savait pas que Lucius avait emporté une fiole de véritaserum, le blond l'étonnera toujours.

-Je vous écoute madame, ordonne Lucius qui reprend place dans le fauteuil pendant qu'elle aussi s'assoie sur la vieille chaise branlante.

-Nous nous sommes disputés, mon mari et moi, quand j'ai su qu'il avait envoyé Jamie seul au bord de l'étang. Je savais que c'était dangereux, les gens du village en parlaient entre eux. Ils disaient que la nuit venue des vampires rodaient dans les alentours. J'ai tout fait pour rejoindre Jamie ce soir-là mais mon mari avait bloqué la porte d'un sort que je ne pouvais défaire. Quand mon fils est revenu plus tard, son père a aperçu la morsure qui n'était pas encore fermée, du sang coulait le long de son cou.

-Est-ce à ce moment-là qu'il vous a délivré du sort ? demande Lucius.

-Oui, malheureusement je n'ai rien pu faire quand je l'ai vu attraper la fourche et courir après Jamie. J'ai quand même essayé de retenir mon mari par la manche et j'ai crié à Jamie de se cacher que je reviendrais le chercher plus tard. J'avais décidé de partir avec lui, je n'en pouvais plus de la vie que mon mari nous faisait subir.

-Pourtant, j'ai bien entendu que tu disais que j'étais un monstre ! hurle Jamie mécontent.

Non ! C'est ton père que je traitais de monstre. Faire ça à son propre enfant alors que c'est lui-même qui t'avait mis dans cet état. Rien ne serait arrivé s'il ne t'avait pas obligé à aller chercher ce fichu livre près de l'étang !

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Continue Lucius.

-J'ai préparé un sac en vitesse pour Jamie et moi et je suis allée l'attendre près de la petite cabane dans le champ juste à côté. J'ai attendu tout le reste de la nuit mais Jamie n'est jamais venu.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu ne dire ça maman, je suis désolé. Je n'ai entendu que des cris de haine. Je ne voyais que la fourche qu'il risquait de me planter dans le dos si je ne courais pas assez vite, j'avais dix ans ! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait ?

-Tous les soirs pendant un an, je suis allée dans cette cabane. Puis j'ai compris que tu ne viendrais plus, alors j'ai cessé d'y aller. Mais je n'avais pas perdu l'espoir pour autant, tu sais !

Lucius regarde la femme assise devant lui, le visage fatigué, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Jamie n'est guère mieux et tend sa main vers le blond qui la lui prend. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisent, ils n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup plus, ils se comprennent.

Les effets de la potion de dissipe et la mère de Jamie se lève.

-Je sais que tu as encore du mal à me croire, lui dit-elle. Pourtant après toutes ces années, j'espère encore et toujours que tu me pardonnes de n'avoir pas su te protéger. Ton père….

-Ne me parle pas de lui ! Jamais ! Je ne veux rien savoir.

Lucius debout devant la cheminée se retourne vers son vampire, leurs mains toujours emmêlées. La colère gronde dans le jeune corps.

-Nous allons partir, annonce le blond. Nous sommes attendus chez des amis et je n'aime pas être en retard.

-Oui, partons ! Je veux être ailleurs Lucius.

La femme panique, ses yeux font le tour de la pièce cherchant quelque chose pour les retenir encore un instant.

-Reviendras-tu ? lui demande-t-elle. Quand tu m'auras pardonné, reviendras-tu Jamie ?

-Je reviendrai maman, avec Lucius. Nous vivons ensemble et tu devras l'accepter.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Lucius ouvre la porte et reçoit de plein fouet la neige sur le visage qui tombe à gros flocons. Jamie ne le lâche pas, il salue sa mère d'un simple signe de la tête et sort de la maisonnette derrière le blond.

Lucius prend son vampire dans ses bras. Après un dernier regard vers la femme restée sur le pas de la porte et un léger signe lui signifiant qu'ils reviendront, les deux hommes transplanent pour le manoir Malfoy.

-Tobiak ? Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions nous lever.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je suis bien moi là contre ton corps si chaud et si délicieux, susurre un vampire des plus charmeurs.

-Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas invités chez Harry et Severus pour le réveillon ?

-Oh par Belzebuth ! Oui tu as raison. À quelle heure doit-on y être ?

-Dans deux heures mon amour. Alors si tu veux être prêt, je te suggère de te lever.

-Dis ! On n'a pas le temps pour un autre petit câlin ?

-Tobiak ! S'offusque Galbin. Je savais bien que les vampires sont de vrais fous de sexe !

-Mais non pas du tout ! Rigole le vampire aux magnifiques yeux bleus.

Le jeune sorcier se sent tiré en arrière contre un corps chaud et complètement excité. Les lèvres de Tobiak prennent les siennes avec avidité et convoitise, ses mains baladeuses se promènent sur sa peau rendue brûlante par le contact d'une autre peau. Tobiak n'en a jamais assez de son amant, sa langue part à la découverte d'un membre au summum de sa raideur.

Galbin crie de plaisir sous les lèvres expertes de son vampire qui le rend fou de désir. Des doigts impatients forcent son entrée, le jeune sorcier siffle de douleur et de plaisir. Tobiak, plus dur que jamais en entendant ces sons aphrodisiaques sortir de la bouche de son amant, le pénètre les bras tendus de chaque côté. La chaleur de Galbin multiplie les sensations du vampire qui se meut avec frénésie dans le corps du jeune sorcier qui en demande toujours plus.

-Je viens, mon amour, hurle Tobiak.

-Moi aussi, réponds le plus jeune.

Les deux hommes se libèrent en même temps à grand renfort de coups de hanches, les jambes enchevêtrées, leurs peaux luisantes de sueur mais si heureux d'être là ensemble.

Dans la même maison, c'est un jeune homme blond qui prend son temps pour se préparer. Un certain vampire s'impatiente.

-Draco ! Sors de cette salle de bain, chéri. Nous ne serons jamais prêts à temps !

-Deux secondes, amour ! Je suis presque prêt.

Slade, déjà habillé, fait les cent pas dans la chambre et soupire en voyant son merveilleux calice sortir de la salle d'eau. Draco est superbe, le vampire admire le pantalon noir et la chemise que le jeune homme a mis pour l'occasion.

-Tu vois, je me suis dépêché, et je suis sûr que nous ne serons pas en retard. Severus a dit pour huit heures. Il nous reste un quart d'heure pour aller chez lui et en transplanant…

-Oui bon, rigole le vampire. Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, Draco.

-Mon amour, susurre le calice contre Slade. Les Malfoy ont toujours le dernier mot, tu devrais le savoir !

L'homme ne répond pas et en profite pour approcher sa bouche de celle de son calice et enfoncer dans celle-ci sa langue impatiente. Slade savoure le baiser et le ressent jusque dans ses terminaisons nerveuses. Draco lui fait toujours cet effet-là et l'entendre gémir n'est pas fait pour arranger les choses.

-Slade... Je croyais que nous devions partir !

-On y va, dit le vampire en se détachant de son blondinet préféré.

Les deux hommes disparaissent dans un plop et réapparaissent dans un hall décoré de plusieurs petits sapins de Noël qui chantent sur leurs passages.

-Une idée d'Harry, je suppose ? déclare le chef du clan devant le déballage de vert, de rouge et d'or.

Le jeune sorcier aux yeux gris et son vampire entrent dans la grande salle à manger et sont accueillis par leurs hôtes qui discutent déjà avec Jamie, Lucius ainsi que Tobiak et Galbin.

-Blaise ! s'exclame Draco, je ne savais pas que tu serais là !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étreignent sous l'œil ombrageux d'un Slade qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

-Nous attendons un dernier invité, messieurs, annonce Harry. Ensuite, nous pourrons commencer les festivités. Je suis désolé de vous dire que les anciens ont décidé de partir en Transilvania, ils ne reviendront que dans une semaine. Il y a aussi Remus Lupin qui n'a pu venir. Apparemment, il aurait rencontré quelqu'un. Il viendra par contre dans la semaine nous faire une petite visite. Que cela ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser.

Harry regarde satisfait les décorations de Noël qu'il a mis partout, Severus lui dit souvent qu'il en fait des cauchemars, ce qui le fait rire bien sûr. Partout il y a des boules et des guirlandes à profusions, le jeune homme a même installé du gui à toutes les portes. Le maître des potions en a bien profité quand même !

Après avoir entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, les invités voient Jayson apparaître dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde le salue et lui demande comment se passent ses cours de potions. Le jeune homme ravi répond bien volontiers à ses amis. Ce qu'il ne dit pas, par contre, c'est qu'il est un prodige et que le recteur l'a prit sous son aile. Severus lui donne des cours particuliers tellement le jeune vampire est en avance sur son temps.

-Tout le monde est là ? crie Harry, alors que la fête commence !

FIN


End file.
